Preparing To Be Unprepared
by Creative Shadows
Summary: Harry came prepared, from visits and training in odd and unexpected places. However, not much can prepare anyone for the war that is slowly rising. Harry forms friendships and allies, powers and tools, and heritage and family. Animagi/Wandless/Powerful Harry/Pranks&Action. Resurrections, International magicals, new magic,magical beings and places, All 7 book Spoilers. H/OC
1. Chapter 1: A visit To Space

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and any of its contents that were mentioned, used and created by J.K.R and publishing.

_-I have clarified and added certain characters in my profile. Canon characters are explained slightly, new characters are explained in quick form as well. _

**Warning: **This story will contain all 7 books. If you have not read them, don't read this, full to the brim of spoilers. My story ignores the movies, so anything done there will probably not pop into my story.

_Note_: Looking back, this chapter and the earliest chapters are not my best work, mainly they do not express the fact that many things happen with later explanations. Nothing is random, and almost everything will have an explanation/reason/understanding. I have received a lot of feedback, and I can honestly say it gets better. Even when I edit it, it still has elements which are below my best. Please do not judge on this alone, and remember that I write to improve and for fun, I would love your imput/advice and constructive criticism.

Sorry for the massive pre-writing :D, Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Dursely family lived in a normal street with normal looking homes, with normal looking people. Everything about Number 4 Privet Drive screamed boring and quite mundane.

However, little did the rest of the block or all of Little Whinging for that matter know, was that the Dursleys home held something, or rather someone who was far from normal. So far, that the Dursleys did their very best to ensure that they kept him far from their lives, and the freak was treated exactly like the word suggested, a freak.

Harry James Potter lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He was so skinny his ribs would have almost poked through his clothes had he been wearing clothes that actually touched his skin. His clothes had once belonged to his fat cousin Dudley, his old clothes, and they were 50 times too big.

Harry Potter had messy raven black hair, crystal green eyes and a strange lightning bolt scar. His Aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon treated him horribly, in different ways.

His aunt had slapped him on occasion, and made him do chores and cook them meals while he starved or got a withered apple, but the worst came verbally in his mind.

He was belittled at all times, yelled at (mostly harsh but quietly by his aunt for fear of neighbors) for his cousins mistakes, and treated like dirt or worse at any possible chance she got.

Uncle Vernon was physical, but his words meant less.

He would beat him up at least once a month, but his physical abuse was still bad even when he was not punching him or throwing him across the hall into his cupboard. His cousins gang played "Hunt Harry" and related games, which would include chasing him and beating him up. He felt the worst about his aunt.

He dreamed almost every night of what his parents were like.

He would imagine how his parents held him, how his mother would sing to him when he was going to sleep. He imagined his Mum and Dad telling him how much they loved him and that they were proud of him for being good, or any other meaningless thing, only their words and love mattered.

His aunt was the only woman in his life he could ever have as a mother figure, and instead she sent daggers through his heart since he could remember anything.

He also had strange dreams. He remembered someone crying, begging for something which he could not hear, and a blinding green light. He focused on the scream, wondering if that was his Mum.

They died in a car crash, he wondered why it sounded like terror and fear, not shock. He also wondered how a car crash that killed both of his parents would only leave a strange scar shape on his forehead.

When Harry was ten years old, his birthday 4 days past, the Dursleys were supposed to go to a mall. They never brought Harry along unless they had no choice, and since the Zoo incident (where he spoke to a snake and freed it) they only let him come once, and to a Doctor's appointment for Dudley, since Mrs. Figg, the cat lady who would baby-sit him on occasion, was sick.

August 4th 1990 was a warm day.

The sun was shining bright, the few fluffy clouds and the bright blue sky caused many to smile at the rare stunning weather. The best part was the temperature, which was cool with a soft breeze, making the day perfect.

Harry Potter was planning on staying home, since the Mall was fun, and they were not going to take him on anything that resembled such. Unfortunately for them, and even for Harry since he wanted to stay home in peace for a bit, Mrs. Figg was not going to be able to take Harry. She said she needed to take one of her cats to the vet.

With a lot of complaining and whining (from Dudley), lots of warnings (from Uncle Vernon) and lots of death glares and more warnings (from Aunt Petunia), Harry was sitting against one side of the war while Dudley took up most of Harry's, as well as his own seat, they went to the Mall.

Harry was warned over and over that he was to sit still on a bench near the entrance and was not to speak to anyone or do anything. "You will not do anything foolish and do as I say, or you will be in that cupboard, no food for a month! You hear me boy?!" his uncle half snarled half yelled as they parked in the Mall Garage.

Harry was shocked he was even aloud to get out of the car, but he figured they did not want him to stay with it, "He might break something or drive off"..as if that was possible.

Harry did as he was told, sitting on a bench near a large board with directions on how to get to each store.

He sat there for some time, before he noticed a girl looking at him. She had bushy hair and brown eyes, and she was walking with two respectable looking adults. She met his eyes, and he saw something in them. Pity?

He looked away. He did not want anyone to pity him, and he knew he would get in even more trouble if she tried speaking to him. His worst fear came true when she walked up to him. "I'm Hermione, why are you sitting here alone?"

She was slightly blunt and had a bossy edge to her voice, but her eyes were kind and soft. "I am waiting for my..uh..family" He was angry that he struggled to say anything, but followed up with "I'm Harry Potter" and shook the hand she had sent to him.

He gasped slightly when he saw the Dursleys appear farther off, looking for him. He ducked and hurried away, hoping his family did not see him. However, they must have, because his uncles eyes went from the girl staring at Harry confused, to Harry's nervous and slowly terrified face.

The girl Hermione seemed to catch what Harry was looking at, and walked over to the man and said, "Are you Harry's relative?"

The man's face turned bright red, his face puffed and his jaw clenching. Whether due to Harry attracting unwanted attention, or because he did not want Harry anywhere near kids his age, especially girls, he was mad. He shoved the girl hard in the process of getting to Harry, and waddled heavily over to Harry.

He lifted Harry by his ear, causing Harry to lift his toes to avoid his ear ripping off. His Uncle dragged Harry out the door, missing the reaction the two professional looking people had when he had pushed their daughter like that, and the way he had treated and forced the young boy by his ears out the door.

They watched as a huge fat boy chase his dad outside with a gleeful look, and a horse faced woman follow with a happy smile but a nervous glance around.

Mr. Granger pulled out his cell and called 999. The woman must have seen it for she gasped and ran outside, fearing the police and her reputation. However, the other Dursleys and Harry were waiting for Aunt Petunia, and in her fear and shock, she could not locate the car.

Mall security came running outside, followed by the Grangers and a small crowd of curious bystanders.

They told Aunt Petunia to stop, and she froze, too shocked to do more. A moment later Uncle Vernon came out of a car nearby, looking for his wife, when he saw the hotel security.

A moment later two cop cars pulled up, thinking the call was some annoying drama, by their posture and attitude.

However, that changed when uncle Vernon went back to his car, came back out with a shotgun and said, "I don't want to shoot you, I am a fine businessman with no intention of murder or violence, so let my innocent wife come with me, we will leave and no harm done"

It seemed to cause a large moment of silence, the police unsure what to do, and finally the big guns were called, too many civilians nearby.

Before he could react he had 5 guns pointed in his direction. Someone had called the SO19 (Brit SWAT) team, but meanwhile three hotel security guards with no guns forced the crowd back inside.

The Grangers stood in the doorway, lost and shocked that on a day off from their dentist office to the mall, and this happens. Hermione explained what happened, and added, "Mum, he looked like he had not had a meal in years. Even through his horrid clothes, I got closer and saw his ribs. He had faint bruises in both eyes, his neck also had two faint scars, and his forehead had this strange shaped scar too. I think he may have had coco butter, maybe to try and cover some of it"

Her parents looked at her in concern, seeing a side of Hermione they rarely saw.

While she was still acting as mature as she always tried to act, there was a fear and concern there, with a touch of child innocence. They knew she would not act this way unless she was truly fearful for the Harry Potter.

The SO19 teams showed up in a van, 12 heavy armored men added to the five, but pushed them back, heavy guns pointed. From the other side of the parking lot six more appeared, point guns at his back.

His eyes grew wide with fear and anger, as a helicopter flew up ahead, but the roof of the garage prevented it from sight. His uncle back up and said, "Boy, come out here now!" he roared.

They all watched as a frail skinny kid with wide green ayes and messy hair came out, his eyes darting from the police on both sides, to his uncle and his gun swiveling from side to side.

Harry saw his Uncle's eyes; they were terrified, but insanely angry, making Harry gulp as he walked towards his uncle. A man from the police yelled "Get away from him now!" but as he paused his Uncle grabbed him and held his shot gun to Harry's head.

"You make a move, I will kill him"

Harry never thought his uncle would go that far, even his aunt who was now in handcuffs off to the side looked shocked, but the anger and wild fear in his eyes made him think he meant in.

Suddenly Harry began glowing.

Everyone looked at him, confused as his skin radiated a blue pulsing glow. It seemed to grow brighter and more visible, pulsing on his skin, causing his green eyes to look like it held electricity or lightning in them. His Uncle looked down, just as Harry disappeared with a "Crack!"

Hermione watched frozen in awe, as he began glowing, and she watched as the crazy man looked down at the throbbing glowing boy.

He seemed to twist slightly, but his eyes caught hers for a split second when he disappeared. Her parents had their mouths open in shock, but the police were clearly well trained as they shot two bullets at his Uncle, which seemed to tranquilize, by the lack of blood and his eyes rolling in his head as he dropped.

She looked around, shocked as a dozen men dressed in cloaks suddenly appeared, and she saw a the figures shooting spells left and right, and the when a "Obliviate" hit, she became dazed.

She looked around a few minutes later, seeing two SO19 teams loading up on the truck, all looking very confused, and her parents as well as everyone around seemed to be wondering, shaking their heads in confusion, and shrugging and getting back to shopping.

Her parents smiled at her, and walked in the Mall, expecting her to follow. But she could not help but feel blank.

Why was she standing there adrenaline pumping hard? Why was there two swat teams there, and why could she not remember the last 20 minutes? Something came back to her suddenly when she looked at the bench. A dark haired boy with striking green eyes, and old round glasses that could have been ten years with no repair.

She remembered a scar, but she could not place where or what. She shrugged, cleared her head, and went on shopping. She would go to the public library and look up memory loss, maybe a gas was employed by the S019 to make everyone forget.

It was not just her, everyone looked lost, and she was not going to rest until she solved this mystery, her mind was her best tool, and nobody and nothing would make her forget things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter was floating.

At least that's what it felt like. He could not see a thing, yet he was sure he was awake, but something was off. He bounced around the room, his momentum odd and his arms floating softly by his side.

It reminded him of a video his teachers had played for the class in Science. That day was a particularly scary day, since his cousin wanted to see if Harry would float if he threw him off the building pretty close to the school.

The combination of a teacher down below, and the fact that Dudley knew he would end up killing him, just barely made him change his mind and beat him up instead. Regardless, he felt now what the video's and teacher had explained.

He gasped slightly when a bright light turned on above him, and he saw himself in a large room. A door in the center of the wall opened, and he gasped even more when he realized he was floating in mid-air, gently moving back to the ground.

The door opened, and a kind face looked in. "Oh good, your up, come with me"

Harry tried to walked but found he could not so he shoved off the wall. He realized too late he was gonna crash into the lady, he could not stop.

He was surprised when firm arms wrapped around him when he hit her, and she held him for a moment, and helped him to his feet. He was surprised when he was able to stand, and froze as his jaw dropped at what he saw.

He was in a hallway, white tiles leading him up to a large dome ahead, as he saw from the clear windows on the sides. However, he was totally shocked still, when he saw gray dirt outside, and a night sky to rival anything he had ever seen.

The stars were bright, like twinkling diamond, but he also saw earth. The planet had swirling white masses on the top, but he also saw the large amount of blue and other colors that made up land.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice low and in awe.

"We are on the moon" the kind lady answered.

At least he thought she was kind so far. "I am Elizabeth" she said, her voice low and friendly.

"Harry Potter" he responded.

She just smiled. From her eyes he saw a gentle, almost fond look. From her face he saw a genuine smile. She allowed him to crash into her, and she not only slowed him, but gave him a tiny hug. He could not help but feel good. He had never been hugged before, and even if he did not know this lady, her blonde hair, blue eyes leading to a faint gray mixed in the hair, and the tiniest of wrinkles, suggesting she was in her 50's if he were to guess. He could not pinpoint any one thing, but she had an air of caring and friendliness.

"How are we on the moon?" he asked in confusion.

Even if there had been people on the moon in the past, that was not anything compared to having a huge dome and this hallway standing on it.

"There is something you need to know. Something that an old fool did not care to inform you of, nor was aware of your lack of upbringing. You are a wizard. A powerful wizard, and a legend among the whole world, but mostly in Britain."

Had it been anywhere else, or anyone else who would had told him that, he would have laughed. He would have politely given her directions to the nearest hospital.

Three things made him pause. The first was the blue energy he had seen on his skin. It had burned, but not painfully, a strange hot feeling flowing from inside, filling him with strength and confidence.

He had felt it pull him, like being sucked into something, but very small. As he was about to be pulled, he saw the girl named "Hermione" with a bushy hair and intelligent eyes. He saw her buck teeth, and wondered if she was teased or hurt like he was. Her eyes met his, and he saw a faint trace of a gray energy, like his, pulsing softly in her core. He wondered on it for a split second, before being sucked in.

That right there, was his first reason to think of her words. The second was the very odd times when he had gone in public, and odd people had shaken his hands and knew his name somehow. Another was his times of odd things happening. From the talking to snakes, to the escape from his cousins by suddenly being on the roof, and his hair re-growing overnight when his aunt tried to cut it off except his bangs, among others.

The last reason was this situation. He had never heard of anyone living on the moon. How was he walking? He should be bouncing like the first room. He also heard the truth in her words. If someone was making this up, they would not state it matter of fact like that, certainly not if they expected him to believe it.

"Can you show me?" he asked, wondering if she could really do magic. She nodded and smiled, pulling out a stick. He watched as she raised it with a slight mutter he could not catch, a pouch appeared. She waved it again a few times, mumbling something, and the pouch seemed to sink.

She handed it to him, and said, "This is our currency. These coins are fake, as I just want to show you what they look like."

He nodded and stuck his hand inside, pulling out three coins.

The large gold one she called a "Galleon", the silver one a "Sickle" and the small bronze one a "Knut"

She went on to explain "Diagon Alley", "The leaky Cauldron" among other things like "Gringots" bank, basic information of the Ministry, and finally to his own history.

Harry was getting a headache, and she seemed to read his mind. She had long ago pulled up large comfortable seats and a table in the middle of the hallway, but she helped him up, and said "lets go meet some others, than we can eat and talk more"

Harry nodded, and she walked him up the door of the dome, and entered. The dome was nothing compared to inside.

There were balconies going up and up...it seemed like a hundred floors each with a balcony encircling the ground floor where he was, and another above that one on the second floor, and so on, all the way up.

He saw men and woman, all in their late teens and older folks, people of all ages walking around, chatting, bustling around, or relaxing in couches and chairs nearby.

"Welcome to the hidden community on the moon. We have not come up with a better name yet"

She waved cheerily to a few people, and almost everyone stared at him in awe or interest, yet only a couple people actually approached.

Elizabeth turned to him and said, "They are all excited to meet you. You wont find this in Diagon Alley though. Up here we have a much more controlled team of Aurors, and as your with me, as well as being famous yourself, most people will be cautious and less rude in their introductions and self control"

Harry nodded and asked, "What are you?" he blushed in embarrassment, not having intended to be so blunt, it was not like him, especially since questions earned him pain and frustration at home.

She just smiled and said, "I am the Minister Of Magic. The actual minister; Fudge, has no idea this place exists, and that applies to most people down below. When you leave here soon, we will place a similar spell we place on anyone who comes here. It is a mind web, a complex spell that makes it impossible to speak of anything that would give us away down there. It is also made so that nobody can read your mind to see it, and at Hogwarts you will have at least two people who are known to break that rule, Legilimency is illegal, especially on minors"

After she explained quickly more about Hogwarts, she had only briefly mentioned it, they sat down at a table, and she asked, "what would you like to eat?"

He shrugged. She looked at him closely, taking in his baggy clothes, terribly thin frame, and his sunken cheeks. How has nobody called the police on them? Are people really that naive? Somehow she doubted that was all that maintained the lack of awareness, but that was for another time to investigate.

Her eyes narrowed, and Harry squirmed nervously under her gaze. Her face brightened, but Harry noticed her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"Treacle pie, roast chicken and meat pies" she spoke to the table, but before he could wonder at it, the food filled with all she asked.

Harry nervously looked at the food. It was the most wonderful looking food ever, but he was not sure how much he was allowed to take.

When he hesitated, Elizabeth looked into his eyes, and seemed to understand something, as she filled his plate with food, he noticed for a second his plate grew slightly to fit all of it. "eat!" she commanded, but he tone was of concern and firm, not angry or forceful.

Harry looked into her eyes, searching to see if she meant it, and when she did, he ate. He had never eaten so much and so fast in his life. He finished his whole plate, and was about to grab more when she gently but firmly grabbed his wrist to stop him. "You'll get sick if you eat too much, too fast"

Harry nodded and sat back, when he started feeling sick. Elizabeth seemed to watch him carefully, and when she saw him lurch she pulled out her wand, and waved and flicked it at him.

Instantly he felt better, but she dug inside her plain robes and pulled out a light brown potion. She gave it to him and said, "drink, this one tastes alright"

He nodded and downed it, and his stomach instantly settled more, now he was comfortable.

She smiled and stood up, offering him help up. He declined and stood up carefully. He never felt so full in his life. It was the best feeling ever, to know that he could eat all he wanted, that he would not be yelled at and beaten, and that there was someone with him, offering help with even the smallest of things.

While he walked around, he saw that a lot of stares were pointed at the minister, and it was only after he walked up to a large door on the side wall and four cloaked men with wands covered their backs and let them in, that he realized who she truly was, the "Minister" title kicking in. If only his uncle saw him now, dining with someone in power, and being famous himself. Not that he would boast, it was not really his nature.

She had told him there were about 400 people here at any time, and about 600 in total, some from different areas of the world, like China, United states, Russia, and other countries as well. As he walked into the officer, he saw a red and gold rug, leading up to a huge desk.

The room held a closet on one side, a huge bookshelf covering most of the other side of the wall. He noticed that when he walked in, above the door was a large portrait, almost human size above the door.

It was of a tall man with a staff, long white hair and a long beard making the man look old, but his face was strong and wrinkle free, and his green eyes were intense and held wisdom and power. He almost jumped when it moved, and said, "Ahh, the Potter boy"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Indeed Merlin" she turned around and sat behind the desk in a large comfy black chair, and a large comfortable couch appeared behind Harry. He sat and waited for her to speak, because he saw she was looking off towards the corner.

He turned and saw a Phoenix on a perch. "Your headmaster has a Phoenix as well. Their tears can heal almost all injuries, and their song can make a coward a brave warrior. They are as rare as it gets, as far as I know, only two remain"

Harry nodded, and he looked into the Phoenix's eyes. He saw something in them, but when he looked away he was not sure what it was. He shook his head to clear his mind, and looked at Elizabeth. Before you go, we need to do three major things.

The first is give you a will allow you to do what you need to do in secret, as well as it can protect you.

The second is to give you a wand. You will still need to have a wand from Ollivander, but the wand you will get from us will be far more powerful, and we can make it look close enough like any wand you will get, so you can use that mostly.

The wand you will get for school will have a tracking charm on it, but this one will allow you to use magic freely. The third is this.

She pulled out an amulet.

It had a gold chain with a flat round stone at the end. She handed it to him, but when he was going to refuse she said, "Its not a gift, it holds power properties"

He looked at the actual chain, and realized that not only was it feather light (he thought a spell probably), the gold did not look quiet like gold. It twinkled like diamond and was slightly semi-transparent.

The disk was also interesting. It was like a CD in a way (Harry remembered seeing one of them in the living room, he had marveled at the colors it could produce, but he was so focused he missed his Uncle coming in the room and suffered for it)

The stone seemed to create every color as it moved, but the material underneath was black on what side, and blue on the other.

He slipped it on his neck, and gasped with pleasure. Huge amounts of power flooded from inside. He did not even know he felt so restricted until now. It was the most wonderful thing, like a door opened and power was let out.

He could not see it, since he was so involved, but Elizabeth and Merlin's Portrait stared in shock as power rolled off in waves, his aura flickering between blue, green, purple, silver, and finally black, for a second, before a huge pulse finished it off, massive wave of power and Elizabeth had to hold on to her desk tightly not to fall over.

Harry fell to his knees, his chest moving back and forth hard with his breathing. But when he stood up his face was bright with a smile, and his eyes seemed much more at ease than she had seen him since.

It took a couple of minutes, but he was back on the couch waiting for her to continue a few moments later. "Alright, now for you wand"

She opened her drawer, and pulled out a three thin boxes. "If these don't work I have more, but I am pretty sure they will, these wands are attracted to power.

Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I am not powerful" he mumbled. Instead of arguing she passed him the first box.

He opened the box and very carefully pulled out the wand. He marveled at the feel of it. It felt natural to hold a wand, and he felt power under his finger tips. He waved it like he was told, and a "BANG" shattered the silence.

He dropped it in shock, and ten Cloaked auror's burst in the room, wands pointing. Elizabeth waved them off, and the nodded and left again. "Not that one, its too powerful, no control"

He opened the second, and again felt power. He waved it, a bit more carefully, and a shower of gold sparks burst out. She nodded and said, "Put that one aside for now, and try the last one"

He took it out, but this time he felt nothing. He waved it and a tiny spark snapped but otherwise it did not work. "Alright, the second one works. Very good"

She gave the portrait a smirk, and the portrait of Merlin scowled and walked out of the frame.

Harry looked confused, but she just shook her head slightly, and handed him the second wand.

"Now, before I give you the trunk, let me show you a couple spells that might held you. The first is "Silencio"

She showed him a couple of Privacy spells, a stinging hex and a minor Healing spell as well as the Reparo (Fixing Charm) , Alohomora (unlocking doors), Lumos and Nox, and Protego.

She was shocked at the ease he was casting the spells, but she knew it was for a couple different reasons. The first was the new wand.

While most wands directed a spell through the wand, these wands did not just direct the magic outwards, but enforced it through its properties, so the spell came out stronger than the magic that was put in.

The other reason was what happened when he wore the Amulet. The Amulet detects enchantments, removes enchantments and also removes any blocks on a person. It had removed a huge block on his magic.

It was interesting that a massive amount of his power had locked itself away, and in the process grew in its attempt to come back out.

Elizabeth was sure that it happened when he was a baby. When Voldemort send a killing curse, his mothers love attached itself to Harry's magic, and protected him from the curse.

However, since it used a form of survival to hide inside Harry so he would not experience it again. Despite it making little sense logically, she was sure of it.

A lightning bolt scar was not a coincidence. However, it made no sense. It was some kind of rune, protecting or restricting something inside, but what it was, she was not sure.

She shook her head to get herself out of her reverie, and focused on Harry. The only two spells he had struggled on were the Stinging Hex and Reparo, though she was not certain why the second. The stinging Hex he was certain was because he was not very willing to hurt anyone.

She had summoned a dummy, but he still could not get it right. The Reparo was odd. It was not an especially hard charm, and compared to all the others, it was extremely easy.

Yet he managed to do all the other hard ones, like the privacy charm, the healing spell, Finite Incantatem (remove most spells)...

He seemed to get all the hard ones, but the simple ones he struggled to grasp. Only the Reparo seemed to fail him every time.

She watched as he worked, and she realized what it was. He was focusing so hard, as if he was forcing all he had. With the Reparo, he put too much concentration and effort into getting it.

She knew that this was his first day, and the first spells he ever did with a wand, so she stopped him. He would get more chance later, and despite his new wand and new powers, he was not a god, and he needed to take it slowly.

She smiled at him, and pulled out a ring. It was a simple ring, albeit made of put gold with a square diamond on the top. "This ring is your trunk. Tap the top with your wand, or your fingertip, and it will enlarge. You can enlarge it 3 times. It will pop up and off, but will instantly go back into the ring when you tap the ring and say "Return"

The first tap will make it grow to the size of a forearm, and allow you to reach your first trunk.

The second tap will grow into the size of trunk, which will have 6 compartments. If you tap the ring again, the trunk will grow only slightly, but stairs will appear, and you will appear in a fair sized apartment, with a small kitchen, a study, a bathroom with shower and all, and a large bedroom"

He put it on and tapped the ring once. He saw a nice sized space where he could put books, his quills and parchment (Elizabeth had explained that earlier, he had thought she was joking for a time), and other items.

He tapped it again, and saw the trunk expand at his feet, and saw 6 square holes. "You put you hand in one, and it will instantly open fully. If you pull you hand out, it shrinks and all 6 are visible again. Only your hand will work. If you wish it to stay open, when your hand enters, say "Stay" clearly. It will stay until you say, "Close"

She suddenly looked alert, and said, "I am afraid our time here is ending. Lets give you a quick tour of the apartment, and after we must finish here and send you back home"

After he tapped it, he watched as stairs appeared. He entered cautiously, the whole idea was kind of weird to him, and he entered a small room that seemed like a small informal den. There was a small couch with a coffee table.

The two walls were blank white. Two doors on each side. A small plaque above the left said., "Kitchen" and on the right said "Study +"

The kitchen was a comfortable size, the fridge seemed odd, no wires or electricity with Harry was not used to, and the whole house had small balls of light where most lights go. He shrugged and headed to the study, wondering what the'+' meant.

His study had a large oak desk with a comfortable chair and two empty book shelves on either side. It had a soft carpet, leaving the room cozy and nice, or at least as much as an office could be.

There was a door straight ahead, and he opened the unnamed door to see a bedroom. The bed was huge, bigger than Harry could ever imagine seeing, never mind owning!

The bed was slightly bouncy, and felt soft and warm.

He entered the bathroom, saw a nice marble bath, big enough for at least 2. The mirror scared him half to death when it spoke, he nearly ran out of the bathroom, making Elisabeth laugh, a tinkling pleasant sound.

He left the house after noticing that the dresser and all the desks and bookshelves were empty, reminding himself that if he ever had money, he would buy books and stuff to fill the house.

When they were back to the Minister's office, he barely grasped all that had happened. He was on the moon. He was a Wizard and magic exists.

He was speaking to the Minister, or at least one of them. He was learning spells before school, he would have 2 wands, one of them powerful.

Everything suddenly overwhelmed him. His head began pounding and he felt dizzy. This was a lot to take in, and he suddenly found himself craving more of the food he had earlier.

As if on cue, she gently led him out of the office, holding him steady and made him sit at a similar table as earlier.

He was still a bit dazed, and he watched as if in a dream as she ordered food and it appeared. He ate in silence, unsure of what to say, nor did he have the energy to do so. It was all catching up on him. This time he was able to control his stomach, though it did feel like a volcano for a bit.

He blinked suddenly when she was pointing her wand at him, and he heard her saying spells under her breath.

His head burst with pain, for not more than a few seconds, and it settled. "I put the mind web on you. It works best when your not expecting it, I am sorry it hurt, I wish I could do it painlessly"

He marveled at her. She had asked him for forgiveness for hurting him. Nobody had ever done that, and they hurt him more if he cried or showed he was in pain, and sometimes if he did not show pain.

She must have noticed his look, for she looked at him with a confused frown. Before he knew what he was doing he launched himself at her, burying his face in her hair, and cried.

He did not see the Aurors move in shock, nor did he see the Minister wave them off and hug him to her.

Harry was embarrassed. This was not like him. He did not know what came over him to do so, yet he refused to back down now that he was in a warm embrace.

He dreamed since as much as he could remember, his mother giving him a hug, letting him cry to her when he hurt so much from his bruises and cuts, and more so, from the mental and emotional pain.

He felt safe, so at peace as he hugged her tightly and cried. He did not think about how much this was going to embarrass him, or if she would get mad. He just soaked in the warm feeling, the feeling of being held, or being in a caring embrace.

All too fast he was pulled very gently apart, and he hid his face in shame as he walked back to his seat his head down.

He roughly scrubbed the tears from his eyes, angry that he was crying in front of anyone, but especially the minister. But when he looked at her face, he saw a smile, her eyes tender and understanding, not angry, annoyed or other reactions he had expected.

He could not help feeling good. Feeling better than he had ever felt before. As he drank from a goblet to clear his throat, the world started getting fuzzy, and black dots filled his vision, growing bigger, and the last thing he saw as he fell into darkness were the gentle smile and kind eyes of the Minister of the moon.

* * *

**AN**: This chapter was fixed a bit more, I'll keep working the chapters. Most Recent Fix: 3/16/14, 3/19/14,** 3/31/14, 4/26/14 (Slightly)**

**Reminder**: Sometimes, events or situations seem unsolved or very vague. Even if it was not my intent from the start, I will most likely explain and/or involve said vague/unsolved areas of the story later. I am writing with massive notes, but I still go as I write, so if you point it out, I will also certainly put in an explanation. This is not a 'oops, let me fix it', but more of a way for me to add layers I enjoy. I have only 1 chapter ready at a time, but I do tend to update pretty frequently.

Harry and others may be powerful, but its important to realize that there will always be an equal, opposite side of the coin. I do not have a weak or useless dark side. If the light side jumps in power, the dark will not be far behind, and vice verse.

IMPORTANT: Harry will seem extra strong in this story. I have had it pointed it, and its true. However, its not random, and there is a lot behind his strengths and power, both from other's actions, and from his own experiences.

Let me know how you feel, and every review will motivate me to post faster and will also help the story go in directions you may want. If you flame, at least add something useful as well, I could use tips and advice :)


	2. Chapter 2: Changing The Rules

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the plots and elements you recognize.

**A/N**: This chapter should be a bit better, updated 3/14/14, 3/16/14, _4/27/14_,

* * *

Harry Potter blinked.

Something was tickling his eyes. He smelled something musty, and he was stuffed in an uncomfortable but normal situation. He opened his eyes, and groaned.

He had been so sure the moon thing was real. All of it seemed to good to be true, but was pretty sure it felt so very real.

A tear slid down his face. Why couldn't it have been real. He heard a banging on his cupboard door, and his aunt screeching at him to get up and cook.

He reached for the door with hand when he froze. On his finger was his trunk ring. Joy and relief swept through him. It WAS real. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

He whooped for joy, hurting his head on the tiny ceiling. He waved his wand, healing it with the spell he learned from Elizabeth. She had mentioned that if he used this wand, no matter what, his spells and magic would not attract the Ministry.

He waved his wand casually, pushing a bit of magic through it with no spell, and the small door opened. He put his wand quickly away, no use spoiling the surprise.

When he saw his uncle pass to the kitchen, the memories of the mall swept back to him. His uncle had paused and turned slowly towards him, a cruel smile on his face.

As his uncle was about to make a move, Dudley and Aunt Petunia walked to the side watching with pleased and eager expressions.

Harry pulled out his wand.

Aunt Petunia shrieked and Uncle Vernon looked very confused. Harry thought of how much he wanted to hurt his uncle, and shot a stinging hex, right at his crotch.

He bent over in pain, and aunt Pentunia shrieked even more. However, as Dudley was going to call the police, his Aunt stopped him, warning him that they were already in deep trouble, and only those strange men had saved them.

Harry was in no mood. Dudley shrugged and wobbled over to Harry, intent on beating him up.

Harry smirked, which gave Dudley pause, and Harry shot another Stinging Hex at Dudley. Harry suddenly realized he had no idea how to cancel the jinx.

There were a few kinds, but the one he did lasted until you canceled it, and Harry was at a loss. Not that he cared much, it was not actually damaging, and they deserved that, or more.

"Put it off, take it off of them!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. When Harry leveled his wand at her too, she froze and whimpered.

He got an idea.

He was not sure if he should take it this far, but figured if they were scared of him, they would not hurt him, and maybe he could be treated better.

The thought was nearly foreign to him, but the chance he got to see a friendly Witch, and a bunch of people who treated him...well, not so friendly, more as a star, it still felt so good to have a positive image.

He wanted that so bad. He was going to get it again, he had to.

"I want Dudley's spare room" he said, forcing himself to remain calm.

Clearly they did not take their 10 year old freak of a nephew seriously, because his aunt laughed, and his cousin grunted in anger, but clearly the Hex was running off.

He figured time must get rid of it. His Uncle was not acting in any less pain, but perhaps it was the area he was hit, and the anger Harry had felt.

In a burst of more anger, for laughing at him, he sent a Hex at his aunt. It missed, but she shut up and looked at his in fear and shock.

Harry decided to push it again. He felt bad for doing this, though in logic that made no sense.

However, he needed things to change, Elizabeth had given him sad looks and even tiny bits of pity when she saw how he looked and how skinny he was.

But she also showed anger. He was going to follow her looks, and he was going to make sure that next time she saw him, he would look better.

When they still had not moved, he gave up that area. With his trunk he could have his own living space, there was no need to get some old room full of broken toys.

"Move out of my way!" he commanded.

They moved collectively. When he passed, his Aunt saw his ring and snatched his hand. She yelped when Harry's hand glowed red, and her fingers burnt.

He was not sure what happened, but she looked at him with even more fear, so he just passed by and went to the front door.

He stepped out of the house, and he heard the door slam and it locked. He smiled, he knew how to unlock doors with a spell now. He strolled up the street, and began walking.

He walked for some time, his thoughts swirling on what had happened on the moon, and what was going to happen in his life now. He was afraid to lose all of this. He made of vow to himself.

He was no going to lose his new life and freedom, and he was going to do anything and everything to be the best he could possibly be, and prove to himself and anyone who hurt him and belittled him that he was not a freak, and he is more than they could imagine.

He stopped, looking around for the first time. He was in a quite street, the sun still up, although a bit cloudier. He was in front of a small restaurant.

He had only been to any kind of Restaurant once, but he was not allowed inside when the servers wondered why he was not ordering, they made him leave and stay outside. He did not have any money, so he was unsure of what to do.

He walked up to the window, and could see the food through it. His mouth watered slightly as he stared at it. He was startled out of his thoughts by a cough behind him. "What are you doing standing there, are you not gonna go in and buy?"

The man seemed to pause when he saw his clothes, but his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Harry's scar. "My god" the man whispered, his eyes locked on his scar, and than to his hair, and finally connected to his eyes. "You have Lilly's eyes. You look just like James with the hair too"

Harry remembered Elizabeth saying something about Lilly and James, but he could not remember when, he was probably not paying attention. He knew they must have been his parents. He knew what happened when he was a baby, Elizabeth had mentioned that as well.

He knew the green flash of light and the scream was his mum.

The man seemed to snap out of it, and he shook Harry's hand hard, saying how wonderful and all. A moment later though, his face hardened and he looked angry. "Why do you look like this? Surely the great Harry Potter could afford food and clothes!" he said it more to himself, and his anger was not exactly directed at Harry.

"I live with my aunt and uncle.." he paused, not sure how much he should say.

The man's eyes darkened, but he snapped out of it, and led him inside with no further conversation. He let Harry try to choose what to eat, but Harry was not sure what to eat, and had no money. He did not want to make this man pay for his food.

The man sat down on the opposite end, he pushed a plate heaping with food in front of Harry, and a plate in front of him too.

When Harry was about to decline, he said, "You can always pay me back. You are from the Potter family, they are one of the richest families in the Wizarding world!"

At Harry's awe and confusion, the man scowled, cursing Harry's aunt and uncle under his breath. Harry laughed at that. "How about this. I know someone who would be willing to take you to Diagon Alley. How about I ask her, and you can get some money and go shopping"

The last part was with a glance at Harry's clothes.

Harry just nodded.

"I am guessing we need to keep this secret. If Dumbledore was the one who put you there, as he was the one who locked the case in the Wizangmot, than he wants you to stay there secret. I would hope he checks up on you, but if he didn't, at least he is not sick enough to keep you there anyways"

"Sir, you don't have to go through all this trouble for me" Harry said uncertainly. The man smiled, and said, "What you call trouble, most others would call an honor. You see, you may not remember defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but everyone else remembers when the war ended. It was a truly sad time in many ways, yet the joy of the defeat of the dark, and the relief that peace was upon us, it was the best feeling ever. You have done little, in memory, but you were still the one that ended the war"

Harry nodded slowly, digesting the information.

It truly was what he had been thinking from the moment he found he was famous for doing something when he was a baby.

It also almost felt wrong, that his parents were killed, and he was not a hero and all. On the other hand, they did have reason to do so. They were finally free of the death, fear, destruction. He was a part of that, like it or not, and there was little to no point in arguing and not accepting it to a point.

A few minutes later, Harry had finished half of the plate, the man paid for the food. "I did not catch your name" Harry began. He heard someone yelling and turned around. There was nobody there. When he turned back, the man was gone.

It was curious. He could not remember what he looked like. He could not remember what color eyes he had, or hair, or anything. He just remembered "The man"

He shrugged, wondering what kind of spell the guy had used to make him forget that.

He walked home, his spirits high. When he neared the front door, he saw his Aunt looking gleeful and smug, as he stepped up to the door. It was locked.

Harry laughed, realizing they though he could not come in. "Alohamora" he mumbled, pointing his wand. The door clicked and he opened it up. His Aunt came in, her horse face full of anger. "Vernon and Dudley, take away his wand" Despite their natural fear of magic, anger once again seemed to get the better of them all.

They both came running in at once, and Harry backed out of the house. When they continued he waved his wand in an arch, and golden sparks crackled around his wand.

His Aunts eyes almost popped out of her face when she realized the neighbors could see. He smiled widely, seeing she got to the message. He walked back inside where the two men waited for him to come in.

As he neared the door he focused hard, pouring energy through his wand and shot two stinging hexes, one after the other at them. Dudley yelled in pain, and Uncle Vernon hollered curses as he jumped up and down, his right leg dangling in pain.

Harry suddenly felt scared. It was not like him to cause pain. The power felt good, the ability to show them a small piece of their own medicine. However, he felt bad doing it, he was acting like they were. He was better than that.

He remember the privacy spells he was taught by Elizebath. She had taught him two. One was a muggle repelling charm "Repello Muggletum". Since his 'family' were muggles, they would forget why they even went near the him if he did it.

That's when he got the idea. If he could do it on a place, why couldn't he do it on himself. He could charm his clothes or his ring, and they would always forget to see him.

He wondered if it would work. He went to the cupboard, and started doing the spell. It was actually harder than he remembered, and it drained him more than he expected. When he was done, he walked up to the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, gesturing widely and frantic, clearly planning something.

Harry walked in. 'here goes nothing.'

For a second, he thought it failed. They looked up, suddenly they looked confused, and went back to planning as if he was not there. He decided to test it further. He walked up, taking it slow, and stood next to them.

Again they seemed to look up for a second, than looked confused and continued talking. He looked at the table, and saw they were drawing something. He was shocked when he saw them designing bars and a cat flap on the cupboard. As if bars could stop his magic.

He was horrified. He poked his uncle, ready for the spell to fail. However, his Uncle looked confused, and turned to Dudley and said, "What?!"

Dudley looked at him confused, so his uncle shook his head and went back to work. Harry laughed, and when they still did not notice him laughing, he laughed harder. He reached over, grabbed the paper and tore it to shreds.

He scattered it in the Garbage. "What the hell happened to the paper? It must have fallen" his uncle grumbled. Harry wondered how far the spell could go. He walked over to Dudley, and in a moment of bravery, slapped his back.

It was not hard, he was nervous to take this too far, and was also not interested in hitting them. He was not like them.

That night, during dinner, his aunt was very confused. Harry had put the same charm on his cupboard, and for reasons she could not place, she was unable to find Harry. Every time she went to the cupboard, she suddenly forgot why she was walking there, and only remembered to get him when she got back.

After four times of this, Uncle Vernon got angry. "Where is the boy?!" he yelled. Aunt Petunia looked startled, and his uncle tried to get him. He did the same thing, with his Aunt and Dudely also very confused as to why he was coming back and going back over and over.

Dudley had enough, and he stomped yelling "I'll get him!" the same exact thing happened, and Harry laughed hard and loud at their repeated clueless attempts.

Suddenly they all looked at him. He was confused, as the charm still felt in place, a tiny buzz on his clothes.

He realized it was not him, but the small CD player behind him which started making strange noises and buzzing off and on. "Oh, electricity does not work well with magic!" exclaimed.

His Aunt's face flicked to his for a second when he said 'magic' but a moment later she shook her head again, confused.

He realized he should make dinner for them. He always did, but this time he could eat all he wanted, and also get an honest opinion on the food if he was cooking anonymously. He wondered if it would work. He shrugged and made dinner.

It was a Mac 'n Cheese with a salad. It was nothing big, but it would still be epic to see them compliment him. When he put the food on the table and backed away a bit, already a huge helping on his plate to the side, he waited with baited breath.

"This is good!" Dudley said, scarfing down his food. "I wonder who made it, where did you get this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. "She shrugged and said, "I'm glad the freak is gone, this is better than his is, and he wont get a bit!"

Harry laughed so hard, he had trouble eating through his mirth and tears.

The doorbell rang, and he ran to get it, calling "I'll get it"

His uncle yelled back, "and get back here after, you need to see us eating this incredible food, maybe you'll earn your keep better if you can learn from a professional!"

Harry answered the door and saw a mail man. He blink when Harry said hello, but instead of pulling out the mail or responding, he walked away mumbling about how he forgot to do something somewhere else.

It took a moment to realize he had Muggle repelling charms up. He laughed, backed away from the door and yelled, "Mail man"

The man turned around confused, and his eyes lit up, wondering why he had forgotten the house. Shaking his head and mumbling to himself about a busy day, coffee and more sleep.

The day passed fast, and Harry went into the cupboard. Instead of actually sleeping in the cupboard, he pulled out his trunk which strangely refit to allow space in the cupboard. Harry tapped it three times, and stepped down the steps and into the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had never slept better. The best was so soft, so warm and snug, he wanted to stay inside all day and night and forever.

It was just so nice. He had noticed the night before that the walls in his room had turned into the night sky, as if he was sleeping on his bed in space. This morning he saw a bright blue sky with a small puffy sky above, but the ocean on the side.

It looked like he was in bed floating right at sea level. He had never actually seen the sea, but from the descriptions and the real look and soft sound he could hear, he was sure it was the sea.

He watched as the waves rolled by, soft and lulling, yet he felt refreshed and calm. He heard soft crashing of waves, and wondered whether the location was near a beach, or whether this was just a moving image.

"I wonder how many scenes I can do" he mused out load. The walls turned black, and three lines appeared on the side wall. "To see a location, say the name clearly. To see an object or other picture, describe clearly. It is not real, you cannot see anything real or live"

He sighed. He was excited about that last part at first, hoping he could see the world live, but he realized it would be a total lack or privacy, so he shrugged off.

He jumped out of bed, and was startled when three bottled potions appeared on his desk when he entered his office.

He went over, and read the labels. "Vitamins, Minerals and protein and more..." he shrugged, wondering if he should take it. The other said, "Muscle Boost". He shrugged at that too. "Pepper Up Potion"

He remembered faintly someone mentioning it laughing when he was sitting with Elizebeth. They said they needed to get more energy to stay awake. He downed that one, quick, and looked at the other two.

He was curious how it had got there.

He heard a 'snap' and a small roll of parchment materialized on the desk. He cautiously took and unrolled it, and read the message.

"Harry, take these three potions everyday. The first will help you gain some weight and get healthier, and the muscle boost only makes it easier for your muscle to rip and regrow because your age, so you'll get muscle a little easier. I would suggest you take up jogging and working out, but that is of course your choice. I hope your coping OK, if you see my sister say hello for me(which I am sure I will, she loved getting involved, luckily she is great).

It was signed "Love, Elizabeth" but he saw a small trace of the words "Minister" before it, clearly the parchment she used came with it.

He felt warm in the heart that she addressed him like a friend or son, rather than formal. He knew she was just being kind and trying to treat him with something he never had, but he appreciated it anyways.

He pondered her words. She wanted him to Jog and work out. He was unsure how to work out, but suddenly a strange noise made him look down.

A trap door appeared at his feet. He pulled it open, and went down metal stairs. He was amazed. There was a ring in the middle of the room, with a blue shield around.

It was probably a ring for fighting, the spell wall probably stopped magic from escaping, or at least that's what Harry thought.

He saw weights of all sizes, at least 100 of them starting from 1 kg, to 36 kg in all forms of dumbbells. There were a few machines around, but no treadmill or anything that moved on its own.

He saw three dummy's, and walked over. It had five numbers glowing softly on the front. 1-5. He wondered what it meant, and one of the dummies spoke, "1 is used for boxing and physical blows.

It will make us move around a bit and duck and dodge. 2 we fight back and are harder to hit and win by knocking us out. 3 is for spells, but we only duck and dodge. 4 is also for spells, but we fight back with only basic hexes and curses. 5 we will fight as good as you do, adjusting to be better than you"

Harry nodded, a bit overwhelmed. He remembered something his science teacher said about muscles. "A young boy will not be able to gain very much muscle. They are not able to truly build muscles that can bulge largely and be used fully, until they reach Puberty and beyond"

Harry did not know what that was. He was not aware why many kids blushed and groaned, at 9, he was so clueless, but some others seem to know something.

Elizabeth seemed to say the same thing, with 'because your age'. He was not interested in huge muscles right away. He figured it would look bad on his small body, so he decided only to run and jog, and even that, only to be a little in shape.

Harry was not stupid. He knew he was smaller than most people his age, and he was so skinny, it was almost a joke to think about going jogging. But the fighting part was interested. "Dummy, can you do 1?"

He asked the first politely. The Dummy seemed to smile and say, "Of course. I can teach you some moves as well.."in an almost in a question form. Before Harry could respond, a large portrait, easily as tall as a tall man appeared. In the portrait were two people. A tall bald man with stormy gray eyes, and a woman, a bit tall for an average woman height, with icy blue eyes.

The portrait seemed to bad standing in the middle of the room, alone. He peeked behind, and was shocked to see nothing, but he did not see himself where he could see through (his legs were still slightly in front)

He went back, and the man cleared his throat. Harry jumped. He forgot that portraits moved and spoke. "How about we teach you how to fight?"

The portraits fought each other, the woman seemed to be the better fighter. It was a bit of a sight, seeing a woman in a dress beating up a tall muscular man. He found himself cheering for her, but tried to hide it when they looked.

He was amazed at how fast they moved, blurs twisting and turning and kicking. After ten minutes, they stopped. The woman spoke in a soft but cold voice, "Now, we will fight with magic as well"

Harry was stunned. They did flips and rolls and kicks and punches, but throughout the fight spells flew back and forth, and even their kicks and punches glowed when they connected.

It was so entrancing, that he had to shake his head hard to clear his brain.

It took a lot for him to go back to his office, and out the trunk and out the cupboard. He went out the front door, wondering about his life.

A neighborhood kid, strode down the street in his direction. He was a little older than Dudley and his gang, but he had still joined in a couple times in "Harry Hunting"

Harry quickly stepped back inside and recast the Muggle repellent charms. He walked back out and continued in the path he knew he took last time he went to the small restaurant. He wondered what would happen now.

Would he go back to his school? Would he be able to leave the Dursleys? These thoughts clouded his mind as he made his way down a quiet road.

The clouds blanket the sky, making everything dark and dreary, yet it was still warm and nice out. A soft wind began, and Harry smelled moisture, it was the calm before the storm.

As the clouds darkened, he felt the hairs stick up behind his neck, and he felt nervous, like there was danger nearby. He looked down at his necklace. It seemed to be invisible to everyone, nobody seemed to notice it, not even the man he had met.

It was buzzing and slightly glowing red. He looked around, and the last thing he saw was platinum colored hair and a cold stare before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N**: This is a cliff hanger, I know. I wont do to many of them, but here you have one. This one may have a couple spelling and/or grammar mistakes, but I truly hope not too many, I tried. This is the second one for today, people need to get a glimpse of my writing. I cannot update this often, but will try, this story should get long. Please review, thanks


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven In A Coma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that does not belong to me. I do not not own Harry Potter and any elements that belong to J.K.R and Co.

**A/N:** Please read and review, slightly fixed on 3/14/14, 4/27/14

* * *

Harry Potter hurt.

His whole body was sore, his mind sluggish. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes adjusting slightly to the dark.

He was on a cold stone floor. He was in a cell, cold dark stone on all sides, and heavy bars keeping him in. He could see other bars slightly, but without his glasses, it was all blurry.

He tried to move, and after a large effort and a grunt, he was able to sit up. His trunk ring was still on his finger, and so was his Amulet, resting on his chest.

His clothes were damn, and the cell was chilly. He wondered what happened. Was he kidnapped? Who was that eerie man with the blonde hair he saw before he passed out?

He was nervous about entering the trunk. It would reveal his secret, and he did not want that. He felt his back pocket for his wand, and sagged in defeat over not finding it. I wish I had my wand, this will be so much better that way.

As if the wand was waiting for him to wish that, it appeared in his hand. He felt the thrum of power in his fingers, and it gave him strength, his mind cleared and he felt more alive.

He was unsure how to get out. He knew spells, but non of them were beyond simple basic stuff he learned on the moon.

He decided to give something a shot. He remembered how he had just waved at his door and it flung open, and pushing more energy into his Jinxes against Vernon and Dudley. He pointed his wand and focused. When he released, the 'gate' shook slightly, but the bars were much to thick.

He decided to aim at one spot. If he could weaken individual spots on one side, he could get through...hopefully.

His second try at a link on the bar failed. It barely made a sound and did not move. He stepped closer, and focused. He decided that getting angry might help. He pointed at his wand, and thought back.

He remembered that Hermione girl getting shoved aside by his Uncle. He had felt so bad, she was just trying to be nice, but once again, his uncle made sure that failed.

He felt himself get angry. He saw how the girls parents cared for her, how they had instantly called the police. So many children his age were loved by their parents.

They were taken out places, they were loved, and they had each other. Why could he not be normal? Why did his parents have to die? He knew they were pointless thoughts, but it fueled his anger. He could not see it, but a dark misty aura surrounded him.

A "BOOM" later, and the entire section exploded outwards, easily big enough for him to crouch and walk out. Unfortunately, three pairs of footsteps approached from above, and before he knew it, he was staring down three wands.

He had slipped his wand away quickly, and held up his hands in surrender. One of the men was cloaked, and had a bony white mask on. The other was cloaked, but had long silver hair and was noticeably a woman.

The man he had seen before stood in front of him. He had platinum hair, the same stormy eyes, and a cold look, like he was moving marble.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to wake up and save us the trouble"

His voice was low and silky, sending a shiver of fear up his spine. The man's eyes darted from the broken cell to Harry, his eyes wide for a second, before back to his cold mask. "I am Lucius, I think we will see a lot of each other from now on"

He flicked his wand and Harry felt himself freeze up, unable to move. The man with the mask said another spell, and Harry found himself floating slightly off the ground, moving with the three people up some stairs (where he hit the wall at least five times) and finally into a wide fancy room with a wide rug.

He was put down, and the spell that stopped him from moving was taken off. He saw himself in front of a man. He was wearing a turban, and his eyes met Harry's cold and haughty. "My lord, the Potter boy is here"

Harry almost gasped when he heard "Bring the boy" The voice was full of ice and evil. "My lord, you just began to recover, you are not strong yet-" he was cut off by "I am strong enough for this. Show me now!"

The man unwrapped his turbine and turned around. The back of the head contained a face. It was not very defined, and the eyes were dull red, but the face was snake like and flashed very familiar in Harry's face. "Ahh, Harry Potter. We meet again. This time, you will not be victorious"

Harry just watched, horrified.

"I shall not kill you, no, I shall change your torture does not work, you will see slowly and over some time, that I am Lord Voldemort, and I am the only one who will rule the wizarding world, after the mudbloods are killed, and all traitors either join us, or die. Soon, all the Muggles will bow at my feet, and they will be shown their place as lessers"

Harry's opinion of the Wizarding world drastically fell. He knew this was just an evil person with evil beliefs, but he realized that his dream of a perfect wonderland was warped, and he knew that no matter what aspects of life, there were always bad people, just hopefully more good people than bad.

Suddenly the voldemort raised his wand. Harry was not sure what was coming, but an instinct caused him to grab his wand in his pocket, and desire with all his heart to leave.

He twisted slightly, unsure why, and with a crack, he was gone, just as the red eyes raised in shock, and he heard someone yell "How?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a stumped. He was stumped and also very much scared. The one and only real hope for the Wizarding World was missing. He rubbed his temples, trying to fight down the headache.

It all started one summer day, a few days after what he knew was Harr Potter's birthday. He hoped that they would give him a cake, wish him Happy Birthday and maybe give him a small party.

He remembered Menerva's warning, when he was putting Harry on the Dursley's doorstep. "they are the worst kind of muggles" and such warnings. He had waved it off, sure that they would accept family.

He sighed, as he remembed the day. He was sitting at his desk, going over some Wizengmot papers, when the floo fired up, and Minister Fudge's face appeared in the grate.

He was quite shocked, but even more so when he said, "We found Harry Potter, until he disappeared. A fat man name Vermon or something was holding a shockgun to his head when we got there. He was excuding a lot of accidental magic!"

The Minister was out of breath, and he called him to come through. He was told exactly what happened, from when they arrived to have police pointing guns at a huge fat man yammering about Bussiness, and Harry Potter, who had the man's shotgun at his face.

Dumbledore had paled, realizing that was his family. His uncle had held him hostage, and it got worse.

The aurors had check some minds nearby, and confirmed his Deputy Headmasters suspicions. Harry was malnourished, clearly beaten and treated like trash.

Dumbledore was stuck. He needed Harry to be safe, and the bloodwards were the safest. On the other hand, he was being abused bad, and was the protection from the outside good enough if he was being hurt inside?

He had gone to Ministry where they were being held, and had wiped their brain clean of the trip to the ministry.

He had made them think that they were saved by cloaked people, who made them promise to treat Harry right, or they would get in trouble.

He was glad he did it. He was sure now they were treat him fine, and he would be able to at least live normally. They did not have to treat him good, as long as they did not abuse him. It was for the greater good.

A day later he received small bursts of magic from the Dursley's home. He had his own monitors, but it was so small, like ordinary spells, that he ignored it for some accidental magic, maybe his joy and relief at being treated normally.

A full day later, and things went bad. The magic was stronger, so he went down, and was glad by what he saw.

It was more than he could have expected. Harry was laughing at something, as they ate dinner. He smiled, glad and relieved that all was well.

A short time later all hell broke loose. An anonymous message was sent to the ministry, along with a moving picture. It had Harry Potter on the ground, staring across the room at something.

It was no enough of the picture to see where it was, or who was in it, only Harry, his jaw dropping, fear and terror on his face, repeating over and over in the picture.

The boy was scrawny to a very dangerous point. Through his horribly baggy clothes, his ribs stood out heavily.

The message said, "We have your hero, take a good look before he turns his back on you"

The entire Ministry was in an uproar. At first it was taken as a joke, but the photo was real, and everyone freaked.

Dumbledore was also slightly mystified. On his finger he saw a flash of a ring for only a second as he lifted it from the carpet for balance. He also saw a glitter of something on his neck when he moved.

Whatever it was, it was magically hidden. That was strange, as well as the ring, which, in his experienced mind, also held a faint trace of magic when he looked carefully.

Who could have given him these objects? What were the objects?

Many thoughts had swirled through his brain, and even more when owls and other tracing methods failed.

The instruments on his desk had not given any clues. He was aware he was in danger, and that the danger was lethal, but it would not give him more.

He sat up suddenly, alert and forgetting his headache fast. One of his instruments starting whirring and emitting a green glow. He is safe and healing. That was good, now he needed to find him.

The next month was craziness after craziness. The whole wizarding world now knew of the events, the picture luckily was not leaked, but the info was.

No sightings or news was brought up, and the owls flew upwards, not in any direction, but also always flying back down rather quick.

Things started quieting, as the Minister spun lies about him being safe, and everything was just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was one person who was scared. Elizabeth, the Minister on the moon, was scared.

She had heard of the kidnapping, and had even heard that he was safe once more, but was at a loss of where he was or what to do.

She thought at first he had come back to the moon somehow, since Owls seemed to fly upwards and there was no trace on earth, yet after a lot of searching and tracking, even putting out an owl to look, there was no Harry Potter.

Months past, and her tension and fear did not slow down. Harry was still alive, and by her Amulet around his neck, she new he was safe, healthy, and alive. However, one thing confused her. The Amulet always said, "Sleeping"

Was he sleeping all day and all night? Was the Amulet broken? Was he in a coma?

She was lost, but less frightened and nervous when she confirmed with a source on earth that he was indeed safe and healthy.

The Wizarding world as a whole waited with baited breath for the day he would show up. Elizabeth knew he would.

An unspeakable told her the Prophecy was still active, so she knew he would wake up. She was unsure of the exact details, but she knew Harry would need to face Voldemort, and he was a key to his fall.

Months past, and finally Harry's 11th birthday approached. Three days before Harry's birthday, exactly after midnight, two things happened. The first was her Phoenix.

It flew up to her, and looked her deep in the eye. She heard the words "Magical Coma Class 3"

The Phoenix cocked its head, and let out a melody full of hope, strength and peace.

She ran to her bookshelves, and after a few minutes of looking pulled out a very old huge thick tome. She waved her wand and her spell made the book turn to the section on Magical coma.

Class 1 Magical Coma: A standard coma, but caused by magic.

Class 2 Magical Coma: A coma that locks magic, and all other life with the coma, and can only be revived by heavy magic and lots of potions.

Class 3 Magical Coma: Unlike the other two comas, this coma is not common, nor widely understood.

The person's mind seems to be active, as does their magic, yet they cannot be awakened, and will not respond magically, mentally or physically, even though they are somewhat awake. The magic works as a block.

Of the thirteen recorded times these comas have happened, nine of the patients woke up with little to no magic. The magic was kept locked so tight and hard, they lost their ability as well as their Magical strength.

Another two were the same, their magic power and ability barely changed at all. The last two were very puzzling.

The first woke with nearly no memories, and an IQ drop of over 30 points. The other came out with extraordinary power. He also seemed to become stronger physically, mentally and even in knowledge.

What exactly happens? It is not clear. The patients were unwilling or unable to explain, so there was little to document. One thing is known. All those who came out weaker had longer exposure (3-19 years) while those who came out before a 12 months were either unchanged or stronger.

The person who was stronger but less able mentally was in the longest coma of the thirteen."

She finished reading, dread filling her heart. If so many of these people did not make it, she could at least hope he was better or unchanged, but she was still very worried.

She remembered the Phoenix's song. It made her smile, knowing Harry Potter was at least going to be as good as before.

Miles and miles away on planet earth, Albus Dumbledore grinned widely, the look not quiet matching his appearance. He looked like a child getting his first candy.

His objects on the desk had told him he was sleeping till now. He was unsure if it was a mistake, but the safe and healthy kept him from thinking to hard on it.

Now he was awake, and would hopefully be able to get his letters from Hogwarts.

All the owls had already come back confused, but now, he had a feeling it would change. There was only one thing that would explain the sleeping at the lack of owls.

No, that was impossible, but it was the only possible explanation he had. Harry Potter had gone into a Magical Coma Class 3. It was a scary thought, so Albus ignored it for now, he would reconsider it if time did not give him his answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Harry Potter, the time since he was gone was blissful and a paradise.

At first, he had thought it was just a dream. He had awakened to a nice cottage, and was shocked when his parents walked out.

Lilly had pulled him into a hug, crying with him for the lost time, telling him how much his Mum and Dad loved him, how they were so proud of him for sticking up to the Dursleys.

His Dad was especially gleeful over the charms he had placed, the hexes he had shot at them, and his bravery from the "Death eaters" and Voldemort.

He has asked his parents a question.

A question that would mean everything to him. They were sitting at the kitchen table inside, drinking strawberry smoothies his Mum had pulled out of nowhere.

They sat in comfortable silence, each enjoying the company so much, feeling happy and full of love.

"Are you real?"

His parents both looked at him with love and understanding in their eyes, and his Mum gave him a big hug, and said, "We are"

The answer was all he needed, but he was still confused and curious. James continued, "After death, there is a..place" He paused, trying to put it into words. "I cant really describe it, but all living things go there. The more advanced ones like humans get to stay semi-concious if they so please, able to watch the living and even come to them in certain dreams."

Lilly continued as she stepped back to her seat.

"Those who died leaving loved ones, or who died horribly and unfairly, have a stronger can watch more clearly as their loved ones go through life, waiting to see them again. We are always watching, and we are so proud of you, and we see greatness in you. Your full of potential"

He nodded, filling up their praises in his heart, willing himself to never forget and always remember the love.

Harry slept in his home, woke up to his parents, and did everything together, from play quiditch with his dad (who was amazed at his skill and was glad he had a son who loved the sport and was so good), to his Mum teaching him spells, Potions and even just telling him stories of their days at Hogwarts.

The time passed differently. Before he knew it, his parents pulled him inside one day, and sat him down.

He looked from one to the other, curiously. His Mum spoke "Honey, our time is running out. You will need to wake up soon, and we are getting weaker, being with you so long.

You have a great responsibility on your shoulders, a terrible burden. Dont let that ruin and control your life. Be prepared for what is coming, but learn to treasure your friends"

His dad continued, "Don't ever think your alone. We will always be with you, patting you on the back for pranks" his moth slapped his dad playfully "and giving you encouragement in Quidditch and all areas of life"

His Mum spoke again, her voice a bit sad but also hopeful, "When you get a girl you like, go for her. Your dad pushed and shoved for years before I went with , he was a prat and needed to change, a lot"

James put a hand to his heart "I'm wounded woman"

Lilly laughed and continued, "Don't let anyone tell you your not able, or your not good enough. You do what your heart tells you, and don't give in to those who say otherwise"

He stared at his parents, tears in his eyes, thinking back on his time here.

It seemed to pass so fast, almost in the blink of an eye, yet he knew it was full of love, happiness and fun.

He knew he was so lucky to have this experience, but he did not want to let go.

He wanted his parents to come back with him, to be there with him in body. His parents both hugged him together, crying with him but they were hopeful tears, tears of fulfillment.

They had seen and been with their son one more time, they had fun, and got to know him. Now it was time for him to move on.

His Mum kissed him on the cheek, his dad hugged him tight, and they stood back.

The house faded, and soon the three stood their, mist everywhere. "I love you Mum, dad" he said, tears in his voice."We love you to Harry" his Mum and dad said, they eyes portraying all the love and caring they held for him.

Harry blinked, and woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter woke up happy. It was not a strange occurrence, at least not for Harry Potter. He loved getting up, going downstairs to spend the rest of the day with his parents. He knew he was not with them anymore, but it did not matter.

He was with them inside, they were watching, and most of all, they loved him.

He looked around. He was sleeping in his bed in his trunk. The soft sheets and always cool bed (magic) made him debate whether he should get up.

He was shocked when he saw a new Portrait on the wall. It was huge, covering the entire wall to his right.

He recognized the room.

It was the man room in his Cottage at home. That's where he just said goodbye to his parents. He almost passed out when his parents entered the frame from the front door. He stood up, and walked to the wall. "Mum, Dad?"

James and Lilly turned, and walked up. James put one hand against his, and Lilly against the other. They smiled and him and James said, "I guess its not quiet a goodbye than" with a wink.

"Are you real?" he asked again, remembering his question from the first time he saw them.

"Yes and no. We are not the James and Lilly that are staring down at you, proud and excited for your future. We are portraits. I feel like Lilly, and James feels like James, but we are just advanced magic with the personality and memories of James and Lilly, your parents"

James grinned, lighting the mood and said, "We may not be your actual real parents, but we certainly feel like them, and remember you, even your coma. Its not fair not having us by your side, alive, but we can still help you and encourage you. Unfortunately, we are not able to be in this frame much. Your wall allowed us in, but its not meant for Portraits or anything live, so we will only be here when we can. If you ever want to chat, or need some help or advice, say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

James laughed and added, "We used that phrase for one of our little objects we made"

Harry knew what he meant, he had heard all about the Marauders from his dad, and even a couple ones from his Mum when James was not around.

He nodded at his parents, feeling even better now that he knew his parents were still there to talk. His Mum blew him a kiss, his Dad winked and mouth "prank" and the picture dissolved to a forest view.

He smiled at his life. Even though he was in a Coma with his parents for almost a year, it had flown by so fast, and everything seemed so good, it was hard to believe it. He wondered what happened to the Dursleys. He knew it was about time he got his Hogwarts letter.

As if he had triggered the event, he heard bell ring. He went up the stairs and out of his trunk, quickly shrinking it and looking around.

He was in a grassy field. All around he saw grass and grass and more grass. It stretch on and on in all directions.

A large barn owl sat near the spot where the trunk was, holding a letter. It was the Hogwarts letter.

He opened the letter removing the wax Hogwarts seal.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page held more details.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells __(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

He smiled, the different things written reminding him of his parents stories. He remembered his Dad said he once took his Telescope and tried to see Lilly through it.

One of Lilly's friends had seen him do it, Lilly refused to say who, and she had gone up to him later and threatened to shove the Telescope so far up his add he would be seeing stars from more than 1 source.

He smiled and put the letter in a side pocket. He really needed to go shopping. The person who was going to take him shopping was probably waiting for him when he had been kidnapped.

He shivered slightly remembering that man with a turban and Voldemort coming out of his head...

Harry put his pulled his wand and looked around. 'How am I going to get out of here?'

His wand warmed and buzzed slightly at that, almost...excited? Eager?

He had already did it twice, and his Dad had shown him how to do it well in his Coma, but he was nervous to do it again here, without his Mum and Dad directing him. He knew it was childish, to want his parents nearby, but it was also scary since he had no idea how far away he was, and had never done it before without a backup if he was splintched.

He focused on the three D's, Destination, Determination and Deliberation.

He focused, and his wand seemed to glow more, and he disappeared with a crack, reappearing with a pop.

The feeling of being squeezed through a tiny space was getting easier to handle, with all the practice his dad had helped him do.

He was near his old 'home'. The Dursleys were eating through the window, chatting and looking happier than ever. "This is not my home. They don't want me, I don't want them"

He jumped back when he felt a thrum around the house, and a chill went up his spine. The magic slammed outwards before disappearing, but Harry Potter once again lost conscious.

A lone man appeared with a pop. The most powerful wizard in the world stared at the small form laying in front of his old home.

He knew the truth now, he had checked the Dursleys minds on the off chance he could find a clue to Harry.

They treated him so bad, he felt like it was the worst thing he had seen or could think of. Of all people in the world, that meant the most for him. He had fought through two wars, and had seen more horrors than the mind should be able to handle.

Yet this, this was his fault. This was done to a boy who could have had so much more, so much more happiness and love.

Instead, he was treated like a dog, much worse than a dog. It saddened his heart, and now, now it was all for nothing.

His instruments had warned him Harry was home, but before he left, it warned him of Harry's choice. He had declared the home 'not his' and had meant it enough that the blood wards crashed. Now he would need to figure out what to do.

He was shocked when he approached him. His clothes were the same, yet his body was strong, full and had no trace of any starvation or abuse.

"Whatever happened to you dear boy, I am glad you are doing better. We have a lot to do, I just hope I can limit your future burdens. You have so much to do, so much more than anyone has a right to have, especially you. I hope I can keep you from your destiny as long as I can"

If Albus Dumbledore had been paying more attention, he would have noticed Harry smirk slightly, before really closing his eyes and letting the darkness envelope his senses.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was confused. As an only child with few friends and amazing parents to look up to, she had taken to reading and knowledge at an early age. He prided herself on knowing at least the basics on every subject she could learn about.

It was not everyday she was at a loss.

It all started when a stern woman knocked on the door, and told her and her parents that she was a witch, that Hermione was a witch.

After turning into a cat, fixing a broken cup her dad had dropped in shock, among other tricks, they finally believed her.

Hermione and her parents finally understood little things that had happened in the past, like when her parents had taken away her books so she would go to sleep, and the books had flown out of their hands and back to the table.

When she had gone to Diogon Alley only days before, she had taken off so many books off the shelf, her parents had to almost force her to put back 10 books so she could carry them, and not a bookshelf.

She had chosen three books that caught her eye, but for a reason her brain could not explain. It had a boy with messy raven black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. She remembered faintly the mall, but those events were very blurry and odd, even just that memory.

She had continued to research how everyone seemed to be so lost when the police came, but no matter how much to looked and read, nothing seemed to explain how over 30 people were suddenly at a loss as to why they were standing there.

Magic was the only answer.

She began reading, and this Harry Potter sounded amazing. Imagine how powerful he had to be to defeat a powerful evil wizard at 1!

She was also confused as to how he got the scar. If a killing curse hit him, why would it make such a clear shape? Sure, nobody knew any better since it had never happened before, but she was suspicious about it being just a curse scar.

Of course, being new to the Wizarding world, she figured she was probably missing vital information, that her suspicions were just a lack of knowledge.

The more she read, the more her mind tickled her in the back of the head. True, she had seen a vague image of a person that looked kind of like this drawing.

It was also strange that someone wipes everyone's memory nearby and she remembered seeing someone that looked so very close to this drawing.

Another thing hit her as strange. How many people saw Harry Potter kill Voldemort? If it was only his Mum, Dad and Harry, and Harry was the lone survivor, how did anyone actually know what the event was?

She figured they probably checked the scene and made logical deductions.

The other strange thing was Harry Potter's disappearance. Her subscription to the daily prophet yammered on and on about the missing "Boy who lived" and it never ceased to add new stories and new evil plots. From kidnap to him turning dark, to him going to other countries and training to be a hero, to other crazy stories.

The minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was a broken record, calling everything "fine" "everything is being taken care of" "do not panic" "he is safe" blah blah blah

Hermione was a huge fan of adults. Her parents and teachers were always there for her when she was teased, or needed knew books or help with research and questions.

She never doubted her parents complete ability to handle everything, and she admired adults. Quite possibly the only adult she did not at least politely respect was the Minister.

She could not quiet understand what it was about him, but his none stop "stay calms" and "he is safe" was screaming "kiss up".

He was the kind of man that did and said anything to get on everyone's good sides, no matter what it was.

She shrugged to herself, deciding it best to leave Harry Potter for when she met him. The more she thought about it, the crazier she felt.

Of course she did not meet Harry Potter. His family probably took great care of him, and the image she saw looked scrawny even in the face.

She pulled up "Hogwarts: A History", hoping she would be able to keep up with everyone else who lived with magic all their lives. Who was she kidding? Reading "Hogwarts: A history" would give her all the tools she needed for Hogwarts, after all, it had a summary of it all, but she also needed to read all her other books 3 times, to make sure she knew all areas.

So it was, that a day before September 1st, Hermione had finished reading all her books at least 3 times, making sure she remembered as many spells as she could, so she would at least have magic to practice and learn when she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wizarding world was on edge, although more of an excited one. Harry Potter was reported safe and back from wherever he was.

It turned out he was not on a beach in United States, nor was he learning to be a Ninja or hunting dragons. The stories were so outrageous, yet many were disappointed.

To Harry Potter, he laughed and thought, "You have no idea..."

Harry had been brought to Hogwarts. It was so close to the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had decided it was the safest place.

However, he was going to send him all the way back to platform 9 and ¾, just so he could experience the Hogwarts express, which was a social ice breaker and a way to get to know everyone before breaking up into different houses.

Harry Potter loved Hogwarts. His parents had described it to him, and he had imagined a castle, but this, this was unbelievable.

He had gone to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore, wearing glamors. He had marveled at the bank and the goblins (even though parents had mentioned it a bit) and his massive piles of gold. He had bought a full wardrobe of clothes, all his school supplies plus some extra ingredients for things his Mum had shown him to make.

Professor Dumbledore had only watched from afar, helping when Harry was lost or confused.

Harry had considered getting new glasses, his glasses were not the right prescription, but the Headmaster had fixed the problem with a spell, and he marveled at the clarity, so for now, he kept his (fixed) glasses.

He also got a brother wand from Ollivander, as creepy as his dad (and grudgingly his Mum) had said.

He wanted a pet, and one stood out right away. It was a snowy owl. He thought it was a male at first, since most female snowy owls were very spotted, but she was a she, and he bought her without a second thought.

He called her Hedwig.

After he had gone back to Hogwarts, he was left mostly alone.

He was given freedom for the most part, but he had a feeling he was always being watched. He walked around the Great Hall, marveling at the blue sky, reflecting above the floating candles.

He was given a bed in Gryffindor house, although Harry was not sure why. How could he be so sure he was going to be in that house? He even refused to sort him yet, telling him he could wait like all other first years.

It was not bad, the red and gold common room and the warm atmosphere was nice, if not a little too 'bright on the eyes' at some points.

Harry was happy. That was what mattered to him. He was glad he did not see Snape yet, he had a bad feeling about him, but Professor McGonagall said hello to him with a friendly smile, something both his parents, especially his dad would freak out at, and welcomed him.

Professor Flitwick had jumped around, excited, welcoming him and overall giving him a warm welcome and a "I am so glad your safe"

Harry could not understand why nobody asked him what happened. He had received a few looks, especially from the Headmaster, but other than that, nobody had said a word in question. Professor McGonagall certainly wanted to. He could see her look like she was about to speak, hesitate and smile instead.

He had a few strange pricks in his head, like there was a bug trying to fly into his head, and it was always around the headmaster.

He figured that was what Elizabeth had warned him about, the headmaster was attempting to read his mind, and his Amulet was preventing it. He was curious is the headmaster knew, or what he actually thought.

"It is time to go" the headmaster said. Harry nodded. "Touch this when your ready"

He held up a colorful jar of candy. It glowed blue for a moment, Harry touched it, and he felt himself swirling around, his finger glued to the jar. Before he knew it, he slammed into the ground. He groaned, standing up, and looking around.

He was in front of a giant red train the platform empty. He had wondered how it would feel to walk through a wall.

His legs seemed to walk on its own, as he walked up to it, and walked right out. He saw the red headed family his parents had mentioned fondly. More kids than his Mum had said, but he was sure this were the Weasley Family.

They stood there watching him for a moment, and he did the first of his mistakes. He said, "Molly? Arthur?"

He cursed himself so much, forgetting that only his parents could call them that, they pretty much did it all the time. Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped. All the kids looked confused for a moment, unsure what was going on.

Harry decided to play a prank, maybe it would cover him. "Professor Dumbledore and some staff called you that, I dont actually know your last name"

It sounded lame, the prank failed, yet everyone visibly relaxed, Mrs. Weasley had looked like she had seen a ghost, until she saw his scar.

The little and only girl looked curious and friendly, until she saw his scar. She blushed madly stammering.

Harry shrugged and said, "I'm Harry Potter"

A red head boy, about his age walked up and said, "Ron, ron weasly" and stared at his scar, like he wanted to touch it. Harry was about to take a step back, when two identical twins walked up and said,

"ignore our brother..."

"...he can be thick.."

"More like very thick"

"and never learns, no not our ronniekins"

"he cant tell the-"

Harry was shocked when they stepped back fast, the little girl with her hands on her hips glaring at them. It was a strange sight, seeing older teenage boys suddenly looking nervous from a girl that (as far as Harry could see) was no even Hogwarts age.

The fire in her eyes gave him pause, but when she looked at him, she blushed and stepped back again, looking at her feet.

Harry had enough, and ran as hard as he could through the barrier, leaving an amused and a bit confused family behind.

He got out of the way, and noticed the place was packed. They had been off to the side when he had gone out, a few people must have gone in meanwhile, and the others Apparated.

The train had its five minute warning, and all the parents were giving their children last hugs, tearful goodbyes and all the advice and warnings they could give.

Harry Potter did not feel bad. He knew her parents were watching, smiling at him encouragingly, and he was not alone. They were with him, and they loved him.

That thought brought a huge smile to his face as he sat in a lone compartment, thinking of the wonderful time he had with his parents. When Ron Weasley entered the compartment and sat down, Harry knew all was well.

He had a friend, he was sure to have more, and he had experiences, knowledge and love that he could not have been more glad about.

The train began moving, parents shouting their goodbyes, and Harry could almost see his Dad winking at him and saying "Pranks" and his Mum saying "Do your best"

Harry was at peace...for now.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so excited to write, here is another chapter. I have said this before, I cannot add this many chapters in such a short time always, so this is not the normal. However, I will certainly update as often as I can (and as fast as I can type and fix without my wrist falling off)

My flow is a little bumpy. There is not a lot I can do about it for now. I am working on it hard, so it will improve. Things will slow down a bit for a time, meaning nobody is going to Pluto and hunting dragons...yet ;) But really, I hope you have patience and see where I go with this, I promise its good.

**: Direct copy of book.

Thanks, R & R

SC


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any elements or details that J.K.R owns, uses and creates.

**A/N:** Its much shorter than usual, probably not going to be another one this short again, hope you like.

Enjoy and please R & R :)

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, laughing and chatting with Ron. It was only a few minutes later when the compartment slid open, and a bushy haired girl with brown intelligent eyes walked in. "Have you seen-" she began when her eyes met Harry's. Her expression merged fast from recognition, shock, understanding and finally triumph. "Your Harry Potter!" she said, her voice awed and joyful. "Yup, thats me. Your the girl I saw at the mall"

Harry saw her face screw up in concentration, her face intent and determined. Ron looked back and forth, before shaking his head and mumbling something.

Hermione suddenly looked up, relief on her face. "I remember now. The ministry must have wiped out my memory of what happened, I guess they thought I was a Muggle."

Harry nodded slowly, unsure why the ministry would get involved, but glad this girl was not looking at him with pity.

"That awful man! He took you by shotgun, wait, was he your uncle?!"

By Harry's nod, she looked as if she was about to continue by a round chubby face peeked through the door, looking lost and nervous. "Oh, Nevile, right, sorry" she said quickly. "Nice seeing you, and you..." she paused, taking in Ron's scowl at her for ignoring him throughout. "You have something on your nose" motioning to the dirt that may not have actually been there.

She spun on her heal and left the compartment, her original goal of finding Neville's toad trever.

The ride was quiet once more, until the trolley came by. Harry hesitated for only a moment before buying a huge load full of Chocolate Frogs and other strange sweets his dad had mentioned more than once in his stories.

They sat back, enjoying their sweets as Ron told Harry about Quiditch (Harry had to pretend he was near clueless, despite his Dad's none stop lively explanations and strategies)

Ron was so into the Cannon's, it was almost sad, but Harry laughed it off, knowing full well hell would freeze over before they won a game.

Ron was describing a move one of the Keepers had done, when the door opened and a thin blonde boy entered, two fat thugs behind him, as if they were his body guards.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this Compartment-"

He was about to continue when Harry pulled his Ollivanders wand, pointing it between his eyes. Images flickered of his kidnappers face, the pale skin, cold gray eyes and a superior haughty smirk.

This was that man's son, and he was not going to let him mess around. "Who are you"

"Draco Malfoy"

Whether it was Harry's blazing eyes, or his tone of voice, or even the wand pointed between his eyes, Malfoy's smirk faltered, his eyes darting back and forth around the room, as if looking for an escape route.

Harry took a deep breath, lowered his wand slightly, and sat down. Malfoy's smirk came back full force, and he said, "We could be great friends. Show the Mudbloods who-"

He did not go further when Harry shot a powerful stinging hex at his face, looking murderous. " .NOW!" he snarled, angry that he had used that word. His Mum had told him about it, and just her expression alone was enough to show him how much it bothered her.

Malfoy had yelped in pain, clawing and covering his face. Harry flicked his wand, muttering the counter curse (he had looked it up in one of the books he had bought from Flourish and Bllots)

Malfoy looked up, his eyes angry and glaring. "when my father hears of this-" he began, but Harry smiled and said, "send him my regards, he was a slimy coward"

Harry knew he was exaggerating, his Dad was a scary man, but he could not help but slip that, his adrenaline and his anger making him a bit reckless.

Draco's face twisted in anger, before he stormed out, dragging his lackeys along with him.

Ron sat there, his face split in a big grin, looking slightly awed. "Remind me not to piss you off mate, your scary when your mad"

A few minutes later Hermione came through again, looking harried and sat down next to Harry with no greetings. A moment later Neville followed, looking shy and nervous. "Hey Neville" Harry said, remembering Hermione's words ealier.

The small boy smiled shyly, and sat in the corner on the same side as Ron.

"You guys can have some sweets, I have more than enough"

Hermione declined, mentioning her parents and dentists, and Neville nodded but did not take any. "Oh look, Dumbledore" ron said, waving the card around in excitement.

Harry looked and saw a moving picture of Dumbledore, though he walked out a moment later.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.

Harry laughed at the description. It made him look all powerful and amazing, but also gave him a touch of normal desires and fun, making a great balance, especially for a Headmaster who needs to be able to earn respect in the school, but not look like an impersonal all powerful Wizard.

Ron gave Harry the card, saying it was a good start to the collection, and Harry took it when Ron said he had one already.

The train ride began slowing down, and after the urging from Hermione (who mostly sat reading a thick book about the founders), they took turns using the room to change (Harry was already changed though).

When they got off the train, Harry marveled at the sight.

It was one thing to be there alone and to apparate and dissapprate directly there (only Dumbledore had the ability to do so on the grounds). It was entirely different to experience it walking up to Hagrid and going on to the boats on the lake. His Mum had told him how beautiful the castle looked when you turned out of the tunnel and saw the first glimpse of the castle. He couldn't wait, bouncing slightly on the balls of feet, his face eager and bright.

He saw Hagrid, who looked at him in shock and recognition for a second, before smiling and waving his huge hands. Harry was not sure if he had thought he was James at first (many people confused him with his dad at first glance, at least at his age).

The boat ride was fun, if not a tiny bit scary. He thought he saw a huge tentacle move right under his boat for a moment.

Soon they had moved past the alcove, and he could not stop a gasp. The castle was sparkling, the lights twinkling from the flickering candles. The night was crisp and the sky was bright with stars. The air sung with a magic, both realistic and metaphorically.

Hermione was also gaping, her eyes wide and excited, while Ron looked a bit peaky, no doubt already thinking of the Sorting, still fearful of what the twins had warned him about.

When they got to the front steps, and Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, her face stern and every bit a scary professor (even though Harry already knew better)

She explained the four houses and the sorting, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

Harry was surprised when Malfoy had begun walking towards him, his arrogant swag and superior smirk held in place. However, as he moved closer, Hermione had given him a look, and he said, "Watch your face Mudblood-"

Harry pulled his wand and shot two stinging hexes at Malfoy before he could continue. The professor came back to bring them to get sorted, and Harry looked ahead, his wand already put in his back pocket as Malfoy howled in pain.

It was lucky he had been hidden slightly, for nobody had actually seen him cast the curse, only the curses streaking from his direction. Everyone looked at him anyways, but he looked bored, not showing signs of his hexes.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, with narrowed eyes, clearly not fooled after having experience of many many students before them.

She seemed to let it go, and they marched into the great hall, looking up and in front to the Sorting Hat.

One person noticed the 'attack' though. Hermione had seen him draw his wand in a blur, and fire off to different strong Hexes with only a second apart.

However, what shocked her most was the lack of words. She saw a small flicker in his eyes after as well, but his anger seemed to focus his mind, and he let two go wordless. That was not something a first year with no teaching just did. She would need to keep an eye on him.

Harry stood waiting, barely focusing. He had a very bad feeling. Something was wrong, and he could sense a familiar evil somewhere close. Harry pulled his wand slightly out of his pocket, his real powerful wand, not the one he got for school.

He was so focused on his senses and his nerves, he only caught his name being called on the third go.

His eyes snapped open and he strode quickly to the hat, and sat down.

The hat began moving on his head, but it did not make any noise. He thought he felt something hammering at his brain, but figured the necklace/Amulet would take care of whatever was trying to enter his brain.

He sat there for a few moments, before the hat said, "Headmaster, we have a problem"

Harry looked surprised, the entire hall had been whispering his name, now they were very silent, wondering what was happening.

The headmaster pulled the hat off Harry's head, and plopped it on his own head for a moment. The headmasters face went from thoughtful, to shocked, to confused and finally to understanding.

He said something to the hat, Harry could swear his lips moved into a " Griffindor" but a moment later, the hat was back on his head. Harry was a bit confused, but forgot when the hat yelled "GRIFFINDOR!"

Harry was met with huge applause from that table, and he moved over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. They were arguing about something, and Harry heard "have you heard or manners? You don't pass gas..." Harry toned it out, completely avoiding listening to that conversation.

When the hat had made his song, Harry was unsure what to think. His parents had joked about the song, but he was sure the song sounded very similar, warnings and house unity.

When the whole school sang their own Hogwarts song, Harry laughed and sang along to a song he had heard when his Mum had played him a song in his Coma. Harry had been shocked they could do it, but he was just content to try and hear some of her music, just to know what kind of things his parents enjoyed.

The twins finished last, their voices loud and slow, clearly enjoying the attention and late ending.

The types of food served were roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops,sausages, bacon,steak, roast potatoes, yorkshire pudding,carrots, gravy, peppermint humbugs. For dessert, there was blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding.

Throughout Ron seemed to shovel and eat anything and everything within reach, smacking his lips and eating far too much at a time, making Hermione cringe and blanch and barely touch her food.

Dumbledore welcomed everyone, warned everyone that the Forbidden Forest was indeed Forbidden, and went on to warn everyone not to go on the third floor, unless they wished a very painful death.

Harry's scar began to prickle. It only hurt once when he was with that evil man with the turban. He looked up at the head table, and searched the faces. He saw one face, and knew instantly it was Snape.

Many things happened fast when Harry looked past him, at the Turbaned man with his head low.

Harry leaped off the bench, pulled his wand and glared at the man in the turban. Everyone looked at him as the hall feel silent.

They saw his eyes, burning with anger and determination, and the teachers slowly looked as well, watching Harry slowly approach the table, his face tense.

The headmaster got up, pulling his wand slowly, saying, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry suddenly saw red when the turban rose and the man met his eyes.

To everyone else watching, they were amazed when a swirling magic rolled off Harry in waves, the air filled with static and buzzing, the power almost visible as the air crackled.

"What are you do here?!"  
Harry spoke, his voice strangely magnified, the deadly tone not missed by anyone. Before anyone could react, harry shot a strange curse at the Professor. In a blur he pulled out a wand, and Harry's blue ball of light deflected off a silvery shield with a "Gong"

Dumbledore was in the middle at once. Harry realized he had to prove what was going on, otherwise he would not be believed. Harry wished his wand, and almost in slow motion, the turban flew off.

Snape was the first to react, his wand moving in strange patters, tying up Quirrell and levitating him next to Dumbledore. His face was shocked and a bit fearful. However, the entire hall saw the face on the back of his head. The glittering red eyes, the snake nose and evil grin was all anyone needed to see before chaos erupted.

The face smiled, clearly not stunned like Snape had done to the other side. He took the wand held limply in front and shot a green curse at Harry.

Time seemed to freeze. The killing curse sped towards Harry, too far and too late to be blocked. What felt like hours, days, was only a few seconds.

The face was more defined now, much more alive, but still just a mask at the back.

The whole hall froze, every eye focused as the killing curse hit Harry, and Harry Potter saw no more.

**A/N:**

The ending is a cliffhanger, but not a very big one (not as bad as it looks). This is what happens in Book 7 when Harry is hit by the Avada, so its similar in a way, but you'll see how its also different.

My chapters so far have been very fast forward. I am slowly moving into the point of the story where things will slow, details will become more common, and things will become more interesting and less hurried. I just want to get over certain events a bit faster.

Please read and Review, I got 4 reviews which made me already more excited. I will write either way, but reviews motivate me more (Follows and Favorites too! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Death or Reunion?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, any elements plots of other forms either. It all belongs to J.K.R, I only own what I created from my imagination.

**A/N:** Fast update, hope its well written and limited mistakes.

* * *

Harry was on the ground. He looked around, curious, feeling strangely empty and at peace. He saw an outline of his home, his real home in Godric's Hollow, where he lived with his parents for 2 years (one he did not remember as a baby, another in a replica in his Coma).

He noticed very little detail. He could just make out the gate that led through the trim bushes and garden, up to the home.

He wondered at the mist, and felt his face. He was not wearing glasses. As the thought came, his glasses appeared by his face, and he put them on. He felt exposed, and quickly wished to be clothes, his bare chest making him uncomfortable in this strange environment.

As he walked, his mind sharp and clear, as if he had no worries and felt completely at peace.

As he walked slowly, trying to understand, he heard a strange sob. He looked around, and noticed a small bench, and underneath, an ugly creature.

It looked red and blotchy, like it had severe boils and half its skin gone, and Harry had to suppress a shutter, watching it whimper and shiver.

Its face was familiar, his sad glittering red eyes reminding him of something dark, he was sure he saw it somewhere.

As if his mind had struck awake from that thought, he remembered what had happened. He had seen the killing curse coming, and had hoped someone would have levitated a table in front, anything, to save him. After all, with all the staff members nearby, there was little excuse to let him die, yet he supposed the shock of seeing a long believed dead madman appear on the back of a teachers head must have made them slow and numb.

Harry wondered where he was. Am I in heaven? Where I am?

He saw someone moving through the mist, the mist that hung gently like fluffy clouds on the edges of everything.

The figure was tall, with a long white beard, sharp green eyes, and a stern serious face.

His staff shimmered with power, the air around him held a charge, making Merlin have an aura of strength and raw power.

"Harry Potter, dead at last"

He said, his slightly familiar voice ringing loud and clear. Harry remembered his portrait in the Minister's office on the moon. "Merlin?" Harry asked, just making sure. "It is I, Merlin the all powerful!" he said it with a serious voice, but Harry was sure he saw his lips lift slightly in a sarcastic smirk.

"You are not dead, nor are you quiet alive"

Harry blinked. He was not sure he enjoyed riddles, dead or alive.

"You have an option, as odd as that sounds. There is a tainted fragment of a soul hanging around your own, and it was now killed by its owner. You can move on, rejoin the dead, or stay with the living"

Harry barely got a chance to consider when he said, "Its not an option. You have a destiny that no one else can fill, here-"

He waved his staff, and the scene changed, images and feelings flickered fast around him. He saw death and destruction, hooded figures in white masks torturing innocent people. Throughout it all he felt fear, sadness, desperation, and ultimately defeat.

He was glad the images moved to fast to catch it all, it was hard enough thinking of the horrors without actually seeing much detail.

"You are the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort. He may not be alive now, he may die again, but he will never truly be vanquished, not until you kill him. That fool of an old man Dumbledore may try to hide it, but you can never be too early to be ready, to learn to accept your horrid destiny"

The calm Harry felt before was gone. There was nothing that could have prepared him for Merlin's words. The way he said it, the tone, the serious eyes, it made him stop and take it very seriously, and it was too much. Too much to digest, too much to consider, his brain all of a sudden felt full and a sledge hammer decided to start working on his brain.

He rubbed his temple, willing the Sledgehammer to take a day or three off.

Suddenly, things changed. Merlin faded with a last glance, one that seemed to flicker on hope and pride.

Harry saw his parents. With his parents he saw two other people, those he did not recognize.

"Harry" was all his Mum said before she hugged him tight, her arms snaking around his back and holding him close. James walked around Lilly, patting Harry on the back.

The other couple stood back respectfully, letting the family reunion some small privacy.

"Mum, Dad..um.." he faltered, feeling stupid for wanting to know, but plowing through anyways. "Did you watch over me like you promised?"

It was a simple question, a question most children did not need to ask like this. Harry grew up with no love, and to him, knowing his parents really did love him, really were watching him meant everything.

Even after spending a year together, there was no possible time that could make them desire to be together any less.

"Yes honey, always"

Harry smiled, his eyes prickling, holding back a sob with all his strength. He was not going to be weak for his parents.

He had no control over it though, because once the first sob came out, he clutched at his mum, his dad joining in the hug, and Harry cried over the chance to have his parents all his life, and his parents mourned their loss at having the chance to be with Harry every step of the way, to be there for his birthdays, to make him meals and teach him every area of life they could.

The hug was over too soon, and Lilly gently wiped away his tears, cooing to him gently, letting him know how much they loved him.

Finally the other couple stepped foreward. "I am Alice Longbottom, this is Frank Longbottom, my husband"

Harry gaped at them. It couldn't be, Neville's parents were also dead?

"We were tortured by an evil woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, and we never came out of it the same. Our souls are now very lost, our minds shut so deep, we are barely shells of our selves to the rest of the world. We are alive, but we are on the edge. We ask of you one thing. There is a way to wake us up, a very complex potion called the "Igwayn Lumos".

It is not generally used for our conditions, it is a form of a healing potion, used mainly to rid a person of severe dark magic exposure. It is so rare and hard to make, I know of only two ways to get it. The first is the Potter Family vault"

Lilly and James nodded. "We had two vials somewhere in that mess"

Alice continued, her light brown eyes sparkling with hope. "The second way is our vault, the longbottom family vault"

Neville's Gran (my mum*) has access to that vault, though I doubt she stays there any longer than necessary, the memories are probably hard to deal with, and we are still alive."

Harry was dazed, and they seemed to sense it. They smiled at him, giving him hopeful looks and Frank finished, "If you could at least try, you could be giving our son a chance at his parents"  
They looked almost shocked they had accidentally said it bluntly at his face, but Harry smiled, showing them he was not offended, Lilly looked proud.

The Longbottoms faded, giving him one last hopeful glance, and he was left with his parents once more. They walked up, and James said, "we have two last presents for you"

Harry grinned expectantly. Lilly put her palm on his scar, and closed her eyes, scrunching her face in concentration. A warm tingling trickled through the scar, filling him with warmth and making him feel confident and alert.

His brain buzzed slightly, is the world seemed to sharpen in a way he could not really understand or describe, it just was.

When she pulled away her palm, she stepped back with a tired looking grin. James stepped forward and also placed his palm. Instead of feelings, he saw strange images. He was flying on a broom. He was flirting with a girl, the face too blurry. He felt confidence, reckless bravery, and a strange glee and images of pranks and a map passed his eyelids.

When it was over, his Dad stepped back, his face even more tired looking, but his grin was that of someone who had no cares in the world, pure joy and love reflected in his brown eyes. His parents looked at him carefully, as if they wanted to capture his image and seer it in their brains.

"Be strong son, go show the world what your made of. You'll make the quiditch team this year, you'll see. No matter what life throws at you, keep your head up proud, live life to the fullest, and remember, you only lose when you give in. Smile and fight for those you love with all you got"

James said his last words with burning strength, letting Harry know just how much he meant it.

Lilly kissed him on the cheek, enfolding him with one last hug. "I love you Harry. Stay strong, fight for your heart, and dont let anyone tell you otherwise. Your very capable, and your a wonderful person Harry, you have a long and touch journey ahead, grab every bit of love and Happiness when you can, and fight for it will all you got. Love is a strong thing, there is nothing better or more important"

Harry nodded, the speeches giving him a strange finality, as if this really was the last goodbye.

His parents stepped back, they began fading, and James winked and said, "I want to see some pranks from up here, give your Dad a good laugh"

They were gone. Harry was standing alone, moment bittersweet, knowing his parents really were there, and saying goodbye for what he knew deep down was the final time.

He walked back from where he thought he was before, the instructions Neville's parents had given him clear in his head.

The small form on the ground whimpered again, and Harry reran Merlin's words and images in his head. Everyone seems to imply I am the one who will kill Voldemort. Will he be around when I come back somehow? Is that how I kill him? Somehow the images Merlin had shown him, of what would happen if he had died, made him doubt this was going to be simple.

The figure whimpered again, and Harry wished he were gone, he wanted to live, to embrace his destiny. It was easy to say now, but if he could not avoid it, now was not the time to think hard, he would do it later when he was actually alive and in private, away from whatever he was about to find, which he was sure could not be good.

The world dimmed, turned black.

Harry Potter took a deep shuttering breath, his eye lids fluttered for a moment, before he blinked and woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier:**

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought. The hat had not been able to read the boys mind at all, as if there was a huge, very powerful block on his mind.

He wondered if it was the strange necklace he had seen on the boys chest. He was unable to see details. Did it have something on it? What was it? It had very powerful magic on it, and the fact that he was barely able to make out the chain, him, the most powerful Wizard, made it even more curious.

Albus had convinced the hat to put him in Griffindor, and the hat had grudgingly agreed after Albus had told him he was unsure how it was blocked, but for now he would have no other choice.

When he rose to make his speech, he had seen Harry frown and rub his forehead a couple times. It was only after he had finished the speech, did Harry's face change. Albus had been watching, wondering how he was taking everything, and also curious as to the way he was touching his scar as if in pain.

Harry had suddenly tensed. He had watched as he had leapt into the air, landed in a crouch and pointed his wand at...snape?

Albus could not understand why he would do that, and from this angle, he was even more confused that snape was looking to the side, not at Harry, as if looking for something else Harry was pointing at.

"Harry, what are you doing" he called, unsure how to react.

His face contorted, and his face turned even more scary, an odd sight on a small 11 year old boy.

"What are you doing here"

Dumbledore knew right than, something was very bad. Harry's voice had magnified with power.

Harry's wand had moved in a blur, an odd blue spell shot at the Professor. In a speed not quite befitting of the stuttering man, a silver shield deflected the spell with a "Gong"

Dumbledore shot forward, now very nervous. That shield was a Dark shield, very rarely used for good intentions. It was dark because only someone with a dark nature could use it.

Something was off. It was unlikely the Proffesor was using the spell out of fear, it took strong malice, the shield could actually be thrown, and it caused pain, lots of pain, and could sear off flesh if touched.

Than, Dumbledore was shocked out of his cloak. Harry had flicked his wand, and the turban feel off. Dumbledore could sense the evil. He had suspected he sensed something the past few weeks when he had been around Quirrle, but the garlic could have also caused that strange sensation, he had blown it off, desperate for a teacher.

The face gave Dumbledore the chills. He was not one to falter and pause like many would. He had been through wars, horrors, but this came so out of nowhere, so sudden, he really was frozen. Snape had stunned and tied up the body, but the face of Voldemort was still somehow awake, and with his wand he hissed, "Avada Kadavra" at Harry.

Dumbledore's wand could not move fast enough. The spell seemed to move so slow, yet he could not do anything, his wand and his mind too slow to conjure something in front or move Harry aside.

It seemed everyone watched, frozen and shocked in horror, as the spell hit Harry, hit "the boy who lived" and watched as Harry's eyes widened, and he died.

Dumbledore had still done nothing, when Voldemort had shot forward like a rocket, and moved the stunned proffesors arms, grabbing Harry's face and touching his own forehead to the scar, feeling smug that he had won finally, had beat this lucky boy. His luck had run out.

However, what he had not expected clearly, was to burn and melt and fall to dust. With a terrifying scream, the body was turned to ash at Harry's feat, and a dark ghostly form sped out of the great hall, crashing out a window and the Hall was silent once more.

Harry Potter was dead. Dumbledore cried. The only hope the Wizarding world had of winning in the end, was now dead at his feet. Things moved slowly for Dumbledore, as the students were sent off by teachers and Prefects, and Harry's body lay limp.

A few minutes later, Ministry officials had arrived, they were called to deal with the body, and try to decide what to do next.

Amelia bones watched Harry's face, saddened that he had died after everything. Why was life so cruel sometimes? Why did a sweet innocent boy have to die from a crazy madman who was supposed to be dead.

It was 10 minutes later that the next biggest shock came. Harry was on a stretcher, confirm dead, when he let out a huge deep breath. Everyone standing near either screamed, jumped back in shock or looked on like they were seeing things.

Harry green orbs looked up, seemed confused for half a second before saying, "I'm alive, yay!"

The comment was so absurd, so completely silly and shocking, those around could not help but laugh. When he grinned and tried to sit up, half the hall was looking on either amazed and eyes bulging, or laughing their heads off, relieved that the boy who lived was alive and cracking jokes.

Harry was helped into a sitting position, and for the next 20 minutes was subjected to thirty potions, at least twenty spells, most of them diagnostic, and looks of disbelief and awe.

Nobody just comes back to life. Even without a killing curse, after a full ten minutes, even a electric shock wont work.

Yet, here Harry was, 2 killing curses later, smiling and looking more happy and at peace than Dumbledore and anyone else had seen him the past few weeks.

The truth was, Harry felt different. He felt more confident, and even had strange bouts of knowledge. The healer had held up three bottles, and Harry knew the names to them. It was just a strange thing. He had seen the labels at some point, he thought it was in Diagon Alley, but his memory seemed to have sharped somewhat.

Little things seemed so very different. Not bad exactly, just like looking at a High Quality picture instead of a low and blurry image. It was the same image, just better.

That was when Harry noticed something else. Two things really, but both to his face. The first, was his scar. He barely felt it, like it had deflated somewhat. He had asked for a mirror, and had been shocked that his scar was more subtle since before he died, like someone had drained the slight puffiness out of it.

The second was his eyes. He was not wearing his glasses, yet he saw perfectly. It was an odd feeling, and his face almost felt exposed. He mentioned it to the Healer, and she had smiled and told him she had an idea he might like.

She was sweet and gentle, so he shrugged and waited for her to come back.

She came back a while later (Harry was content with sitting and remembering his strange experience in mid-death). She was holding up a pair of glasses.

They were similar to his, just less round and a little smaller. He put it on and she explained, "These glasses can see through most disguises, such as glamors and Invisibility also sees through the dark, activates the magic in the lens, so you can see in the dark. Its water proof, it wont fall off your face and only you can take it off, unless the person taking it off means no harm and your comfortable with them. It also does not need to be kept clean, and wont get wet or smudgy."

He nodded, amazed at her offer.

He thanked her, asking her how much money she wanted for it. "I don't want any money, I'm glad you like it, no need to repay me"

He smiled at her, not having the energy to argue, glad she was so generous and leaving it at that.

"Have you heard of the Potion called "Igwayn Lumos"?" Harry asked suddenly. The healer gave him a funny look, before saying, "Yup, its a rare potions, costs hundreds of Galleons to get, and even than, you gotta find someone selling it to get it"

"Why is it so hard to make?" Harry asked.

"You need two drops of Phoenix tears, one drop of Basilisk Poison, three Unicorn hairs, two small scales of the _Norwegian _Ridgeback, and a couple other ingredients. The dragon parts alone are hard, since its Illegal to hunt, kill or take from dragons, they are very rare now. The Basilisk is also nearly impossible, yet there seems to be some substitute from somewhere in Asia"

Harry nodded, understanding written all over his face. It was hard work getting each ingredient alone, together was even more impossible.

"Not to mention its also extremely hard to create. You need to start on one full moon, and end on another, and you need to watch it and tend to it almost every minute of every day. Its so hard to make, so hard to even get the ingredients, people prefer just to use 100 potions to get the same or similar results"

Harry deflated. His only hope was that they had some in his Family vault, or Longbottom's. He would need to be of age to get his, so only the last one was a real hope.

"Why do you ask?"

Harry smiled and said, "Just cause I need to hear your soft lovely voice more often"

He was unsure what he had just done. Did I just flirt with a person probably in their thirties? Harry was only 11, and he barely even felt those drives and desires. He was totally confused where that came from.

The woman had giggled playfully, also completely shocked at this little 11 year olds flirt. It was not even a childish cheeky flirt, it was something that came out of an older teens mouth at the very least.

"I am old enough to be your mother, but thanks for your sweet compliment"

Harry blushed, but grinned back cheekily.

Harry felt tired, his eyes struggling to keep open. He took one last look around the room, his eyes falling on a man was messy brown hair, piercing black eyes, and a friendly smile, almost out of place on his hawk like appearance.

Harry knew that man. He was the man he had somehow forgotten, the man who had met him near his home and had bought him food.

Next to him, next to him he saw Elizabeth. At least it looked a lot like her. She looked younger, like what the Minister would have looked like in her early twenties.

She smiled when he saw her, and he waved a little, wondering if he would get to talk to her. However, his body seemed to get tired, and he blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open through the fog of sleep clouding his mind, no doubt from some of his potions (which he still was not sure he needed, his body had looked fine from the start).

He looked back, but they were gone, just some tables around (he was still in the great hall, they were all treating him like he would die again if they made too much move, or shocked him somehow)

He fell asleep, a warm feeling, mixed with a cool alert buzz soothed him from his scar, he could almost feel his parents gently hugging him, pressing their cool and warm palms to his face again, giving strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright light. That was the first thing Harry noticed when he woke up. He was in a warm soft bed, his body relaxed and refreshed. He stretched, feeling his back crack slightly in relief.

The room was bathed in soft golden light, the sun shining through the hospital wing, making the room bright and happy.

Harry looked around. A few beds on each side of him, all empty and simply made.

On the bedside next to him, he found piles of stuff. A lot of it was candy, though he was not sure from who. He did not know many people in Hogwarts yet, so why would they send him sweets?

He supposed his famous title had given him a slight advantage in this situation. He sat up, and picked up a rolled up newspaper on the side next to the Sugar Quills.

He opened up the Daily Prophet and read:

**Boy Who Lived Attacked Again**

By: Phil Maghorn

_Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived has run into lots of trouble since he has rejoined the Wizarding World. First he was held hostage by a dangerous muggle gang leader, who had a Jun*(or Gun, The Prophet was not sure of its meaning or wording). Than he was kidnapped by unknown terrorist, and finally he escaped and went missing to places unknown for a year._

_Now, to the horror of the entire Wizarding World, he was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's ghost. Further details were widly exaggerated, as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead of course. Harry used powerful magic to vanquish the spirit, even after he was already dead._

_Harry Potter was confirmed dead, and this reported checked the facts that he was indeed dead for 11 minutes and 12 seconds._

_How Harry Potter woke up, nobody knows. Perhaps the same powerful magic he used to vanquish the spirit brought him back to life. Whatever the reason, our hero rose victorious once more. He may have died, but he came back to life, and that is the kind of hero The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again is._

Harry scoffed, skipping the "go to page 12 for more details on the fight" blah blah blah

He sat back in his bed, wondering whether he should wait for someone to come out, or maybe he should knock.

"Hello" a soft voice spoke. Harry looked across to see a tall seventh year walk in. She had long blue hair and blue eyes, and blue eyelashes and blue everything. Even her clothes were blue.

When she spotted him her hair turned bubble gum pink, and she strode over, her face mischievous.

"I'm Tonks, whatcha sitting there for, you should be eating your sweets, I certainly would be. I could never grow out of it. Oh well, I probably dont need the sugar but I cant help myself"

Her voice was full of energy, free of any restraints most people seemed to hold. She seemed like the kind of person who could laugh outloud during a speech, talk loudly during a hushed conversation. She seemed carefree and lively. She stumbled when she reached his bed, and Harry sat up fast to catch her. She giggled in his arms, and despite what she seemed to be implying by her eyes, Harry just rolled his eyes and smirked, sitting back down.  
"Honestly, a seventh year flirting with me? I'm only 11!" he said it in a mock childish pout, and she seemed to get the heavy giggles, her shoulders shaking, her laughter free and open, as if she did not care less how she looked when she went all out.

"How do you change your hair color?" harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. She took a deep breath, calming her giggles, and hiccuped before saying "I am a Metamorphmagus, I can change almost anything of my appearance, but my height and actual weight only very limited"

"Whoa" harry exclaimed, truly amazed. Even with the year with his parents, even with everything around him and everything that had happened since he was 10, magic still seemed so shockingly amazing. He was not sure it would ever lose that flare.

"Aren't you gonna ask me to change something?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

Harry shrugged, and said, "Its your powers, its a little intrusive to just ask"

She smiled and said, "No really, its fine, everyone does it"

Harry looker at her, looked deep in her eyes. That last statement had a flicker in her eyes, for just a moment, and Harry was curious as to what it is.

"You sure, nothing?" she asked when he was silent.

"Can I ask something similar?" he asked. She nodded.

"Were you born changing colors and such. Like did you always have the power, or did you look like yourself at first"  
She gave him a sad look, and Harry regretted asking, nervous he had gone too far. Her eyes looked faraway, her face looked much much younger, like she was five years old, her eyes sad and lost.

Harry sat there, on his bed, watching as she went from hyper and so lively, to sad, lost and some other expression he could not place.

She shook her head, snapping out of it and gave a false smile, before saying, :"I've only been asked that twice before..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful and lost again. She blinked rapidly, and Harry was sure he saw her eyes glitter with unshed tears.

She stood up tall suddenly, a smile on her face that did not quite reach her eyes, and said, "Enough of me, coming in here and ruining your Hospital experience"

"Its alright, having a 'bad' experience would only make me want to avoid this place more, but unfortunately, you made me want to stay, since good experiences tend to have the opposite experience"

She suddenly looked scared. An odd look in her eyes, and she cleared her throat and said, "yea, um, well, I'll go get the Madam Pomfrey, I needed to get my Good-girl potions" she giggled at her nickname and left to a door he guessed was the Nurse's office. When the door had opened, she had been given a small bottle and Tonks left quickly, just giving a tiny wave and a "bye Harry" over her shoulder.

When Harry was released a few minutes later (candy and all shrunk down and in his pocket in a bag, helped by the Nurse) he went to the common room.

The entire common room went silent when he entered. It was broken by a streak of bushy brown hair tackling him in a fierce hug.

Strangely, it made him feel good. Ron was right behind, a nervous but happy grin on his face, slapping Harry on the back and rolling his eyes at Harry from Hermione still buried in his neck at her hug.

Harry had never had friends growing up. They either treated him like a sad case, from his clothes to his starved look, or had never tried talking to him again when Dudley and his gang threatened to beat them to a pulp.

Harry was glad he had these two, and maybe Neville, he needed to get to know him, he could help his parents.

Harry still barely knew them, yet he could feel their friendship already, and he knew, give it time and experience, they would be close friends. Even Ron and Hermione, who were now arguing about something she had said about teachers and not all of them being bad.

He laughed, as much as they hated each other, he could just imagine James making the sign with his fingers, saying, "those two will be together before you know it, you just watch"

Classes would begin in a moment, he had just missed breakfast. He was excused the rest of the day, which he was glad, he had no intention of working his brain today. He may have been refreshed, but his brain was still fragile, the stress and shock still made him hurt when he thought to hard.

He was sure there was something else too. Whenever he thought about spells, or looked at the book Hermione had shown him, he had suddenly felt he understood it better. While he might have struggled to understand the wards the book spoke about, that surrounded Hogwarts, the basics now made a little more sense, and he could grasp the simple runes it mentioned easier.

Whatever it was that made him feel like he had eggshells instead of bone as a skull, it was certainly not bad, just very odd. He wondered what was making him 'smarter' almost, he was not sure.

He did know that it related to two things. The removal of a burden he did not know he had until it was gone, through his scar. The second, and perhaps just wishful thinking, the strange gifts his parents had mentioned when they pressed their palms to his forehead.

Could his unusual confidence and flirting be his Dads gift? He wanted it to be so, but also did not. He wanted it to be him doing it, not his Dad's powers.

Maybe they just gave him a boost? Yea, he liked that sound of that.

He sat at the table as Hermione gathered her stuff, ready to go to class. She looked harried, her head in her face, she was muttering about getting all her answers somewhere..

He grabbed her shoulder gently, and tilted her head so she could look him in the eye. "Relax. If you go to class with a cool head, you'll do much better"

She had looked like she was going to argue, but thought better and looked thoughtful, huffed in frustration and said, "yea, your right if I could just relax, but I am so worried, what if-" he droned it out, patted her on the back saying, "You'll be fine"

He was at a loss where that came from. Since when did he know how to comfort someone like that. His Mum had done that to him, he probably remembered.

She actually seemed to relax slightly, smiling and said, "Thanks" and walked out the portrait hole. Ron slumped by, his shoulders low and he was clearly not excited for class.

Harry laughed and thumped him on the back, "cheer up, it will be over before you know it. If you cheer up, it'll go by faster"

Ron looked like he was trying to refute that, before he laughed a little and said, "yea, tough lot that helps, how am I supposed to enjoy class? Its boring. Lucky you mate, you get to skip a whole day of classes!"  
Harry just laughed.

He was actually pretty excited for his classes. He was going to be great at potions, his Mum showed him enough he could get a good base on. He knew he would also do good in his other classes, and he was not at all as nervous as Hermione, and bored/lazy like Ron. He would do the best he could, and he would make the most of it.

He wondered about Tonks. She had gone from excited and like a much younger kid bouncing around (or trying and stumbling), to sad and lost, to...nervous? Confused?

He would have to find her and talk to her sooner or later. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff, or at least that's what he was told when he subtly asked Madam Pomfrey who she was. Apparently, maybe because her clumsiness, or perhaps the reason she was there (he did not believe her comment about "good girl meds") she was a frequent visitor to the Hospital Wing.

He knew none of it was his business, but the looks on her face and in her eyes, something made him curious, and drawn to figure out what her mystery was.

He decided to leave that matter alone for now, and went up to his dorm to unpack some more. It was already partially pact, he had been here before coming back on the express after all, but he finished off. He was happy to see his owl Hedwig on his pillow, just watching him. He went over and stroked her feathers, cooing to her how beautiful she was, and he scratch her gently, she rubbed her head on his knuckles.

She nipped him affectionately, and flew out the window. He watched her go, her rare snow white form probably going to the owlery, or hunting. She was intelligent and proud, that he knew. He was amazed that she was so white. Most female owls had a lot of spots, the males were usually the whiter ones (he had read a booklet on owls, to make sure he took care of her properly)

He sighed, and lay back on his bed, the bed he would sleep on for the next 7 years.

After a bit, he tapped his ring with his wand three times, and went inside. He went into his room, and called for his parents in the walls.

He waited, and tried again. He tried again and again, but the scene did not change. Somehow, his parents portrait seemed to have disappeared, his sadness over not seeing his parents again reemerged.

Harry went to the basement, and began fighting the dummies. He watched the portrait fighters again, this time they showed him moves, slowly and patiently teaching him physical and magical fighting.

Thought the rest of the day, his training was fierce, but one train of thought fueled him on.

That bastard had killed his parents. He had torn a real childhood away. It was his fault Harry had to starve so much. Why Harry had been physically and mentally abused for nearly ten years.

Harry was not the only one faulted by Voldemort. Many had, and Harry was not going to stand for it. Next time he faced him, he was going to be ready. Dumbledore and anyone else might try to lock him up, "keep him safe" but Harry was not going to let that happen.

If they ended up choosing not to train and help him, so be it. (like Dumbledore had said when he first arrived after Harry had been blasted by the wards on the Dursleys had fallen)

Harry Potter would be ready. If anyone else wanted to get in the way, he would put up a fight. Voldemort might be strong, and have years of experience over Harry, but if he came back, he would at least have someone who was hell bent on ridding his evil from existence.

Harry vowed he would be ready. He would train and prepared, and no matter the costs, he would win this war. He was not going to be alone, he was sure his friends would end up joining him, no matter which friends. If he was stuck with a dirty job, to kill a madman, he was going to do it, and he was going to do it well.

* * *

**A/N:** A reviewer mentioned long is what they were looking for. As I have said, I really try listening to reviews, so there was that. I also added a sliver of Tonks.

Tonks will have a good part though, so any Tonks lovers out there will still get her in the story.

I really hoped you enjoyed. Some people might say there is too much emotional/love kind of scenes, with Harry's parents and all that, but really, that seems to be very realistic. An 11 year old who never knew love, who always wanted to see his parents, he daydreamed all the time when he was younger. I thinks its pretty realistic.

The moon ministry, the mystery of the scar and his parents gifts, the man and Elizabeth's sister, and all other clues and mysteries will be solved. Lots of stuff going on, a lot more to happen, let me know your thoughts and opinions.

R & R

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks and Theft

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its elements plots and everything. I only own what I created myself, everything else is J.K.R's

**A/N:** Another quick updated, hopefully its a good length, please read and review and also read the A/N at the end when your done.

* * *

That night, Harry Potter lay in his new bed in the Griffidor dorm. He had been debating whether to sleep in his trunk, simply because it was a habit.

He sighed, annoyed.

His bed was just as comfortable, the four poster nice and soft, even though it could have been 500 years old if the underside, worn look gave it meaning.

Harry was now considering changing his mind. While he did not mind sleeping in the dorm with room mates, Ron's snoring was driving him crazy.

I'm a wizard! Harry yelled at himself, feeling stupid for not casting a silencing charm around his curtains.

Even though Harry had technically lived with his parents for a year, it had been different, time had moved differently, and he had also been focused on his parents, not on the magic they had used to do nearly everything, even in his Comatose mind.

Harry lay back down in his bed in relief. Next time he saw Elizabeth, he would have a lot to thanks her for. He wondered what she was doing now, he wondered when he would see her again, or meet her sister. He hoped he would.

Harry was also nervous.

Hermione had given him his schedule (their head of house had asked her to hand it down). He was disappointed he would not be having potions. He already guessed snape did not like him, the glares alone gave him that answer, but he was sure once he showed him how good he was, he would change his mind.

His Dad would be horrified if he knew Harry was excited for Snape's class, Harry smirked imagining her look over horror, and Lilly's smacking him gently on the back of the head calling him 'prat' but clearly teasing.

He could not wait for any classes really. It was not such a far fetched thing really. When he was younger, he had come home with 100% on a test, and had shown it to his Aunt, expecting her to change her mind about him, maybe see he was not a freak and he could do well.

She had slapped him across the face and burnt it, saying he cheated and he better not cheat again and get a higher mark than Dudley on purpose.

The problem was Dudley almost always got one or two questions right. So Harry had to get 10% or less every time, or he was in for a beating.

One teacher had seen he was doing it on purpose, and had given him an eighty when he had answered her questions on the side. He figured she was just curious if he knew, not about to count it.

When he had seen his test, he had ripped it up, terrified his Aunt and uncle would find out. They did not, they never saw the test, and could care less about his report card, as long as it was horribly bad grades in the end.

Harry now had a chance to see what he was made of. He had the ability to try his best, and not worry he was trying to hard, or forcing himself to circle or write the wrong answers. Many times he had just left it blank, it was too hard to write lies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week was a crazy one. During breakfast he had received so many letters and cards and gifts, he was scared he would be buried. Owl after owl dropped buy, and he was covered in feathers, they fought a little for his attention, but ten owls at a time was a bit much.

He had left the table in a run, terrified for his life. Alright, not really that scared, but Harry was not used to this attention, so a little extra embarrassment of running away was worth it.

Except that the owls followed. They wanted him to open and get the mail, he guessed they had some kind of magic that led them directly to him, it would make a lot of sense.

He was not sure what to do. Would they follow him around. He tried running again, now truly scared at the owls. There was a swarm of them, at least 20, and they were not going to leave him alone.

Harry sighed and stopped, the entire hall laughing their heads off. Ron was rolling around in his seat, a many around the halls also laughing and tears of mirth in their eyes. Two people came to help.

The first was Tonks. She had a friendly smile, and he was relieved she did not show that sadness in her eyes. The second was Hermione. She helped him to a seat, and Tonks and Hermione helped him unload the mail from the owls.

He was angered to see none of the staff had moved, and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. They could at least help him out, or something. They just sat their smirking or laughing. Proffesor Flitwik did not seem so amused. He had a sympathetic face, but looked a bit put out and angry when he looked at the headmaster.

It was a strange look to the professor, even Harry knew that and he had barely said hello.

The rest of the day was fun.

He had Charms, which was a bit boring but he sucked in all theory and information he could. The bouncy little proffesor was so cheery and happy, Harry like the class for his attitude alone. It brought smiles and mirth when he fell slightly off his stacks of books he stood on (and levitated himself before he fell with he grin)

Transfiguration was fun on Thursday. The day flew by fast, Harry loved all his classes, until Potions with the Slythirins.

Harry had been excited up until he entered the room and sat down. Even before Snape arrived, the words of complaints he heard from everyone about how unfair he was, and how he hated Griffidor and favored slythirin...it made him nervous now.

Potions class took place down in the dungeons. It was colder and a bit creapy with the jars of pickled animals floating in jars along the walls.

Snape took a roll call, but he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our newest, celebrity"

Draco Malfoy and his fat side kicks sniggered.

Snape finished the roll call, and looked around the room.

His cold eyes held no emotions, only chilly empty black orbs.

"You are here to learn the subtle and exact art of potions making" he started. He spoke in barely a whisper, but they caught ever word. He had the gift like his head of house, to capture his classes attention with ease. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will barely believe this is magic.

I dont expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you to how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you arent as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

Harry sat calmly, wondering if he had gone crazy from his own potions, bewitching his own mind would explain a lot. Maybe he had fried his brains.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry knew the answer. He thought maybe his Mum had told him something about it, or maybe it was his weird thoughts that seemed to remember things he did not remember, knew things he was not aware he ever knew before.

"Very well, clearly fame is not everything"

"It makes the Draught Of Living Death, a powerful sleeping potion"

Snape looked surprised for a moment, but quickly continued.

"Where would I look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Harry knew this one, because his trainers in the portrait had mentioned it as one of the ways to fight poisons. They sometimes spoke to him about healing, telling him it would be useful for him to know a couple more spells.

"Its a stone from the stomach of a goat that would save someone from most poisons"

Snape now looked very suspicious, but now he looked triumphant when he asked,

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbain"

"They are the same plant"  
Snape looked murderous for a split second, before saying, "10 points from Gryffindor for your cheeky luck"

Harry was confused. He had answered politely and correctly, why would he take off points. Luck? How could you accidentally give the right answer, especially for the first two.

The rest of class was horrid. Snape tried to take points for just a twitch, a look, anything.

Neville made a horrible mistake, and got boils and a mess. Harry was blamed.

From that moment, an eager feeling sprung in his chest. He heard then words "prank, prank, prank" reverberating through him, and he knew he would need to make Snape feel what it was like to be embarrassed like he made Harry feel. Harry got everything right, did his best, knew the answers, and all he could do was offend his dad and call him arrogant among other things.

Harry was going to get him back, it would be fun, and Snape would not know what hit him.

Sadly, for now, he was not sure he had the means to do it, but he would need to keep a look out, surely there was pranksters around. He remembered someone saying the twins, and if anyone did pranks, they certainly would.

The rest of the week past, apparently Gringots was broken into, nothing was stole, the news barely reached Harry's notice.

Harry was excited for Quidditch. He may not be able to be on the team, but it would be nice to get on a broom again. The broom in his Coma was blank, no model and no real sign of what kind it was.

The brooms he was supposed to say "Up" for, were certainly not as good. These felt bumpy, and not smooth or controlled.

Neville suddenly sped in the air when Madam Hooch and told them to get on, and without a second thought, Harry sped up after him. Neville flew higher and higher, and he was very close to falling off. Harry rocketed with all his might flying flat on his broom.

He ignored the angry calls from below, "get down this instant"

Suddenly Neville fell. They were parralel to a window, and Harry's heart stopped seeing his head of house watching them with shock on her face. Harry spun and did a roll, and shot his hand out and grabbed Nevilles forearm, and in one fluid move tossed him on the back of his broom.

Harry grabbed Nevilles hands and made him hold on, and flew down to the ground. He let Neville off the broom, and stood there.

He knew two things. First off, he was not going to be kicked out. Dumbledore needed his hero around, and there was no way in hell he would let him leave.

He also knew he was in trouble. He may not get kicked out, but he saw his head of house walking out in a hurried pace.

He saw Madam Hooch staring at him with respect and hope, but she tried to hide it behind a mask of disapproval when she saw him look.

"Mr. Potter, follow me!" Professor McGonagall said, as she stormed back in side, Harry walked up quickly. When she moved inside and down the hallway, her pace slowed and relaxed a bit, as if she had to show her anger, but now was free to stop pretending, whatever it was she was pretending for.

They stopped in the Defense Against The Dark Arts, where Dumbledore was subbing until he found another teacher.

"Excuse me Headmaster, can I borrow Wood please?"  
"Certainly" he smiled, a twinkle of mischievous in his eyes when he saw Harry behind her.

When Oliver Wood, the Griffindor Quiditch captain came out, Harry knew what was about to happen, his Dads words, _"You'll make the quiditch team this year, you'll see"_

Whether his Dad had been exaggerating or not, he now knew he was right.

Wood looked confused when his head of house told him, "I have you a seeker"

Wood looked at Harry, and looked uncertain. "He caught a fellow first year out of the air by his wrists, and fluidly put him on his broom. His reflexes are matched with his flying skills, I have never seen anyone fly like that without at least a few years of intense practice. He's a natural"

Harry did not feel guilty that he had technically flown for a year with his Dad, since he had been a natural even than.

Wood nodded and said, "Alright, come to practices and we'll see what your made of"

The news of Harry being Seeker was not the only news, and actually an almost identical news.

While he was gone, something very odd and almost shocking had occurred.

Neville had left his Remembrall on the ground, and Draco Malfoy had taken it and made fun of him and Harry for the heck of it.

When Ron, out of a fit of anger told him to give it to him, Malfoy had taken to the air. Ron could not fly well. He may have loved quiditch, but to try and chase Malfoy on a broom, when Malfoy could at least fly decent, was a bad idea.

When he had come up, barely able to hold his own up in the air and trying to balance while lunging at Malfoy, someone did something nobody expected.

Malfoy had thrown the Remembral, which surely would have broken, when a blur of blonde hair shot into the air, did a double roll and snatched the Remembral in his pale hand.

Daphne Greengrass, her icy blue eyes blank and guarded landed on the ground and pocketed the ball. Hermione asked her for it, she would give it to Neville. Daphne's cold stare met her eyes, and she nodded and gave her the ball.

Draco was furious. Before he could say anything, she spoke. "Draco, I dont care if you tell your father, or if you think you are the prince of our house. I did what I did for my own reasons which you will no doubt see soon. I am a real Slythirin, not a loud mouth haughty Ponce who thinks he owns the world, I am a pureblood too, and you means no less or more than I"

Hermione saw something flicker in her eyes when she said "Pureblood too" but it could have been nothing, certainly not annoyance.

True to her word Snape strode out. He had a gleeful look on his face, almost manic and strange on his usually cold blank sneer of a face.

He motioned for Daphne and they walked away, out of sight.

The news that Griffindor and Slythirin both had first year new seekers, only barely made it more popular than the gossip of Daphne's rescue of a Griffindor object.

After all, she had not only saved it, but she had saved It against one of her own house's intentions. Her amazing flying was also a shock. Very few people knew much about her, Tracy maybe, but her "Ice Queen" persona did not fit a Quiditch attitude, nor did it seem like something she would want.

Since nobody knew what she did want, it was not much of a mystery beyond that.

Something was up, her best friend Tracay Davis knew it. She may not have known her as much as she was sure in the coming years she would, but there was something she was not saying, something she was hiding beyond her "I dont care" mask.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter went to breakfast, alert and refreshed. He had gone down to the basement of his trunk, and had practiced spells lightly on the Dummes. He was not thin in the slightest anymore, he had been that way since his Coma, but he still felt to young, and felt thin, so he avoiding running and working out ant more than necessary for the moment.

He woke up early, an hour before he needed to and had spoken to the Portraits about random stuff. They had told him to call them "Boa and Sarah"

Boa, the strong muscled bald man in the portrait had began acting differently. He was no longer cold and distant, but now more helpful and personable. He was not 'nice', but held a pleasant personality, giving gruff compliments.

The woman, as it turned out was younger than he had assumed before. She had been cold, strict and aloof, he had been sure she was much older than she now told him.

"Boa is in his early Fifties, I am 26" she had said, a smirk in Boa's direction.

Sarah had long blonde hair past her shoulders, usually tied in a pony or in a messy bun, and her dark blue eyes were kind and helpful, at least recently.

They were growing on him, like friends. It was just odd for him that they were double and 5 times his age, and they were portraits, but stranger things had happened.

He decided he would make it a morning routine. They had taught him an advanced locking and privacy charms on his curtains, so nobody walked in and found him gone, or in his trunk.

When he sat down to eat, slowly joined by Hermione and Ron, and soon after Neville, he smiled and greeted them all cheerfully. "What's got you so cheerful, I just want to crawl back in bed" Ron grumbled.

Once he saw food though, his eyes perked and he began eating his thirds before anyone else had finished chewing their second bites.

He saw Hermione look away, and smirked. Already those two were driving each other mad, and he knew they would always be at odds. Hermione did not like Quidditch or flying, she was not interested in the Chudley Cannon, she was not a fan of sweets (dentist parents and all), she loved studying, she took her school seriously.

It was just so much they did not share, Harry was unsure how they even spoke to each other, but he supposed they did, which was why they were always bickering. They met each other only a few days ago, already they could not go five minutes without something to fight over.

Harry had been trying to find the twins one day, when he had found them gone when he had turned the corner. They had been looking at some kind of parchment, but he was unsure why. When he had turned the corner, they were gone. "must have gone to some secret passage or something.

Harry wandered the halls, and before he knew it, he was on the third floor corridor. His curiosity made him move forward, and he reached a door. He had a bad feeling, but could not help himself.

He could almost hear his Mum telling him he should turn around, his Dad saying he should get backup, always have an escape plan to your pranks and mischief.

"Alohamora" he muttered, waving his wand. The latch opened, and he stepped inside, leaving the door open if he needed to run...which he did. Three huge dogs laying sleeping on the trap door.

He was shocked when the dogs seemed to move a bit, and they were all connected. "a three headed dog? What the hell are they hiding? Must be a damn good treasure to need this thing"

His voice must have been loud enough, since they opened their eyes, and suddenly they were growling and moving towards him. He shook himself and darted out the door, banishing it closed and locking it.

He sighed and fell to his knees waiting for the adrenaline to pass.

"who is this crying from the doggies" a voice cackled, full of manic mirth.  
Harry looked up and saw Peeves standing there, a little off the ground.

Harry was unsure what happened then, something deep inside of him shifted, and he blurted, "Listen to me, and listen well"

He was only barely aware that peeves had tensed, his eyes lost focus slightly, and he stood still, waiting.

"I want you to work for me. I want you to help me play pranks, and help me when I need you"

Harry heard his voice speaking, but it was not really his own. Something deep within him was pushing his words out, giving words to his fleeting thoughts.

"I want you to prank snape, but don't get caught. Play it sneaky, not loud and obvious"

Peeves nodded and said, "Is that all?"

Harry shook himself, at a total loss at what happened, but if whatever it was worked, he was glad. " ." he cleared his throat, "yea, thats all, thanks peeves"

He seemed to get out of his trance, he swiveling upside down, his manic glee on full force, and bowed upside down. "Snapy snape the greesy vampire has got Peeves attention, hehehehehe, he's gonna have more than grease to wash off three years from now on his third shower of his life"

Peeves shot off, his cackling almost scary in its manic glory.

Harry disillusioned himself (he felt his wand thrum when he did more complex magic) and quickly made his way out of the third corridor, into the arms of two twins, grinning evilly.

"We heard what you did-"

"Oh yes, you made peeves work for you"

"we hardly believe it"

"How could you do that when only"

"Dumbledor and the blood baron were ever successful"

"But we saw and heard"

"What you did, and we are completely"

"humbled and impressed"

"by your skills and your success"

Harry cut them off with a raised hand, the banter was interesting but got a bit dizzying after a while.

"I have no idea what I even did, it was strange" he said, wondering had really happened.  
"Strange or not, it was"

"Brilliant!" they finished together.

Harry grinned and said, "I hope it works. I was actually looking for you guys"

"Oh we knew, we saw you following us-"

"-and wondered what you were going to do-"

"-If you couldn't find us"

The logic was missing to him, but he was not going to wonder.

"Why were you looking for us-"

"dear harrykins"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I wanted to hire you or join you in your pranking"

They looked at him with awe, "you want to join us?"

"in our humble pranking abode?"

"we don't have a pranking abode George"

"ah well, it sounded nice"

Harry cleared his throat and they smiled identical evil looks and said, "Sure, we need to test you a bit further first. On Halloween we want you to turn all the Slythirins into something funny. We will turn the rest of the hall, and if you beat us in our prank, your in"

They noticed his face has faltered slightly when they mentioned the date. Most people forgot that he was made an orphan on that day.

Than he thought it further, and realized it was perfect. His father would have laughed, would laugh up there when he saw what Harry had done. Even his Mum would smile, it was not a bad thing to try and remember his parents and feel sad, but if he could lighten the day, show himself that he still had his parents in his heart. He would not let it get him down.

"sure, I'll be ready"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy had attempted to get Harry to duel him at midnight in the trophy room. Lucky for Harry, maybe even oddly, Peeves had happened to fly by and dropped a dung bomb on the blonde boys head, and Harry walked on.

Events that had taken importance was breakfast when two brooms had appeared at his place. The first was a Nimbus 2000, the second was a very odd broom, the wood dark and seemed to sparkle like diamonds. The twigs had been coated in a strange silver glitter, and it buzzed warmly to his touch. His head of house seemed disappointed when he took more notice to the strange looking broom. The Nimbus was the attention of all the hall, but Harry's eyes would not move off the broom. Something about it kept his eyes glued to it, his heart pumping fast, his adrenaline rushing, his excitement bubbling below the surface.

Because he was so distracted by the second, he did not read the note from his Head of house about not opening the broom at the table, though Ron was the one who opened it when he asked and Harry nodded distracted.

On the side, a small plaque read, "Harry James Potter" and underneath the broom was called, "Moon Rocket Model 3 Deluxe"

Harry knew who it was from. It must have been from Elizabeth, and the tiny note attacked he pocketed.

Harry thanked his head of house, and something made him turn. He had heard about Daphne Greengrass making Slythirin team, and the way she did it, helping out Neville, he had a plan.

He would not be able to just hand her the broom. It was an expensive broom, not to mention his head of house gave it to him, AND Daphne was in Slythirin, he would make his team and everyone mad.

The next weeks past, and Harry worked on a few things.

The first was his Halloween pranks. He was not going to make anything painful, or damaging. He wanted to make it flashy and funny, but easily undone, it would limit his punishment if he got caught.

The second was his broom. He wanted to make his Moon Rocket look like a nimbus, and change the Nimbus 2000 so it would hold Daphne's name, and not look like his.

The third was his studying. He found doing all his homework easy. He even set up his potion in the basement of his trunk, where he could learn and practice without Snape hovering over, sneering and taking points.

Harry had taken books from the Library to study, reading second year and third year books, soaking up all the books with a hunger he was shocked but glad he possessed.

Harry continued practicing his spell work, and was glad he could see his improvements already.

The twins had shown Harry the kitchen and the house elves when he had asked how to access the food.

They had given Harry knowing glances, but he kept his face blank and ignored their raised eyebrows at his request.

When wood had taken him down to the pitch, Harry had to pretend he knew very little of the game, but he was still shocked and awed by the little golden snitch. That would be something he would be seeing a lot of, and it caught his eye, made his heart jump in excitement,

Halloween arrived. The feast was huge, decorated with Halloween pumpkins, and a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, while a thousand more swooped in dark clouds, making the orange tinged candles in the pumpkins flutter.

The meal was pleasant, but Harry could not eat much of his baked potato as he watched for his prank to start.

Hermione seemed to see his nervous excitement, and was about to ask what was up, when the entire Slythirin table gasped. Their food began walking around, potatoes jumping out of their plates, growing arms and legs and leaping from plate to plate.

A large carrot stick leaped onto Draco shoulder and began whacking him across his head.

The hall burst out laughing, holding their sides as a huge roast chicken sat up and began waddling towards Goyle. He shrugged, grabbed it and start eating, the rest of the table looking up from their own moving move in disgust. Even if it was dead, it took guts to take a bite off it.

Hermione was about to say something, when she let out a "roof roof" she looked around shocked, and once realizing it was her, her eyes bulged in shock. The rest of the hall had different animal voices, and Hermione stopped glaring at him when Harry let out a small roar like a lion. She seemed to think he was not involved if he was pranked as well.

Snape however was a surprise. Harry had not set pranks for the staff, that was going a bit far for one night. However, he turned into a Vampire. Long white fangs, even whiter skin. His eyes glittered strangely, and he wore count clothing and a fancy suit and tie, the classic vampire.

The whole castle was silent for a moment, before hundreds of laughed boomed the air, most of them animal laughed and hoots and roars.

One elephant voice trumpeted its amusement, and Harry turned to see Tonks trumpeting as she spoke, her face so happy and free, her eyes glittering with trouble and mischief.

The food stilled, the human voices returned, and Dumbledore sat there, pretending like he saw nothing, heard nothing.

Suddenly the headmaster stood, his face panicked, his eyes darting towards the door. Every single professor stood up, most looking confused, only Snape, Flitwik and Dumbledore seemed to know what was going on.

He thought he saw something distort the air around the other professors, before their eyes widened as well.

Hagrid (who had gone out before the prank) threw open the doors, and in a huge booming voice said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, 'e took it! I saw 'im, he ran off and the stone was firm in 'es 'hand see? I couldn't stop 'im, I couldn't stop 'im"

Harry saw Hagrid's eyes, scared and lost, like a kid who did not know what punishment his parents would give, he failed, and he was not sure what to do.

Dumbledore had calmly nodded and strode over to Hagrid, out the door and all the professors with the Prefects led everyone to their dorms.

Harry snuck away, tried disillusioned himself but he had the wrong wand on him, he did not want his wand to be discovered if they tried to take his wand and test his spells cast for the prank.

His Phoenix wand was not as strong as the other, and he struggled with more difficult spells.

He slunk to where Dumbledore was talking with a now tearful Hagrid.

"You are absolutely sure he had the stone in his hands?" he asked, his voice low but very serious.

Before Hagrid could answer, the other professors ran up, their faces fallen and disappointing.

"The stone is gone. Whoever took it was not alone, and they managed to get past your mirror trick"

Dumbledore looked grave, and said, "We must hope that whoever managed to take the stone is just naive and impulsive. If the stone gets anywhere near Voldemort, his return will be much sooner than I would have imagined. I must inform Nicolas Flamel I have failed"

Harry ran away at that part. Dumbledore had looked around, as if he sensed someone was listening.

Harry knew he heard that name somewhere. Perhaps that would help him understand what was going on.

He did know one thing. His tone, the other staff's facial expressions, and the whole atmosphere meant something bad was happening. Something very very bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was distracted a lot, so he put in effort to the broom thing. Boa and Sarah in the portrait had suggest a book on long lasting glamours "Glamouring Forever: Long Term Glamours "

Harry read the book, and with a lot of practice on a piece of paper, he slowly worked out the details to look right. The book told him it would last for about 10 years if done right, the broom would probably be old and messed up, he would not worry about it than.

Harry cast the spell on the Nimbus 2000 first, changing the name and double, triple checking before he was satisfied. It has a tiny serial number, he had researched and found one that would be believed.

He than changed his, making it look identical, but the actual speed and power that he knew was better, would stay. Nobody would know any different, it was a new broom to the market after all.

He planned to wait a bit, give it some time, he would write an anonymous note (with his wand and mimicking his mothers beautiful script), and he hoped he was making the right choice. He really did not even know her, but he had two brooms, and she had not received one from her head of house, or anyone for that matter.

He decided not to second guess himself. If he was going to be this crazy, he would go all the way.

The twins had been ecstatic, telling him how impressed they were with the walking talking food (he had asked Boa and Sarah on how to do it properly, they had smirked and have been only too happy to help).

The twins said they had something to show him, but they had said later on, they wanted to see a couple more pranks and also use whatever it was for some more time first.

Harry was still distracted for the next couple days. He had Quidditch practice and the flying helped his mind relax, the feeling of being so free, the cool wind ruffling his hair, the jolt of adrenaline rushing when he dived, rolled and flipped.

It was getting chilly, but he could care less. His glasses (which similar enough that only a couple people commented) stayed on his face with no need to push and adjust. The mist that formed a bit did not fog his glasses.

Harry loved flying. He knew that if he could stay in the air on his broom for the rest of his, he would take it instantly.

Life was looking scary, Harry knew dark times were ahead. But when he flew in the clouds, when he was on his broom, just him and the sky, life was good, and his mind was completely at peace.

* * *

A/N:

I did not include Hagrid much, because he does not have the same connection he had otherwise.

I did not include the trio with Fluffy, because I was not going to make the whole adventure down below. I did not include Harry with the mirror, because his desire would have changed somewhat, he is more accepting of his life now, and also because its just too complicated for me, since he has seen his parents a lot already.

I did not include a lot of his friends in interaction, but there will be plenty of time. The stone was stolen, Daphne does have a mystery you don't yet see, so does Tonks. If I get a timeline error, or mix up event times, please review and let me know.

A lot is happening, and this is just the warm up, exciting battles, budding romance and so much more will play out in this story.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7: Skyward Visits and Old Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the elements and plots that belong to J.K.R & Publishing.

Quick A/N: Long chapter, hope you dont mind. There are some frustrating parts in the plot, read the whole chapter before assuming.

* * *

The days past in a blur, from classes and homework, to his own training, the next couple days went fast.

Finally, Harry put his broom idea to effect. Griffindor was having practices, so Harry would be holding his broom at the table (he did not have to, but to keep up appearances)

He sat down, putting his broom beside him and began eating. A few minutes after breakfast began, four owls entered the great hall, carrying a wrapped thin parcel, in the shape of a broom to the Slyrithin table.

Everyone watched as it landed in front of Daphne Greengrass. She looked stunned, her usual cool mask broken for a moment. With nervous hands she pulled it close, and beside her, not opening it. Harry understood, she wanted to figure out who, why, and all the details, no doubt weighing her options. Would she owe someone now? Was someone trying to manipulate her?

It was what any proper member of her house would think and do. Not Draco.

Hermione was watching Harry very closely, her slightly narrowed eyes making it clear she knew Harry was involved. He looked back meeting her eyes, daring her to challenge him.

She seemed to relax under his gaze, but she held respect and understanding. She was clearly happy he did it. Hermione gave people natural respect and benefit of the doubt, no matter who they were. She was very stubborn that you could not judge someone until you know they are bad and beyond repair.

It was sweet, but it could turn dangerous, like in the case of teachers it seemed. Snape "professor Snape Harry" was still in her good books somehow. She did look curious as to how he did it, wondering if he gave her her his other strange one no doubt.

Professor Mcgonagall was also feeling something. When he looked up at the table, her eyes were narrowed, strangely similar to Hermione's. She looked at him, her eyes boring into his, before she seemed satisfied, though her expression was now guarded, he was not sure if she was angry or not, or even if she knew.

One night, after coming back from Astronomy, he ran right into Tonks. She pulled him behind a suit of armor and said, "Can I borrow your broom?"

Harry was a bit startled, his sleepy mind now alert and confused. "What? Why?"

She seemed to be fighting with herself on how to answer, but she shook her head to herself and said, "I cant tell you"

"Why do you need mine, why not take a school broom?"

She seemed to be trying to say something, her mouth gaping. It was as if the words were lodged in her throat, but she could not push them out.

"It has something to do with your broom" she whispered finally, unable to get her other words out. "I am unable to explain, But-" she seemed to give him a very piercing look, something most unusual for Tonks. "I need your very broom, only yours can help me out"

He gave her a look. "the Numbus 2000 is the only broom that will help you out?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No, the Moon Rocket Model 3"

Harry froze. Nobody had known he had that. Sure, people had seen his weird broom, though their attention had been on the Nimbus 2000.

However, nobody could have read the label, and it was too far for Tonks to have seen it clearly. Maybe she had known what it was before. However, he had checked, no such broom existed, and he suspected Elizabeth had sent it to him.

"um, uh, how did you know?" he asked. She seemed to be trying to say something, and that's when it hit him. "You have gone to-" and he stopped, trying to say "to the ministry on the moon" but his mind felt locked, like he was trying to talk with no mouth or voice.

She nodded, saying, "yup"

He looked at her in a whole different light. Here was someone who had also been there, or at least knew somehow. He knew he was not crazy of course, but it was still cool to actually see evidence of someone else who had been there.

Finally he said, "does it have to do with it?"  
She nodded. He sighed, tapped his ring twice, and pulled open the third compartment of the six. He pulled out his broom, returned the trunk to his ring, and handed it to her. "Please be careful with it" he asked, nervous he was letting such a good broom go.

She nodded, "I may be clumsy, but I will be very careful with it, plus its stronger than diamond, its coated with three different kinds of dragon scale powder, mixed with diamond and about 200 spells. Still, I will be very careful"

Harry nodded and she gave him a quick hug of thanks and tried to run off. She stumbled and only barely escaped a fall. He smirked when she grinned a cheeky smile, and waved as she walked off, a bit slower.

The game came up soon. Tonks had returned the broom in time for practice, and everyone was looking up to the game.

XxXxXxXxX

"Harry take a deep breath, your going to be fine"  
Fred, or maybe George told him in a rare moment of seriousness.

Harry was not nervous. He was excited. He was breathing a bit hard, his nerves on fire, every ounce of his being begging to fly into the roaring pitch where the crowd was making cheers and noise.

As they went out, Wood shook hands with the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, and the balls were released.

Harry whooped for joy, letting himself a moment of flight before snitch hunting. He saw Daphne come up nearby, not meeting his eye but looking down. He surveyed the pitch, looking for the gold ball.

"I know it was you" Daphne's cool low voice said as she met his eyes.

Harry kept his face neutral, hoping she was not talking about the broom.

Her eyes met his, and he saw a flicker of intense confusion in her eyes, like she was trying to see what was really going on.

Harry looked away, wondering how she knew.

She zoomed off after that, her face blank and cold.

The weather was chilly, and Harry shivered a bit. The mountains he could see were covered with snow, the grounds crisp with frost. Harry unconsciously waved his hand casting a warming charm.

Suddenly he realized what he had done. He had wandlessly and silently cast a warming charm on his whole body.

He could not think on it further as a Bludger flew hard and fast towards him, and he had to drop and roll with his broom.

He decided to play around, he made sure Daphne was looking before going for a steep dive. The thrill of him shooting at throttling speeds down to the ground was a feeling of ecstasy. He barley noticed Daphne follow, and when he pulled up he was glad she saw his trick before she hit the ground.

Harry zoomed around, barely listening to the commentary by Lee Jordan.

Slythirin was winning 80 to 30

Suddenly Harry saw the snitch. It was behind the Slythirin goal post.

"Katy goes in for a shot, and whats that, Harry Potter fly's along next to Katy, Harry moves ahead, distracting the keeper!" Jordan announced, everyone was watching as Harry, with Daphne on his tale sped past Katy, and rolled past the middle hoop. He snatched the golden ball out of the air, just after Katy scored again.

The matched ended 190 to 40.

Daphne smiled at him for half a second, almost forgetting she was supposed to be cold. Harry smiled back, telling her good game.

What happened after that was a bit of a daze. Every Griffindor pounded him on the back, or ruffled his hair (some of the older girls on the team). In general a lot was going on, and Harry was just happy he won, but wished he were back in the air, soaring above the solid ground with the cool wind whipping his robes behind him, cooling his face and calming his mind.

XxXxX

That night, when he entered his room, Hedwig was waiting with a letter.

He frowned and opened the official looking wax seal. The crisp letter with elegant scrawl said,

Mr Harry James Potter,

We request your presence at Gringotts at your earliest convenience. If need be, we can send a letter to your Headmaster, letting him know of your desire.

May your luck grow and your Vaults flow with gold,

Director Ragnock, Head Goblin of Gringotts, King Of The Goblin Nation

Harry was intrigued. He thought the ending was more of a statement, the director telling him that he needed him now, and it was important.

It was weird, not that Gringots sent him a letter, that was just a request. Why would the Director send him a note. The scrawl was in quill, so unless it was just faked by an assistant...

Harry put it away, reminding himself to send a response in the morning.

Harry changed and got ready for bed, and than lay looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts of the day spinning. He was curious over Daphne, how she knew, what she would do about it, if anything.

His mind slowly unwound, and he found his eyes getting heavy. He snuggled in his bed, getting under the soft sheets, and he fell asleep.

Harry was floating. He was floating above a group of older teenagers, he guessed maybe thirteen or fourteen.

He watched them carefully, all in battle stances, their wands pointed outwards, standing alert. They were on a low roof of a Muggle town. He noticed two with flaming red hair, one of them a beautiful girl, he did not recognize, but he did recognize Ron, And Hermione, and Daphne, and Neville. He thought he recognized Susan as well, but many of them were faced away.

A very blonde pale girl turned around, looking right at Harry. She tapped a tall boy with black hair, who turned, and...It was him. Harry was tall, though not as tall as Ron. His green eyes were blazing with determination, his messy black hair sticking up around his tense face. Harry looked at where Luna was pointing (at him) and gave her a look, like "what are you seeing now?" but just smiled and nodded.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, they all looked different, besides their age. They looked tougher, harder, their faces held grim determination that came with hard work and brutal experiences.

They had strange cloaks on, although the details seemed a bit hazy, and he had little time to look.

Suddenly, the quiet street was filled with "pops" and Cracks and a few Dozen cloaked figures with Bone white masks appeared. They started firing curses at the buildings, and Hermione looked relieved, as if the buildings meant nothing. They were probably empty.

Then, all eyes focused to the front of the street, where a tall snake like figure popped in. The teenagers jumped down, and curses flew back and forth.

However, Harry concentrated on the figure. He had no nose, split holes in his almost scaly white skin. His glittering red cat like eyes chilled Harry to the bone.

He knew who he was of course, though only his eyes and a bit of his face gave it away.

Suddenly, Voldemort looked right at the dreaming Harry. His face smiled a wicked grin, and in a low hiss of a voice he said, "Your time is running out. Your luck is just at its end..you got lucky, not again"

Harry awoke with a start, sweat pouring off him like waves, the dream clear and burning behind his eyes.

He jumped off his bed, popped out his trunk, and entered his apartment. He jumped in the shower, turning on the cold.

He relaxed under the cool waves, enjoying the calming effect it had as it washed his sweat and heat away, and cooled his muscles.

What had he seen? He had never seen many of those people before, and he looked older, like he had first thought; in their teens. It was not likely he could dream up something like that. And, dreams don't make new people. It is impossible to dream of a face you have never seen before. In a blurry form, not quite defined, maybe, but not clear like that.

He suspected he had seen the red head girl. She could not have been related to Ron, he only had a little sister. But, maybe his sister would grow up to look like that.

He wondered on the blonde haired, pale blue eyed girl. She had looked dreamy, but she had definitely seen him, of that he was sure. He wanted to know if that dream was real, was it a warning of the future? Was it his imagination?

Harry was intent on fining out, but he would not make it a priority. If he saw signs of it being real, maybe he look more into it.

He got dressed, trained a bit with the dummies and the portrait, and started his day, clearing his mind and focusing.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry decided he was pushing it off too much. He had to do it carefully, but he needed to let Neville's Gran to know about the potion.

If she did not believe it, he at least knew he did his best for now.

He used his wand to write the letter. His Mum had first given him the idea towards the end of his one year with his parents. He had written something down, what it was, he now forgot.

She had been horrified at his hand writing, so she had taught him the spell, to give him something to learn off of, use as an example. She had not meant quite what he was doing, but he knew she was shaking her head with a smile on her face.

It was much harder to do, as he had to picture the script in the words he wanted. It was slower, but 6 scrunched up and balled letters later, he had the final message.

It was pretty simple and to the point. It suggested that "Igwayn Lumos" potion would help their minds, and it was a very effective method to use.

He hoped she took it seriously, at least consider it.

He sent it with Hedwig, but told her very clearly and stressed the importance of not being seen.

She had ruffled up her feathers, puffed her chest out and held her beak high, telling Harry he should know better than to doubt her.

Harry stroked her feathers and gave her a treat, letting her know he was just double checking.

She nibbled his fingers affectionately, letting him know she was kidding, and flew off. Harry just knew that was what she meant. She was smart, he was not even being biased alone, she had these looks she gave, and reacted just right, Harry was sure she understood perfectly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

During lunch a few days later, Susan Bones walked up to the Griffindor table. Images of the girl in his dream flickered back, and he was sure it was her, less chubby, taller, but certainly her.

"Hey Harry" she said, her voice slightly nervous, perhaps because he was "The boy who lived...twice"

"Hey, Susan" he remembered her name from class.

"hey, um, my aunt asked if you mind having a chat with her. She said she wanted to send a letter, but it was too formal, her being the Head of The magical law enforcement"

Harry had a feeling there was more to that, but he nodded. "Sure, when did she want to?"

"Hogsmead weekend, she offered to take you down, even though we are in first year"

Susan seemed a little excited, and he asked, "and you would be going along as well?"

She looked nervously around, as if expecting eavesdroppers and said, "Unofficially"

Harry was not sure what that meant, was he going down 'officially'? But he smiled and confirm he was alright with it.

The next day Hagrid's hut burst in flames. There was a pair of seventh year students nearby, and they had put out the flames. Nobody was quiet certain what happened, but whispers of Dragons, bombs and other stories ran rampant, as if people needed something to gossip about so badly, that they would believe Hagrid had a dragon.

Ron got to see his brother charlie, who refused to say why he was there (charlie worked with dragons in Romania)

Hagrid was in tears for days after, even though his hut was fixed and nothing was damaged beyond repair. Whenever his giant form came around, people sent him looks of confused sympathy, or nervous looks as if his tears were large pointy diamonds that would kill them if they stayed nearby.

Or it could have just been his size, it mattered little.

That Hogsmead weekend was before the exams, and Amelia Bones, Head of Department of Law Enforcement picked Harry and Susan up, and they apparated down to the village (once they stepped slightly off grounds)

She led them to a slightly scary bar, "The Hogs Head"

Dumbledore stood behind, scrubbing glasses...wait what? Harry looked more carefully, and saw an almost exact copy of Dumbledore, hand scrubbing glasses with a cloth (versus wand and magic).

He was humming a tune Harry did not recognize, and his sharp blue eyes met Harry's. He had a normal nose (well, not broken like his brothers), and his eyes looked more free, less guarded and false.

"Aberforth, two Butterbeers and a glass of Firewhisky"

He smiled and went back to get their drinks, while she sat them down in a corner.

"Susan, I am going to put up a Silencing Charm, its for privacy"

Susan nodded, clearly not the first time this happened, though it was not really a question.

"Harry, I need to know what happened when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked you. You were dead for over ten minutes, and a mysterious department that has that word in their names seems to think its my job to find out"

Harry nodded, confused about the mystery department part (no pun intended)

"I was in a misty place. Its complicated. It took a form I recognized-" Harry could not say Gordriks Hallow, it would not have made any sense to her, since he had never been there in the real world.

"I met with a few people, people who were dead, and they told me I needed to come back, to fulfill my destiny"

Harry was not sure it was the best idea to lie or half-truth lies to the head of the law, but the rest was personal, and way to complicated to explain.

She seemed to catch his drift, for she moved on. "so you just willed yourself to come back?" she asked him.

He nodded, "pretty much, yea"

She seemed to pause in thought, and Aberforth handed them their drinks. When Harry caught his eye, he saw something in them, he was not sure what.

Aberforth had slipped a note with his Butterbear and strode away, back to clean his mugs and glasses.

"Crunchy Bar"

Harry looked at it, its meaning lost on him.

He shrugged and put it in a pocket as he looked back to Ms. Bones.

She seemed to be considering her next words. Finally she said, "Have you heard of the Igwayn Lumos potion"

It was so sudden and random, Harry's eyes widened for a split second before nodding, not sure why she was asking, but having a bad feeling about it.

She looked at him carefully, studying him for a moment, before saying, "Oh, just curious, someone suggested it, and two very happy people will now be reunited with their soon to be happy son"

She paused, looked at him again and said, "You know, the handwriting on the note was very unique. I have only once ever seen that style, and it sounds silly, but it is really one of a kind"

Harry was nervous, but not sure exactly what she meant. His mothers handwriting was that unique, it sounded a bit odd, saying that about someone's writing. The style of writing, maybe, but the actual script?

"Can I see your handwriting?"

He nodded, and transfigured a napkin into a small piece of parchment, and another into a quill. It may have been magic beyond his years, but he needed to know what she was getting at. He wrote "This is my handwriting, should I write more?"

She looked at it, the spidery script barely legible, especially in its hurry.

She looked disappointed, but also a bit suspicious as she read the note. Had she expected him to have the same style since he was her son?

She smiled and shook her head, putting the note down. "Well Mr. Potter, I have one more thing and we can finish up"

He nodded and she continued. "You were legally dead. When you had died for 4 minutes, someone had legally marked you as dead. However, you came back alive just in time, for otherwise the house of Potter would have been gone forever, you being the last descendant.

Due to legal matters I don't even understand. Only the goblins really do, your now considered legal adult in financial matters. You are not a legal adult, but you are able to access your full Potter Vault, and all its details. Your magical guardian (Albus Dumbledore) now has no control over your money, or any other areas of Finance and home."

She paused, to let it sink in, before continuing, "Your headmaster mentioned that you will not have a home to go to. I will not make your choices, but know that you have two clear options. The first, is your family home. I do not know the details, but besides your old home, which is sadly not in living condition-" she seemed to falter at his crestfallen face at the news that the home he had spent a year in, was not really that home anymore.

"You have at least one other home, somewhere, the goblins will work out the details with you"

He smiled and nodded, thinking that's the reason the goblins had contacted him, and maybe the Director because the Potter family was extremely rich, it could mean big business...somehow..he would probably find out.

"Your other options are going to live with other families. Since your going to be at Hogwarts most of the year, most famillies would love to have you, many of them because of your fame, sadly, but others because they truly care. Be careful of your choice, although somehow I doubt your headmaster will-" she paused, shaking her head as if her mind had caught up to hers words, and she regretted them.

Ms. Bones paid (Harry wanted to, but he realized he had no money on him, even if she had let him)

They walked around the street a bit, Harry trailing behind deep in thought, while Susan spoke to her aunt in excited tones, gesturing with her arms, and giggling, the sight of her Aunt also giggling like a teenager was an odd but welcome sight from her stern serious nature.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry stifled a sneeze. He snuck down to the common rooms, and sat on a couch, his scar prickling.

His scar had begun hurting slightly over the course of the year.

In his exams (which Hermione had not let up, even after they had finished them) was the worst part. He had breezed through all his exams, but the constant throb of his scar was odd. He had been sure that once he had died, once whatever it was his parents said was in there had gone, he would never have problems. The thing was, it did hurt. He could not figure out why.

He hoped it meant nothing, but it was wishful thinking. His head did hurt, and he was sure it was scar-related.

He stared into the fire, wondering over the year.

He slowly dozed off, and he was floating again. This time, he saw himself, lying on the floor of the great hall. It was after he had sent the killing curse at Harry. Voldemort had grabbed the dead Harry and brought his forehead to his. He watched as the old Professor's body turned to ash, and a black spirit form scream and fly out of the window.

However, he noticed something odd. His scar had sucked in some small misty darkness. It looked like what came from the spirit that had crashed out of the window. He watched as it was sucked in, and glowed red for a moment.

The scene changed, and Harry saw himself lying on a stretcher, strapped down. People were walking around in a hurry, but their faces were sad, their strides and voices full of mourning.

Suddenly Harry saw his scar glow, a mixture of blue, green, red and gold.

It throbbed and glowed once, and dulled. Nobody seemed to notice, and Harry soon awoke, leading to everyone stopping and staring.

Harry awoke on the couch with a start.

If that really happened, it would explain his scar hurting. He hoped that since it was a tiny mist, it could be destroyed fast, and whatever it was, it would not keep up this pain.

Harry sighed, went upstairs, got his trunk, and went to basement to train. However, the portrait was empty. He had known they could leave, but had never seen them do so.

Harry leaned against the frame, looking carefully at the details.

He stepped back, and fell asleep, his last glimpse was a hood with a strange symbol of an eye at the tip of a blue wand, with a large sword crossing it sideways to make a T.

Harry was floating. He felt so good, he just woke up, and god he felt good! He was at peace, he wanted to walk. He should walk. That voice was telling him to move faster. He should move. He should move faster right? Why should he? Why was a voice telling him to move?

"No" Harry mumbled, trying to lift the fog of bliss. He was still in the Basement, he had two wands trained at the back of his neck.

Harry's mind cleared as a woman's voice said, "Now, move yourself"

Harry ducked fast, lashing out in a double kick as he twisted out of the way. In one fluid movement he shot two stunners (he had learned those recently). The two figures went down, and Harry quickly took their wands and put them aside.

Harry took a deep breath, shaking off the last forms of Bliss he got from whatever spell they did.

He wondered what they had planned on doing. They could have stunned him and carried him out. How did they even get in here?  
Harry lifted their hoods, and fell back in shock.

Sarah and Boa lay there, sleeping peacefully under their cloaks.

Harry was not amused. He was sure they would be impressed by his moves, but now he needed to know what the hell they were doing, and how the hell they got out of his portrait. It was all so confusing, he was going to get down to the bottom of this.

He tied them up with magical ropes, hoping his beginner skills at the spells would help, and woke them up.

Sarah blinked, saw him, and gave him a sheepish grin. Boa grunted and looked around, before sighing and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"This was a bad idea Sarah, I told you he would not take kindly to this"

Boa had grumbled it, like a child trying to defend their actions, but knowing they were too wrong to even have a good defense.

"Hey, just shut it alright, it was your idea to lead him upstairs, tie him to his dorm bed, cover him with flowers and call his dorm mates while we hide and laugh"

Harry listened to their words. "If that really was your take on fun and jokes, you need to learn your joke ABC's. Thats the weirdest most random thing I have heard. Tie me and cover me with flowers? What the hell?"  
Harry was not sure if he should laugh, or cry, or get mad.

He chose to get suspicious. It was not like them to just play a prank, and to come up with that? No, they were lying.

"Ok, tell me whats really going on, or I will show you how 30 stinging hexes in a row hurts more than you'd think"

Sarah looked at Boa, and Boa looked back, they seemed to be trying to decide something.

"Harry, we are not just portraits. You see, we pissed off Elizabeth, our Minister really bad. She was fuming, but we really had not done anything actually illegal or bad."

Boa took over after clearing his throat. "We were sent to live in a damn portrait, how she got us in, we both dont know she stunned us and we woke up here"

Sarah sighed and continued, "We have some room back where you cant see, but its pretty limited, and we could not stand it anymore. We turned our mock fighting into real fighting, our boredom and lack of freedom was constrictive."

"So we did what we needed to get out. The conditions are private, it hurt us both bad, our Minister can be down right terrifying if you get her wrong. We love her, but never get on her bad side. So we did what we did to get out. However we have no idea how to get out of the castle. We never went to Hogwarts, I went to Beauxbatons" Sarah explained, "and Boa went to Durmstrang...500 years ago" she whispered to Harry with a wink.

"Anyways, we wanted your help getting us out..."

Boa trailed off, and Harry was still suspicious. He was pretty sure they were telling the truth this time, but they were not telling him something.

"and?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"and, we had to bring you to Elizabeth" Sarah finished, looking guilty and flushed in shame for a second.

"Why would you have to do that? And why kidnap me, just ask nicely"

Sarah shook her head, "we needed to make sure you helped no matter what. See, if we show up out of nowhere, she wont believe we are really who we are. We should have been locked in there for far longer, we are lucky we figured out how so soon. We could not risk you telling on us to a teacher, or refusing to come, since you would miss a whole day and nobody would know why"  
Harry was annoyed. This whole thing was making him angry, and the headache was making it worse.

Their excuses were lame, but he figured it did make sense. He was their only chance at getting out, they were paranoid.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees in pain, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

The necklace around his chest glowed, the glow intensifying and flashing. Harry yanked Sarah's hand and Boa's hand into one large handshake, his hand was gripping theirs with an Iron grip.

With a very loud "CRACK" they disaparatted, the feeling of being squeezed through a straw, and then the added feeling new feeling, the one of swimming through ice, and being torn every which way, and finally, they landed with a 'pop' in a heap in a pile on the moon. They were where Harry had entered the first time. The 0 gravity seemed to calm his mind. The stress lessened slightly as he bounced gently off the floor where they had landed.

Harry opened his eyes, his head was not hurting at all. He wondered if this room was designed to adjust. He also wondered why his scar felt empty now he was in space, or at least, on the moon.

He heard rushing feet, and ten aurors appeared in a v formation, covering the sides and the front with their wands.

Elizabeth appeared a moment later, signaling them to lower their wands.

"Sarah, Boa, you returned"

The two nodded respectfully, their stances showing true respect and loyalty.

"My two best guards, come on out, I take it you will watch your stupid selves more carefully"

Elizabeth had a teasing twinkle to her eyes, a lifting of her lips in a small smile.

They nodded, and Elizabeth gave them each brief hugs.

"And Harry" she said, turning her gaze to the awkwardly shuffling boy. "Hi" he said, feeling stupid. He was excited to see her, but seeing a Minister again, one who had treated him so nicely, it was surreal to have it be actually be real. It was because of her that so many things had happened. The wand she gave him worked much much better than his other. The Amulet had helped him from the brief glares Snape had sent, almost blazing through his eyes as he tried to read him. Dumbledore too.

The trunk was the best, it was a gift he could never repay, or so he felt.

She gave him a hug. He stiffened for a moment, his Mum gave him hugs like this, but she was like a Mum, maybe not as good, but he did not mind.

Harry was surprised when he walked through the domes, staring up in awe at the many floors, the busy people walking by, carrying papers, chatting with coworkers.

The place was a little different than last time. More business less talking and chatting. He also noticed small Wands flying up and down, all around.

"Those are scrolls. The ministry on earth uses paper projectiles, paper airplanes and such, but we just use little tubes that hold whatever is needed"

Harry nodded, and she led him into the office.

The portrait of Merlin was blank, but the Phoenix instantly jumped on his left shoulder when he sat down.

"Harry, I am going to put you to sleep, I need to fix your scar" she said, her eyes staring fiercely at his forehead.

He was not sure how she knew something was wrong, but she seemed to be staring at something, like she could see through the image of his scar.

The minister was amazing. She seemed so friendly and sweet, yet everyone also respected her. She clearly knew the balance between friends and Minister, and it seemed like she had everyone's approval. Every face he saw look at her, was either awed, pleased, excited...all very positive looks, and there were a lot of them.

He nodded, trusting she would not hurt him, knowing she could,even if he said No and she forced him (which he could not imagine her doing)

She pulled out a very cool looking wand. It was coated in a diamond shell, the wood underneath was a strange silver, nothing he could identify. It had a silky material where she held it, he assumed for grip.

It was overall a cool wand. "Are you ready?" she asked, pointing it between his eyes. He nodded, and he felt himself go dark.

However, he floated somehow above his now still body. She moved his body onto the desk, on his back.

The phoenix stood right next to Harry's face, its face tilted towards Harry's forehead.

Harry watched in Horror as the Minister flicked her wrist, and Harry's forehead was covered in blood. Harry looked away, shocked at what had happened. He waited, hoping he was not being killed. He knew it was a crazy thought, but it was his body, and it freaked him out.

When he looked back, she was standing holding a misty jar, with black angry mist crashing around in it.

Harry looked at his face, and gasped. It was the first time he had ever seen himself without the scar. He was disappointed when Elizabeth flicked her wrist, some kind of spell, and the scar reappeared.

Harry was brought back, and he woke up. The Phoenix tears that had fixed his wounds were still slightly wet on his head and a little on his cheek.

"Why did you return my scar?" he asked. She seemed a little surprised he had known. "you watched?" he was unsure how she knew, or how it happened, but he nodded.

"Somehow, a fragment of Voldemorts soul was torn off that Man's head. I have watched a memory of someone that had seen it, had been there, and I wont lie and say I understood what happened. It was not even a full fraction, like a..um, a Horcrux"

She paused, the words making her sick. "It was very unusual. Let me tell you, I was very glad I heard it after the fact, I would have been devastated if you had died"

He was not sure why she cared. Since the beginning she had acted like she had always known him, she seemed to honestly worry and care, and he decided to ask in the future.

"Anyways, your scar is a mystery. I just replaced the image, but there is a deep rune involved, something more than just the killing cure scar. Something happened that night, something we are all overlooking. Even if I had rid your scar, it would still be there, so I figured you would like to avoid the panic if you showed up with no scar"

Harry nodded. "Good. Now, you will never have that evil bother your head again" she said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

She led him out the door, and into nearby door.

There were tall white boxes filling an entire large area. At least 300 of them, each the size of an old police box*.

Harry was led over to one with a small plaque that read, "Harry Potter's Trunk"

Harry suddenly remembered something. How had he apparated from his trunk. It was in Hogwarts after all.

"How did I apparate here from my trunk, with barely even realizing it. You cant apparate from Hogwarts."

Elizabeth looked at him, hesitated, as if considering what to say, if to say.

"Harry, there is a lot of history to your family you need to know before I can answer that question. There are two things you need to learn. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _its an interesting bed time story. Second, when you go into the Potter vault, look for an old looking tome with a golden griffin on the cover. It should be on the largest bookshelf in the back corner."

Before Harry could ask why he should read a bed time story and what the book was, he was pushed gently but firmly into the box, and it darkness.

Harry felt around, and he felt clothes. What were someone's dress robes doing in a strange box. Why did she put him in it. He pounded all the wall, but it felt different.

He stumbled out of his closet, into his bedroom in the trunk.

He looked around, wide eyed, and relaxed, realizing the box was some kind of...well, whatever it was, it did not hurt, and it was "squeeze through a pipe" free.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry soon found out that Sarah and Boa were not leaving him forever. They came around often, always when he was there, he figured they had some way to tell, since it was exact.

They taught him much better, and he learned much more than in the past.

Before the end of the year feast, three things happened.

The first was Neville. The entire school found out that Neville's parents woke up, even though nobody had even known anything before, people were still excited for him, and added that to the gossip list that swallowed up anything and everything like a giant Black Hole.

The second were the results of the exams. Ron only barely made it to his second year. Hermione had done the best, but Harry had only just done worse, they were very very close in grades.

At first, Hermione had been annoyed by Harry's success. She had clearly planned on coming to Hogwarts and proving her worth and being the best at her education.

However, once they started studying together, and helped each other in their work, while Ron cried he was bored, and they should play chess with him.

Once Hermione got over her desire to be the best, she accepted it eagerly, matching her notes... (even though she was the best, Harry had answered more questions when he raised his hands calmly and politely, though he did try to limit his answering, the attention was only barely worth it, and they seemed equal each other in different ways)

The third thing that happened was Tonks. She had gone over to Harry one lunch, and had handed him a roll of parchment. "Read it alone" she had said in a serious whisper. Harry nodded. "see ya later buddy, don't do anything I would do, and do everything I wouldn't" she said, than looked confused, and winked with a, "ah whatever, a girl's gotta try" she waved, stumbled and walked on.

The leaving feast was a bit depressing. Harry was going to stay in the castle, because he had yet to decide where he was going to go. On that topic, Dumbledore had refused to let him go to Gringotts.

He claimed it was too dangerous, and not during the school year. Harry smelled foul play, but he knew he would have no choice, he could only push it off so far.

Harry had received invitations to stay to so many people's homes. Chang, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Weasley's.

He was mildly surprised by Daphne Greengrass's invitation. He was certain it was her parents who had requested it, but it was still odd.

At the end of the day, Dumbledore had chosen for him, saying he needed to be safe for now, and that Harry should think on his choice and not decided for the time being.

And so it was, the feast was over before he wanted it to. Slythirin won the house cup, although Harry had no idea how. With Harry and Hermione getting dozens of points over classes, they should have been in first not second.

Dumbledore however, had other ideas.

"A very frightening event caused our year to start off with a burst crazy. A student saw what others did not, and stood up to the evil force with no thoughts or regrets. To Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding courage, unparallelled bravery in the face of utter danger, I award 100 points to Griffindor"

Griffindor won the House Cup, and the Griffindor Quiditch Cup as well. It ended the feast at least on a good note.

Harry knew Dumbledore was kissing up to him. Harry had told him he wanted to owl Gringotts to let them know he was not allowed, and Dumbledore had almost panicked, "no need my boy, no need. I have taken care of that" He knew as much as Harry did that he had not, and clearly Dumbledore wanted Harry satisfied and happy.

It was sad watching everyone leave, going to the train, and back to the platform. It was one of those times, Harry wished he could be like many of these fellow students.

He would get off the platform, get a big hug from his Mum, and back slap and man hug from his Dad. His Dad would ask him for details on all the pranks, and even on girls. Lilly would whack him saying, "Not yet, honey, not yet"

Harry let a tear fall. No matter how much he thanked the fates for letting him see his parents for a year, and then again, he also wished so very often, that he could have them forever. How he could see them and not worry and fear that they were about to leave, that it was only a dream, even if a real one.

"Harry" Dumbledore said from the entrance. Harry walked over and followed Dumbledore up to the gargoyle. "Crunchy Bar" he said, as the stone dudes jumped aside to let him in. He stared up into the ugly faces, wondering why that phrase sounded so familiar. Had Ron been talking about Chocolate again? Something was ringing bells, but he shrugged and went upstairs, wondering what he wanted.

He felt the usual tickling in his head, and the usual faint vibration from his Amulet. Dumbledore looked frustrated again, he looked at Harry's chest, so Harry guessed Dumbledore knew somewhat.

"Where did you get that ring?" he asked. Harry knew the ring was partially visible. It was not exactly invisible, but it had a charm that made most people look over it, or not focus on it. Dumbledore was not most people.

Harry was unsure what to say. Dumbledore could probably tell if he lied, so it was pointless. Harry just shrugged.

"I see. Very well. You have done amazingly well this year, and your spell work your first day was certainly amazing. I understand that you wont tell me how you learned that, but at least tell me where you went for a year? What happened to you?

Harry knew he was in a Magical Coma Class Three, he had been trying to find ways to do it again, even if only for a bit, to see his parents. However, it was unknown how it happened. It usually involved a lot of magic (strong core) and a trauma.

"I was in a Magical Coma Class Three"

He was surprised to see Dumbledore nod in agreement, as if he already knew. But he was Dumbledore, of course he knew. Harry's respect for him was high, only low when it came to him specifically.

He was powerful, smart, politically powerful. He had lots of heroic history, and was considered to be the most powerful wizard alive.

He made mistakes because of that though. Time and experience gave him wisdom, but also a certain stubborn haughtiness, where he knew best, and he knew how to handle every situation. He was still human, and that showed when it came to Harry Potter.

Harry noticed Dumbledore draw his wand. His eyes looked remorseful and full of regret, yet he stood up to his full height and blinked. Harry had looked panicked, but he now looked calm, as Fawks, his Phoenix stood on his right shoulder, a peaceful tune trilling through the air.

Fawks turned and looked at Dumbledore's face. If Fawks could communicate with Dumbledore, it would explain the way he suddenly paled, his eyes looked wide with shock, and he sat down with a heavy thump on his chair.

"You may go Harry" was all he said, as he looked out the window, his old age coming upfront in his sagging look, his eyes lost in the distance only he could see.

Harry nodded and strode down the moving stairs, and past the Gargoyles.

He remembered the note Aberforth had given him. Susan had confirmed (through her aunt) that he was Dumbledore's younger brother.

"Crunchy Bar" had he been warning him somehow? How would he have known Harry would be coming now? Did Dumbledore rename his password often? He was curious if it was indeed so.

The look he had given him in the pub. It looked defiant, annoyed, angry? He was not sure.

Harry walked back to the dorms, the hallways silent and empty. He hoped he would leave soon. He loved Hogwarts, but alone and with silence as a constant, he was not so sure.

Harry lay in bed, already missing his friends. Hermione was much closer of a friend than Ron. They studied together for hours a day, and she had relaxed more and more, chatted, laughed, told him about her parents job, even told him how her parents had asked if he was OK. (they were there when his Uncle held his shotgun.

However, they had forgotten, and Hermione had retold the story many times, and they actual remembered a bit now)

Harry went over some of his friends he had made this year.

Hermione was probably his closest.

Once Hermione was comfortable that she was still studying, and she had someone studying with her, she became much less bossy and bookworm. She needed human interaction, and Harry was happy he could do it with her, while he still got his homework and minor extra research done.

Ron was different. Harry liked Ron as friend, simply because he was normal. He complained like a normal kid. He laughed and played around like a normal 11 year old. He added humor and life to their friendship, and he only hated his sometimes clueless and naive hurtful words, and his constant fighting with Hermione.

Harry guessed they would not be friends if Harry was not there to be the 'glue'

He figured if Ron saved her life from a troll, that might not even change things. Alas, there was no troll, or Dragon with Hagrid (at least he hoped, Hagrid trying to own a dragon?)

He just hoped they chilled around him. Just ignore each other and behave kind of thing.

Neville was also a good friend. He had started a scared nervous chubby kid. However, Harry tried to include him in things, like chess ('No Ron, not against you again') and other random stuff. He started stepping out of his shell a little.

However, when he was gone for two days, when his parents had woken up, he had come back a different man. Sure, he was still shy and nervous at times (especially around Snape), but he held himself taller, and was less confused, lost, and unsure where to go, what he had forgotten.

Neville had walked up to him when he had come back, and said, "I dunno why, but Mum and Dad told me to say thank you for them"

He had looked nervous and unsure of his words, but Harry had grinned and said, "No problem mate, tell them it was my pleasure"

Hermione was like a sister. He hoped she would agree (him brother) if he ever asked. He felt more comfortable every day with her, and even though her rules fanatics and bossy thing was annoying, he had talked her down a lot of stuff, and she had begun to relax, at least it was a start.

Ron, well Ron was just a friend. A brother, maybe later, he would have a lot of growing up to do before he could be considered a brother.

Harry sat back, relaxing under the cool wind from the slightly open window that kept the room a nice temperature.

Harry was nodding off, when he heard a piercing scream.

* * *

A/N: First off, I hope nobody gets annoyed at the pace and flow. I was jumping around a bit, and the timeline can be a tad bit confusing.

Yes, this is a cliff hanger. I promise I will try not to have many more of them.

For Ron/Hermione fans, nope, Ron will never be with Hermione, although they will become friends.

There are a lot of mysteries. I know there are a lot of mysteries, big ones and small ones (like the symbol on Sarah and Boa's cloak, or Harry apparating in Hogwarts, and semi-controlling peeves)

Anyways, read and review. Remember, this world is different. The DADA professor died right away. The stone was already stolen. There was no troll to kill. Hagrid is nice, but he never got a connection with Harry...yet. Fluffy is still around.

I will try to update often, but I want to make it clear. I will not quit this story, and for sure not without warning. If I take some time to post, I am just busy/still writing.

Everything you read in the title of the story will be included. Remember, Harry is still 11. Sure, I will be going pretty fast through his first 2 years, and slowing down after that. So keep his age in mind, and his experiences are still minimal, but more/different than in the books.

Oh and, sorry my Author notes are so long, I'll try to limit them. R & R


	8. Chapter 8:Goblin-King,Fluffy,Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit nor do I own Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope its not anti-climatic. Its long, but its a bit less reviewed, so tiny mistakes may happen. Here it is, 8th chapter in a few days. Please review, read on :D

* * *

Harry sighed in his bed, sat back and relaxed, the cool wind coming from the window, his eyes grew heavy, when he heard a scream.

He jumped out of bed, looking around and ran to the window. He could barely see at his angle, but he saw enough. A huge three headed dog was being led by 10 different people, wands shooting ropes and spells. Whatever they were doing was clearly not working, and the three headed dog was not going for a stroll. They were all frantic and were acting like this creature was not supposed to be there.

It was certainly not planned, as the dog lunged one of it heads at a woman close by, she screamed again, shooting a red spell at it, which only got it more angry.

Almost in slow motion Harry watched in Horror as the third ahead grabbed a woman, he could not quite see the detail, and began dragging her to its mouth.

Harry was in a blind rage. He could not believe everyone had just backed up, watching as the poor woman was very near her death. Harry clutched his wand, his eyes burning the location, and without a clear thought, twisted and walked right up to the dog, his Appararation nearly silent.

Harry had little time to think how he was able to once again Apparate on grounds, because the woman was struggling and nearly in the dogs huge deadly mouth.

He swished his wand, shooting three stinging hexes at the other dogs heads, getting them to shake their heads in pain. The other dog looked at his fellow heads, confused at their crashing thrashing heads.

Harry summoned the girl, surprised at his power, since he was not holding his good wand. He avoided using it when he could.

When the woman landed in Harry's arms, his anger turned to confusion. He backed up, putting the woman down, wondering what felt wrong.

Everyone who had been standing before looked at him in awe. Dumbledore appeared behind him, walked past, tapped the collar in surprising speed. The collar glowed blue and the dog was gone.

The woman in his arms went limp, and harry tore away the cloak to find a dummy. False skin, flase hair, false eyes.

Harry looked up into Dumbledore's smile, shocked at what was happening. Dumbledore looked pleased and it hit Harry hard. Dumbledore had done all of this to test him! He just knew it, the looks on everyone's faces, the triumphant smile on his headmasters face.

Harry saw red. Nobody was going to lie and fool him anymore. He had enough deception, and what if he had apparated into the dogs mouth? What if the dog managed to kill him?

Harry pulled his real wand, and threw three stunners in a row, followed by Stinging Jinx after stinging jinx.

Dumbledore dodged the stunners, but just stood there as he was hit by 13 Stinging hexes.

He must have thought they would be weak ones, for the look of pain that flashed on hi face made Harry feel good, his fury at being manipulated fueling something he did not know he had, nor did he want to have.

Harry stopped, dropped to his knees and wept. He hated how he had enjoyed causing him pain. He deserved it, but it did not make it right for Harry to do so, and definitely not enjoy it. The sick joy he felt made Harry feel sick. He curled his arms around his head, a position he once used when his Uncle beat him, especially when he added a belt, or was especially mad.

When Dumbledore lay a hand on his back, Harry flinched and moved away, his instincts coming back full force. When Dumbledore tried again, Harry uncurled and faced him, everyone nearby looked shocked at Harry's expression, pain on his face, deep hurt and anger in his eyes.

"You did this to test me! I could have been killed! Don't you care about how I feel? I saw someone about to be eaten by a three headed dog, you think thats fine? You think I need this drama?!"

Harry's voice grew, and everyone saw waves of colors dancing on his skin, a gust of wind swirled around him, his eyes had a burning electric look. His voice rose, his magic magnifying his anger.

Harry figured the adrenaline was probably a huge driving force, but he could care less. He knew this was just the beginning of Dumbledore's games, and he wanted to make it very clear what he felt about them.

"I am going to Gringotts. Your not my parent. You may be a magical guardian, but your only in charge of my schooling and well being, and going to my vault is safe, safer than here clearly"

Dumbledore seemed surprised Harry knew so much, but he just nodded, "of course"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter was anything but normal. He had defeated a Dark Lord at one years old, survived two killing curses, or at least died and came back for one. He had gone to the moon (which was clearly not normal for one as young as him). He had met his dead parents twice, once for almost an entire year.

Overall, Harry was not normal, and he had a feeling it was only the beginning. Fate and destiny had carved his path in life before he was even born, with some kind of Prophesy, though he did not know the details. From what Merlin had told him, it could not have been good. If his death spelled so much horror and loss, and the complete control of the crazy Dark Lord Voldemort, he was clearly meant to fight. How one lone fighter, an 11 year could ever hope to defeat him, he was unsure. Sure, probably had a few years to learn and grow, but he still felt nervous.

Was he really supposed to kill Voldemort? Or was he supposed to be a fighter? He could not imagine loosing one fighter for the 'good side' would change history so much.

So Harry Potter had taken it upon himself to be the best. He trained often during his first year, going into his trunk held in his ring, and learning from two Aurors from the moon, who were no longer stuck in a portraits.

Sarah and Boa had taught him a lot, physical and Magical. He was interested as to why they fought physically. It seemed most Wizards avoided physical work like a plague.

"That is why we are so good. We fight differently than most, and between our dodging and our physical blows, most Wizards are doomed if we get to close"

They refused to tell him how they learned, or any of the details.

Harry was than determined to learn more of the physical attacks and moves. They taught him a mix of many different Martial arts, each move customized. They had Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, a few basics from Karate, Boxing and small wrestling moves, and many others, Harry never heard of them, nor cared.

He was interested in the dodging, rolling and other speed and gymnastic moves. Harry was still small, probably due to his lack of food and protein and basic nutrients when he grew up with his Horrible Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

Although Harry had come out of his Coma almost normal in health and weight, there were signs, like his height which gave it away.

Regardless, Harry struggled with many of the physical attacks and strength moves. He was actually excited for them, but he did not have it in him to slap them, or try to slam them in the face, and he lacked the muscles and size to push.

So Sarah helped him with his agility and speed, learning to dodge and roll, while Boa tried to teach him to defend himself with Martial arts, and introducing a sword.

At first, fencing seemed silly, but when Boa handed him the thin blunt blade, and told him it would also improve wand waving, he agreed.

He only had 3 sessions of it before the Summer started, but each time he was bruised and exhausted. He was thankful for magic, he was able to heal his bruises, though it took a few minutes.

They had taught him a couple extra spells. One was a blasting curse, though they said it was a minor one, that caused anything in the area to fly back, but was not as dangerous.

They also taught him an Unforgivable. Harry was shocked when they cast Imperio on him 3 times, each time he had fought the spell and threw the effects off. They had warned him before, but it was still a shocker.

"You have thrown off the Imperius 4 times, the first you were not expecting it. It takes a lot of experience and a strong mind to fight the spell. Your a natural. If you keep practicing, you'll barely even fall under it before throwing it off"

When they had tried to teach him how to do it, he refused. It was one thing to see them do it, to be under it, but it was an automatic life sentence, and Harry was not so sure he was willing to risk everything on a spell.

They did show him how to do it, and he was pretty sure he would be able to cast it if the time came when he had no choice.

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of the day after that stupid three headed dog episode, Harry stayed in his basement of his trunk. He trained with energy he had never had before, his eyes so focused and fierce, it was clear he was letting out a lot of stress. Sarah and Boa did not comment, but randomly Sarah had given him a hug. At first, Harry had gone stiff, but her arms were gentle, and he saw she meant well. She was trying to comfort him, and at that moment, Sarah and Boa had a new meaning to him. Boa was gruff and could be harsh, but he offered encouragement, and always believed he could do more, his limit was no limit. His words of wisdom, the eyes that said, "You can do it, I believe in you", the amount of patience and energy he put in, Harry felt like he was an uncle, a real uncle he never had.

Sarah was like Hermione in some ways. She made him focus, gave him a confidence he was not away he had, and was always there for him, in a subtle way, little pats on the backs, little compliments. It felt real two, from both of them, and it felt more and more real as he trained and worked with them. Sarah was like a sister to him, and he was glad he had so many people to look up to, to give him energy to move on. People who believed he was great, believed that he could go to the stars and back and have time for tea.

That day was hard on him, and he was unable to explain how thankful he was for his trainers and friends.

At lunch time he had gone to get some lunch, avoided the few staff members there and had gone back to his trunk.

Boa and Sarah had gone up with him to the main floor, and he had shared some of the huge meal he had brought up from Lunch.

They had joined him and ate, and they spoke about random stuff, from the Holyhead Harpies (they both liked that team, though he was not sure why. Sarah maybe, it was an all girls team, but he thought Boa just agreed for the sake of it, he was hardly the fan type)

At one point Sarah leaned in and said, "We're not supposed to tell you, direct orders, but the Minister might want you to come up with us soon. Its one of the safest places, since its in space and very few people know, or at least are able to speak of it, so you would have no excuses to avoid coming. I think she meant someone else would have no excuses, I cant imagine you would avoid coming" she ended with a laugh, her blue eyes shining with laughter.

"So your not allowed to tell me, so you tell me anyways?" he asked, unsure if they were joking or not. "There were many others there when she had discussed it, so she had said loudly and clearly that it was a matter of secrecy. However, we are the guards, and even though we have a say, we were not included in her orders, and she gave us a wink, sooo, you know" finished Boa, a rare bright smile crossing his face.

Harry laughed. They seemed to almost have a multi personality. One moment they look like stern professors, the next moment they are gentle and patient, and than now, they are happy and teasing.

They chatted for some time, but when they went back down, Sarah and Boa left for a few minutes, and came back with a huge pile of books, from new and shiny, to very old and peeling, the books had to have been put under a thousand feather weight charms.

"While your bored and waiting, read these"

The next two days passed, Harry found he liked some of them. He chose two books to read, though he knew it was unrealistic for the moment. "Animagus: Cat or Mouse" and "Do you have an inner beast: Become an Animagus"

It was interesting reads, though he was sure he would need to wait a couple years. It suggested 12 for females, 13 for males, though he was a bit lost on the Puberty part.

Harry wondered what his form would be. His Dad was a stag, the stories he told, Harry soaked them up. His Mum said she had a form, but she never told anyone. James seemed to have been pretending not to know, for Lilly and flushed slightly when he had looked her in the eye.

There was one thing he was starting to get suspicious about. His Mum had said the Sirius Black should have been his Godfather. When he had told them he never heard of such a man, they are been very intrigued and confused. "Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, he must have been tortured and forced to give the location, poor peter"

Harry was not sure why, but every time Ron's damn rat came around, Harry was reminded of his Dads' description, except the missing toe, that made no sense. The rat gave him the shivers though, so he kept an eyes out for him.

He hoped he was not a Rat. He wanted one of two things. Either something that could fly, or something was stealthy and dangerous, like a tiger, or a bird, or even a dragon. He could cast spells to hide himself, so he could fly without being seen. So many good options, he hoped he would end up a good one.

XxXxXxXxX

Four days after the Three headed Dog "fluffy" as Hagrid had told him just the day before when he had asked (he wanted to know what that Dog was doing in a school, and Hagrid seemed just the right person to ask that type of question).

Harry had finished both books, soaking it up fast and with a passion. The books gave him a small connection to his parents school days, and he treasured everything of that sort.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry as he was filling his plate, and said, "Harry, how would you like to go to Gringotts after you eat?"

Harry had noticed Dumbledore was treating him very different. He looked Harry in the eye with seriousness, he asked him questions and gave him options, very different than before, and his eyes held these looks, he could not place them.

"Sure, thanks Headmaster"

Harry sat down and ate. He had worked out a cool fact. Two actually. Since his trunk was in his ring, and Sarah and Boa were in his trunk, he was able to carry people around with him. If he ever needed to bring people along somewhere, either hidden, many people, or he needed to look alone, the ring would come in really handy.

The second Sarah told him. He just need to press his wand down on his ring, wait three seconds and speak close to the ring. So for example, "Guys, I am going with Dumbledore to the bank, I wont be back for some time" and they now knew they could leave.

When Harry finished, he followed Dumbledore out the main doors onto the Castle grounds. When they stepped out of the gate, Dumbledore considered him for a minute, held out his arm for Harry to grab, and side-along apprated to Diagon Alley.

Harry forgot to wear a hood he had bought his first time here. He wished he could open his trunk and get it, because the eyes and mumbling that followed Harry cause his scar was annoying.

It was like they forgot he was human, how he could hear their, "Is that the boy who live?" "THE Harry Potter?"

He tuned it out, walking faster, as the crowd of people moved aside a bit when they saw him. Dumbledore walked by, looking innocent and clueless to the drama behind him.

Harry had accepted his fame. His Dad had been the last convincing he needed. He had told Harry to use it, his eyes wide and mock-evil. In the end, he understood the people's need for a Hero, especially after the big scare in the sorting.

He knew that when bad times came, which he knew they would, people who need a Hero, someone they could find hope in. They would need something, anything to stay sane and continue fighting and living.

Finally, they reached the large white bank, slightly tilting to the side. They walked up the marble steps, and up to the main bronze doors. Harry had been there once, the roller coaster ride to his bank seared in his brain. He nodded respectfully to the goblins, who bowed stiffly back, not accustomed to polite humans.

He passed the second doors with the warning:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

must pay most dearly in their turn

so if you seak beneath our floors

a treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

of finding more than treasure there

Harry passed by the second silver doors, holding the door for Dumbledore. He was still amazed at seeing the wide marble floors, with the goblins moving about, many behind their stills counting coins, weighing sickles, Knuts and Gelleons on large brass scales.

He strode up to a desk, and cleared his throat politely. A large goblin, his entire face spelled very old, smiled at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, the Director is waiting in his office"

Harry guessed a guard or someone must have warned him, if he was indeed waiting.

When Dumbledore began following as well, the goblin shook his head and said, "Not you"

Dumbledore strangely did not argue. Harry had to agree, getting in a fight with the goblins, besides their scary looks, they also held all of your money.

The goblin led Harry right where the goblins were working. Every single goblin turned their sharp almost unblinking eyes as Harry followed the goblin past their stools. He was led awkwardly and uncertainly to a back door, and into tall white box. He recognized it from the one that had sent him from the moon to his closet in his trunk.

"The director will meet you directly near you vault" the goblin said. Harry nodded and walked in. The goblins were creepy, and even though he did not see them as any less than humans, they did freak him out a bit.

When the door closed, the temperature dropped. He pushed out and found himself on a platform. It was dark, except for five goblins standing 10 feet from him. Two goblins stood beside a very fancy dressed goblin. The four guards had battle axed, very thick armor making them look much taller, and their faces were full of scars.

"Harry Potter" the goblin spoke. His voice was silky a low, and his wide smile was feral. Harry had to suppress a shudder when the goblins cold beady eyes met his. The smile only intensified his piercing eyes.

Harry nodded, afraid his voice would crack under his scrutiny.

The goblin stepped forward and held out his claw of hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook it, putting on a brave face and confidence he lacked. He shook it firmly, "Director Ragnok" Harry bowed lightly.

He was completely unsure how to address him, but he seemed to be doing fine so far.

"Your Mother was very much like you" he said, his smile gone, his face somewhat blank.

"She came often when she married your Father, he was a lazy man. She took care of your affairs."

Although Harry was annoyed that he called his Dad lazy, it was the truth in some ways, and he was not about to complain.

"Shall we sit?" The director waved his hand, flashing three or four rings and a table appeared. He sat on one side, Harry took a seat on the other. The guards stood alert, their eyes constantly scanning, for what, Harry did not know.

The box was gone, and Harry saw only darkness above and beyond the lanterns each guard held in their other hands (not holding their axes)

Their voices had echoed, Harry had a feeling they were very far below the surface.

"Here is your paper work" With a casual wave of his gnarled hand, a stack of parchments popped onto the table. "Sign where the red lines are"

Harry attempted to read the writing, but it was so small and so long, Harry decided to ask. "What are they for?" the goblin smiled at him, he looked pleased.

"The first two will remove your magical guardians hold on any assets, bonds, stocks and homes the Potter Family owns. The next four remove your magical guardian completely from any financial hold he may have after the first two. The next two give us permission to add protections to your vault and do maintenance as we see fit. The rest confirm you have accepted your status as a legal adult in Gringotts, though sadly not through law"

Harry signed the ones he mentioned as he spoke. He ended up signing 33 papers, and at a fast rate, it was painful. It was hard to right with a quill, even though he adjusted, he still preferred Muggle pens and pencils.

The director waved his hand, the papers disappeared to reveal a strange looking quill. A stiff parchment, with a very faint blue glow and neat black ink was pushed towards him.

"This is a blood quill. Very illegal outside of Gringotts. Can leave scars and lead to death or fainting if used to often."

Harry was nervous. He was supposed to use it after he just told him it could kill him? Even if he was not going to use it much, just a signature, right?

"I need to just sign my name?" Harry asked. The Director nodded.

Harry very tentatively poised the quickly, and in one fluid movement signed his name.

The ink was red, his blood, but it was otherwise nothing horrible. He felt the back of his wrist prickle a little, but it was over in a second.

"Alright Mr. Potter, now on to you Family vault. It has been changed recently, much bigger and more impressive. Your heritage is quite amazing. Thanks to you, the Potter Family was combined with an ancestors, your vault has been moved here, the lowest and most secure, and the Potter fortune is the wealthiest in the wizarding world now."

"Who are my ancestors? What do you mean thanks to me?"

He received no answer because the Director swiped his finger on a strange looking flap in the wall. It had bolts and strange stars and other odd shapes. When his finger reached the bottom, it moved aside like curtains to reveal a huge bronze wall. "State your name clearly" the director said suddenly.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter"

Harry saw a number begin counting down, 10...9...8... "Your Full name"

Harry stepped closer and said in a loud and clear voice, "Harry James Potter"

The counter stopped and the gold wall split. Harry was almost annoyed when a black shimmering wall replaced the gold one. A square pad stood in the center.

Harry was told to put his palm flat on the pad. His fingers glowed blue for a second before going back to normal.

A silver spoon slid out of the wall, glowing red. The director pulled a nasty looking dagger, and asked for Harry's palm. Harry was shaking as he held it out. The director cut his palm, and tipped a drop of blood into the tray. The spoon snapped into the wall, and a blue door popped in the center of the black wall. Harry's palm was back to normal when the Director made a strange movement in the air.

When he motioned for the door, Harry went up and turned the knob. Harry noticed the knob shimmer and glow green when he turned it. 'How many damn protections are there?' he thought.

When he entered he froze.

The room was bigger than the great hall, with Gelleons and coins piled so high, he had to look up and stretch to see the top of the center one (there were at least 10 huge piles in a ring)

"This must be more galleons than even exist out of here!" he exclaimed. "How do they even get so much gold? Can you make gold with magic?"  
He was talking to himself, but he did not care.

Harry moved past the piles, walking to the other side of the room. He noticed the door had closed, he was alone.

A lone door with the a plaque that read, "Flying"

He opened it, again the door knob glowed green. He walked into another large room. The far side had a dozen carpets, except they were floating a few feet off the ground. Two of them were bigger than the rest, he figured it could comfortably hold a dozen people lying down. He wondered how they worked.

In front of him, on the right were two dozen eggs. He could see clearly they had to be eggs.

He looked closely. There were five Griffin eggs, two Hungarian Ridgebacks, two unnamed ones (the biggest and very dark red)

He saw other colored ones, Black with white dots, Blue with white splotches.

He turned away, so lost as to what he should do. Some of those creatures were dying out, he should give them to a reservation, right?

"not today, today I look"

The other side of the room held brooms. Some looked so old, they also resembled an old broomstick you sweep with.  
He did see a couple interesting ones though.

One of them was three brooms attacked by four bars. They had colorful rings going down the main broom. It was a funny looking thing, Harry was not sure how it would work.

One broom did not look like it was made of wood. The stick itself was clear, like diomond or glass. The twigs were a gold material, maybe gold, or brass. A small seat had a leathery materiel, probably dragon.

Next to it, a pitchfork. He wondered why anyone would ride a pitchfork, but again, a broom could also seem silly in the wrong eyes.

He walked past everything and stopped. He very very slowly backed up, as a huge dragon lowered his massive head and stared him straight into the eye.

It snorted, a bit of smoke leaving its green nostrils, but looked away and crouched back down, ignoring him.

He noticed the dragon covering a book, and he was sure he saw a golden griffin on the cover. "Damn, I need that book" he muttered. The dragon stood up, flapped its wings and strode away, right through the next wall. "At least its not stuck in this room" he said, as he crouched and grabbed the book. He pocketed it (shrunk it down first).

He walked to the next door, the one the dragon had walked through its wall. It had no title on the door like before.

He strode into what looked like a museum. Swords, axes, daggers, helmets. Harry walked as he saw piles of swords and shield armor along the walls, but cases of the same thing held up like on display. He figured those must mean something special, not ordinary like before.

He was puzzled. Somehow, he was not so sure this was all the Potters. Just his feelings, and the little things his parents had mentioned about their vaults.

He entered the last door, into another room. The room was warm, the colors gold and red, the place was neat and the desk and chair looked more modern. He walked up to the desk, three envelopes with "Harry' on top. One was his Mum's writing.

"Dear Harry,

I hope you don't read this alone, with your Dad or with me when we go check out the Potter vault at 17. The war is driving us to hiding, so I want to let you know we love you. If either your Dad or myself don't make it, just know we are watching, applauding your games (your Dad is sure you'll be on the team) and patting you on the back. Serious better not have made you a troublemaker, he's your godfather as of course you know.

We love you,

Lilly Potter, your loving Mum

He smiled, not saddened like he may have been in the past.

"Dear Harry,

Your Mum is writing silly mush in her letter "ouch, alright" um, we do love you Harry. I hope I am here to laugh with you about these sad letters, but if not, I want you to know we are with you, up in the heavens, whatever's up there. We are in your heart. Send my love from above to Serious, I hope you turn out as bad as me "ouch, alright alright" behave yourself, as your mother no doubt told you.

Love and live free,

Love Dad

Harry laughed at his Dad's letter. His Mum was obviously looking over his shoulders, he could just imagine it now. His Mum and Dad had played around a lot when Harry was with them for a year, and he felt good when he saw it, watching his parents mock-fight and even on two occasions, tickle like Harry was not there. It was nice, watching them interact, almost like all had been well forever.

Harry opened the last letter.

"To My Great Descendant,

My vault is designed to be so secure, it is impossible to steal my most precious possessions. Find the keys in the book of my symbol. If you do not know who I am, I will not take away the mystery. Do you best, and make me and all your history proud.

~GG

"Do all wise people find pleasure in their mysterious?!"

Harry pocketed the letters, and with only a wish popped next to the door. "Cool trick"

He opened the blood door, and stepped out. "Is there a way I can take money without having to carry it around all the time?"He asked the director, who was standing there patiently waiting.

"Indeed" he pulled out a white pad. "write the amount of galleons you want, and it will appear in a bottomless bag in your hands. Only you can take out money-" when he was about to ask how, he held his hand up to stem his questions and said, "Magic"

Harry nodded. He liked the sound of it. "How much for the pad?" The Director grinned his feral smile and said, "For free"

Harry was nervous as to the Director's kindness. There had to be something more to it.

The director snapped his fingers, and a large cart appeared off to the side. He stepped up and entered, one guard in the back, one in front and one on each side. Harry sat next to the Director, and a moment later the cart began moving forward.

It moved faster and faster, the darkness disorienting him further. He could barely tell up or down, or any directions.

Suddenly the cart burst faster, and Harry's cheeks were flapping, his eyes burning. He forced his head down and after a few moments, the cart slowed to almost a stop. A horrible looking dragon, its skin scarred and its eyes milky (blind) turned to the cart. It looked away a moment later, and the cart once again picked up speed.

This time Harry was able to enjoy it, and he held up his arms, laughing as they rocketed along going upwards.

The ride was over before he knew it, and he was helped off, holding onto a wall to steady himself.

The Director led him through a different door, into a very large elegant office. Harry sat down after the director at did behind the desk.

"I have no doubt you are wondering why I am so helpful and kind to you"

Harry nodded. "My reasons are many and complex. Just know, you are not in debt, and my reasons will come to you in time. You do not have the Goblin nation around your little finger" he said this as if someone else had suggested it before, and he wanted to make himself very clear.

"We Goblins desire different things than Humans. Humans desire peace, fun, happiness. We just want equality. We want the ministry to leave us alone. We want Humans to treat us with an ounce or respect, and not treat us like hording dragons. Many of our wishes are hopeless, you cant force free will. However, there are some things we do have hope for. I feel like you have a major key to our dreams. I will not lie and manipulate to you, which is why I am making that clear"

Harry nodded. He had a new respect for this goblin. Here was the leader of the Goblin nation, telling him he depended on him, an 11 year old, and not lying to him, not treating him by his age, but by what he saw beyond the physical form.

"Thank you sir" was all Harry said. It may have meant little to other hosts, but the Goblin saw the gratitude, saw the determination, and heard the fire in his meaning. Harry Potter was no pushover. Harry had something in him, something that shone through in these moments. If you looked closely enough, beyond his small frame and scar, there was power, and a lot of potential.

Harry left the bank with Dumbledore a changed man. How such little events could change him so much, he was not sure. His parents letters had just added a new reinforcement. His talk with the head goblin made his destiny more real. His wealth threw all his excuses out the window. Harry had all the tools, there was nothing left to do but train, live, and learn from time and experience.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Sh, don't wake him" a male voice whispered. A lower voice answered, "Its not me who came up with the stupid idea to bring him in his bed!"

"yea, well, its funny. He needs funny"

"Yea well, this damn bed his heavy, couldn't he sleep on a mattress, why cant we use magic?"  
"I dunno, he would feel like he is in an ocean, the levitation is not smooth"

"and this is?!"

Harry lay in his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, trying very hard to not laugh out loud. He saw Sarah and Boa attempting to pick up his bed, their faces scrunched with the effort. Harry very slowly pulled out his wand, and cast "Windgardeom Leviosa"

The bed started floating, but Harry continued pretending he was sleeping.

"Ah, see, thats better, just had to use my shoulder more" Boa mumbled. Sarah suddenly burst out laughing, clutching her sides as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sarah, your going to wake him up!"

Harry moved his wand and the bed floated up almost to the ceiling.

"Oh" was all Boa said, his eyes following as the bed floated past his sweaty shiny head.

Sarah giggled once more, and said, "Harry, were you up that whole time?"  
Harry let his bed down, and sat up. "Yup"

"and you couldn't tell us, save us a good five minutes of stupid work? Your bed is heavy!" she made a muscle, showing her almost non-existent guns. Boa's was pretty impressive, though he sometimes thought Sarah was strong when they fought.

"It was fun, watching you make a totally lame prank, watching you bust you butt for me, this time, total flip in life"

Harry vowed never to leave his trunk out again, though it was good entertainment, so maybe sometime in the future.

"Whats going on?" he asked, excitement filling his heart, he thought he knew.

"Your going to the moon"

"now? How long?"

"Till you need to get your school supplies before coming back"

"Roger that" Harry said, running into the trunk, into the tall white box waiting for him. He was impatient as he waited for them to come in two. "Ow, you stepped on my toe" Sarah whined. Harry laughed. He was pretty sure they acted immature on purpose, it made him laugh, thats all that mattered.

Harry stepped out into the usual bouncy zero gravity room, a huge smile on his face. They were escorted by aurors (they had an alarm that told them when someone entered the moon, or at least the ministry)

It was the first time he had stepped out of the box and into this room, but it was fun, so whatever.

Elizabeth greeted him warmly, a quick hug and a huge meal later, Harry sat, a goofy smile on his face. He doubted he would ever feel good about leaving Hogwarts, but right now, he certainly felt it.

"We have a lot for you to do. First, you need to read your family Griffin Book" she gave him a look, as if telling him not to ask how she knew.

"We'll train you up, I have a whole busy schedule. You'll be tired and worn out, but you'll thank me in the end"

And so began Harry's first real summer in the Wizarding world, except on the moon. Harry sighed, knowing she was not kidding, but also knowing he was ready to thank her even before the pain, though perhaps he should wait and see.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, Fawk's words, some staff's compliments of Harry's outstanding work, images of the power rolling off of Harry when he had tested the boy.

So much was happening so fast, and he felt, now more than ever he needed to control the boy. At this rate he would get over confident, and in a moment of glory, he would get himself killed.

No, he could not allow that to happen.

He stood up, and strode over to his telescope. He turned dials and gears and buttons, before looking at the picture of the moon. He swiveled another dial, and focused in on a magically concealed dome. Two long hallways protruded from the main dome.

Albus was not a fool. The amount of Magical people he could see in glowing dots, it was certainly not a small group of magical hippies taking a picnic to the moon.

What scared Albus the most, was Harry's tiny red dot. Albus had labeled the boy, and he was certainly there.

His dorm was empty as well, a small quickly scrawled note in a different hand writing said, "He is safe. He will be back in time for his second year"

Albus Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He was at a loss of what to do, a rare trait and event for him. Yet, there was nothing to be done. His trusty telescope detected very very powerful wards, and it would take all of his strength just to enter, he would never be able to do what must be done then.

He would be patient. He would consider his plans carefully.

The real reason he was not be very active in figuring out what he should do, was a green object on his desk. Like a light bulb in shape, the glass was a dull green, and would only light up bright when Voldemort returned. It was a new object, he had created it when the stone had disappeared.

Now however, the bulb was lighting up. Not very bright, just a dull glow. Wherever Tom was, he was growing powerful. Did he have the stone? If he did, war was upon the world, and he prayed they would be ready for it.

Harry would be kept mostly in the dark. It would not do for him to approach Voldemort too soon, he would die, and all hope would be lost.

No, Harry would grow up, be happy, have friends and relationships, and when he was of age, at the earliest, he would face his destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was hard to make. It was also written fast, due to a request and cliff hanger, as well as my eager fingers. I hope its perfect, or as perfect as can be here.

The vault was left vague for now, since I will have a much more detailed return in the future, so I left room for more details.

Most objects, details..I use them. There are very few things I mention, and barely use. Give it time, you will probably see it in action or in use.

I hope you enjoyed. Still working on shrinking my Authors note. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9: A Diary, Watch, Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots and elements that are owned and created by J.K.R

A/N: Very long, hope you like. It was hard to make this chapter, also, A/N at the bottom explain a bit.

* * *

Hermione Granger was frustrated. Throughout her entire life, she had very few friends, and even less true friends, friends who defended her from bullies, who stayed around and was not scared of her books or her looks.

Now, she was a witch, and she had friends. Some of her friends, like that annoying Ron, were a headache, but even Ron she appreciated as a friend. He clearly needed to grow up, but he did have the ability to be a normal kid, he just needed to get his priorities straight and take his schooling more seriously.

Hermione had made a couple friends from her dorm, though they were not too friendly at first because she was so into the rules, and she always had books with her.

Hermione knew her rule thing was annoying. She could not help it, she wanted to do well, and breaking rules was not going to get her far. There was a deeper reason too though, one she had confessed to her Mum when they had sat down and had a mother daughter talk, which unlike many children, she liked.

Hermione was scared of losing her place in the Wizarding world. It was such and incredible dream come true, she was not willing to take any risks, for the off chance she would be tossed back into her old life.

Which brought her to her original frustration. The very first magical person she had seen was Harry Potter. She had seen so many aspects of him, and she was truly happy they were friends. Her first encounter with him at a mall, he was thin, badly malnourished and bruised up and dirty. His eyes held a stoney block that was often seen on people who had to hide their pain and thoughts, or else bad things would happen to them.

When she had seen him dragged off by his ear, after being shoved aside by the elephant doing it, she had almost cried from being so helpless. She knew what it was like to be teased and bullied, and have nobody lift a finger to help. She had even kept her parents out of the loop, for a while, until they saw some evidence of bullies and teasing, but nothing like Harry.

Harry was a good friend, and almost like a brother she never had. She wondered if thats what having a brother felt like.

Harry was also able to keep up with her head, at least somewhat. He listened when she was in rant mode, and he helped her when she was stressed and frustrated. He was there to give her a rational reason to put away the books, a calming pat on the back when she was thinking too hard, or working too hard.

She had sent a couple friends an owl (she had used Harry's, since he said, "I don't need Hedwig for the summer, don't tell her though, she'll kill me"

She had been very reluctant to use it, but Hedwig would not go to Harry. She would fly off, and come right back, is if she was lost. She never heard of owls changing their minds. Maybe it was just this owl.

Harry was not kidding when he claimed she was smart. Hedwig seemed to make a strange laughing sound when Hermione clutched her head and groaned, and she could swear there was a hint of mirth in its little eyes.

Finally, she dropped the matter. She was a bit put out that she could not write to Harry, and she wondered if he was still in Hogwarts. She hoped things were going better for him.

He was hiding things though, and it got Hermione very curious. She was not going to ask him or solve this mystery, even though that was what she would have done any other time. Harry had gone through a lot, and who was she to tear apart his private life for her own curiosity. No, she would not do that. However, she promised herself to be there for him. If he needed someone to talk to, she would be there, just like he was there for her, and would still be there for her, she hoped.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry dodged the spells shooting at him like a Muggle machine gun. They were minor stinging hexes, so many stronger ones could be harmful. Four dueling dummies, firing fast and he had no wand. It was just one of the few exercises he had been going through the past couple weeks.

His first few days had been hard, very hard. He had three main trainers, not including Sarah and Boa, who were not training him for the summer, but still hung out during meals in the Cafe area with him.

One of the trainers was shrouded in a strange cloak, and even his voice seemed bland. Only the lack of curves, the height, and the bulging muscles under his cloak told Harry it was a male. "He belongs to a department called the "Department of Mysteries" Elizabeth the Minister had told him after his first lesson with him. "I wont tell you too much, though I do know more than that Fudge idiot-" she covered her hand to her mouth in mock horror, though winked and grinned. "They are the only department that not only knows about us, but works very closely with us. They helped create this Ministry 15 years ago"

So he taught him Spell work, mostly simple wards, healing spells, the basic theories of Portky's, Shields (2 new ones, one was draining, it deflected a curse, another Harry could not do, it would dissolve the spell, and shoot it back out at will. The unspeakable claimed only four people have ever done it successfully, and most times it was a waste of energy and time, but it worked for every single spell except the Avada, even the Cruciatus Curse, BUT, the shield had to have more than double the power than the curse itself to work, and it could only dissolve it, not spit it back out)

His second teacher was a beautiful woman. He had a feeling he was lucky he was not yet feeling much attraction, because her soft blond hair down her back, her creamy skin, her soft sparkling eyes. It was entrancing, even without much attraction. The first words she spoke, with a tiny sliver of a french accent was, "You can stop staring, yes, I am a veela"

She spoke in an annoyed tone, but Harry was sure she was messing with him, because Harry had been looking at her hand, where she held two large wooden swords.

She tossed one to Harry, it felt pretty light for such a large stick, he wondered if she had charmed them so.

"Defend yourself"

Harry blinked, and in a blur she had crossed the room and tapped him on the collar bone.

She backed up, giving him a smirk at his gobsmacked expression. "Do not underestimate me. I am not fragile, I am not soft-" she paused, as if considering the last one. "anyways, I am here to teach you two things. The first, use of magic with a sword. It may not come in handy, but it helps your magic. If your magic is pushed out of other things, not wands, it will have to strain, like muscle, and it will grow"

Harry just nodded. "The second is your speed and reflexes. You already seem to be fast and able to dodge fairly well, so this will be harder, I will expect more of you"

And so began sword training. Harry's arms, legs, practicably everything hurt, but when he exited the large padded room, he felt clear, less strained and not sweaty. He wondered if a spell at the doorway did that.

The last teacher was a huge man, almost as big as Vernon. His training room was a large desk, bookshelves everywhere, and neat papers stacked on the desk, quills, pens, other Muggle stuff like white paper sheets, pencils, markers, staplers...

"Hello Harry, I am Gregory" the man spoke, lifting kind brown eyes in his direction. The man had more than one chin, almost like his Uncle or Dudley, but unlike his Uncle, this man looked like he was always smiling.

"I will teach you a couple different languages, mainly German and French. I will also teach you a very powerful and useful branch of magic. It is very commonly mistaken for a mind defense, but if used properly, can be much more useful"

He smiled and gestured for a seat on the plush large armchair directly in front and behind the desk.

"Occlumency"

Harry nodded, he had heard that term before, perhaps during his readings it was lightly mentioned.

"You see, Occlumency is commonly thought of a way to block Legilimency. While that is correct, it does have its own uses, besides for shielding. Most people stick of barriers, and focus purely on defending the mind."

Harry nodded, letting him know he was following.

"However, it can also be used to sort through memories. It can be used to tamper and copy memories, for those who need to give up a memory, but dont wish to show it all, or skip certain parts. It is also a way to alert the senses and mind. The magic I would like to teach you, is a strong from of Occlumency, but also a minor form of Legilimency."  
Harry nodded, still following.

"It will make you more alert at will, you will catch every detail on someone's face, on a paper full of scribbles, and will allow you to make spell chains. The last part will take more than a summer to learn properly"

Now Harry was a bit lost, but he tried his best to understand.

Harry had to take his necklace off. That was a scary thought, since he only took it off for his showers, and when he was alone and wanted to examine it a couple times. Harry had finally sighed and slipped it off.

Gregory than gave Harry a potion to take, and when he took the same one himself, Harry listened. The room darkened suddenly, and Harry was standing in a huge cavern-like space, bubbles flowing and zooming around, huge ones, small ones, very tiny ones. One very large one stood still in the center, many of the bubbles flowing in and out, all around it.

"That is your conscience" A voice said nearby. Harry turned to see Gregory next to him. "All of these bubbles are thoughts, feelings, and anything else you have in your mind."

Harry looked in awe. He could barely see the end of the cavern, and certainly not very high, if not for the small glow the bubbles held, he would see nothing. Harry was mildly surprised he had his good wand, so he pulled it and cast "Lumos" and was even more surprised when it worked.

"The smaller the bubbles, the less completely your thoughts or feelings are in it. If you have a very quick thought, it will create tiny bubbles, barely visible"

Now that Harry looked, the tiny flecks he had seen did look like very tiny bubbles. "What happens if I pop one?" Harry asked.

"Luckily, this is only a physical manifestation of your thoughts, but not actually physical. You can move them with a wave of your hand, but if you try to pop them, you hand will just move through them, and your spells wont effect them. If you were able to pop them, it would be very damaging, especially in large amounts, large bubbles, or the wrong ones that your brain needs"

"Now, the rest of our lessons this summer will be changing the bubbles to something else. Its only been done eleven times to my understanding, so let me show you mine, I think you will like it"

Gregory looked in very deep concentration, and the room faded, to reveal a bright and sunny landscape. A large city sprawled out in front of him. He was on a path leading up to huge walls, solders and archers on the turrets, watching as thousands of people walked towards the gates, many others leaving. "Look at their faces" Gregory told him. Harry looked, and was surprised to see no real facial differences. They all looked pretty normal, but their faces were blank, very bland and no real identifying features.

"I created my mind into a fortress, a huge city. There are a couple advantages, but also a couple of disadvantages. Your mind tries to create a realistic setting for your mind. It makes it seem real, so that you can grasp it. The bright side is that only you can tell the difference between which person is what though, feeling, information. There is not clear physical indicator, just a feeling. Another pro is that its easy to sort the memories. You have different homes you make clearly for "A thoughts, say magic, and you have sections, each labeled for different kinds of magic, the information, the feelings, and everything else too"

Harry nodded, it sounded good so far.

"The problem is the defense. Your mind tries to create everything to a degree of realism. For example, a dragon should be dangerous, so if you set up dragons for defense, you need to add something, small or big that will make the Dragon look a little less evil in your mind"

Harry jumped a little when a huge dragon came up on the side of the castle. Harry laughed when he saw it had a teddy bear dangling on its collar. He would not have noticed it if he had been scared of the dragon, Gregory was in front, and seemed relaxed. "That little bear is my calming point. Its so silly and innocent, it makes it easier for my mind to make him tame to my own creations"

XxXxXxX

There was one week left before September first. Harry had finally written to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley twins. Elizabeth had taken them for him promising to send them right away. It was near the end of summer, he felt a bit guilty for waiting so long, but he hoped they would forgive him.

Dear Hermione,

I am doing great. I left Hogwarts in the beginning, and I am sorry I did not write sooner, I wont make excuses. How are you doing? Did you study during the summer, I did, I cant believe I like studying, it just seems odd, even though I really do enjoy it at times.

I hope I dont seem like a nerd, though I am sure you understand. I guess a little studying is not so nerdy, and whats wrong with nerdy, right?

Anyways, hope your doing fine,

Harry

PS: Are you gonna be in diagon alley anytime soon?

He was not sure how to write it, it was not a very common occurrence for him to write a friend a letter, he hoped he would get better, not sound so awkward.

Dear Ron.

How are you? Sorry it took me so long to write. Are you gonna be at Diagon Alley soon?

Hope your aright, I'll play chess with you for two hours if your mad at me :D

Your Friend, Harry

PS: I was joking about chess, do you really want to win 200 games in a row? If so, maybe.

Harry sighed. He was really not good at writing letters. He would need to ask Gregory, he was great at writing and all forms of literature.

Dear ol' twins,

I really hope you get this letter alone. I have an interest in heavy pranking this coming year. Come prepared, I cannot do this alone.

Yup, thats all I want to say, your too old to be my friends

Harry

PS: Sadly your not the only friends I have above the age of 30

Harry laughed at his own very lame jokes. He would need to work on that two, but these two were a good start.

Dear Neville,

How are you doing? I am so happy for you and your parents, its truly amazing. Are you going to get a new wand? The wand chooses the wizard, or so that wand maker says, your good at spells, maybe the new wand will help you even more.

I hope I did not step out of my boundary, I am just really happy for you, its not everyday something so good happens to a friend.

Your friend,

Harry

PS: Are you coming to Diagon Alley?

Harry plopped down on the bed in his room, thinking about seeing his friends. He hoped this year would be fun, relaxed, no Fluffy, or evil dark lord. He hoped that Malfoy kid would get a life. The problem probably was, he had too much of a life. He had money, his whole life set up for him, and he was left with a haughty attitude, his brain full of hot air.

His Dad was a problem. Harry was not sure what would happen if he saw Malfoy Senior in a shop, or walking down the street.

Another thing that bothered him was Dumbledore. He had been acting different towards the end. Cautious, curious, a tiny sliver of recognition and fear, and even a bit of respect for Harry, not an 11 year old boy who needed to be locked up for his own safety and the greater good.

Dumbledore was a genius, he was politically and magically powerful, he was head of like two major courts or systems (Supreme Mugwump, judge/head of the wizingomat) headmaster at Hogwarts, defeater of Grindelwald, discovered 12 uses for dragon blood, was a fellow alchemist with Nicolas Flamel... The list went on. Harry hoped he would see the light. How far was he getting now? Harry was already losing respect for him, and Dumbledore had even drawn his wand, no doubt to do Legilimency on him, to know what was going on for the greater good. It was amazing that Fawks had come to his 'rescue' and had communicated something to him which was clearly intense for the headmaster. Yet he had still tested him, in something very dangerous.

Harry lay on his bed, closed his eyes and entered his mind.

The walls to his city were different than in Gregory's. Harry had decided to go Muggle in his defenses. After all, most Wizards did not know what a gun was, he would have an advantage of a confused first moments, they would not know what was shooting at them.

The walls and materiel was not simple to make. Despite it being his mind, when he tried to make heavy strong metals and other enforced materials, his mind forced him to work harder.

He needed to focus on a material, focus on how strong he wanted it, and how much of it he wanted. Usually he would get slabs the size of a small car, but the outer rim, where he put a material that probably did not exist, that took hours and hours just to make a fist thick outer layer.

He found that less time passed than he thought every time he woke up. He figured it was like thoughts, they spun around very fast and accomplished more than you could possibly to in physical terms.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Finally, Harry was going to have a shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

Elizabeth was coming along, something that had surprised him, but had shocked and even upset many others in the Moon Ministry. She had refused extra security, but had accepted Sarah, Boa, and the Unspeakable, who would remain hidden.

When they Apparated to Diagon Alley, she strode with a tall regal walk towards a small shop Harry had not seen before (he had not paid much attention to details, the whole experience had always been incredible and he was just a gaping fish at first, staring with awe and focusing more on the whole)

The door opened with a bell announcing their presence. The inside of the shop was filled with odds and ends, things that looked like strange blobs, yellow whistles, a red and peeling bell.

Elizabeth stepped up to the counter where a man was relaxing, feet up and blowing colorful rings with a strange wand, not a cigar, but similar looking.

"may I help you?" he said in a drawl, his attitude relaxed and carefree. "Yes, I would like a Diomond Bolt Watch, the magical addition with the tracking clock"

The man looked up, surprised. When he saw Elizabeth he jumped out of his chair, dropping his wand cigar and mumbled in a fast hurried tone, "of course, of course Minister"

He looked harried for a moment, but it was not at her, rather at his attire and attitude, he clearly did not like looking like this in front of her.

She grinned, a teasing twinkle. He hurried to the back, and a moment later came out with four watches. One of them was pearly white, it even shined a bit like pearl. The next was black, possibly a rubber substance. The next was red, but seemed to melt down the watch, probably an effect. The last caught Harry's attention. Unlike the others, this one was slightly misty, like it was made of thin puffy clouds.

"These three cost 100,000 Galleons. The watch tells the time of any country in the world, can detect temperature, humidity, pulse and blood pressure. It can withstand twelve killing curses before it breaks. They are made of the finest materials, a few of them compressed thousands of times, the department of Mysteries. These watches are only sold to Ministry employees, and only specific ones. Only eight people own one."

Harry nodded. 100,000 Galleons was a lot for a watch.

"This last one is 1,000,000 Galleons, and only the Minister on the moon owns one. This one holds the ability to write notes, it can enlarge to about 3 feet by 3 feet. You can type in a name, and it will locate said person anywhere and everywhere. Because of the privacy, it is with great reluctance we even created it. The material is different as well. It cannot be destroyed easily, because it can split up, like a cloud, and avoid spells. It can also turn you invisible for short periods of time, it has a shield you can engage, protects you from a few curses. It has many other features, but one of them you may find useful. Mr Potter, since you may have dangers ahead, you can get your friends to tap the watch, and a little prick later, with their blood, you will always know if they are in danger, or if they are hurt.

However, know this, the watch will not make you invisible. True, it has many incredible features, it is certainly worth the million galleons, but don't get cocky. The shield is strong, but dies out fast after a couple strong charms."

Harry almost forgot how rich he was, and this watch sounded amazing. "I'll buy it" Harry said quickly, scared he would lose his nerve.

The shop keeper looked at Elizabeth, who looked at Harry. She sighed and nodded. Harry was confused by her reaction, but his excitement was too great to care.

"Here, read all of it the moment you have spare time" The shop keeper handed Harry a thin booklet. Harry opened the pages, and began thumbing through. He was shocked when the pages continued to wiz by..200...300...400...500...Harry pushed his thumb harder, and finally the booklet ended at page 997. The booklet was clearly magical.

When Harry wrote one million Gelleons on the pad, and a regular leather bag popped on the counter. It may have looked regular, but it held 1,000,000 Gelleons in its depth. The man pulled his wand, waved it over a few times, and grinned a huge wide manic smile. "Pleasure doing business with you Harry, such a pleasure"

Harry laughed and took the watch very carefully. It would take some used to, to wear something so expensive. When he place it on his wrist, it coiled itself, the mist locking itself in place. He felt a surge of energy pass through his body, a chill of wind inside and outside.

When he stopped he felt like he had always worn it. It felt comfortable and barely there, light and strangely, it felt good, like a soft glove, but different.

He looked curiously at it. What would people think if they saw it. It certainly looked amazing. As if she knew what he was thinking, Elizabeth said, "Nobody can see it unless you key their name in. Say, "Show to" and the person's name, and it will become visible to them"

Harry smiled his thanks, and tested it, "Show to Elizabeth" . She smiled and shook her head. "Full name Harry, full name"

Harry was about to ask what her last name was, but she spoke before him, "Oh look, Flourish and Blotts is having a party, so many people!" Harry looked, and indeed, the place was packed. He needed to get his school books. The books sounded awesome, he hoped the teacher was going to be teaching them like his books suggested. Fighting all those creatures as the back suggested.

Harry nodded and she said, "I need to go do some business, I'll see you soon, don't worry, I'll find you"

Harry noticed a shadow nearby move with him, while the others, Sarah and Boa went with the Minister. Sarah and Boa had remained silent and alert all along.

Harry tried to walk past the crowd, but very carefully and firmly pressed forward.

He saw Lucius Malfoy, and his blood boiled. He took a deep breath and focused on a strange man, wearing the most flashy clothes, bright rings and necklaces and so flamboyant. His smile was far too wide, his teeth glinted. Harry was slightly disgusted as he semi-flirted with girls his age nearby.

Suddenly Harry was shoved slightly out of the way by a nasty looking reported. "Move aside, this is a a great angle.

She seemed to look more closely at Harry suddenly, and her eyes widened with glee. Suddenly two reporters shoved Harry towards the man who was flashing his teeth, making ridicules poses.

He looked at Harry and beamed, "ah, what a wonderful chance, ladies and gentleman, Harry Potter has personally come to get a photo with me!"

Harry was pulled close, and a photo snapped.

Harry twirled in his arm, elbowed him in the ribs, and slammed him with a back kick, the man flew and landed with a crash on the ground. Harry pulled and flicked his wand, and the camera's fizzed out and smoked.

The crowd was deathly still. They had just watched Harry Potter destroy this hero, and with barely a word destroyed three cameras.

"Listen here person I don't even know, don't you dare touch me. I dont care if your the king of the world, you here me"  
The room, which began getting loud in shock went silent at his words.

The man stood up shakily, and said, "Of course, of course, it was not my intention. I will give you all your books free, and my apologizes, I meant you no harm, you poor boy"

Harry was temped to hex him at his last words, but dropped it when he noticed a red haired man and Lucius Malfoy fighting. Harry ran over, this man was going to eat wand if he was not careful.

Mr Weasley slammed Lucius into some books. (Harry had seen him before, and it was clear with Ron, Ginny..nearby)

Harry pulled his wand and stunned Draco who was about to leap at Ron. Ron looked up at Harry, and his grin replaced his red face and fury.

Harry sent three stunners at Malfoy Senior, but he must have seen them coming cause he threw up a shield and ducked.

Malfoy senior saw Harry. "ah, what a fine entrance, pity the Dark Lord wants you for himself"

Harry laughed, and the man looked slightly put out, but he sneered and said, "Dont laugh too hard, save it up, you don't have much happiness left"

He tossed a book he had been holding into Ginny's cauldron with a look of disgust.

Harry's watched buzzed, and a green arrow replaced the watch part, and pointed at Ginny. The arrow was replaced and said, "Dark Object"

Harry was not sure what the watch meant, but if Malfoy Senior placed a Dark Object back with Ginny, he would need to keep an eye out, he could not just ask to see her cauldron.

Harry shrunk and pocketed his books, and left the shop, heading towards an ice cream shop. His head hurt from all the drama, so he bought an ice cream cone and waited for the Minister. A few minutes later he changed his mind and bought the rest of his school things. Elizabeth had intercepted the owl that sent him his letter.

Harry of course did well, and Harry was excited for his second year.

If Harry had stayed in the shop a bit longer, or had not been involved in his fight with Malfoy Senior, he would have known that Gildorly Lockhart was going to be a new teacher, but his headache would have gone up ten notches, so it was a blessing for now.

"Harry!" Hermione called as Harry was approaching the ice cream shop again. Harry turned and saw Hermione with her parents.

"Mr Granger, Ms. Granger" Harry said politely, shaking their hands firmly. They seemed impressed and smiled, "Harry" they said, shaking his hand warmly.

They sat down for breakfast, and Harry felt bad he could not tell her much details.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth sat down next to Harry on the other side, and Sarah and Boa stood tall and alert, clearly they cared less about hiding their duties.

"Harry, is this your friend Hermione?" Elizabeth asked kindly. She greeted the Grangers while Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, one eye brow lifted in a, "well, who is she?"  
Elizabeth kind of answered for her, "I am an old friend of Harry's parents. I was willing to take him in, and we had a lot of fun, right Harry?"

Harry was glad he did not need to lie. After all, he did have fun, well, besides the brutal training.

When the Weasley's came by, they seemed to want to speak to Harry. Ron greeted all of them. Arthur Weasley paled when he saw Elizabeth. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having the-" and he was struggling to say more. Molly looked confused, but she clearly thought nothing of it, thought it could have sounded suspicious.

Harry wondered why he knew, but put it out of his mind. However, Hermione looked at the Guards, looked at Elizabeth, to Arthur, to Harry, and again, a slight narrowing of her eyes telling Harry she was suspicious.

Ginny seemed to be trying to act normally. Harry was happy that she was trying to look at him in the eye. Her face was a deep red, but she was clearly attempting to act normal, for that, Harry was thankful. He was nervous about her at first, how she seemed to blush and stammer the couple times he saw her. He was not the kind of celebrity who wanted fan girls. He wanted to be normal, but if he could not have that, at least limit the giggly fans, the stalkers and the fawning of strangers. That wasGilderoy Lockhart's job.

The twins pulled him aside, after attempting to flirt with Sarah. She turned to Harry, winked and turned away. She knew the twins would be annoyed and jealous, and it worked.

"What is our Harrykins doing"

"on his summer vacations"

"You have woman wrapped"

"around you little finger don't you?"  
They spun around when Sarah cut in between them, one hand on each shoulder and said, "You need to teach me pranks. Harry here also needs some training. I hope those rumors of your prank history are truth, because-"

"Sarah, damn you, you can't just sit there chatting!" Boa grumbled. Sarah sighed and said, "I mean it, we need to hook up sometime and you'll teach me"  
Perhaps they thought her suggestive look was real, not the teasing it was, but they looked like puppies, their tongues almost wagging as they said together, "Of course, when and where and we got a date"

She looked amused at the antics, and smirked at Harry when they said 'date'

Harry knew she was not going down THAT road with them, but let the figure that out.

Hermione was in an intense conversation with Elizabeth, something to do with the validity of "Hogwarts, A History"

When Harry sat back down, the twins original purpose lost now. "So, how was your school shopping?" Hermione asked.

Harry told them exactly what happened at the book store, and when Elizabeth called him a fraud, Hermione's face fell. Anyone else, she would have claimed maybe he was real but a bad day, or a mistake, or anything else. Now however, with Harry's tale, with Elizabeth's word, even Ron's muttering of "she is no fighter" added to her reality. He was not a prince, at least not a real hero and savior.

"Ron, its a He. Don't offend the female gender with your horrid mistakes" Sarah muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, and laugh.

Harry was invited to the Borrow, and he excepted. He hugged Elizabeth, hugged Sarah who told him to have a good year, and fist bumped Boa ("This mugge kid once showed me how, though he said its lame for adults, which is why I do it")

Hermione watched, even more curious than before. Harry was not a very outwards emotional purpose, at least from what she had seen so far. It must have been because the abuse and lack of experience, yet he did have this part, a part that suggested he did have a mother in his past. It was hard to tell, but these hugs he was initiating, in public...Whoever this woman was, there was more to her than a family friend. Why did she have guards. Why had Mr. Weasley paled and turned all respectful? She hoped Harry would tell her soon, she was just barely controlling her calculating mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry liked the Burrow. It was so odd, so uncontrolled and lively, it was perfect. Harry looked with amazed eyes at the warm living room, the odd kitchen that smelled heavenly. Even the creaky stairs gave it a real look, a look of a family that laughed and cried, loved and fought.

That night, Harry was going to sleep at their home, in Ron's room. Right before bed Harry saw Ginny slip out of her room, holding an old Diary and slipping downstairs. He had a very bad feeling about it, and his watched flashed, "Danger, Dark, Danger..."

He followed her, casting a silencing charm on his feat, and disillusionment charm on himself. This was one of those times he wished he remembered to ask the headmaster for his fathers cloak. He wondered why he had not returned it like his parents mentioned he should.

He found her sitting on the couch in her pajamas, with the diary open, quill in hand. He went up behind her, not at all feeling guilty for spying.

"he is so good looking, and you should have seen the way he took him out, he was so fast and-" Harry looked away, not sure he should read that part.

He was horrified when her words disappeared, and a response blinked.

"He sounds so wonderful, are you sure you stand a chance with him?"

Harry had enough, he slunk back to the stairs, removed his charms and cleared his throat.

Ginny jumped, closed the Diary and hid it behind her back. "Hey Ginny, what are you doing up?"

Her face turned bright red, but she met his eyes. "I dunno, couldn't sleep"

Harry stepped closer. "Can I see it? The diary I mean"

She looked scared and uncomfortable and Harry said, "unless of course its private, that's none of my business". He smiled, and turned to walk upstairs. "No!" she cleared her throat nervously. "I mean, yes, its a secret but I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you"

Harry knew his one chance was coming up. He had to make her believe it was bad, so Harry could figure out what it was that made it so evil.

Harry plopped down next to her, making her squirm slightly next to him. She took a huge deep breath, and handed him the Diary, as if she was not sure she would have the strength to do so otherwise. It was strange, she already seemed to be enthralled, was this person that amazing?

"Who are you?" Harry typed. A moment later words appeared, "Ah, Harry Potter?"

When Harry wrote "Yes, it is, who are you?" words again appeared, "Tom Riddle. A pleasure"

FLASH BACK:  
"Why do evil people become evil? Do they always start off evil? No, they do not, take Tom Riddle for example. He was a star student, brilliant beyond all others. He was polite, a prefect, a head boy. Few knew who he was inside. He was an orphan see, and his younger life is vague. He turned out to be the most evil wizard ever. He was not born evil. He did have evil in him since very young, when he was bullied and took revenge by being a much greater bully. Regardless, he was not as evil at a younger age. His drive for power, for immortality, for control, those drove him off the good path forever"

Gregory finished his tale. It was what he did occasionally, give him insight into the evil he would be fighting, as well as showing him that intention and will could also create evil, just as much if not more than magic.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ginny, let me tell you a story" Harry began. If he was going to convince her, he needed all the facts. Harry knew very little however, so he would try and make her understand.

"There was a boy named Tom Riddle, many many years back" Ginny looked a bit confused, but he could see she was going to listen.

"This boy was polite, and a star student. He was brilliant in his students, and he ended up being prefect and than Head boy"

Ginny listened intently, whether because Harry was telling it, or she was curious about Tom.

"Tom however, had a cold evil nature hidden below the surface" At this Ginny studied Harry's face very carefully, looking for honesty, searching for seriousness. He supposed having prankster twins, she needed to be careful.

"Tom riddle is Voldemort"

She gasped and jumped, her face ashen and still confused. "How" she started. "How do you know?"

Harry was about to do something he knew was very serious. Elizabeth warned him never to do it, especially if he was not 100% truthful. But Harry needed to get the diary out of her hands. Now that he knew who was inside, he had to give the diary to Dumbledore or Elizabeth, and he wanted to end on good terms with her, not break her trust.

"Have you heard of the Unbreakable Vow? If you want, I am willing to do it, to prove to you I am telling the truth. I cant tell you how I know, so its the least I can do"

She shook her head. "The fact that you suggested is enough. Besides, I dont see you as the type to lie like that. And, you could just take it now. Nobody would believe me that you took it, and I would not be able to stop you"

Harry liked her logic.

"I will tell you how I know in the future maybe, but right now, I barely know you. I just hope you believe me and understand. I have to take it"

She looked straight in his eyes, her eyes searching, searching for any signs of humor or falsehood.

She sighed deeply, and nodded.

Harry decided he needed to show her he was not just trying to rid her of her new friend. "Hey Ginny?" He found her staring at him. Instead of ducking her head and blushing heavily, she put on a brave face and said, "What?"

"If you ever need to talk, or just need a friend, I am always here. I may not know you well, but I wouldn't mind being your friend. You don't need Diary's to have a chat"

He knew that sounded almost mean, but he continued, "and I am not all that special. You don't have to feel embarrassed or shy. I am just Harry. Not a Hero, or a god, just simple Harry"

She did blush and duck her head in shame this time, but he knew only time could change a person a lot.

Harry wished her goodnight, and went upstairs, Ginny following slowly behind him, and her heard her yawn.

Harry went into his trunk, went to the basement, to find Sarah and Boa sitting their, guilty looks on their faces. Harry was not sure how they had heard, but he knew they had.

"You heard?" he asked, just making sure.

"Yea, sorry Harry, we did, and once we did, it was just too interesting to stop"

Harry forgave them, but only after they stopped giving him teasing elbows, and wiggling eyebrows. Really, how was that funny? Harry supposed they were just trying to lighten the mood, that the Diary in his arms was not dampening.

"Should I send it to Elizabeth?" Harry asked them. "Nah, give it to Dumbledore. He knows more about Voldemort, and he is also more powerful. If he asks questions, just refuse to answer"

Harry found a new and amazing feature to his watch, well Sarah and Boa told him.  
He had still avoided the manual. It was too much info, and he was not sure why he was nervous about its contents.

"Here, tap the front and say, "Jail, Object, Security Max"

Harry did so, and a very strange hologram hovered above his watch. It was a cell, misty bars flanking the walls and ceiling. "The cell will expand as needed. Its not solid until something or someone enters. It refills with food, you get to choose what kind. The water is limitless, if there is life inside, but the food is not, you actually have to go buy food, a dumb but sad rule of magic"

Harry tossed the book into the cell, and the bars turned red, than green, and the whole thing sunk back into his watch.

"There is Basic cell, which is just a small flat, but secured, Minimal Cell, which has no bars, but the walls are heavy and warded. Medium Cell is layered, bars, heavy metal, and finally wards. Maximum, what you just used locks all magic, so no Animagus, magic, nothing. That book will be frozen in there"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Harry snuck into the bed in Ron's room before others woke up. When he went downstairs, he found amazing smells wafting from the kitchen.

The breakfast was cheery and the food mouth watering. Harry looked at scabbers in Ron's hands, his eyes dark and tense as usual. A thought came to him. How was that rat so old? Ron got it from an older brother, who got it when he was younger? Did rats have 12 year old birthdays?

The rat squirmed like always when Harry darkly glared at it.

Harry was woken from his reverie by a sleepy "morning" from Ginny. Harry noticed her eyes were slightly puffy, but her face looked happy. He was not sure if she had been crying, and he hoped it had nothing to do with Tom Riddle and that Diary. Ginny did not have many possessions, so maybe it was just the loss of something her own?  
The entire room seemed surprised when she sat on the other side of Harry (the other side had Ron stuffing his face on thirds of pancakes)

Harry smiled at her, glad she barely blushed, at least until he looked away, he saw at the corner of his eyes her blush deepened.

Ron looked from Harry, to Ginny, back to Harry, and shrugged, eating his fifth servings.

"God Ron, what are we to do?" Fred began.

"Yes Fred, what are we going to do to get dear Ronikans to use a fork"

"Or a knife"

"Or a spoon"

"Or a brain"

"wait, he had a brain"

"I dont think so" they finished together.

"Hey hey hey, you boys calm down and eat something, no more of you!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. The twins listened instantly, their only true fear was their mother.

Harry was confused when he saw a Car in the shed. He guessed Mr. Weasley had something to do with it, his questions such as, "What does a Microwave do?" or "How does an Airplane fly without magic?"

Just because Harry was once in the Muggle world, he thought Harry would enjoy explaining how a motor worked, but he needed to explain everything, Harry had stopped after the Microwave question, he ended up only more confused and eager.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry jumped from his bed in his trunk where he had been laying back and thinking/building his mind. He had just finished the outer walls, the green titanium shells, layered with a Dark green material Harry had made up. The wall was truly a massive success. Harry was putting up wards that would not allow anyone to apparate, and he would layer the wards strongest next to the walls. He had also sunk the walls extremely deep in his mind, so nobody could go under either.

"Harry Potter sir" a strange voice said near his ear.

Harry saw a funny looking creature next to him. Its hands were bandaged and raw, its large bulb eyes and huge floppy ears gave him an abused, sad innocent look.

Harry knew how abuse looked, and this poor creature was recently hurt, from his wounds on his head, shoulder, hands...

"Harry Potter sir must not go back to Hogwarts!" the little thing said, urgency and fear in his voice.

"Ok, first off, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby sir, it is such a joy meeting you sir, Dobby was scared for Harry Potter sir"

"Alright, Dobby, listen. I am going back to Hogwarts, if you don't tell me more, you may as well leave now"

The little elf like creature forced out, "There is a great evil plot being in Hogwarts sir, Dobby's master" he froze, and with a cry jumped to the floor and began banging his head, "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby, Dobby shouldn't have, but he had to, for Harry Potter sir"

Harry had levitated Dobby off the floor, his head now trying to hit air.

"Dobby, take a seat and explain what you can"

"Harry Potter sir offered Dobby a seat, Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby"

Harry was getting annoyed, but he needed to know if his suspicions were real. "Dobby, does this threat have to do with a Diary?"

Dobby's eyes widened, and although he shut his mouth tightly, clearly not willing to say anything, Harry knew it was.

"Dobby, I have the Diary" The little elf looked at him in horror. "Harry Potter must throw it away, Harry Potter must not write in the Diary"

Harry patted the elf on the back gently and said, "Its away, I did not write in it"

It was a tiny lie, but it would stop Dobby. "If Harry Potter sir is sure, than Dobby is a happy elf. Even master's punishments will not pain Dobby, for Harry Potter is safe!"

Harry was a bit annoyed still. He was happy he gave him warning, but he was confused why. He did know that Malfoy was involved. That Diary was thrown in with Ginny's book, it may have been by accident, but Harry doubted it.

"Harry Potter sir must understand. When the evil lord was killed, we house elves and others like our kind were brought into a better time period. We's still treated badly, and we's still being abused, but we's having it better sir. You defeated him, TWICE! Harry Potter sir is a hero, and to us elves, we's forever thankful"  
The little elf smiled shyly, and lunged at Harry and gave him a hug. He was about to apologize, but Harry patted him on the back, and said, "If there is any way I can remove you from your home, please let me know. I have abuse, more than most" Dobby gave him a grateful bow, a little wave, and he was gone with a pop.

"Well, that when well" Harry said with a look of amazement. Every time he thought he knew most of the things to know about the magical world, this happens.

Harry sat up, unable to concentrate and wondered about the world. Did other countries have magical communities? Did they also have crazy madman's coming back to life whenever they fancied?

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, we'll be late, come along!" Mrs. Weasley shepherded Harry and the Weasley's through the wall of 9 ¾ , and unto the busy platform. The five minute whistle already blew, and it was near chaos as Harry jumped on the train, helped Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermiones trunks up and into an empty compartment. They had all tried to argue when he offered, well not Ron though he did measure his macho man scale before agreeing the help.

Harry sat in the compartment, with Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a blonde haired pale girl with a dreamy face and clear blue eyes.

"You!" Harry said, not meaning to come out so rude, but shocked that a younger version of the girl in his dream was real. "Me, I am Happy the shrouders let you see me in there too, it was might scary you know"

Harry looked at her blankly. "The shrouders?" She nodded slowly, her face slightly distant. "He was scary wasn't he? I hope it does not become real too. The Dinsy Carps might feed on the dream too"

Harry was scared, happy, and very confused. She had mentioned a dream, mentioned how she had also seen him, and how scary it was. It was very fast becoming a description of someone who had seen him when the teenagers had been standing ready to fight when voldemort had arrived.

"Did you also have that dream?" Harry asked her, his voice low and intense. "Oh no, the Puffsy Glaps put me there"

Harry had a suspicion there was more to her than her dreamy attitude. He could not quite place it, but there was something about her that she was hiding, hiding well behind her mask of cool, calm and air head.

Everyone was looking from Harry to Luna, wondering what was going on. "You know each other?"

Harry shook his head, Luna nodded. "I have never actually met her" Harry said when Luna was about to give some answer he was not sure he wanted to hear.

XxXxXxX

"we need to change into our school robes" Hermione declared, her bossy nature helpful in this situation. "whats that Ronald?" Hermione snapped, hearing Ron mutter, "Crazy that one, cant leave us alone for a single train trip"

Ron ignored her, and the year began on a great start!

They got off the train a little while later, and Harry pet the large strange looking horses pulling the carriages.

"You can see them too?" Ron asked. It seemed everyone was looking at them, but some students were confused why.

"Only those who have seen death can see Thestrals" a voice said.

Flashes of Harry dying in the great hall entered everyone's minds. Harry looked down, shame and regret on his face, fully understanding that because of him, they had seen two deaths in one night. Harry and the Professor had died nearly at the same time, and while Harry was alive and fine, the supported of voldemort was not.

He felt a hand on his should, another on his back, and he felt his spirits lift, as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and even Luna stood next to him, and their silence meant more than words. They were his friends, they were in this together, and Harry was not alone, he had friends who cared.

* * *

A/N: I hope Chapter is not too long.

Also, I dont think any relationships will start until third year, and not at first. Maybe a tad of flirting later, but I want to wait till they are a little older before having romance. Also, no major romance till fourth year. Do remember, I am moving fast through the early years, don't get impatient. Chamber of secrets will have its part. Different? Yes, but still there.

No car (maybe will be somehow later). Harry is not locked out of the station/wall, cause he made peace and understanding with Dobby.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10: Alive! & King's Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its elements. Just playing with her leftovers.

**Important Author's Note: **This chapter holds a very seemingly unrealistic chain of events. I am aware of that, and I assure you that everything you do and do not see has its explanations. This chapter has some action and a bit of violence, though nothing rated M. I will change the fic rating and give plenty of warning if I did change to M.

Read on and please review :)

* * *

Harry went to the dorm in Gryffindor tower, feeling full and happy. The feast was fun, the hat was fun as always, and Dumbledores speech was nothing special.

Luna had been sorted into Gryffindor. This had been a surprise for the girl, though it only showed briefly on her face when it announced it. The hat had been on her head for nearly an entire minute, her dreamy face gone, her face focused.

Another interesting new member of Gryffindor house was Colin Creavey. He had a camera on him, and his energy was immediately obvious to everyone as he danced on the balls of his feet, a wide excited smiled on his face.

He was a Harry Potter fan, and Harry only just managed to push down his annoyance as he asked for a picture, an autograph for himself and his brother, and spoke in rapid excited tones, most of it hard to understand. Harry just smiled. "Take a deep breath eh, you'll have plenty of time to talk to me, I am not going anywhere. Plus, I am not anything special, I'm just Harry"

Even to Harry, those words felt hollow. He knew he had done things, and did have a lot to do which many would consider 'heroic' or plain stupid, but certainly not normal or mundane.

Only one thing did drive Harry mad, and it took all his will and energy not to hex the guy right there. Gilderoy Lockhart was a teacher. Of all the teachers one could hire...(well, besides another one with an evil lord on the back of their head).

Harry was also upset he had not caught on, his books had his name all over them, even on the cover. He must have thought the new teacher wanted them to have these, but he should have known better.

Harry just hoped the guy was a fraud, who at least learned up and trained to look more realistic, at least then he would still teach fairly well.

Harry had not touched his books, he could care less what it said, at least once Elizabeth had said very clearly, "He is a fraud. There is no defense league, I know two of the people who had experiences exactly like his who are now in Saint Mungos and without memories, and the dates in his books don't match. And...take a look at him and tell me he took down a dragon with a rope and two spells!" She huffed and continued, "I am surprised anyone actually believes him!"

The entire evening he was flashing huge grins and posing. Harry knew he was good prank material, that at least gave him a fast heart beat. This man was going to be miserable, especially if he couldn't teach. He would need to consider whether being a fraud was worth all of this.

XxXxXxXxX

"yo Harry, why so serious?" Dean called across their dorm room. Harry shrugged and grinned, "Do I look serious to you? I'm grinning.."

Seamus sat up on his bed, nodded and in his heavy accent said, "aye, you've been mighty boring and serious all the time! Even when your not studying your off reading, or in your bed doing who knows what for hours!"  
Harry felt guilty, clearly he was taking life a little too hard, and he needed to become a little more lively.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked, almost cutting through their conversations.

Harry agreed, and they played chess twice, both wins for Ron. Afterward they played exploding snap and finally retired to their dorms, laughing and rough housing all the way.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry twisted his foot, faked a kick and spun a high kick at Boa. Boa spun, dodged and slam his wrist at Harry's face. Harry blocked his wrist and moved it along his forearm to explode his fist into his chest.

Boa stumbled and Harry whooped for joy. "Finally I won!" Harry gushed, his face flushed, happiness flashed on his face, until pain took over. Harry was tripped and slammed onto the ground of the basement. "Don't ever let your guard down. I could have been revived, I could have been conscious, which I was. Never turn away from your enemy"

Harry shot two stunners, hoping he would catch him off guard while he spoke, but Boa was a blur as he rolled out of the way and shot a powerful tickling charm at Harry's chest. Harry fought his laughter, forcing himself not to laugh out load or scratch it, but the itch was too strong, and he succumbed to the laughter.

Sarah walked out of his closet (they could not Apparate in and out, this was always how they entered, but Harry rarely saw them do it)

"Hello giggles, whatcha laughing about?" Sarah smirked at Harry's annoyed look. "Hey, Don't call me giggles" He mock growled, but laughed again when the tickle charm took over.

Boa took off the jinx, to a grateful Harry.

"Harry, there is news, well old news but new for us. Its not good"

Harry nodded, ready for anything. "Serious Black is in Azkaban"

Harry's face fell. He had asked Sarah to look him up, completely at a loss as to where he was. He was his godfather, he was innocent because he was not even the secret keeper at the time, why was he in Azkaban?!

Than Harry remembered how his Dad said they had switched Secret Keepers from Serious to Pettigrew, but without the knowledge of the switch being known to even Dumbledore.

"Our minister is now investigating his case. Apparently he had no trial, so that's going to make this case much easier. The ministry on the Moon has its own laws, and the Department of Mysteries signed them up as a separate countries ministry. If they decided to declare him their own prisoner, under the fact that he 'wronged' a Potter, he would have to be handed over to them"

Harry looked confused. "What does Potter have to do with anything?"

Sarah looked guilty, but she said, "If I could explain it to you, I would, I swear, but I would lose my magic, I was forced to take an Unbreakable Vow"

Harry nodded. He hoped Serious would be freed soon, there was little worse horrors than being locked up with Dementors for twelve years, when your innocent. (Harry had researched the jail when he found out about it, and more when he found out about Serious. Hermione helped him, and he did tell her about his Godfather, and he was glad she did not press how he knew)

XxXxXxX

Harry read the Griffin book, or at least some of it. It was split into 14 chapters, the first two were single page chapters. The writing was a bit strange, it must have been written by at least 14 people, and each in quill and ink, in their own styles. Each chapter had different hand writing, different script.

The first one was incredibly confusing to Harry in its actual text. While he could read it when he did not concentrate, he noticed it was not in English. He was puzzled. He could read the strange runes clearly when he just opened and read, but they were not any words or letters he recognized otherwise.

The second chapter and on was English, but with small side notes scribbled in many different languages, or at least from what Harry could see (different looks to many of them, certainly not the same as each other, and not English)

Gregory had taught him the basics of French and German, but he could not read them yet.

The first chapter spoke of the writers journey with his two brothers. He writes that they strode into the path of a large river. When they found they could not cross safely, they created a bridge to cross together. However, when they only made it halfway through, a hooded figure appeared before him. He wrote that the figure was death, though how he knew, Harry was unsure.

The figure told them he was amazed that they managed to cheat him, death. He was willing to give each of them a reward for doing so. He writes that his oldest brother asked for a wand that would defeat all others. His other older brother asked for a stone that would bring back the dead.

When he was offered his reward, he asked for something simple and useful. He asked for an invisibility cloak.

That was where the chapter got a bit sloppy, and Harry could swear he saw tiny stains of tears. He writes that both his brothers had died because of their gifts. His oldest brother grew dark with a hunger for power, but he was much to haughty, and was killed in the dead of night, and the wand stolen. He writes that his other brother attempted to bring back a girl he loved with the stone, but she grew miserable and cold, and he was forced to let her back. He killed himself with sorrow and yearning to truly be with her.

The last little note said he was handing his cloak down to his son, and it was time to accept his death with grace and joy, as death's 'equal'

It was signed, Ignotus Peverell

Harry wondered why the story was so familiar. He could almost swear he heard something of it before, but it was just beyond his reach, on the tip of his tongue.

The chapter held side notes, a strange symbol, a mention of children's story book, and a scribbled message Harry could not read or understand, he gave up after a bit.

The second Chapter was in English, yet it had a style similar to the bible. "thou", "thy" it was a bit frustrating when the handwriting got messy, and then back to elegant.

The chapter was a small journal like the first, and it spoke of a plan to unite the magical Britain. It spoke briefly of a friend having a child, and that he desired a heir soon.

The note ended with "a baby boy, GodricGryffindor"

It was signed with a strange symbol he had seen on Sarah and Boa's cloak they had worn to try and kidnap him.

An open eyes carved into the tip of a blue wand. The wand had a large sword crossing it horizontally.

The next page was very interesting. It was much more detailed than the first two, and took up four detailed and four pages.

It was Gordric Gryffindor. Harry was excited when he realized that fact, and he decided he was going to show Hermione, she would would love to see it, and she would also understand it better than he would, he was sure of it.

He spoke of the other founders, how they built and founded Hogwarts. He spoke of Salazar's Slythirin, his close friend, and how he began pulling away. He spoke of how Salazar became angry at the others for continuing to hold their belief's that those from Non-magical blood lines were allowed to attend.

The anger became an all out battle, mainly between former life long friends. He writes that Salazar Slythirin left the school, but not until he did something big, the smug look and casual taunts led the rest of the founders holding strong suspicions that he left something in the school, a monster they believed from his subtle warnings.

However, they never did find anything, and since Salazar was a genius, they assumed he was just trying to waste their time and scare them slightly.

The rest of the chapter spoke of the school, another founder had a horrid something, though it was heavily crossed out in a different colored ink, so Harry was not sure which founder had something horrible happen to.

Harry stopped where Gordric spoke of his own secret he placed in the castle walls, a powerful spell that would only activate if the "Aurum Phylacterium"(*Latin*) was worn by his decedents.

He closed the book, deep in thought, and went up to his dorm, tired but satisfied. After returning to the dorm, he had gone and trained with Boa, received the news of his Godfather fro Sarah, and read the Griffin book. His mind was spinning from all the information, and he was glad he still had a few hours of sleep to get before he needed to wake up for breakfast.

XxXxXxXxX

The next few days passed fast. Lockhart was crazy besides being pathetic. He had released Cornish Pixies, and when he lost control, fired a spell that probably did not even exist!"

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" he had exclaimed loudly, swishing his wand. When nothing happened, a Cornish Pixie motioned to a few others with wickid grins on their faces, and grabbed his wand. They waved it around, and threw it out the window a few moments later. Hermione had enough and spell later the Pixies were frozen and floating gently in the air. Lockhart told them to clean up, and Hermione swished them back and locked their gate.

Harry could not believe this man's nerve. He ran away, leaving at least two student stuck somewhere on the ceiling, and he just runs off to get his wand, but not giving any directions, not even coming back till after the problem was over.

Snape was actually mildly better. Harry was not sure why, but it couldn't have been good. Draco Malfoy threw something at Harry Cauldron, so Harry banished it back at Draco, and into Draco's cauldron. Harry continued working with Hermione, and their potion was nearly done at that point. Malfoy's cauldron exploded, and Snape looked at Harry, who had an innocent look on his face. Snape vanished Draco's potion, with a blank look, yet Harry saw a tiny flicker of annoyance and disappointment directed at Draco.

When Harry handed in their perfect potion, Snape made a lazy move to grab it, but missed and the potion began dropping. Harry had seen Snape's lazy half tried swipes, so he had put it forward carefully and alert, and was very glad because with a speed only a seeker could do, Harry snatched the potion right before hitting the ground. Snape sneered, "oops" but Harry placed the potion on his desk and left without further looks. Harry had very silently cast the unbreakable charm on the flask, so hopefully Snape would just act like his age not his shower counts.

Transfiguration was fun, and Harry was able to turn a match box into a mouse on his third try. Harry was a bit confused when he realized that only Hermione, and two others were also turning match boxes into mice. Everyone else was reading the second chapter of their books.

Herbology was interesting, but Neville was by far more excited for it. Harry did his best in all his classes, but he worked a lot on his own, and more and more often with Hermione, as she helped him find certain books, and also helped him split some of his researching between the two.

Harry was also building his mind. It was a difficult task the wall had only been the beginning, but building the inside of the town required more concentration, thus a pounding headache.

Harry was not sure how long it would take to build his mind to a decent level, but he knew it would continue to be long and difficult to do.

XxXxXxX

September faded into October, a huge event happened on the 29th of October, a Friday, lightly starting a chain of events in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Sitting with his head on his stapled fingers, Dumbledore stared over his half moon spectacles at the edge of his desk. A large slightly pulsing box held a mystery and a horribly sickening object. Dumbledore's brain was swirling with suspicions, fears, and disgust, all clamoring in his head.

Dumbledore entered his mind, and relaxed for a moment, sorting his thoughts into the library that was his mind. Of course, that was the first appearance, his defense hidden yet one of the strong in existence. Only one was more effective, and his mind was much better at fooling and hiding his mind than actually fighting it off. After all, it would not do to to fight off Lord Voldemort when he felt like breaking a human's only true privacy, their mind.

Dumbledore could feel the sickening waves of evil coming off of it. However, it must have been created quite some time ago, for it was much less obvious and noticeably dark than it could have been. Dumbledore shuttered slightly as he imagined what would happen if an innocent person had written in it. He had a feeling there was more to the Diary than just being a vessel, if it was a vessel at all. Dumbledore hoped it was not, for that meant one horrible thing. Tom was now going to be much harder to destroy. If this was the only one, perhaps it would be less of a problem, but considering the age of this object, Dumbledore knew there was a good chance he would split his soul at least once more, which meant he still had to deal with another.

He remembered his very first contact with the minister of the moon, just yesterday when he received a note from a Phoenix. At first Dumbledore had been beyond shock at the existence of another.

Fawks however looked unsurprised, and the two Phoenixes sang communication for a moment, both turning their red-gold faces in his direction for a moment. The Phoenix waited for Dumbledore to finish reading his letter, clearly waiting for a response. Fawks had to initiate a mind link for the Phoenix and his owner to speak.

_Dear Albus,_

_I know it has been many years since our last conversation. I was not impressed by your lack of action, waiting so long to go after Grindelwald. Of course, I know your history with him, but it did not change the fact that you took too long. You and you alone were able to fight him, and many died before you defeated him._

_Now I am contacting you, even more upset. First off, your manipulations of many, especially a young Mister Potter, are sick. You know I have a right to drag you off to court, and trust me, I will win. However, your intentions were honest, and honestly, you are too powerful politically and magically for me to mess unless I have to._

The letter's tone changed rapidly.

_Just because what you had in mind was just, you sent the poor lad to a family who physically abused him, starved him, stuffed him in a cupboard, and treated him with no love, kindness or effection at all. They treated him like slime, like dirt under their feet._

_They were lucky I was not aware of my-well you know. If I had found out about them, I would not have let them live. I am not a cold blooded killer, but these people make my blood boil, and Albus dear, you know I dont hold the same morals as you. I fight fire with explosions. I dont play, and those Muggles went to far. I do hope the Goblins dont step in, they were apparantly angry about the way my, they were angry that Harry was not taught finance, or really anything. You see, Potter vaults are one of the richest in the world, and now the richest, for reasons I will not disclose in this letter (your portraits are all over your damn office, though you might need to consider asking some of them for advice for once)_

_Understand that if it was up to me, I would show you how pure raw power is not always the best fighter._

_On another note, how is Aberforth, have you made up yet? Together you can become a much stronger force. Aberforth is down to earth, he is kind and gentle, yet fierce and an incredibly hard worker, as you well know (or perhaps forgotten with years of loss and little love or friendship)_

_Finally, I need to know your in your office for this. Send me a quick scrawl and I'll give you my main object of contacting_

_Yes Albus, I am in charge of what you no doubt saw on your handy scope. Dont bother me with questions, your manipulation needs to stop before I can trust you again._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Albus had sent a message back, very curious indeed. He had lost contact with his school friend, and it was part of the reason Grindelwald was so tempting. With a friend that could understand and keep up so well lost, he had been driven very easily to power and intelligence.

A moment later, the Phoenix had left in a burst of song and flames. Dumbledore waited with baited breath, his previous tense thoughts gone at the prospect of understand his old friends contact. Dumbledore was no fool. She was barely restraining herself from storming in, a killing curse on her tongue.  
She was strangely like a couple others Albus had known, he smiled slightly at the connection.

Lilly had been very similar. Lilly Evans had been one of a kind, in so many ways. Her looks had quickly drawn many to her, and more so as her years passed and she and her years grew up. James had practically chased her around like a puppy for years, but he was not the only one, just far more aggressive in his desire to get her to date him.

Lilly excelled in all her classes, and managed to be a bookwork, a popular figure among her female friends, and a genius in practical and mental studies.

Lilly had an air about her, an air of calm and sweet, caring and understanding. She also had a massive temper if she was put down or offended. She did have a strong sense of control, but the words "Mud blood" and such caused her blood to boil, and it was downright chilling and scary.

Another one that came to mind was Hermione. Though it was her first year, Albus could tell she was going to be a great force to be reckoned with. Albus could sense a small aura, and that was already as good or better than most fourth years, in power levels. Added to the sheer knowledge and intellect, she was going to be amazing in the coming years.

Harry Potter was one last one. Albus had many suspicions regarding the young boy. The first was his Magical Coma. It made little sense, the reasons, and the way he had come out of it. He body had been nearly unblemished, though very small scars had remained from what the nurse could see.

What happened in that coma? That had been his thoughts that still ran through his mind often. He had looked alive, his eyes dancing with life and peace, something that made little sense in his life and situation. Albus had seen in his Uncle's mind how he had beaten, starved, mentally battered and emotionally embarrassed and abused.

How was it that he had come back so peaceful and bright, not a tinge of darkness or anger that should have been from a boy coming from a home like that. From the reports Mrs. Fig had reported, he had always been a kind, soft natured boy, and he had even used that to put his guilty nervous thoughts away, concluding that it must not have been to bad if he came out so good.

A bright flash shook him from his thoughts, and a pulsing box appeared on his desk. The phoenix also dropped a small note before he left.

"This is a very dangerous item. Do not let it out of the box directly, I have suspicions as to what it is, your better at this. Be well old friend, and don't forget what I said about your brother and the portraits. Don't be afraid to ask for help, it makes you stronger that you can do so even with your mind and knowledge"

XxXxXxX

Deep down, deep below the castle, a huge snake stirred. Something was dragging at its sleep induced mind. The pull had grown stronger, but was still to weak to wake up for. The massive basilisk lifted its head, its tongue flicked out, and it decided to go for a quick meal.

The basilisk slithered its huge frame down tunnels, and out into the hills of Hogsmead area. It hissed in Parseltongue its displeasure at the time. It was just before the roosters were to crow, so the snake began slithering back into the tunnel when it saw something strange.

A human stood up on a hill standing still but confident. The human had strange glasses on, and the snake was puzzled when human eyes blinked at the snake, eyes determined and not very scared.

The snake hissed, causing the figure to jump slightly, but not very much so.

The snake decided to play, and began slithering towards the human. The human began running, the snake following, its huge eyes excited for its first real hunt in far too long.

The snake however realized far too late that the human had led the huge snake far from the tunnels, and towards the roosters.

The Human kept running, but the figure was running in strong confident strides, not at all stumbling or fearful.

The last thing the snake saw was pulsing green eyes, eyes that held depth and confidence, only a tiny bit of fear as the snake opened its jaws wide and shrieked as roosters crowed their morning song.

Miles around everyone stilled as they heard the horrid screech tear at their ear drums, the pure agony and anger causing fear and chaos as people winced and covered their ears, those closer fell to their knees trying to block out the sound.

The scream had three bursts, the first the loudest, the second slightly quieter, the third was final very loud screech of agony, and the snake thudded to the ground, its eyes wide, milky and unseeing.

Dumbledore put the Diary back, and Apparated to the Basilisk, wand drawn. He was so incredible shocked, he barely registered a tall stunning woman, dark red hair and startling green eyes.

Later that night, when he would go through the pensive he would see the woman, and shake his head. Obviously Lilly Potter was not alive. Her small smile was hers, but he knew there was something off, besides the fact that she was dead.

He stared for hours, trying to decide what it was that gave him the chills, a bad feeling. He was not one to consider her alive, not for a second.

Besides, the only true way to bring her back was...he wrinkled his brow in thought. The first was dark magic. The magic would bring her back, but her soul would only just flicker to life, her mind would be cold and blank, barely any real essence of the person would survive.

The second was a ghostly form, one of the Hallows. The form would not bring her back like this, and would certainly not have magic or enough energy to go off and lead a basilisk out. He just knew it was not that.

The last was a fleeting hopeful thought.

Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore (working closely with his wife) had created the Philosophers stone, or the sorcerers stone. They had already created it, long before Dumbledore was born, however Albus had enhanced it with them, and had helped create the potions.

One thing had been clear from the start however. There was still little they knew of the stone and the potions from it.

Alchemy was a raw and very difficult magic. Besides the need for powerful wizards to stand the magic contact and the needed force and concentration needed, most would collapse or hunger with greed. There was so much math and calculations, and so much to consider and test.

However, they still knew so little. Albus was sure that if Lilly Potter was somehow alive, that would be the only explanation.

Albus pulled forth a roll of parchment, the signs of stress from the crazy day getting to his aged brain.

He scribbled the letter, tied and waxed it, this was too important to sound casual. Fawks flew to his shoulder, and in his mind, he spoke in tones that only a Phoenix could express. "Calm your soul White beard, your beard will not be the only gray if you dont let your mind find inner peace"

The soft musical notes were lulling, like the sound of a wave on a beach, the feel of cool fresh hair on a hot summer day. The Phoenix lifted his beak, trilling a note that was so calming and refreshing, and Dumbledore cast a couple charms, and was asleep behind his desk, his head resting on a cushion charm, almost touching the desk.

XxXxXxXxX

**Before the Basilisk Incident: **

Harry Potter was dreaming. He was dreaming a similar dream to the ones he had when he was little. This time, his parents faces were there, he now knew how they looked and had lived with them for a year. The year was more fuzzy than he would have liked, and the Coma had made time pass much faster than he would have liked. Despite that, he was glad he saw his parents.

In the dream he saw his mother crouched on the ground over a bed, where his father was sleeping. His two hands were on his chest, limp, his eyes closed.

Harry was not sure what his mother was doing, her shoulders were heaving and shaking. He realized she was crying.

Harry zoomed in closer, somehow he was moving slightly forward.

His Mum was muttering something. "James, your body is perfect now. Please wake up. I came back, you can too. They told me so. James please, we can really be there for our son!"  
Suddenly, James eyes flew open. But his eyes lacked strength, and they were slightly dull and sad.

He coughed, and spoke, "Lilly dear, I am not meant to come back. Your soul is more tied, your Harry's Mum. I am his Dad, yet I was killed separate, I am not meant to come dad Lils. Tell Harry I love him, tell him how much we love him. Let him know the truth, the truth about everything. You can be there for him. Be careful though, I don't trust the ones who did this."

Lilly had tears flowing down her cheeks, her green eyes sad but accepting. "I'll be waiting for you and Harry, but take your time. I can watch and cheer for you and our son. Just remember, do not trust these people. I have seen what they did, I watched as they snuck into Hogwarts, used a killing curse, though it was used as a shield breaker of some kind."

Lilly nodded, hugged her husband and kissed him on the lips. Harry turned away slightly, uncomfortable at watching his parents kiss, even if it was a dream.

Lilly hugged James, her tears soaking his plain shirt. James held her tightly, despite the obvious strain and lack of energy. He was weak, but he was only here a couple more moments. This was his last chance to give his wife his love, to show her that he was still there, and he would be with her again, she had a chance to help their son in the physical.

Harry watched, his nervous now getting to him. The dream lacked dream qualities, too many sharp consistent details, too much emotions and unpredictability. True, his parents could not be alive, but the way it was unfolding was too clear and ordered, not dreamlike in general.

Harry watched as his Mum stood up tense and looked right at Harry. She seemed to squint, focusing where he was. Her face turned from joy, shock and than sadness and nervousness.

"Harry, I have no idea how you are here, but I sense your presence.

I know you think we are dead, but I will come find you. I was dead, thought I am not entirely sure how I came back."

James lifted a tired hand. And grinned weakly. "Harry. I cant really see you, guess eyesight was not fixed, and you seem a little distorted, I hope you can hear me Harry. Stay away from anyone with a symbol of a wand with the tip carved an eye, with a blade crossing a T. They are very independent, and their goals and methods are deadly and almost as bad as Voldemorts at times. Be wear Harry. Your Mum and I love you, don't ever give up. Never let anyone manipulate or dictate your life. I had an amazing time with you pup, that was Sirius's nick name by the way. Anyways, keep up Quiditch, we are so proud. Just remember, we are all in your heart, dead or alive."

He coughed, and his hand dropped slowly. Lilly held it tight, James smiled and looked in her eyes, "I love you Lilly" he whispered out. "I love you too James" she ended, her eyes sparkling with more tears.

James smiled, and he died with a peaceful smile on his face, very different from his first death. A small reddish gold mist flew out, followed by a pure pearly glow. The mist seemed to melt away, and the glow followed. Harry could almost swear he saw the glow wave a small hand, and James face grin a lopsided mischievous grin before it faded.

Lilly stood up, put on a set of goggles that had a silvery sheen on the inside, two slotted mirrors on the inside, but the mirrors seemed to lead two a couple more mirrors, each reflecting off of each other. The last mirrors, the mirrors Lilly's eyes would see were covered in a blue tinge.

Lilly pulled out the Griffin book. Harry was surprised, he had been sure he had left it in his trunk. If it was a dream, that made sense, but Harry had a very bad and much better feeling about this. 'no, I will not allow myself to get my hopes up!"

Plus, since last meeting, Harry had accepted they were both gone. He wanted his Mum back, but if this was real, he knew he would mourn his Dad all over again.

Lilly tapped her foot as she read, the Goggles pushed slightly up as she hummed and read herself.

Harry thought he recognized the tune. He could not place where. Maybe his Mum used to sing that to him when he was little, her voice was the one he recognized too in the faint trace of recognition.

"Aha!" she said silently. "There it is!"

She flipped back to a few pages, than flipped forward a couple of more. She ticked off three fingers.

Her face creased in a frown, and she had a similar look to Hermione when she was deep in thought.

She tapped a finger to her top lip, seeming to consider something.

Finally she pulled her wand and tapped her wrist. Harry saw the molten Lava special watch he had seen when he had bought his cloud one. His was more expensive, but the others were still incredible.

She tapped it again, and Harry saw it flash between four animal pictures.

The first was an ugly looking creature. A rooster with a snake tail, Dragon legs and ugly half dragon wings, the creature was just ugly. "hmm, a Cockatrice...maybe"

She went to the next. "A Dragon..nah, he would not be able to keep that kind of thing anywhere near Hogwarts"

She tapped the next, " a Basilisk...hmm, it would make sense because its a snake, but how would he keep a think like that anywhere near a school?"

The next was a huge lizard. Unlike a dragon, it had more close knit scales. It had a huge king cobra's head, its tail had a barbed tip, and its body was heavy and thick, roping with heavy muscled. Its wings were black but short, probably not a flying creature.

"A Cobatra, extinct before Hogwarts was even built, only four known to have ever existed, only two were even confirmed. I doubt it"

She slipped the glasses, and looked directly at Harry with a smile. "These are my glasses, truly amazing really if I may say so myself!"

She giggled as she got a faraway look. "I never let your dad have these, they are much to tempting for..inappropriate activities"

She snapped back, but instead of looking shocked or embarrassed or at least scandalized that Harry was there, in a dream, watching and listening.

"Anyways, these can see through almost any disguises. Only your Dad's cloak can defy these Babies'"

She giggled again, a more mature giggle, not the increasingly more often giggles that some girls were catching. Her's was more pleasant, less high pitched and far too excited.

She sighed. "Harry, I am going to do something really really stupid. Unlike your Dad, I actually do need something for my actions, but its still really stupid. I don't know if you can wake up, but if you are asleep, I suggest you don't watch this."

With that she Apparated away. Unfortunately for Harry, he got a last glimpse of his Dads peaceful face, before he was suddenly standing near Hogsmead.

Harry noticed she was wearing different clothes now, probably conjured for temporary use over her other light clothes.

She had a hood over her face, shrouding her in darkness. Her light jacket was green and a leather, probably dragon, so it must not have been conjured. Her pants were a bit tight, a light brown material.

His mother stood tall and proud, her walk was confident and held a dancers grace.

He noticed his Mum's eyes, fierce and determined.

Harry still was not sure he wanted to believe it was real. Sure, all his mental defenses were screaming at him not to take the risk of believing, but his instincts and desires were making him excited, maybe he really would have his Mum back. The sadness of his Dad was forcing through too though.

She reached the path to Hogwarts, and she scanned the landscape. She pulled her wrist up, and tapped the watch. The watch expanded to form a small screen and a pad. She wrote with her finger, her elegant writing matching his Mum's perfect, though a tiny shaky, either because of adrenaline or because of her finger, it mattered not.

A red arrow appeared pulsing on the screen, and she walked towards the direction. Harry floated along, barely in control, mostly he was just oddly drifted with her.

Harry noticed she was going towards a group of caves and tunnels up the hills.

The Arrow seemed to grow bigger, and it flashed brighter and faster.

Finally, the arrow changed into bright red flashing words, "Danger, 100 feet and closing in"

She tapped the watch, the screen melted away, and she muttered, "Defense, flames, physical. Weight, 30% decrease, No spell resistance"

She glowed blue, green, red, yellow and finally she seemed to jump a little in their air.

She tapped the watch one last time as she heard a low rumble coming form the largest opening. She adjusted her goggles, and stepped to the side and away from the entrance.

What happened next could have scarred Harry for life. A massive snake slithered out of the hole. The snake was monstrous, and it was full of slashes and scars, mainly near its face and towards its left side. The snake's eyes only trailed over Harry's, the large yellow eyes seemed to send a strange ice cold feeling at him, but seemed to pass through him mostly.

He watched as his Mum stared it down, and began running away from it. Harry saw her feet were not in a hurry, though Harry was not sure why. The snake was easily going to out chase her eventually, she would not be able to outrun the snake for long, and magic was not an option when she was running like that.

Than the world seemed to freeze. At first the snake paused, and Harry could swear, if a sneak like that could look scared, this beast was terrified.

A lone roosters crow cut through the silence, and Lilly pointed her wand at herself, probably a strong Silencio, because a second later, as more roosters crowed from Hagrid's Hut direction, the faint but clear crows were drowned but the most horrifying and disturbing shrieks from the Basilisk. Its huge maw opened up, revealing huge dripping fangs, the sight only slightly less shocking than the screams.

Harry woke up with a start after the first, but was confused when he still heard it. He had all the proof he needed when he looked out the window, and despite not seeing the scene anymore, he knew it to be true. The screams shuddered against his fragile eardrums, and he saw staff running through some windows, the entire school away, terrified and holding their hands to their ears in pain. Harry cast five silencing charms. One at the window, one at the door, and a couple at his friends. The spells muffled the last scream, but was still like an elephant trumpeting in anger in their ears.

XxXxXxX

Hermione had put up Silencing charms around all the terrified girls in her dorm, and had put more around her ears as she went from room to room, helping everyone put silencing charms. She had raced through every room first, opening the door, a silencing charm near windows and main door.

Luckily, the scream only took up maybe 25 seconds, three long screeches, but Hermione had at least helped most, and the screams were not quiet powerful enough to knock them deaf, at least not permanently.

Hermione wanted to know what it was, and was determined to ask her head of house if it was not announced.

However, Hermione and many others in the dorm had noticed Harry's strange state. He was bowed, his face a blank emotionless mask as he walked mechanically. The most confusion part to everyone was his huge grins he would flash, as he straightened up slightly, but than he would deflate, going from joy and relief to broken and sad in a matter of seconds.

Hermione was concerned. During his bouts of joy, she saw hope, determination and joy, but when he was down, she saw mourning, sadness and defeat.

Hermione decided to approach him after the Halloween feast.

That Halloween would rock the Wizarding world, and would change many things in a few different ways.

The Wizarding world would be in many forms of shock, but ultimately, things should get better, or at least those involved somewhat would hope.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that my story lacked warmth and interactions so far, meaning it was more of a third person in a way. I am working on that, as I really do enjoy it, I just need to slow down a bit.

Also, I try hard to listen to reviews, but I cannot and will not please everyone. However, all your views and opinions, even the more negative ones will be taken into account, if they said something useful of course.

Please understand that my plots and certain aspects you may not have completely understood is part of the story. I might need to add "mystery" to it, since a lot of that is in this story. I don't like reading very many mysteries, so I don't know if that is quiet this story. Anyways, some romance about to come up, not between the main "main characters". It will be skip able, so no worries if you find your not interested. Also, the bad guys are coming up, muhahahahah! They are powerful, not just scare XD


	11. Chapter 11: Assassin Attempts and Allies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no money or profit off it.

*Updated and Fixed Some Spelling+Grammer*

**A/N**: I have decided that things that have happened in cannon, including items, events or people may not exist or come into play like it did in the books. If you see an event that should/would have happened during the time periods, and it does not, it is probably not an accident. I try to follow the time line, but I have and will make mistakes, so try not to compare.

I hope this chapter sits well with everyone. I am going to give romantic scenes warning if its not main characters. If its main characters, I will warn readers in author notes. So far, the scene is rated T and pretty short.

Also, if you want me to respond to your review, log in, and tell me that you would like a response in your review.

* * *

XxXxX

A slim figure dashed through the thick foliage, her breathing hard and rough. The figure was young, mid-teens. She had fair features; pale skin and long blonde hair, now scratched and dirty from her mad dash through the thick branches and trees she was smashing through.

Her violet eyes were fearful yet determined. 'I need to leave the wards and make it with time to make a difference. I need to convince someone to help and then create a plan in a very little time!'

She continued trampling through the thick brush, ignoring the painful stretches and cuts made by her desperate flight.

Finally she sighed in relief as she passed a log, and she felt herself move past tingly heavy wards. She pulled her wand and transfigured a cloak. She flipped up the hood and grabbed a pebble at her feet.

"Portus" she mumbled, tapping the stone. She concentrated for a moment, and it glowed blue for a second.

She took a deep breath, and sat down, waiting for the right time. "Tempus"

The time told her she was early, she had three minutes. Better safe than sorry. She had to arrive at the right time, or she would be killed no questions asked later.

She had to warn someone. She had little options, as nobody knew her, and nobody would believe her either. At least not in Europe, and not among most Wizards outside her circle of friends, class mates and "Time Shadow" members.

She needed someone with emotional attachment, someone who would take a stranger's warning to heart just in case it could be true.

Harry Potter needed to know that an assassin was sent to Hogwarts to kill him.

She knew how this assassin worked. He was not flashy or obvious. From the Imperius Curse to Polyjuice Potion, he was very good at taking away blame, or doing it in an untraceable way. Either someone else was blamed, or nobody knew who exactly did the act.

She hoped dearly she could convince Lily Potter to believe her. She may be part of the "Time Shadows" but that did not make her share their common beliefs.

After all, she was betraying her brothers and the "Time Shadows", anyone that knew either would shutter and ask when her if she wanted them at her funeral.

But she knew they needed her. There was a reason she was the youngest member of a group that did so much, yet very few even knew of their existence.

She had something they lacked. That was also what led her to believe that Harry Potter must not die. She had seen the world without him, and it led to worse and worse, one horror leading to even more horror.

She tapped the stone, and she was Portkeyd away, landing in a heap on a hard stone floor.

"Tell me one good reason I should not cast a blasting curse" a low cold voice spoke behind her, a wand firm at the side of her head.

"Your son will be attacked at Hogwarts. I have the details"

A scoff, followed by, "Why should I believe you?"

"A signal of truth is a griffin's stares met with consistency throughout. Those who scream are certainly not Potter's"

Lilly Potter giggled and said, "Alright, alright, I have no idea how you know it, but I'll trust you for now. Now what do you mean he is going to be attacked?!" Her voice held anger and fury, she was not going to lose her son.

"Here is what I know..."

XxXxX

Halloween seemed to take forever to arrive. Harry was still acting odd, but he seemed to get even worse as Halloween approached, and would shut down and stare into space on the few occasions it was mentioned.

It was a strange event that caused Harry to perk up. Ginny had been talking to Luna, while Luna just stared slightly over her Ginny's shoulder, but probably listening.

"Its not as if she expects me to bring it back alive, its a rat!"

Luna just stared, no comments forthcoming.

Ginny continued, ignoring the silence. "I mean, if Scabbars died, which it didn't sadly, it would probably do more good than harm, its older than I am!"  
Unknown to them, Harry, sitting on a couch nearby perked up slightly at her words.

Ginny sighed and said, "If I could bring something back from the dead, my stupid brother's rat would not be on the list!"  
Hermione's voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Nobody can come back alive. Its one of the laws of nature as well as magic. Only very dark arts can bring back a life, and even than its hardly alive"

She spoke in a slightly text-book tone she used in class as she sat down next to Ginny.

They did notice how Harry had stiffened with a grunt. All three girls turned to look at Harry as he stood up and walked over to them.

"What about if someone had the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Hermione looked puzzled. She blinked rapidly before a frown crossed her face.

"What?" she blurted. Before Harry could respond she jumped off the couch she had just settled on, and ran out the portrait hole with her eyes thoughtful and determined, mumbling rapid speech under her breath.

Ginny looked slightly confused but not shocked at her new friend's behavior. Hermione and Ginny had been getting along pretty well, they both took each other under the others wing. Ginny was social and a little popular, with more humor and energy, while Hermione was serious, more knowledgeable and Harry's friend. They both gave the other different strengths, Hermione would settle and become a little more girly, and Ginny would study a little harder.

While Ginny was still removing her crush on the Boy Who Lived, inside, she was still crushing on him, and now it was becoming more of the real Harry. She knew she had to stop, but she figured sitting near him and not falling to pieces was a start. Hermione had helped her with that, once she figured out her new friends problem. While Hermione was not good with boys, she at least knew Harry, and knew that Harry was not going to appreciate the fan-crush.

Luna had also changed when Harry had mentioned the stone.

Her eyes snapped to Harry's, a blank look, but Harry could not stop looking, his eyes locked and drawn to Luna's.

Harry saw flashing images, seemingly being sent through his locked gaze with Luna.

Harry saw his mother, a teenage blonde girl with calculating Violet eyes, the two waving their wands at an empty table in the great hall. The next images had Filch shooting a killing cure at him. The next had himself standing next to his Mum, who stood next to that strange girl.

Harry snapped out of it and blinked, unsure what had just occurred. Before he could ask Luna what just happened, Ron tapped him on the shoulder and asked for a game of chess. Harry decided to leave it, seeing as Luna had walked away pretty fast after he had snapped out of it.

Harry needed a distraction, so he agreed. "Sure, I'll play a couple of games"

Harry ended up playing four games, and he even won the last one. Ron was both upset and glad at the same time, not even using an excuse, since it was a true and fair game. However, winning one out of however many he lost, was not incredibly amazing.

XxXxXxX

Halloween arrived, and the first set of events began at the feast.

The pumpkins and Halloween decorations, as well as the general atmosphere was pleasant, if not a bit creepy too. Students ate and spoke a little, their mood generally happy, some even excited, either for the secret parties they were holding in their dorms later, or just a festive attitude.

One person was not happy. His mouth was taped shut, his body completely frozen, and he was forced to watch the great hall from a floating position higher up and hidden.

He had been ambushed near the entrance. He was stunned and now he was awake in the air, his eyes were the only thing he could move.

Harry blinked as he noticed himself eating at his usual spot. The two people behind him had actually been very gentle, one even intimately so, like a mother, lover or someone very close would, with even greater care and gentle pats than the other one.

Harry was very nervous when he saw Filch enter. First his confidence and walk was off. He was walking like he owned the world. Second his cat was nowhere, and his face held a smirk, but not like regular filch's smirk. This one spoke of haughtiness, or power and control.

All eyes turned to Filch, and more and more attention was focused when he kept walking, and went right behind Harry, before stopping.

To everyone's shock he pulled a wand, and met Harry's eyes. Filch was a squib, so nobody seemed sure what would happen, but they were pretty sure he would not be able to cast a spell.

The staff seemed frozen and unsure, and before anyone could really react, Filch grinned and screamed, "Avada Kadavra!"

The green light shot towards Harry, but something odd happened. It went right through Harry and smashed a huge hole in the table. The table was smoking and burnt, but the image of Harry disappeared as everyone on the Gryffindor table shot back and got as far away as they could, many screaming.

The person who looked like Filch, but was certainly not Filch tapped his wand to his leg, and was gone. It was most likely a Portkey, though how it was being used in Hogwarts was unknown.

Harry was so shocked, he had lunged forward, and began falling, or flying as it were, fast and down hard. He felt the two figures shoot after him, now Harry realized he was on a broom.

Harry was steered and caught just before he crash landed in front of the staff tables. Unfortunately for whoever was behind, the entire school's eyes followed, completely shocked into silence.

Harry felt himself free to move, and the tape was vanished. He stood up shakily, the junky broom clattering to the ground, probably too old to be used again anyways.

He glared at his kidnappers, and froze. His eyes teared, though more from shock. Shock, so great, that Harry fell to his knees. He tried, tried so hard to push away any hope that his mother existed. Yet, there she stood, standing tall and strong, her green eyes flashing with joy when it met his eyes, her long dark red hair adding to his conclusion that it was his Mum. The little smile threatening to engulf her face was also very much hers. Harry had seen that in his Coma many times when James caused trouble, she forced herself not to laugh or grin at his craziness.

The girl next to his mother was very pretty, Harry had to admit. Her blonde hair fell down her back in soft waves, her delicate face and skin held an innocent look, yet her eyes held deep emotions and a hard glint. Her eyes suggested a difficult life already, the calculating look suggested a quick thinking and a sharp mind. Harry felt his stomach go in butterfly's. He had started getting crushes, though very small at first, now growing. He quickly wiped it away, she was older, but he was glad he was starting to like girls, he did not like being teased by his room mates for his 'late blooming' even though they were probably full of talk themselves.

"I guess this was not the best time to welcome me back to the living" Lilly commented softly, humor and nervousness tinged her words.

"We have no time, we need to go" the girl spoke low but firm, her voice betraying a sliver of fear.

Lilly turned to her and asked, "Are you sure Sophie, I finally see my son for the first time in physically..."

Sophie gave her a hard look, "He knows your alive, you can have a family reunion sometime, we need to go now!"

Harry watched, he slowly stood up, feeling his legs were less jelly than before.

"Mum?"

That simple word broke Lilly's heart. It was so simple, so innocent, yet that one word held a deep desire for love, a yearning of an orphan child to have a Mum to tuck him in at night, or be there when they heart or need help. Even if said Orphan did have parents, real parents for a year, being physically there was a different situation altogether.

Lilly stepped forward and hugged her twelve year old son close. He hugged her tighter, she heard sobs shaking his body. The entire hall watched as mother and son somehow reunited together.

"Damn it Lilly, we need to leave!" Sophie's violet eyes were darting back and forth around the room, her face hard and full of strong emotions.

"I love you Harry" Lilly whispered. She gently pulled away, slipping a small note in his hand.

Sophie grabbed Lilly, and the two waved their wands in complex patterns. A mist encircled the two, even as Albus Dumbledore raced down to stop them. When he reached the mist, it was fading to reveal empty space, neither Lilly Potter nor Sophie were standing there.

Harry looked happy, and even as the students were rushed out of the hall, even as the professors walked around the explosion area of the killing curse, Harry stood there grinning like a fool, his eyes dancing with the joy he had shown in small bursts before. Now, Harry was a bundle of joy, he could care less who had attempted to kill him, at least for now.

"Headmaster, there are students in the halls, the feast has not finished!" an outraged Filch stormed in the Great Hall, panting and a nasty grin, the punishments he could now give fueling him on. Mrs. Norice followed behind, her cat eyes looking suspicious and feral.

"Ah, they have every right to be, even a need. We have had a very eventful night, and they have been sent to their dorms" Dumbledore said, his voice pleasant and conversational, as if a student had spilled some tea, and it was time for bed.

XxXxXxX

**Small Warning, Romantic Scene Rated T**

Sophie stepped out the shower, the sweat and fear now gone, leaving her fresh and calm. Her boyfriend and best friend Kyle stood near her flat's front door, holding flowers and a concerned expression. He put vanished the old withering flowers in a vase by the door, and put the new ones in, before walking over and engulfing Sophie in a hug.

"I'm so glad your alright!" he whispered in her ear.

He stepped back, looking into her beautiful porcelain cheeks, her sparkling eyes full of love and desire. Her lips were slightly parted, she licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes darted to his and up to his eyes.

They had stepped back a little, and now Sophie stepped forward, stood on her toes and kissed him, molding her body into boyfriend. He gave her a questioning look, asking her if she was alright, meaning, if her seduction was out of desire not out of of pure emotional turmoil.

Sophie had a hard life, and at times, instead of dealing or even caring for extreme emotions, she turned to sex or snogging. While Kyle had no problem agreeing, he could barely stop himself even if she admitted otherwise, he still wanted her to know she had options, and she was not just his girlfriend, she was also his closest friend.

Kyle locked his lips with her's, his tongue darting to her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her soft lips, and allowed his tongue to swirl around her mouth, the faint taste of chocolate and peanut butter giving him even more pleasure. He generally did not like Chocolate, and peanut butter was alright, but in her mouth, it was the best. He increased his movement, until her tongue flickered at his. She tasted so good, he loved how she moaned against his mouth.

She moaned again as their tongues clashed, darting back and forth in a dance. Kyle pulled away, looking into her eyes. She grinning at him and gave him a wink, before exposing her neck and whispering, "want some?"

Kyle took the bait and latched onto her neck, kissing and nipping up and down her creamy skin.

He sucked at a pleasure spot she liked, and she gripped him tight, moaning as he left his mark.

He nibbled at her ear lobe, showering her face with kisses, and started for the other side of her neck and shoulder.

She pushed him playfully away after he moved, and instead she kissed up and down his neck. Their lips met again, and they kissed hungrily, desire and passion rolling off them in waves.

Kyle threw Sophie on the bed, as he continued kissing her, on top. She twirled around and straddled him, their passion now fierce and almost beyond the ability to stop, both of them truly turned on.

Kyle stopped her, using every strength he could find, and stared up at his girl. Her lips were puffy and red, her eyes were misty with lust and desire. Her hair was messed up and wild, and Kyle could not understand how lucky he was to have asked her out. She was beautiful. He laughed to himself as he realized she was more than just beautiful. She was fast and powerful in magic, her mind was brilliant and she could think and plan or react much faster than most. She also possessed her most incredible talent yet, her seer abilities.

While no seers could purposely make a prophesy, and no seers could remember a true prophesy, some seers like Sophie saw glimpses of possible futures. Sophie could see events up to about a full year away, though the ones that were over 11 months or so were less clear. She could not control when she had them, but she could remember, and thus help change them if they were bad.

"We got to stop, you said you were not ready yet, which sadly, I agree. I may be 17, but your still 16, and your not yet a legal adult"

Sophie sighed, and mumbled, "yea, well, I will be in a few months, but your right, sometimes I hate how mature you are, but than I thank my lucky stars you are"

She hopped off him and rolled off the bed, brushing the wrinkles off her clothes.

"What will your brothers do? I can defend you in the next Time Shadow meeting, but your brothers are too scary and powerful for me"

Sophie paused, tapping her lips with a finger in thought. "hmm, I could tell them I saw a sign in the future, but they have to swear they wont hurt me or get me in more trouble if they want to hear it"

Kyle laughed but asked, "Will they believe you? Have you done that before?"

Sophie sighed and said, "I have only done it once. Its not wise to lie about my gift. Since its already a skeptical gift, the fact that people believe my gift is real means is very risky to lie and destroy their belief in me. If I make something up, nobody will trust me with it again, or not as much"

She paused, seem to think again before nodding, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "They'll buy it. I can always tell them there is conditions to be met for that prophesy to exist, and chances are they will get all the money I predict anyways if they do what I say, either way, its worth it. I am in deep dung here, I can only hope they will not be the only angry members"

Kyle sighed, giving Sophie a hug and said, "Yea, be careful hear? I want you to send me a message if your in trouble, don't say you can handle it yourself, I can help you"

Sophie nodded, grinned at him and with a wink said, "If I'm in trouble... you never said what kind of trouble"

Kyle stared at her even as she disapparated and he hoped she was just kidding. She was smart, and she could take care of herself, but he still worried.

Kyle knew his fellow Shadow members were going to be very mad. Harry Potter was supposed to be dead. He was relieved that it was not actually an order, the assassin was a one of them, and he was hired by some crazy in Albania. As was norm, he asked nobody to interfere, but his Sophie got involved. He knew she was not the type to go running on a rescue mission. Everyone heard about Harry Potter, the entire magical word knew his name at least, but there was more to it. She knew something most did not, and it was so important, she had decided to stop it right away, not risking trying to persuade the leaders to call the assassin off.

Kyle needed to go speak to some people who owed him favors, as well as his uncle, two friends who had political power and money and anyone else he could have a half-good conversation with.

He needed to play all his cards to get Sophie good support. If this was played right, she could even be seen in good terms if she used her reasons right, letting everyone know why exactly he needed to live.

There was a lot of politics to be done, and Kyle strangely felt good about the coming talks and manipulations. He only ever felt good when he was doing it for Sophie or someone he loved. Politics was dirty, and even the best of the best had some dirt on their hands.

He stood for a moment, staring in thought at the empty doorway. Suddenly he felt a cold feeling, something he recognized from his uncle as the Dark Arts. Kyle had a 6th sense, he could sense evil because of his time near his uncle and his magic. He was lucky his uncle was careful, this was much much darker.

He strode out of the room, acting casual and clueless, but not before seeing a pair of red eyes from the corner.

Someone was watching, someone clearly fully immersed in dark magic and evil. He would warn Sophie. He had a very bad feeling in his gut, a deep instinct screaming at him to run or get away. Kyle left the flat, ignoring the goosebumps and the shiver down his back.

The red eyes, the eyes of the semi-solid ghost of Lord Voldemort hissed, angry that he arrived just as his victim was leaving. How was this stupid boy any help? He needed to torture the stupid man who suggestive this as a good idea. However, it could work.

Lord Voldemort was gaining power. He was not nearly in full power, but a group named the Time Shadows had something he needed. If only he could take over the right one, the Stone and immortality was his for the taking.

He would do just that. Voldemort had waited, he could wait and plot some more. He would become immortal, and gather more followers. It would be a long and brutal war, but one that Voldemort knew they would win. They would drag the war on, causing fear, pain, and suffering, and proving dominance over all Muggleborn's and blood traitors. The Muggles would slowly turn into slaves, bowing at the feet of their betters.

This sounded perfect for Lord Voldemort. Perfect indeed.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched cruel laugh, evil and full of maniacal insanity.

XxXxXxX

Harry was energized and happy for days after.

Malfoy had insulted Harry's mother, after all other insults and snide remarks failed. Harry had stared at him, his eyes cold and hard, but instead of any negative reaction, he burst out laughing and kept moving, causing Malfoy to go from confused, to very angry and insulted at being laughed at and Harry turning his back and walking on.

A few nights after, just before Harry was about to go to bed, Ginny called him to stop.

Most of the people left in the common room were not paying attention, but Ginny insisted they move to a corner. Harry was nervous, not sure what she intended, until she mouthed, 'your mother'

When she did, and pulled a similar note to the one Harry received when he first saw her, he nodded and followed her to the corner.

"Your mother sent me a letter via owl. She gave me a letter too, it just said to bring you this note, and to tell you that I would be a messenger. Of course she asked, and I agreed. She said there are people looking for her, and she would rather remain hidden for now, so if she sent messages to me, it would be less obvious"

Harry had to wonder why his mother chose Ginny, but he thanked her, and bid her goodnight.

The first letter had been an address and a password.

"Wind-gothal Wizardry Lake, 1203 Badgash lane" It seemed to be a made up address, but something seemed to click when he heard it, wondering if it was a charm or key to enter a ward. The note also said to burn the note ASAP.

The password was a strange. It was a very odd phrase, " A signal of truth is a griffin's stares met with consistency throughout. Those who scream are certainly not Potter's"

The note in Lily's handwriting also mentioned that he should not speak the phrase out loud or in front of anyone.

The note Ginny gave him was a meeting,

_Meet me after your next Quiditch Game, I will be in disguise, I will tell you the password your dad is so fond of._

Harry was now extremely thrilled for the game coming up. Regardless of the chill, Harry was burning to play Quidditch, though he was not sure how he was going to meet with anybody if they won, the team got carried away and the partying was not something easily missed, especially as the winning Seeker.

However, his Mum did know this, she married a Quidditch player and fanatic, so she must have a plan.

Dumbledore had only asked to speak to Harry for a minute, and when Harry told him he had no idea how any of the events happened, he had nodded, smiled and let him go.

It was not like Dumbledore to be so short and not press, but Harry was happy to let it go.

Quidditch arrived. Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff, Captain wood claimed it was going to be an easy win, but still drilled the team beyond exhaustion as often as possible.

XxXxXxX

In an abandoned building, six floors of rundown broken stained floors, a huge meeting was taking place. To most people, the building was nothing but an eye sore. To magical people, the building was grand and beautiful, the style outside was coated in chrome, but coated in patters, leaving the building hard to look at, but shining with a glow that still drew the eyes of the Witches and Wizards around.

Nine important officials were having a meeting in the fancy elegant interior. A huge oak table held some of the most powerful figures in the world.

The Ministers of France, Germany, Australia, United States, India, China, Canada, Russia and a Diplomat for six other countries unable or two small to join.

The huge gaping hole in the meeting was Great Britain. Once holding the best school for magical, the most powerful ministry and altogether the best magical Community in success and power. Now, with a fool of a minister, and whispers of Dark Lord Voldemort on the rise, no response was given to confirm the meeting, so the meeting was now about to start.

A spell was placed in the room, allowing each person to hear the entire conversation in their own tongue. A clever spell, and most certainly needed.

The Russian Minister stood and the meeting was in session.

However, before they could continue, someone walked into the room. Every eye turned to Lily Potter.

Nobody said anything, for a few reasons. The first was her wealth and power. The Potters had a massive wealth count, as well as many allies around the world. The second reason was her connection to the French and American Ministers. Her husband had been close to the Canadian, some business deals created a simple friendship, and Lily Potter was also all over every news paper and wireless the magical world held. To come back from the dead was not something taken lightly, and for the person to be a Potter, was even more amazing.

"I am taking the place in the meeting for the Minister of Magic. I have contacted the Wizangemot and have also received permission from Albus Dumbledore. I am now officially the diplomat, voted in by vast majority."

The silence that followed was clearly an admission, these were people who would make their opinions known if they wished.

The next twenty minutes was light topics. Different ministers argued about territory claims, laws, and treaties. Since these meetings were held every three years, all the minor problems and discussions were held first.

Finally, the female Diplomat coughed to get everyone's attention. Katherine was a pleasant woman, mid-thirties, with kind brown eyes and a face carved with a smile, a face that held constant laughter and happiness.

"There has been word in Albania of a dark ghost that is causing fear and uncertainty among those around"

A scoff broke off any further details, as all eyes turned to a large muscular minister.

The Russian Minister, was a giant man with eyes full of ice, his face and demeanor someone who fought through a war and witness countless horrors. "Why would we care what a little ghost has been doing to poor farmers?"

His voice was laced with sarcasm, and a few others nodded their agreement of his question.

"The ghost resembles the former Dark Lord of Europe"

That silenced everyone, and Lily looked intent and very interested.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, each Minister speaking of one thing or another, mostly about laws, ideas and hints of possible allies or future talks between one another.

Before the meeting ended, Lily spoke up.

"I have reason to believe Lord Voldemort is not truly dead, and this was seconded by Albus Dumbledore as well as the Department of Mysteries"  
The air seemed to buzz with tension. While there had been dark lords in the past, only a few ever made it very far.

It was not easy for any one person to gather a great enough force, and have enough magical power to go against any minister. Especially since all other Ministry's would attack if they knew a crazy dark lord held a position. Thus, Dark Lord Voldemort held a huge block of attention, since his magical strength and crazy followings actually made a strong force for a time.

"Are you sure?" The American minister asked. He was a strong man, both physically, magically and mentally. The American ministry had been very informal and careless for many years, but Minister Wilson was certainly in the process of building a very strong and powerful Ministry. To have him on board would be a great asset in a few years.

Lily nodded, and the room became loud and angry, fear and disbelief or shock causing mostly intelligent proper people to lose their heads for a few moments.

Lily held her fingers between her lips and whistled a loud piercing blast.

Everyone calmed as she said, "He may not come for some time, there is little we know for sure. We do know that my son, Harry Potter must kill him. He is the only one who CAN kill him. A horrible Prophesy was made, a binding set prophesy. I am here to ask you on an informal level, for allies"

Informal meant that the Ministry Of Magic itself was not included. This was a request on the house of Potter.

The silence was long, everyone looking back and forth between them. If they agreed, they were not only guaranteeing war for their future, but also problems with the ministry.

"I would agree if I could know that your countries Ministry will not get in the middle of our alliance"

The soft spoken words of the Indian Minister made everyone look, as well as wait for Lily to answer.

Lily looked at the woman. She stared back, her dark brown eyes steady and firm.

"With minister Fudge in office, I cannot guarantee anything. If we draw up a war alliance, you will only be needed if the current minister is in office. Or, per the old laws, you can come in under an army of the House of Potter. That would be complicated, but effective."

Her words seemed to sink in for a few moments, before the Russian, Canadian, Indian, American and Chinese agreed to negotiating a contract. The french were already allies with Fudge and the ministry. The Germans remained neutral, the Diplomat would need to speak to each country separately, they agreed to think about it, which was not a complete surprise.

The Australians made the biggest move, by not only adding their names to the list for Aurors, but also agreeing to supply money, shelter and other similar support.

It was a brave move, and Lily thought she could see the calculations and gears moving in everyone's eyes. If this war turned out right, Australia would come out with a great reputation, money for war and damages, but even more so because they supplied extra.

XxXxXxX

Lily was very excited. Because of that meeting, Harry and the Light side had more than 10 times the fire power they would otherwise have.

United states would be able to send over at least 100 Battle Troops (they had Aurors but also a specialized unit for war or extreme dangers). If the war started in three or four years, even more, maybe 200.

Canada could send their strange but amazing inventions, tanks that shot spells, brooms that shot bolts of magic, all things that would help and give a surprise bonus. They would also send about 20 Aurors, which was fine.

Russia would probably send more than 500 Magical Aurors, and probably Muggle Tanks and solders too. Russia had its own private muggle army with is magical.

China would send about 50 Magical Aurors, though they would probably send many healers over too, they had a very advanced and ancient healing school, with secrets and magic hidden from the rest of the world.

The French were on the sidelines, they would only really help if the Minister begged them.

The Indian Minister would likely not send much human force, they had magical creatures they were willing to send, ones that Lily was glad she would not find knocking down her door.

The Australians were unknown, but Lily knew they were going to send at least 300 Aurors and hit wizards, as well as a rare Dragon Herd they had in a reservation. They said the dragons were reinforced with magic to keep them extra strong and protected, and when the war came, the dragons would be near impossible to harm.

Lily stopped her musing, as she entered her old street. When she made it to the house, she fell to her knees hard, and cried. This was very difficult to see, the place where James had first died, the place where she had died protecting her baby. Now, her cottage was overgrown with weeds, the roof over Harry's room blown outwards. The entire home was decayed and broken, and it was a huge slap in the face, comparing her last memory to this.

Lily looked at an engraving, a small sad smile graced her face when she saw all the signatures and condolences near the gate on a slab.

Lily swiped her wand, and began the difficult task of restoring her home. It would takes hours, at least a few hours a day for three or four days, but she would do it.

This was not the only Potter Home, no, there were more and many she could buy, but this was a place of loss, a place of pain and horrors. However, this was also a victory, in a sick sort of way. If Voldemort did this, even if he was killed, restoring it was getting rid of that event from her sad thoughts. She would clean and restore this home. She was not going to live in it, too much memories. However, it would do good as a refugee home, if someone needed a place to stay, or just another guest home.

XxXxXxX

"Gryffindor scores! Katy Bell with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet score again, an incredible formation, did you see how Angelina moved, she is so pretty, I always-" Lee Jordan was interrupted by Professor McGonagall giving him a warning look and a rebuke, "I will not warn you again"

The game was taking forever, Harry Potter had yet to find the snitch, and was actually very still, not doing much.

Occasionally people would glance up at his barely moving form, but most just shrugged it off as nothing, too cold or excited to care.

Suddenly, Harry moved. He was on the Gryffindor's side of the pitch, and using his Moon Rocket he sped at extreme speeds towards the post on the other teams side.

Every eye watched as he flew past the post, rolled midair and looped back where he came from. He pumped his fist in the air, his face cracked a huge grin, as everyone realized he had caught the snitch.

The game ended on a nice score, 240 to 80, and Gryffindor went up to celebrate. Harry was carried up by the team, his face bright and cheery, and when he was put down, he was in for another round of congratulations, slaps and fists on his back and shoulder.

Everyone was warming up from the cold pitch, their joy and energy a fire on its own, though the Gryffindor fire place certainly helped.

"Here, you mother sent me this" a female voice whispered in his ear, passing him a small note.

Harry turned but Ginny was hurrying away, her actions had caused her to blush scarlet, she did not want him seeing it.

"Meet me outside"

Harry was not sure how he was supposed to run out of the common room without being seen, but he thought quickly, hoping for a solution.

He decided to give some lame excuse. He walked over to Hermione and told her he had a headache, if anyone asked to tell them he went to the nurse.

When she offered to come, he declined politely, but she in turn gave him a slightly knowing suspicions look, and answered, "I'm not you Mum, I understand" a clever double meaning, Harry just shrugged and grinned.

When Harry walked through the halls, under the Disillusionment Charm, he thought about what he would say to his mother. This would be his first Real conversation with her in the physical world, alone and hopefully with time.

When he made it to the great Hall doors, wondering where he was supposed to meet her, he strolled quietly to the front doors, and waited nervously. A large heavy woman walked up to him, her green eyes wide and excited. Harry stared at the green orbs. If this was his mother, she needed to lose whatever diet she was eating, it was not possible to just gain that much wight and shrink down this fast. She winked and before his eyes Lily grew taller, her short brown hair turned long and dark red, and finally Lily stood there, a wide grin on her face.

"Keep the charm on, and follow me" she whispered, almost playfully and conspiratorially, as she led him out the doors and onto the grounds.

"Alright, you can show yourself" her voice had risen in volume once she had cast a Silencing Charm.

Harry undid the charm, the feeling of hot liquid pouring over him for a second signaled its end of use.

"Harry" she said, gently grabbing his shoulders and looking him up and down. "You look healthy"Her words held slight relief, though mostly anger at memories of what Harry must have gone through.

Harry looked at his Mother, still barely able to believe it.

They sat down on the steps, and mother and son filled in the blanks since they had last seen each other. Lily told Harry about the meeting, and Harry was very pleased, grateful his Mum was already taking such steps. Harry was still used to be alone, he took care of his own problems, and it was a bit strange knowing he had a mother who was there for him, taking on a bit of his responsibility to the world.

They spoke late into the night, though Lily assured him that Dumbledore knew and was being very nice and understanding. Knowing he had more time, he continued speaking to her, from Quidditch, to Lily telling Harry some more stories when she was in school. The topics were light, and they were both content in chit chatting, it mattered little what was said, just that it was being said.

When Lily left a few hours, warming charms, and talking later, Harry was so giddy and hyper, the experience left him happy and too energized to sleep. His mum promised she would speak to him soon, she just needed to take care of some stuff before she could figure out anything else, though a home was something she promised.

Harry told Hermione what happened, and included Ginny since she was the messenger.

They were both really glad, Hermione was impressed because she was a Muggleborn, and Lily was incredibly successful, while Ginny was just happy Harry was letting her hear his retelling and summary, but also amused by the Marauders, and Lily's avoidance to dating James till late fifth early sixth year.

Harry went to bed, the girls followed, and Harry went to sleep with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like. I am not going to favor any country or place, in case anyone thinks that. I have 0% real feelings or personal cares involved when I use them.

Romance will slowly slide in with the main characters but nothing rated T with them, **until** I start fourth year, nothing beyond a simple kiss and holding hands/dating will happen before than.

Also, my Battles will get violent, but I will try my best to use the right words and vagueness so that it stays in the T rating zone. Same with sexual-like situations.

**If the readers want this story to be Rated M, please review your opinion. However, I will only consider the ones that have logged in for that opinion, and I will only take it into real consideration if there are a lot of requests. This would cover sexual situations too.**

Please Review, I get extra motivated from them.


	12. Chapter 12: Poisons, Forgiveness, Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements owned and created by J.K.R and Publishing.

**A/N:** Read the whole chapter and the last Author note before jumping to conclusions. Read on =]

* * *

November was cold and chilly, the mountains around Hogwarts creeping with more ice and snow. Inside the castle itself, the temperature dropped a couple degrees, the school itself infused with a chill that seemed to creep from its ancient bones.

Classes were normal for the most part, though Professor Snape continued acting very quiet and subdued, especially around Harry.

Harry tried to focus more and work harder than ever, his mother added with the growing threat of war and Voldemort giving him two different but strong motivations. He wanted to show his mother how well he was doing, the child in him begging for lost praise.

On Tuesday mid November, Harry went to breakfast a bit early, his cheery attitude once more in place. Things seemed to be going so well, he was almost nervous things were going to crash.

He had seen and spoken to his mother twice more since their first conversation, and she told him how, of the Ministery's that had formed a pact for the coming wars, one of them were not being honest. She said that someone leaked some information, but there was little to be done for now.

Harry sat down, and pulled food close to him, and slowly started eating. He chewed slowly, enjoying the moment, preparing himself for the day.

His Mum was supposed to meet him tonight again, she had an idea for him.

Slowly the hall filled up, and Harry greeted his friends, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna (who joined them more often than not nowadays) and a couple others.

Harry took a moment to reflect on his friends. Neville was much more confident than he had been most of the year before. His parents were certainly part of that, and with a new wand, he was much better at school work, as well as social interactions. Ron was also getting better in general, his food habits and manners the only thing NOT improving at all. Hermione still had her bossy moments, and she still spent large amounts of time reading, but she was opening up a bit, putting down her books for a time and just chatting and relaxing.

Luna was interesting, and Harry got nervous recently when she looked at him. He could not place it, and he knew it was mean, but he tried to avoid her. He would need to figure out what it was that bothered him, he felt bad ignoring her. Some housemates teased her lightly, but they ended up either leaving with a nasty Bat Bogey Hex from Ginny, or a death glare from Hermione or Harry. Harry was unsure what her history was, but he sensed that deep beneath her mask there was a deep unresolved pain. Like someone who continued to mourn a loved one and never found acceptance or outlets.

Ginny still had a crush on him. It bothered him, just because he accepted the fame, did not mean he enjoyed it. However, she was very good at hiding it now, and Harry saw the extreme effort and will she was putting through, knocking off years of crush-building (Ron had confirmed she had been reading books on him since before she could talk, her Mum would read them as Bed time storys) The fact that she tried made him feel better, it was not easy to get rid of years of belief, not for the older generations, and not for the very young, since it was foundations for some.

Harry took a gulp from his goblet, immediately realizing something was wrong. The taste of the liquid was horrible, and it burned icy and painful down his throat, and he began to feel very sick. He needed to stand up, his skin was burning, he felt hot. Harry lurched up and stumbled. His head split open in pain, his whole body boiling with heat and more nausea. Everyone watched frozen in indecision as he dropped to the ground, his head slamming to the ground, and began seizing.

Professor Dumbledor had seen and Apparated to Harry. Everyone watched as green froth foamed in the corners of Harry's mouth, and his eyes rolled up in his head, his skin turning a sickly gray.

"Nobody touch any food or drink!" Dumbledore's voice crackled with magic, emotions only further enhancing his message. He dissaparted with Harry to the Infirmary.

Harry had stopped convulsing when Madam Pomfrey had quickly assesed him, and soon a Bezoar and half a dozen potions were being soothed down his throat. It was difficult to do, rubbing his throat to make his body swallow when he twitched and moved around for a half a minute after the stone had been shoved down his throat. Dumbledore said not to use magic on him until he stopped Seizing completely.

After the last potion was taken, Harry was still, very still, but he was alive, and the Seizure was gone. Madam Pomfrey had created a hologram moniter, it had the image of his heart beat, the line now a little too slow, and it had a lot of other information, generally telling them that Harry's body was still full of a very deadly poison that also had dark magic infused in it, making it very resistant to most potions and magic.

Meanwhile Harry was floating above his body, watching in horror. Someone must have poisoned him, and one look at his body and he knew it was bad. Dumbledore had transfigured his robes and clothes to light pajamas, and he had cast a fan charm around the now closed curtains, so Harry's body had cool air on his sweaty skin, and the room had circulation. He also had warm thick blankets for when he got cold in the fever 'cycle'

Madam Pomfrey came in a few minutes later, followed by Lily Potter. She was holding a small bottle with bright crystal green liquid."This is "Igwayn Lumos" mixed with a homemade family potion passed down from Potter to Potter. My husband told me where an already made one was on our wedding night"

Dumbledore nodded, and Madam Pomfrey and Lily both slowly dripped three drops under Harry's tongue. It took a full minute before Harry's gaunt sickly skin brightened with a bit of life, Harry's pale cheeks got a little pink in them.

"He needs two drops every six hours. Three is generally not a good idea, but for the first time he needed it"

The monitor detected that most of the poison was gone, though it would take more than a few hours before he was stable and ready to leave the Infirmary.

XxXxXxX

Harry got many visitors, half the school wanted to see what was wrong, and only a few got to approach Harry or even get within 10 feet of him. Harry was almost constantly awake, hovering above his body, watching. He strangely did not feel tired, even after two days of being awake and mostly alert.

Harry had closed his ghostly eyes, sleep still avoiding him. He was not sure why he could not sleep, and he was not tired, just very very bored.

It was past midnight when a figure stepped into the room.

Draco Malfoy slipped up to Harry's bed, opened his mouth and slipped a small green cube under Harry's tongue.

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to punch and hurt him, or just alert someone, but it was no use. Draco grinned at the unmoving form and said, "now you know not to mess with a Malfoy"

Harry's body had frozen, Harry still not feeling anything, before the pain hit.

Harry screamed, the pain tearing at every fiber of his being, molten hot lava shooting up his veins, his head being struck with a truck over and over again. Harry could not handle it, it was the most painful experience, yet he could not leave. His head kept smashing, his body numb yet somehow still exploding his nerves with pain.

Harry was not aware anything, just the pain, and when the pain dulled somewhat, his voice was too hoarse to hear his last screams.

Around him almost every Professor stood, Snape, Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall looked harried and nervous, the nurse and a few others around. Harry's scream had been magnified with magic, and it had blasted through the school waking almost everyone.

"Draco Malfoy" he tried to say. When his voice would make no sound, and they all just stared at him trying to understand, he moved his wrist, which felt heavy and full of lead, and made a writing gesture.

Dumbledore nodded, pulled a pad of paper and a quill from seemingly nowhere, and helped Harry keep steady.

Harry wrote, "Draco Malfoy Came In With Green Cube and put it under my tongue"

It took forever to write, his wrists shaky, every letter felt like a thousand.

Dumbledore took the note, gave him a strange look, but Harry could care less, since his body suddenly felt tired. All the pain and screaming caught up with his body, and Harry finally began drifting asleep.

Lily went over, stroking his hair and singing a song that very faintly reminded him of something. Something deep and far in his consciousness recognized the simple lullaby, and a warm cloud fuzzed over his thoughts, his mind relaxing and falling into the embrace of sleep.

To anyone watching, they felt a strange magic in her tune and voice, they saw Lily's hand glow green as she stroked his hair, her eyes seemed to glow as well, and Harry fell asleep, a peaceful and content look on his face.

Everyone felt a bit sleepy, the words unknown and not in any language anyone recognized (Dumbledore seemed shocked and even...excited?), but everyone else just stopped and listened, Lily's voice making music so pure and beautiful.

XxXxX

Harry woke up, as a floating ghost again. His body looked almost as it did before he was poisoned again.

Strangely he felt his body much more, and he faintly felt his parched mouth and lips soak up cool liquid he so desired.

Ginny sat at his bedside table, dripping water in his mouth.

He watched as she put down the cloth she had been using to drip the water. She lifted a small potion bottle and carefully massaged his throat when she poured the purple liquid. He saw his face gain more color, even as the liquid passed his throat. He felt his body gain some energy, his achy nerves receding slightly.

He heard Ginny speak. "when your screams echoed around the school, I was so scared for you. I tried to run here but I was stopped by Professor McGonagall on my way up.

I know you don't see me as much, I barely know you. I know my stupid crush is just stupid, but I would like to get to know you, and it scared everyone so much when they heard you"

Her voice had been calm, but she bowed her head, Harry could tell she was crying by her shaking shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with me maybe? I had a crush on the hero everyone made you out to be, and now I have a bigger crush on the Hero you really are. Why?"

Harry watched feeling pretty bad for her, and asking the same question for her, and having no answers to her questions, even if he could have answered.

"I am working to stop, even my Mum says I am too young to consider dating. She encouraged my crushes when I was younger, but she says now that its better to focus on school and wait a few years. I agree even though its difficult. Not that I'm planning on dating you, but its probably not healthy for me to even think those things."

Harry suddenly realized what was going on. Ginny needed someone to talk to, someone she trusted, someone who was not girly (she had not sisters, so she was only used to her Mum as a deep conversational person) She happened to be speaking of him to him, but he sensed it was just speaking her heart to someone who she trusted, but probably would never hear it either, at least that's what she probably thought, he looked almost comatose.

Regardless, Harry did not mind. While he was a bit uncomfortable with her actual topic, and even more that he was listening without her knowing, he decided he was alright with it though, he did promise to listen if she needed someone to talk to when he took that damn Diary thing away.

"I don't know if you hear this, I guess I hope you don't cause its embarrassing. If you do hear it maybe just pretend you don't, yea?" she grinned to herself before turning serious.

"Sometimes its hard to be an only girl in the family. My Dad always spoiled me, and he really cared, but I have a bunch of older brothers so I'm tough, you should see my Bat Bogey Hex!" she grinned evilly and chuckled. "But I struggle to fit in with many of my year. I don't have fancy clothes or fancy Jewelry. I don't even want those things, at least not for me, its just some girls have such narrow mind processes!"

"People make fun of me sometimes for my second hand and being poor. In my family we don't get much in terms of money or stuff, but my Mum and Dad do their best to still treat us to presents, amazing food and lots of love. We take care of each other, and we always have what we need"

Harry was impressed with her outlook. Her words were not just words, she truly meant it. Harry knew how she felt in some ways.

Harry had worn the ugliest clothes, had no objects or possessions in general. In school many kids had verbally bullied him, but it was not common, since Harry was just to small and innocent, and never reacted or flinched, so most kids left him alone. When someone tried to be nice to him, Dudley's gang would threaten them and they would stop.

While it was not the same, Harry understood that bullying could hurt, especially when it was not done intentionally hurtful, since that meant they truly meant it.

Ginny put down the clean cloth and water bowl, vanished it with her wand and said, "I have to get to my dorms before curfew. Goodnight Harry, I hope you feel better"

She picked up her bag, and left the wing.

It was about an hour later that Lily walked in. She sat down began singing that tune again. Harry was surprised to see her hands glow green, as she rested one palm on his forehead, the other stroking his hair.

Suddenly, her head snapped up. Harry watched as she looked towards the entrance of the flap, and suddenly vanished under a spell.

Draco Malfoy crept into the room again.

"This time Potter, I will make sure you die, orders are orders, and I will not suffer the punishment again for you staying alive!"

His face looked gaunt, faint bruises lightly covered his face and neck, probably under minor glamor charms.

Suddenly a stunner hit him from behind in the back of the head, and he crumpled to the floor.

Lily canceled her spell and Harry could see the flames of anger in her eyes.

She revived him and cast "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco Snapped up frozen on his back, and Lily approached him. She pointed her wand and snapped "Legilimens!"

Harry watched as she checked his mind, or at least he thought that was what the spell did, he was not entirely sure if he remembered that spell correctly, his mentor Gregory had not used that to enter his mind.

About two minutes later, she 'came back out' her face thoughtful and a bit pale. Lily sighed, and cast, "Obliviate", and stunned him.

She levitated him out of the Hospital wing, and dumped him outside the door, and woke him up before turning back to Harry's bed.

"Harry, bad news. Voldemort is gathering followers, even though he has no body and seems severely weak. Draco did not have a lot of details, but what he knows and saw, added to what I know, its not good. I suspect he got a tiny bit of potion from the Stone that brought me back. Its the only way he is this strong already"

She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Feel better son" she looked up at Harry's floating mind, and said, "I know you can hear me. I am taking measures to ensure that nobody comes near you with intent to harm you. I'll deal with Draco."

Harry nodded, but he was not actually sure she saw him, since she was looking a bit too far to the left and down, but she knew he was there, but could not see him, so she knew he could not respond.

Harry watched as she began chanting spells, her wand making slashes and strange arch's and patters. He felt a tingling feeling both on his body and on his strange ghost form he was.

Lily dropped her wand, took a couple deep breaths and seemed to relax. She pointed her wand to the ceiling, and said, "Ordo Ignis Avis"

"Draco Malfoy just came in, for the second time, to try and poison my son. The second House Of Potter is considered active, he will be an enemy of the family. Make sure that sorry ass of a human understands what he is getting himself into, I am losing patience with stunners. I obliviated the memory of him seeing me, no need to advertise my presence here to much."

As she spoke, the area above her wand began slowly filling and thickening with a cloudy/misty substance. She swiped her wand downwards and the mist shot forward and past the curtains and sped beyond.

XxXxXxX

Three days passed since Harry was poisoned, the entire school now knew that Harry was poisoned twice, and Harry made everyone aware that Draco did it, when he woke fully 8 hours after the Malfoy brat was caught.

Harry was excited, since he was getting out of the Hospital wing today.

Madam Pomfrey had fussed with spells and her critical eye, telling him it was not everyday a patient gets poisoned twice by deadly potions and chemicals.

Harry went down to breakfast, and used three new detection spells on his food. It detected many forms of substances, even ones that are subtle like love potions or the like. Most of his friends and many in his house had asked him for the spells as well, what if someone mixed up the wrong goblet?

Lockhart was even more annoying, claiming he caught Draco red handed (Staff glared at him, even though everyone knew from Harry, he wanted it to be clear so nobody could try and cover it up). He also said the poison was something he dealt with before, and he had a cure if it happened again. He announced that the real poisoner would never bother anyone again, they were terrified of what Gilderoy Lockhart might do if they don't stop. 'I have dealt with far far worse'

Harry was glad to have his normal schedule back, and things slowly fell back into place. Lily floo called every day before curfew for a few minutes, and Harry would laugh and talk with her, many times also sneaking in questions about his homework, Lily was a genius and the brightest witch of her own generation.

About two weeks after Harry's recovery, his Mum told him she was going to speak to her Sister Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon had been let off, he had not actually shot anyone, and he was on bail. She wanted Harry to go further into detail on what he had done.

She had sat with him in his trunk, and slowly he had shared with her every detail he could of his childhood in Dursley Hell. Lily had seen a lot, but in 'heaven' things were different, and she was not as aware or present.

Lily had been horrified at her sister's treatment. For nine years Harry was subjected to physical, mental and emotional abuse. She knew some details, both from what she had seen and what he had told her, but she decided not to go right away, she would have no control of herself and her anger if she saw them now.

Harry had cried for hours, the pain and memories added to her reactions let him spill his pent up agony. While Harry knew how bad his history and past was, he blamed himself and believed a lot of the hurtful things they said, at least in a subconscious way. Seeing his mother's look of horror, even if she masked it a second later, it made him realize how painful and horrible they had been to him. He saw it, but it was another thing to not take the blame anyways.

His Mum had rocked him when he cried at some of his Uncle's beatings, or his aunts tormenting words and insults.

Afterward though, Harry felt much better. He felt like a mountain had been lifted off his shoulders and mind.

His Mum had looked at him with kind eyes, but he had seen the tense jaw and cold fury hidden just below the surface of her emerald eyes, and it strangely made him feel even better, knowing his Mum cared and she was going to take care of the Dursleys.

XxXxX

"We need to prank that little devil"

"yes we do Fred"

"Oh yes George, lets make it"

"painful and embarrassing"

"and long lasting and full of"

"Hilarious results!" they finished together.

The twins sat in a corner of the common room, their heads together. Anyone who saw them knew they had a prank coming. Mostly their pranks were small and constant, every other day they had a few set. Now though, anyone who knew them well could tell they were in full prankster mode.

"Hey guys, may I join in your planning?"

Ginny had gone over, and her face had an evil grin, the grin they knew well. If they refused they were in a world of pain (Bat bogey hex) and she was a great prankster in her own right, so they nodded quickly.

The three sat down around a piece of parchment, the Marauder's map. The twins decided they would give it to Harry soon, but for now, they would use it.

Ginny had caught them using it just a day before, so she was now in the know, which was another small reason she was involved, they were not sure what she would do with the information, blackmail of some sorts. They doubted she would snitch, but they still did not want to risk anything.

Harry came up to them, and they decided to show him the map, but not give it to him until the prank was over.

Harry was amazed, and quickly told them he knew who the Marauders were.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew"

The twins had been planning on giving it to Harry, they felt he would need it most, but now, now they were 100% certain they made the right choice, the son of a Marauder was the best choice for its use.

The twins reacted funny to Serius's name, and they explained that if they remembered correctly from their Mum, he was the murderer of Harry's Mum and Dad, or at least Dad.

Harry's Mum had already told him she was in the process of figuring out what happened, but she told him it was possible Serius was going to be set free, since he was not the secret keeper. The only issue was his 'mass killing of a street of Muggle's and Pettigrew. If that was true, he would still be convicted. Also, the fact that Lily was now in a huge process of proving she was alive, and signing all the hundreds of documents for her right to be the head of the family till Harry was ready, becoming his legal parent, getting her Wizengamot seats back from Dumbledore, till Harry was ready or appointed someone else...it was a huge and tiring experience. So far now, as much as it seemed to kill her everyday that passed that one of her best friends in her last years of life was now in Azkaban, most likely innocent of all charges.

XxXxXxX

It was dinner time when the first prank started. Draco had sat down, his lately withdrawn face gone, replaced with a superior smirk and sneer.

The whole school was in attendance, and everyone ate, the chatter of friends and the clatter of cutlery filling the air with sounds of the meal.

Draco suddenly stood up, batting at his head and yelling, "Get it off me!"

He slapped at the top of his head, trying to bat something away, but nobody saw anything wrong.

He became frantic, and the laughing started, getting louder as his face looking frantic and scared. "Get the lion off of me!" he shrieked when he looked in a goblet. How it was he thought he was supporting a Lion on his head, well that was his problem, but he took the Goblet and swung at his head, nipping his forehead a bit in the process.

Professor Snape looked at him with shocked eyes, unable to understand what his godson and favorite student was doing.

"Snape, help me!" Draco yelled, running up to the table bent over and looking with wide fearful eyes at the top of his head, or at least trying. He ran up, demanding he kill the Lion. "Enough!" Snape snapped. Draco looked at him, his eyes narrowed but quickly jumping back to fear. "when my father hears of this"

"I shall tell him you are running around pretending you have a lion on you head, In front of the entire school!"  
Snape stood up and and stormed out the great hall, his cloak flapping, looking every bit a greasy bat, "follow me!" he snarled.

Half way to the doors Draco relaxed, and whooped for joy, "its gone, its gone!" that did not stop Snape from giving him a death glare, nor from the rest of the school from laughing harder, some students on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

Even most of the staff seemed to be trying hard to hold in their laughter. Lockhart put away his wand in a flourish, yelling, "I have killed that lion, its a magical variant I once met full on in my travels, oh yes, very dangerous, all gone now!"

That's when the second part of the prank hit. More and more people were coming to the conclusion that the DADA professor was a joke, and a fraud. Harry had decided they should prank him to.

The professor sat down, and suddenly shot back up with a yelp, clawing at his face, screaming, "get off, help! Get this Pixy off of me!"

Everyone watched, frozen in the moment, before laughter even harder than before erupted, as the flamboyant professor attempted to remove a Cornish Pixie only he could see, from his face.

He face palmed his face, trying to remove the non-existent being, and Professor McGonagall finally stunned him, feeling that he was loud and annoying, his shrill screeches of mercy and his clattering the table was too much.

When he woke back up, he jumped two feet in the air before relaxing when he realized what happened. He brushed down his bright colorful eyesore robes, adjusted his ridiculous hat and smiled nervously before saying, "caught me by surprise, those little devils are crafty"

The laughter slowly died down as he hurried off. No more pranks were pulled, but almost everyone centered their glances at the Twins, and soon Ginny and Harry as well when they not-so secretly high-fived each other. The teachers pretended not to see it.

XxXxXxX

"Maybe we can adjust the map, make it have more features. It would be helpful to have a way to locate names to locations, instead of having to search It alone. Also, maybe you can add tracking, like make a spell that the map detects, so we could track people or things"

Harry's ideas mixed with Ginny's and the Twins made a very good end result, but the twins were not sure they could do it. "The map has a lot of complex spells and runes, to not only change but add features would be nearly impossible."

Harry thought of who he could ask for help, and decided he would see if his Mum knew some details. Maybe his Dad left notes that he Remus and the others made (Remus was the main engineer and spell caster in the group, his Dad laughed that most of the elements in their pranks required his touch)

Harry told them he would ask his Mum, and they were eager for her response. Meanwhile, they played a couple more pranks.

The first was a very difficult charm, that Harry asked Hermione to help with. She gave him a suspicious look, but she did look it up and help him a bit. The Taboo. It was genius really, but for full effect, would require some extreme spell work.

The word "Mud Blood" was going to trigger a certain chain reaction of spells. Hermione warned it would only last about 5000 times if spelled right, but she loved it when he told her the word. It might not change anything, but it would still be fun.

Anytime anyone would say the words "Mud Blood", their entire face would turn charcoal black with pink polka dots for 30 minutes, and the words, "Muggle" would appear on their forehead in neon blue, for a little over an hour. It was also glow in the dark. The face effect was a very difficult charm to break, since it would be a new spell made different on purpose, and its source was the Taboo so it was more difficult to break. Ever five attempts at getting rid of the "Muggle" words, added 10 minutes to its length. Every extra use of the word while still in effect added an hour and a half.

While Muggle was hardly a 'bad word', almost everyone who said "Mud Blood" would hate to have Muggle bright on their forehead.

The idea was going to be impossible on their own, and when Harry asked Sarah and Boa, they told him they could not do it either. His Mum however, told him she could do it if Harry, Ginny, The twins, Hermione, Sarah, Boa and one other came together. It required a lot of power, and brains to make the ruin work and spell work.

They decided to work on it after Christmas break. The idea was also potentially illegal, and could have some serious consequences, so they were going to plan and work it carefully.

His Mum also said she had James notes in Potter Manner or their smaller Summer home in the states. Smaller was probably pretty big from the descriptions she was giving unintentionally thinking of where his notes could have been left before they went into hiding. It was a copy. She was sure their ideas for the map could work, though it would require a very thorough plan before trying it, the map was layered just right, that one mistake and the map was ruined.

XxXxXxX

Christmas break came up fast, and Harry was overjoyed when his Mum said she was taking him to one of the Potter homes. Harry was pretty sure they had 4 homes that were in good enough condition to live in. However, the one home she mentioned they would be going to was under more than just the Fidelius Charm, she said she was not able to say anything until he got accepted by the wards as a Potter.

The pranks slowed down, Malfoy had turned into a small Zebra, the size of a small Goat, a ball that most people pretended to not realize was Draco (especially the Muggle-born's, more inclined to ground sports and more inclined to bounce Draco around)

Draco also bloated huge, floating up the staircases. They made sure he would deflate and stay light until he landed, no need to kill him.

The days passed with smiles for most of the school, Draco's two thugs each turning into pigs, Ducks, large mice, and even wood statues. It was fun and light, each pranks only lasting a few minutes, but it did slow Draco down, making him to focused on watching his back as if someone would turn him into something from behind. This made him less inclined to act haughty, annoying and his usual self.

His Mum told him they were also invited for Christmas eve to the Weasleys, and Harry agreed when she asked him if he wanted to. They would have plenty of time together, and it would be nice to spend some time with his friends.

Sarah and Boa slowed down on training him a bit, so Harry took the time to get presents.

He used his card and asked Sarah to help him buy his presents. He did not tell her he was buying stuff for her and Boa, he wanted it to be a surprise, and he was not getting her anything from the list he gave her anyways.

He asked his Mum for help buying a present for Ginny, Sarah, and Elizabeth. Ginny was complicated, because she was now a friend, with the pranks and the time together figuring out the map with the twins, but he did not want to lead her on in any way. She told him to get something that represented the friendship itself, so prank material or something that hinted at the friendship attitude. He thought he had a good idea. Sarah was also difficult, but for different reasons. She was like an older sister, but he was not sure what she would like. She was not very feminine, but she probably would appreciate jewelery. Elizabeth was also a tricky one, and he was very very glad when she had first come to him, and told him she knew Elizabeth. However, he had been unable to talk about the moon, which was odd to him, since Elizabeth was the Minister.

It was a few meetings later that she told him she was just introduced to the moon. She had looked stunned when she had found out, but he shook it off as a normal reaction, not anything deeper like her eyes suggested.

Harry still had no idea what to get his Mum. He thought he had an idea, but he needed to figure out the details.

Harry had been summoned to the Headmaster's office, he kept his wand at the ready and entered the office, the Gargoyle jump aside before he even reached it.

When he had entered, Dumbledore sat behind the desk, his face calm and peaceful, clearly hiding a universe of thoughts, memories, ideas and feelings. Dumbledore welcomed him and asked him to sit.

Harry noticed Fawks looked old and withered, and before his eyes he burst in flames, a song of mourning and peace filled the air, the tune seemed to reverberate within his soul, slowly tuning to hope and beginning. A small pile of ashes met his gaze when the flames faded, and he saw a tiny little beak poke out.

"Its about time, I have been telling him for days! It never gets old, fascinating creatures Phoenix's, they can carry extremely heavy loads, their tears heal almost any wounds.."

Dumbledore trailed off before brightening. "I should have given this to you last year, but a couple different events came up and I had to delay. Its from your parents, they gave it to me before they went into hiding. Your Mum reminded me I have to return it, and I do agree"

He passed Harry a strange cloak, it looked like liquid silver, but not quite as solid. "Put it on"

Harry did, and he gasped. "an invisibility cloak!" It was a rare one clearly. Most invisibility cloaks only lasted a few years before they lost their strength or fell apart. This one was also incredibly strong. While most cloaks had an effect similar to the Disillusionment charm, where you can see a ripple if you look closely, Harry could tell this was the real deal.

He thought he remembered something of a cloak like this, at the tip of his tongue but he was pushed out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's laugh. "Harry my boy, I have a couple more things to say and than you can use it later"

Harry took it off and smiled, folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"I have something else to give you, now that your mother is alive. These"

He put a large stack of Chocolate Frogs Famous Wizard cards. "These are not real cards, but they look enough like them that they can pass off as one. You can give them to friends or anyone you trust. Tap your wand and state your name, and a portrait-like image of you will appear. It can talk and hear, so you can even set it aside to eavesdrop or as a message. It can also pop to you location, so you never lose it. It can only travel within these cards, and there can only be one Harry Potter, and one of each person. These cards took me quite some time to make, I made one for myself too. If you ever need my help, send me a message."

He looked at the cards with an almost fond expression. "They are water proof, shatter proof and have a number of unbreakable and protection charms in them. The teleportation of the cards is tricky. They cannot carry anything at all with them, and they will work through most wards and anti-apparation/portkey shields. I used a method of elf magic, a few elves were kind enough to help me out."

He seemed to get sad and guilty when he looked back at Harry, and he said, "I know I have been a bad example of what I should be. I'm afraid age and habit made an old fool lose sight of good and bad. However, I really do mean well, and I am working to reevaluate my knowledge and plans. Its difficult to break old habits and beliefs, the older you get the harder it is. I am trying Harry. You have a huge part to play in our universe, and I do believe you can use my help. You can use almost anyone's help, no person should have such huge burdens. Especially one so young. However, it is what it is, and I hope you can forgive me and allow me to assist you when you need it"

Harry was impressed, he heard the tones and truth in his eyes. Harry knew the old man was a very powerful person in many ways, but he also harbored deep pains and a need to be in control from the roots. Whatever it was that caused him to be like this, it probably came from a lack of control over something that caused regret and pain. Harry was not trying to psychoanalyze, but he had a similar background. Harry had a deep need to show those he loved that he was capable of, especially since he had Elizabeth put so much faith and trust in him early on. The pain and lack of acceptance from his former home life bubbled to the surface when he had an opportunity to grow and be himself to his full potential. He guessed that if that incident in the Mall had not happened, and if he had been with his horrid aunt and uncle till school started, he would probably try and avoid doing as well, because, as much as the teachers were nice(most of them anyways), it was very different than a kind family member, real or not.

Now that his Mother was alive, it turned into determination and focus, and less for attention and having something to prove.

Harry nodded, and responded, "Thank you sir, I appreciate your offer, and these cards are amazing!"

Dumbledore chuckled and responded, "Use them well, give them to the people you trust, and they will be a great set of tools for the future"

Harry grinned, and took the pack and pocketed it.

When Harry stood up and made for the door, Fawks the Phoenix flew to his shoulder and looked into his eyes. A tune flew from his beak, filling the air with magic. Dumbledore looked surprised and watched as Harry and Fawks glowed a whirlwind of colors. Harry felt ecstasy fill his soul and mind, something deep in his subconscious rose to the surface.

When Harry would check his mostly built mind later, he would find a large lone tower in the center. He would find it impossible to enter, and would shrug it off for a time.

When the music stopped, Harry felt a deep connection to the Phoenix. 'I am the first fire bird to have two humans. I am and always will be first to Dumbledore, but I will come if you need help of the strongest kind'

The birds words reverberated like a soft breath through his brain, bringing calm and tranquility. Harry may not have seen it then, but a small gold ring now surrounded his Pupil's. The rings were very thin, but when he would use powerful magic later on, it would glow, a small amount of magic trickling through his connection to the Phoenix.

Harry felt good as he left the office, the Phoenix's effects and the cards alone lifting his spirits. The headmaster's words strengthened his mood, and he prayed that his words remained true. With the leader of the light doing the right thing and losing his manipulations and working to improve, things were looking up.

Harry was excited for Christmas, and at that moment, all was right in the world. The future darkness creeping around the edges of time, the forces of light and dark building and preparing, all of the problems of the world and the weight on Harry's shoulders lifted for a few days. Harry would enjoy Christmas, and that was final. If someone tried causing problems, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N**: You may have seen Ginny becoming a bit more mature in this chapter. Ginny will become a different character. She is young, and people do grow up to be very different, and it can be reflected on events of areas of life that change.

The Phoenix will be explained in more detail, as will all the other minor elements. I know it can be annoying, but I really do have explanations for everything. It may take some time, but all the knots and mysteries will be unraveled. Also, some fun and pranks and other interesting stuff will be coming along.

Last note, I am going to go over all the chapters and edit the mistakes, both in grammar and spelling, and descriptions and details. I know how it feels to see those types of errors when you read, I will try my best to go over it even before the big cleanup. And, please review :)


	13. Chapter 13: Rats,Dragons,Bonds & Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit off or its plots, elements or Characters. I write for my own entertainment, and hopefully some others.

A/N: Please don't judge till you finish the chapter, I hope you like it, and Ginny is still not who she will be, she will not be the only characters that will change due to certain events and such. This chapter has parts that were cut off till next part, but you can see they are not cliffy's. Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

The entire school buzzed with excitement for the coming Christmas holiday's. Professor McGonagall had a list of students staying at Hogwarts, Ron had expected to stay, but his Mum had mentioned in his recent letter that he was to come home, all his family including his oldest brother's were going to be coming home as well, which did not always happen, even for Christmas.

Harry received an owl from his mother, letting him know that she had a couple surprises sometime during the break. She told him he would be going on the Hogwarts express, and she would meet him at the barrier. She also wrote that she was now officially declared alive and she was also in charge of the Potter estates. She told him that he was no longer legal adult in Gringots (Harry did not mind much).

"Hey Potter, is mud blood mummy taking you home?" a sneering voice echoed from the bottom of the steps near the great hall. Harry spun around, his eyes met a smirking Draco Malfoy and his two ugly goons.

"Did you get lost on the way to Azkaban?" Harry asked loudly. While everyone knew the story that Harry told, nobody quite believed its details, and Dumbledore had assured everyone that Draco had not known the properties of the poison he had given, and that it was a foolish prank.

Draco paled. While he was glad he had not gotten punished, the truth still made him nervous. "No potty, I am unaware I did anything wrong."

Harry laughed, and said, "Nobody doubts you tried to kill me. The only question is whether it was on purpose or as a so called prank. I know you tried to kill me, but don't go saying you did nothing"

Draco scoffed, "I did no such thing. I am Draco Malfoy, and I am a Pureblood. Don't insult me, someone you can only hope to be in power and influence!"

Harry laughed, and the many people around slowing down to watch, looked on with amusement as Harry responded, "Listen up Malfoy. The Potter family is far older than your family, and as immature as that sounds, we have age, political power, and a lot more money than that Malfoy's could ever dream of. Don't insult people who are smarter, and better people than you could ever be. My Mum not only has ten times your power and experience, but also has the entire Potter name, reputation and money. You better watch yourself Malfoy, your going to bother the wrong person one of these days, and they wont have the self-control I do!"

Harry walked away, leaving his speech hanging in the air, Draco's eyes closed fast, as if trying to digest his words, his face was red and his jaw was clenched.

"Lets go!" he snarled, pulling his goons along with him as he stomped away from the receding crowd of students.

XxXxXxX

"Are you excited to be with your Mum for Christmas?" Ron asked at breakfast. They were going to leave for the holiday a few minutes after breakfast. Harry had made sure Ron packed, and fulfill his mother request. His mother had sent him a very strange letter, and the gist of it was to make sure Ron's rat Scabbers stayed in his cage till he got home. The letter said that if he did not listen, he would be grounded, and the message was clear.

-Flash back-

"Bloody hell, why would I lock Scabbers in a cage?!" Ron grumbled. Hermione had been quick to comment, she had been in the common room when Ron had received the note.

"Maybe the rat is sick?" The comment was more of a wild guess, but their questions were silenced and even more questions popped up when the Twins ran over and said,

"Ron, I don't know if you got Mum's letter" started George a bit breathlessly.

"But you need to keep Scabbers in a cage until you get to the burrow"

"Mum said it was very very very"

"Important!" they finished together, but their faces were still grave.

"Why, whats wrong with Scabbers?!" Ron almost whined. Hermione and Harry nodded, also curious.

The twins looked uncomfortable,

"It makes very little sense but-"

"We think the rat is dangerous. Mum let slip that the rat was not safe"

"She said someone was going to take a look at him when we're home"

Harry had a feeling of dread in him, the request was very odd, and reminded him of his nervous and suspicious feelings towards the rat. He had told himself it was impossible, Wormtail was not only dead, but surely they would have noticed if the rat was an Animagus. Harry felt like he was missing something, but he was not connecting dots, so he just helped Ron find the rodent, put it in a cage, and Harry had added a couple protections and minor charms with his good wand when Ron was not looking.

The rat had looked nervous, and when Harry met the rats eyes he could swear the rat made expressions of fear and sadness, something that looked very out of place.

-End of Flash Back-

Hermione looked annoyed at Ron's question. "of course he is excited to go home, what kind of question is that?!"

Harry looked nervously at the two when Ron shot back, "it was just a *retotical question!"

" rhetorical Ron, Rhetorical question!" Hermione snapped. "Whatever, that!" Ron growled.

Harry cleared his throat trying to defuse any 'long term' bickering. Hermione huffed and sat back, ignoring Ron as Harry answered, "Yes, I am very excited. She said she was inviting some old friends and some people I should get to know for one night, and she said she had a couple surprises."

"That's great mate, and you're coming to the burrow right? Its gonna be great!. I wonder what you home really looks like, to have a private Quidditch pitch, must be huge!"

Harry laughed, "I'm really just glad I get to go home. A real home with a parent who loves me"

Hermione and Ron noticed his eyes dim slightly as he finished speaking, but they lifted in a bright smile as his eyes sparkled, "I don't even know where I live. The home has extremely heavy wards on it"

Hermione's eyes perked up at his last words, and Harry grinned at the look that graced her face. It was a look a kid got when he was taken to an ice cream or candy shop.

"My mum told me it has a huge library and a Quidditch pitch too! She said I some friends come come in the summer maybe, since I would be able to adjust the wards once I'm there. From the little she was able to tell me, its an amazing property!"

Ron and Hermione had dazed looks, books and library's in one dreamy stare, Quidditch in another.

"You too Neville, Luna" Harry said to Neville who was watching with slightly jealous excited eyes, and Luna who was sitting across a bit to the right, who had her eyes glazed slightly but he could tell she was actually listening.

At his words Neville grinned but said, "I do want to spend time with my parents, but a visit would be awesome!"

Luna's eyes cleared and a very rare focused sharp look pierced her eyes. "You mean it?" Her voice was firm, but he heard a hint of nervousness and hope in there.

Harry smiled, "Of course you can come, your a friend Luna"

Her face brightened and she beamed a bright smile, before a dazed far-away look slid back on her face. Harry knew she appreciated it, but he was a bit curious why she acted the way she did. She did amazing in classes (according to Ginny and Hermione), and she did have moments of clever intellect and excellent observations that seemed sudden and left just as quick. Harry figured she did it for a reason, and asking her was not something he thought would help.

Harry did get over his 'fear' of Luna. It had been founded on silly observations, and he had decided it was who she was, and she was certainly not a scary person inside. Her odd looks that gave him visions, and her cryptic comments that at times gave him negative chills were just things he would ignore until he understood it or had more reason to fear it.

XxXxXxX

Ginny was excited. She was coming home for Christmas, and she couldn't wait. Christmas was so much fun, and she loved getting gifts, and love the amazing food her Mum cooked, and the whole family was coming together!

Bill was her favorite brother, thought Charlie was also great, in his own way. While Bill was a 'cool older brother' he also gave her tips on spells (bat bogey hex mostly), and Quidditch. She had been sneaking out to the broom shed to ride brooms since she was really little, and Bill had not only know but encouraged it.

Charlie was also pretty great, getting her moving dragon photos and souvenirs, and telling her great tales of his times with different kinds of dragons.

However, what she liked most was their attitudes towards her. They never sugar coated their words, nor did they treat her like an annoying little sister when she was around. They were also always honest with her, and also allowed her to stay when they played loud music or had Quidditch talks and debates with each other.

Ginny also couldn't wait for Christmas because she was a bit home sick. Being her first year at Hogwarts, she was both excited to finally be at the castle she had longed to be in countless times before, but she also missed her Mum's cooking, her Mum's annoying hugs and affections, and even just the comfy home, its messy yet perfect interior.

Ginny sighed as she got on the express. She looked for a compartment, trying to decide if she should go into the one where Hermione, Ron and Harry sat. She decided not to, they already seemed to have a lot in there, and she chose a nearly empty compartment. She slid in, and saw a boy in the compartment, sitting in the corner by the window, staring out. He must have been a sixth or seventh year.

Ginny cleared her throat, and when he did not turn she shrugged, put her trunk at her feet and sat down.

She did not try to initiate conversation, besides the fact that she was alone with him, and she was not even sure who it was, she also began feeling a chill creep up her back.

She shook her head, cursing herself for being so paranoid, that was the last thing she wanted right now.

An hour or so later, the Trolley lady came by, and the boy did not move. If she had not seen his breathing through his body, she could have believed him to be a statue.

When the Trolley moved on her moved. He sat up slowly, and he seemed to stay stiff, her back and shoulders as straight as a wall.

She watched, a sense of dread filling her gut. She was not sure why but the tingling on the back of her neck and back, the adrenaline pumping and the instinct to run made her even more nervous. She considered leaving but before she could, the figure turned slowly to face her.

"Hello Ginny, I'm Tom, Tom Riddle"

Ginny's heart stopped. The boy had dark locks of hair and a handsome face not twisted in a cold twisted grin.

She noticed his eyes held a red glint mixed with the dark cold blue.

"what...how.." she gasped, her heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it like a drum roll.

"you think you can just get rid of me, and hope I will disappear. Think not. Your Headmaster left my Diary on his desk, and a very curious man could not help but read it. Once he did, oh he was far too gone, and I was freed. The foolish man realized what was going on too early, but I found another to write very soon after, a foolish mistake, and now, here I am"

Ginny was not sure she understand what he was saying, but it did not matter. This was You-Know-Who talking to her, and she had to get help. But how?

"Now, this is whats going to happen. I am going to place the imperius curse on you. Once that happens, you will do exactly what I say, and when the time comes, you will get further instructions"

"Imperio!" He snarled when she began bolting.

Warmth. Cascading over her, peace and warmth. She felt so good, all thoughts were just puffy clouds leaving her blank and warm. She should act normal. Of course she should. She would act like she never saw anyone yet. Why would she do that? It did not matter, the warmth was strong, so soft and enticing. She would go home, enjoy the holidays and try and find and free scabbers. Why would she want to free scabbers? She would free scabbers. She should tell scabbers the his master just found out who he really is, his master is waiting for him. He should search for the dark lord in Romania, that's where both dark lords will merge.

Ginny looked blank and dazed, and as Tom Riddle continued relaying instructions, he never saw a small bumble bee land on Ginny's ear and sting her in the soft of her head.

At that moment Ginny's head cleared just a fraction. It cleared her just enough for her to be aware and that would be enough for her to slowly fight the curse off over time.

Tom Riddle did not notice when the same bee stung him in his wand hand, a tiny drop of green sunk into his veins, and the bee began flying off.

Ginny did see the bee when Tom finished the spell, and she could swear the odd Bee did a strange little bow, before it disappeared. The bee was strange in its pattern as well, pale blue and pale white instead of the usual yellow and black. A quick squint closer inspection had the bulb eyes bright angry violet eyes.

Tom gave Ginny a smirk, a haughty triumphant look before hissing, "I'll see more of you foolish girl, maybe I'll make your death quick if you do well...hmmm, maybe..."

XxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter stiffened. He was not sure what it was, but something felt very wrong since he got on the train. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling just got stronger, and the his friends noticed.

"Harry, whats wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry could not help but notice that Luna also looked very tense and alert.

"nothing, just a bad feeling."

Harry sighed and looked to the compartment window, and gasped. He blinked, unable to believe what he just saw. Cruel red eyes met his for a moment as the person passed. Harry darted up and slid the compartment open, but there was nobody there except a dazed Ginny leaving her compartment. She looked sick, and Harry invited her to the compartment.

When she agreed, everyone noticed her extra pale face, wide eyes and her slight shakes.

"My god Ginny are you sick?" Hermione asked, worried for her friend.

"n-no, n-not s-sick"

Ginny opened her mouth to try and explain, but a cloud seemed to cover her eyes and she smiled and sat down. Everyone else shrugged it off, but Luna, who knew Ginny since she before she could remember, knew that something was very wrong with Ginny.

Harry noticed Luna's very dark looks being sent at Ginny, and asked, "Luna, are you alright?"  
When Luna blinked and turned away, giving a barely discernible nod, Harry just shook off his continued dread-filled nerves and decided to try and rest to calm his mind.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry got off the train, and saw his Mum waiting with three people. Harry leaped forward and hugged his mother. When he stepped back his mother introduced him to the three people standing patiently to the side.

Immediately he recognized Tonks. Her hair was long and blood red, and she looked a bit taller, but the mischievous grin as well as her words were the same as the few times he had seen and spoken to her. "_Wotcher, Harry!"_

His Mum smiled and explained, "She is going to help me with a certain case I am now working on, she'll be staying with us for a bit. The grounds are huge, plenty of room."

Harry nodded and turned to the next person. He looked scary, his huge fake eye rolling around in its socket, his face so full of scars he could barely find a spot that was clear. His face was fierce and his wooden leg and cane gave him a gruff but deadly impression. "Potter, I'm Moody, Alastor Moody"

His Gruff voice and iron hand shake enforced his image. He seemed to be about to say more but the last person stepped up.

He was a shabby looking man, mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. When his eyes met Harry's he paled with a look of shock, which was replaced with joy and a bitter sweet look.

"Harry" His voice was low and soft, and his eyes held deep pain as well as hope in their depth.

"I'm Remus Lupin"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Remus, that's how you look! I saw you in a few pictures..."

Remus seemed overjoyed that Harry knew him, and Lily gave Harry a tiny nod that somehow Harry knew meant Lily had told Remus about the Coma and the death dream, both of which Lily had remembered.

"Alright, lets go, I'll explain more when we go"  
Harry said goodbye to all his friends, promising he would owl. Remus's eyes darkened heavily when he saw Ginny, his nose flaring for a second. He looked confused but an alert glint shined through for a moment.

Lily held his shoulder gently but firm, and side-Apparated to their destination.

They arrived in a blank desert. The heat was extreme, and in a single second Harry felt like he was already drenched in sweat and cooking himself.

Harry watched as Lily began waving her wand in complex patterns, her wand a blur as she swished it, twirled it and finally she stabbed it forward. A pulse shot through them, Harry felt his body tingling and when it passed, he was in a very different scenery. The sand was now cool dirt, the sun was not nearly as bright or hot, and he was surrounded by trees and shade, grass and shrubs.

"This way" Lily ordered, walking forward and leaving the large clearing they found themselves in. They walked through the forest, Lily had motioned for them to pull their wand, Harry pulled his better one from his holster.

Harry's watch started pulsing red, and Harry looked at the screen. "Danger- Max"

The forest, which had been filled with faint sounds of birds and animals now stilled, and the silence made every crack of a twig every movement seem much louder than it really was.

Suddenly he heard a slight whistling sound as an arrow shot at his head. His watch pulsed as a bubble snapped into place and the arrow fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked, his words loud and had a strange accent. Harry looked around and saw dozens of Centaurs with bows aimed at the five of them.

The leader was the biggest, and his bow looked more metal than wood, and his eyes were a stormy gray, flashed with anger and power.

When his eyes landed on Harry, his eyes flickered to confused and nervous, but he only lowered the bow when he saw Lily and Remus.

"Arcane" Lily said, her voice soft and light. "My lady" he saw bowing, as the other centaurs lowered their bows, many of them looking happy and relieved.

The five kept moving, the centaurs remaining quiet and alert.

Finally, they stepped out of the forest, and stopped in front of a small hill, like a large hump rising from the earth.

On top of the hump was a griffin. Its massive lion body, huge powerful wings and molten gold eyes caused everyone but Lily to shiver involuntarily.

"ahh, at long last, we've missed you Lady Potter."

The impossibly deep voice echoed around, seemingly from the very breeze itself, but they all knew where it came from.

"You were here for such a short time, than you ran off and I did not see from you or Lord Potter. I felt your soul leave, felt Lord Potter's leave our plane. How are you still here Lady Potter?"

Lily did not answer out loud, but from her gaze and the Griffins lifting of its head and shrieking to the heavens, it was clear she gave him a summary.

"Let us go in, call me Leo" he said, a small glance at Lupin. The hill disappeared, creating a yellow brick road. Lily seemed to share a grin with Remus Lupin, who rolled his eyes but his lips lifted in a smile.

"Your Mum made this path, though it was changed and molded to act as a protection as well."

Harry looked confused, and Lily realized Harry never watched movies when he was younger.

As they strode down the path, Leo strode ahead, they followed behind his massive frame rippling with muscles on its golden fur. 'I do not want to get on the wrong side of him' Harry thought to himself.

The centaurs turned to leave, but Lily gave three of the centaurs quick hugs, and pats to another few before quickly catching up with the others.

When Harry asked her why she seemed so close she answered, "They saved me three different times. The first time I stepped into a trap, I forgot how warded the grounds were, especially since I was not married yet. The second time I got lost, the forest can trick you, and they found me and brought me back. The last time was against Leo. Leo had seen me before he saw James, and began attacking me. The centaurs had stepped forward and three had been severely injured. I am still not entirely sure why they helped, but they said a things about the stars and destiny..."

A blockade came up, and they stopped before it, four solders with guns stepped up, a huge cannon-like rod aiming at them. Leo took off and disappeared, leaving them frozen waiting.

Harry noticed the solders did not look real. He was not sure what it was, but the movement seemed a bit unnatural.

A red beam slowly swept through them, and mood growled when it went over his eye, which began moving so fast he had to pop it out and put it back in after a moment.

Moody had been extremely quiet, and seemed to be on hyper alert, however, Harry could swear he had been here before, his eyes did not seem to hold any surprise throughout.

The solders moved aside, and they continued down. Lily giggled when a scare crow moved down to block their path.

"Password?" The voice was hoarse, the eyes were dull, but his mother's giggles, Tonks snickering and Remus's quiet laughter began growing his own reflex laughter.

"I solemnly Swear I am up to no good" Remus spoke clearly and loudly, no hint of amusement left in his voice.

The crow nodded and disappeared.

Suddenly the saw a huge wall looming in the distance. However, like a mountain, the size made it seem much closer than it really was, and it was another twenty minutes before they began approaching the massive stone wall. Huge iron gates blocked the entrance, and Harry could see holes with large tubes pointing outwards, most likely a kind of cannon or weapon.

However, the sight which was most awe and fear inspiring were the dragons. Huge scaly forms, their massive heads held hundreds of gleaming teeth each the size of a grown man's hand.

The Dragons dipped their huge heads and Harry was only slightly relieved to see they held intelligent green and brown eyes. Lily walked right up to the green eyed dragon, and stroked its huge head, whispering something to it. The dragon looked sad, and Harry could swear a giant tear slid down its scaly face.

Lily approached the other dragon, the one with eyes identical to his Dad's. When Lily whispered to it, the dragon stepped back and roared a long pain filled roar, filling everyone's hearts with sadness and the air itself seemed to cry its loss.

When the dragon lowered its head, its eyes were milky, and its scales dulled. Lily beckoned Harry forward, and Harry did so with only a seconds hesitation.

Lily place Harry's palms on each of the dragons closes eyes. Harry felt huge orbs under his palm, and it was the strangest feeling he had ever felt. When the eyes moved under his hands, he almost jumped out of his shoes, but he kept them firmly in place when his Mum told him to.

Suddenly a heat came out of the dragon and began filling Harry. At first it felt good, a place in his soul being filled, an emptiness he was not aware he had brimming with magic. However, it began hurting quickly, his brain screaming at him to let go, but his hands felt glued, his body was not responding properly and the heat began shooting up his arms and in his soul much to fast, fire and lava burning into his body, his mind screamed for the pain to end. The strange part was the pain itself. It hurt when he thought about it, but it felt good, like taking a pepper up potion or having a surge of power at your finger tips.

Suddenly it was over, and Harry collapsed into his mother's arms, tired and barely able to keep his eyes awake. He did not notice the gasps of awe at seeing the dragon with eyes of crystal, all colors reflecting back at once. Nor did he notice their awe at the scales, which seemed to brighten and harden, the texture smooth and sparkling like gems.

Harry went in and out of awareness, huge surges of magic barely restrained in his system. However, when he it calmed he felt alert and happy, and he stood up. The dragon spoke a strange accent, a roaring sound that seemed to have a hissing tone in its edges. "_Thank you Lord Potter_"

It seemed nobody understood what had been said, for their faces were blank and questioning. "_What happened?_" He asked, his voice sounded weird to his ears, but he waited for the response.

The Dragons voice seemed to lower slightly. "_I have bonded to you, a familiar of sorts. The Potter's and other families have done this for generations. The intelligent dragons are rare, most have already gone extinct and we dragons long for power, whether in wealth, magic or physical. In order for us to protect and guard, we need payment. You may have heard of dragons hording gold. That is not always true, but it is true that we bask in power. I will never steel your magic, but I do feel it. That has strengthened me and I am satisfied_"

Harry nodded, and decided to think and reflect later. It really was too much to take in at one time.

Finally they entered the huge door, after crossing a path that had fifteen statues of men and woman pointing wands towards the path, and the other side had fifteen knights in armor with huge swords, axes and weapons.

The inside was amazing. The main part of the property was inside these giant walls, and Lily quickly explained, her voice eager and excited.

"There are two manors, homes that could be easily considered a mansion. One was where we lived, the other was more of a guest home. There are three smaller homes, in case we have extra guests. Over on the other side we have a Quidditch stadium and pitch, the pitch was already there but James had the stadium built and the pitch updated and enlarged. There are two Library's, the Potter family library and the collection Library, both are in a separate building over on the far right"

Harry saw a large tall building, and he smirked, his Mum must have been in heaven, and Hermione would love it to. He had to admit he was pretty excited himself, though the pitch was more on his mind right now.

His Mum continued listing the property, a small farm grew its own food, a team of seven house elves (one had died, she was sad to hear it)

One thing had Tonks, Moody and Harry 's attention was a training grounds. "When was that added?" Moody's gruff voice cut in.

Lily smiled, "about a month after I married James"

Moody smirked and Harry and Tonks exchanged confused glances, but did not press for an explanation.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny forced her hands in her pockets, lay on her bed and refused to get up. Her mind was commanding her to free the rat, and she knew that if she waited only a couple minutes, her Mum and whoever else was downstairs waiting, they would get the rat and she could not be so scared of listening to the curse, telling her to fall deeper and listen to the orders.

It took all her will in fighting the curse. She remembered how it first felt, it was so deep and strong, she never would have been able to fight it. It had cleared somewhat as he had been giving instructions, and whatever the reason, she knew that if she put all her effort into not listening, she would succeed.

It had been two days since Scabbers had been brought home, and the first day they had put the cage in another cage and waited for a few people, Charlie, Bill and their parents refused to give any details on what was happening.

Tonight was the night, after everyone had gone to bed and she heard angry voices downstairs.

- Ron Weasley's Point Of View -

Ron looked from the top of the stairs, watching as three Auror's, his Mum and Dad, and a strange Shabby man looked over the cage where his pet was.

A moment later Lily Potter, Harry's mum walked in, wand drawn. The Aurors and his parents had been trying to open the cage, but it seemed to be strengthened and toughened by magic, and Charlie and Bill were called to help. Lily swiped her wand, her eyes cold with fury when she saw the rat, and the cage vanished.

Before the rat could even blink, it was cocooned in a blue shield that reflected like a bubbles do.

"well well well, look who it is, a traitor. A traitor who was treated with nothing but kindness and respect, friendship and love."

Her voice was cold and harsh, she had a note of mania in there, like she was just barely refraining from ripping the rat apart.

The Auror's nodded at her, and she flicked her wand, the bubble expanded, and with another flick the rat changed.

Ron could not believe his eyes. His pet rat became an ugly man, bent over with huge yellow buck teeth, cowering eyes and claw hands. He was even shivering and sniffling like a rat.

One Auror pulled out a wizarding camera, but it was a bit different, the flash was not as bright, and it stayed on like a light.

Remus came forward, his face blank and emotionless, stepped into the bubble, his wand drawn. "_Petrificus Totalus_" he snarled, a feral gleam suddenly lit his eyes.

Ron watched as the man poured a clear liquid on the man's tongue, his mouth was slightly open like he was going to stay something before his body snapped in place.

Ron watched, completely scared and lost. He saw the twins behind him, they two were watching silently. Ginny also followed, and her eyes went from determination to shock, as Remus bound the man with ropes and let him out of the spell.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

The man seemed to sniffle and struggle, but when he met Lily's eyes he sagged and answered, "Yes"

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

This time he seemed to struggle with all his might, his eyes flashing with the serum, but he ground out. "Yes"

"Are you a death eater of any kind?"

"Yes"

"Did you betray the Potter's location to Voldemort?"  
This time he tried thrashing his head, but he finally gasped out, "Yes"

An Auror had been writing everything down, a quill writing its own notes next to him, and the camera flashed off after his last answer.

"All right boys, handcuff him with anti-animagus, have a personal escort of 15 Aurors, and I want him in one the highest security cells they have.

The Auror who spoke was older, gray hair and a few scars, but his eyes spoke of experience, and the others jumped and followed his instructions.

They all watched from the stairs, Ron's heart beating too fast, Ginny's eyes leaking tears at finding out what she almost did because of the curse, the twins seemed shocked.

Lily strode over to them before they could react, and she whispered, "I wont say anything if you don't say anything, now shoo, go back to bed" she winked playfully.

They searched her face and noticed the gleam of relief and joy, mixed with anger and hurt.

XxXxXxXxX

Sirius Black could not believe his ears. He was being sentenced for his crimes, his trial he had failed to receive.

However, he was also focused on a rumor that had been flying around by a couple guards and some fellow (screaming) inmates. They had always treated all of them like crap, and it was really more entertaining than negative, since any human voice or contact brought him back to sanity. He never went insane, partially because he knew he was innocent, partially because his dog form could tolerate the Dementors more, and partially because his will to live and survive was too strong and fierce, but not entirely positive, so the Dementors could only do so much. He want to survive so he could kill the traitor Pettigrew. So he could protect his Godson Harry from the dangers he was sure to face. So he could one day see Harry and maybe be a godfather he could have been, if he was not so stupid. While he knew it was all stupid hopeless dreams, he couldn't help but hope that somehow the truth would come out, and he could be free.

Now though, the taunts and insults had taken a strange turn. They spoke of Lily Potter coming back alive, and how she would deal with him for betraying them. They spoke of how Peter Pettigrew was rumored to be coming to Azkaban, and finally, the last few taunts spoke of his being tried for real, and how Pettigrew and Lily had come back from the dead to give him a real trial, humiliate him for his actions.

Of course, he only believed it when he saw Peter being dragged by three guards, and being led and flanked by Dementors.

Peter's eyes met Sirius's, and for a split second Peter's eyes grew sad, and Sirius's eyes grew so cold and furious, if looks could kill Peter would be vaporized. Peter was most likely getting the Dementor's kiss after Sirius's trial.

Three hours later four Dementors and three shivering guards open his cell and let him out. The guards looked nervous, and the biggest one who looked the least nervous (clearly he was a guard here for some time) said, "A Miss Potter, the Minister Of magic and the head of Law enforcement agreed that although you will be put on trial, we are to treat you like a visitor, your innocence has been already proven by the victims, the aggressor, and three vouchers that you are safe"

Sirius could not believe it. "Lily is alive?" his voice was hoarse and low from disuse, but they heard it clearly and nodded.

The next few hours were a daze. They led him to a shower where the guards lived, and gave him his first real meal in forever. He could tell they were not happen about it, but they also seemed terrified of something or someone else, and were not going to complain.

Sirius had just wanted to go and see Harry and somehow Lily, but he was not able to decline a meal and a shower. The water cascading warmly down his body, warming his tired cold bones, removing the temporary chill of the Dementors, it was heaven.

The food was not spoiled or rotten, and the bread was soft and delicious, the soup warm and just enough salty.

In reality, the bread was stale and the soup was cold and way too bland, but for a man who had far less for years, it was a feast, and a tasty one.

When Sirius had stepped onto the boats, and had finally left the prison behind, at first he had felt exposed, like bird at first flight, below and all around there was just air. However, as the minutes ticked by and the boat moved farther away from the horrid jail, the exposed feeling turned to a free one, the world with its limitless space, its endless possibilities. He wanted to see Remus and Harry and Lily and so many of his old friends, but he was also nervous how they would react. Did they think he was guilty? Clearly they must have if there was never an attempt at a trial. It hurt inside to know that Dumbledore and so many of those who he had loved like brothers, uncles, even dads, how they had believed he was capable of even hurting the Potters.

As he approached land finally, he realized it was in the past. They may have jumped to conclusions, and in that time period it was easier to do so. Remus had lost all his old friends, Dumbledore was fighting a war and it was very hard to judge anyone favorably, especially when there was 'proof' it was him, and the betrayer was one of two best friends.

Sirius also hoped Harry would want Sirius as a Godfather or a friend in his life. He had failed his duties as a Godfather, and he prayed that he had been with great families instead. He knew not the Longbottoms, though he heard they had recovered, to the angry screeches of Bellatrix Lestrange, and he knew that Remus had not either.

Sirius sighed as he took a long gulp of fresh cool air as they docked and landed. His new clothes were much to big for his sickly thin frame, and they fluttered against his back with the chill win. He smiled, a bright hope filled smile. A smile that promised mischief and fun, freedom and friendship.

Sirius was going to live life to its fullest, but he now knew that he had to learn to be more mature and treat certain aspects like family and friends with more seriousness and strength. He had made an impulsive and devasting move by chasing Peter instead of taking care of Harry. Now, he would learn from it and learn to be a better man. Even the best of humans had fun, oh he would never stop being a prankster though. He laugh, the sound hoarse and rough, but it held the first notes of joy filling up an old dog.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed, if you have any comments, questions or concerns please review or PM

Thanks :)


	14. Chapter 14: Danger, Rise & Fall, Clown!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter know any of the charactors plots or elements that belong to J.K.R and Co. I am writing for my own pleasure in my free time.

**A/N:** Quick chappy updates :D

First off, Dumbledore did NOT write in the Diary. In case that was your thoughts, no he did not. The writer was Snape, and there is more to the story that Tom Riddle told Ginny

I am not a professional, I don't have a beta, and I am doing this for fun. I really hope you enjoy my story, but I am going to make mistakes. Yes, I try really hard to set facts and make things realistic, but i am not even close to perfect, so please just try and alert me to my mistakes if you have a complaint. I really do read every review and take everything into account as I move along.

Also, there are many small hints in my story, but if something is not clear, you dont have to worry much about it. If you don't understand something, ask away, I may expand on it later, but still ask.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

Harry was in a dream. He was flying, but not with a broom. The air around him felt cool as he picked up speed, rocketing forward as incredible speeds, his the wind howling in his ears, and he slowed, watching the scene below. He was above a twisting river, bright green forests on each side. He could faintly hear the rush of moving water, the gurgling of a stream running off into the forest.

The sun was bright, its golden waves sending waves of heat which felt good in the cold breeze as he did lazy flips in the air. Even the smell was good, faint spice of pine and evergreen, with a sweet fruit smell he could not identify but he liked.

However, the bug he did not enjoy. He swatted at the annoying bug on his nose, but it reappeared. He tried flying away, but the bug kept tickling his nose, and he swatted again.

He tried moving quickly to the side, the annoying bug seemed to give up and fly away, but a couple seconds later it was back, his nose tickling to almost unbearable amounts.

However, when his entire body began tickling, he knew something was wrong.

"whaa" he mumbled. He heard more than one giggle, and his dream slowly fuzzed out. He woke groggily to a soft bed, the sheets were the softest silk, his Mum had told him the material and bed had magical properties that made it incredibly satisfying and comfortable.

Tonks was tickling his nose with a feather while his mother tickled him, and they both burst out laughing when his awareness had not quite caught up with his mouth and he grumbled, "stupid bug"

Harry got up, took a shower and came downstairs. His room was one of the nine large bedrooms on the second floor, and he went down to the main floor, which held a large entrance room, a Grand Piano, and a large coffee table with two couches. He went through the open arch doorway to the massive dining room. A huge island-table held a huge bowl of salad, four boxes of Muggle cereal (which his Mum was eating where she stood next to Remus and Tonks). Harry's mouth watered and his stomach growled as he looked from the strange Blintzes, creamy yogurts and golden toast with cheeses, salmon strips and strawberries.

"Holy cow" he whispered. He dug in, the others laughing at his expression and his soon to be huge meal.

"The bonding of the dragon and the loss and gain of most of your magic will give you a huge appetite for days. The dragon sped up your magical maturity, but also increased the level of maturity your magic now needs to reach. Just please use a fork and chew your food with your mouth closed"

Her last words caused Remus to smirk, but Harry did as he was told, and he felt like he never had such a good meal in his life.

"Harry, there is someone who would like to see you. He is currently recovering in the mini hospital we have here. The hospital had not been used much for years, but its being rebuilt and restored. He is not well, but he really wants to say hello"

XxXxXxX

Sirius Black waiting nervously on the bed. He was even more nervous since Lily and Frilly (Lily's personal House elf) had set him up on a Muggle looking IV. It had potions slowly pumping into his veins, and he was commanded to stay in bed for a few days, only a couple hours off and than back on. Since Remus had also agreed, he had surrendered, he had been in much much worse for much longer.

He waited with baited breath for Harry. He wished he could pull off the tubes, and he got his wish when Frilly popped in, her big eyes dancing with mirth. "Is you going to behave you's self Siri?"

He grinned, and nodded to the elf. She was a highly intelligent elf, partially because of her bond to Lily, but probably otherwise to. She was like a Lily for house elves, the smartest, cleverest and most remarkable of them all. She wore a green dress, and she was neat, with long smooth red hair and small dimples when she smiled.

She popped out the tubes, and said, "Lily's coming, you's better be ready for Master Harry"

Sirius watched as the door opened, and Lily stepped inside, followed by Tonks and Remus. A couple seconds Mad-eye Mood stepped in with Harry.

Sirius's heart skipped a beat. Harry looked almost exactly like James did at his age, his messy black hair, facial and body built. However, when his green eyes met his gaze, they were the same eyes as Lily's, the same eyes Harry had as a baby. A fleeting thought was how much effect he was going to have on the ladies. In Harry's eyes he saw a strength, a certain maturity that came with knowing one's inner self, facing one's own demons, and going through unspeakable horror's and living to tell the tale and having the ability to smile and live on despite it all.

Harry glanced at the tubes, and back at Sirius, his godfather. His eyes held a deep cold, the eyes of someone who had not seen life or happiness in a long time. Yet beyond that he saw hope and love, pain and joy, emotions of a man who saw his regrets and dreams unfolding as one, happy to be there but sad at the circumstances.

Sirius was gaunt, his cheeks sunken and his eyes a bit to close to his socket. However, Harry could already see a pink in his gray skin, a twitch of growing smiles in his pale lips. Harry was glad he was recovering, and was even more glad that he was now free. Moody had told him Peter had received the kiss from the Dementors earlier that morning.

While it did not make him happy, he was at least glad that the traitor got his punishment.

Harry walked over and nervously opened his arms. Sirius pulled him into the hug, and when he pulled back both Sirius and Harry had tears. Harry had heard so much about his Godfather, and he knew his childhood would have been filled with laughter and joy, pranks and fun.

Sirius had tears of joy for Harry's acceptance, and tears of pain for letting Harry go through what he had. When Lily had told him of the basics of her sister's family and their treatment, she had stunned him for a couple hours, his anger had caused him to try and go on a Dursley Rampage. Sirius hoped Harry had many good things from now on, love, happiness, anything, he certainly deserved it. With the coming darkness though, he could not help but feel that life and fate may not be on Harry's side.

He did know that many people who be on Harry's side though. He knew that he would certainly be there, fighting alongside him, and he was convinced that he was not the only one, not at all.

Sirius and Harry spoke slowly and a bit awkwardly at first, but an hour later they were both roaring with laughter, Harry had tears of mirth running down his face, Sirius had a hoarse voice as he barked with laughter and retold a prank he had pulled off in school again. They had turned a step into red pain that looked like blood, and Sirius had accidentally tripped and fell flat into his own prank. The pain had stayed on him, it was long lasting, and he had taken a shower for hours before he came clean.

They laughed and talked for another hour before Sirius began feeling a bit dizzy, and Harry left after he was attached to the IV's and also forced potions by Frilly.

XxXxXxX

A scream tore through the musty air. A figure writhed on the cold ground, thrashing under a wand attached to a figure, a boy with dark hair and glittering snake eyes. He laughed, his head thrown back in a cruel twisted smile.

The boy flicked his wand and the curse ended. The figure lay still, taking huge gulps of air. The boy lifted his wand, twirling it between his fingers. Slowly, a dark magic began swirling around him and another figure appeared. This figure looked a snake, identical glittering eyes, pale snake like body, two slits for a nose, and the magic felt even darker and strong than the boy's.

"_Ah, thiss iss how I will look"_ He hissed, cocking his head to the side, waiting for a confirmation.

"_Yess, I have become immortal, so powerful, the world will be at my finger tips, curled around in my control"_

The boy laughed again, a wicked evil smile, his eyes glittering with power and hunger for more.

The boy held out his hand, and the new figure hissed, a wide nasty smile crossing his face, before he shot into the boy, instead of colliding he seemed to enter.

"_**Tom, I have done well**_" The boy hissed, a strange sound heard both in English and Parcil-tongue.

The boy screamed, throwing his head back, the sound of the scream coming from the very edges of primitive nature, a scream so full of pain and revulsion, two tarnished souls merging and destroying the last shreds of any good or pure left in their blackened remains.

So it was, Lord Voldemort rose once more, a the snake face and shell white body seemed to shine like a hard shell, small wisps of magic rolling off his skin, a visible aura of dark, sick evil magic, the very air seemed to die, the plants and all life nearby fled or froze in terror.

The figure scrambled to shaky feet, and Lord Voldemort laughed, "Do you not you can run from me, your master. I will call my followers soon, bring me the ring than.."

His threat of what would happen should he fail was not lost on the whimpering servant, who felt the power, one flick of that wand and he was gone. He nodded and apparated away.

Someone watched from the shadows, his eyes studying Voldemort. Voldemort snapped to look at his face just as the face popped away. He remembered the face, but soon it lost all details, the more he thought of what the face looked like, the more it seemed to wax and fade, losing all detail and just the knowledge that a man had seen this little meeting.

Voldemort would prepare, grow a large force of loyal followers and he would strike when nobody expected it, prepared and unstoppable. Oh yes, he could wait some more time, if it guaranteed a victory, he could wait and grow in power, both in death eaters and in his own magically growing core. The Tom Riddle and Voldemort merged, calming his fury, molding and focusing the insanity into cunning brilliant madness.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry's watch began buzzing, and he looked at the 'screen'. "What does that mean?"

He walked downstairs to his mother, who was playing on the Piano. She was an amazing player, her fingers glided down the keys creating music that touched a key in his soul, awakened feelings and sensations that only a truly pure melody could create.

"mum, what does this mean?"

Harry showed Lily the watch when she had finished, and she looked at the words

"International Emergency, Level 1"

She gasped, "what the hell?" She was a cool mother, she barley reprimanded him for a slip of language, but for her to just swear loudly and in almost anger, that was big.

"An international emergency has four levels. Level 4 is usually a small offense to a treaty or law that effects two or more countries. A level three means a major offense to a treaty or law, and level two means a huge offense, such as attacks between two or three countries. A level one means an attack or danger than can effect all countries in an equally sever manner. Since the watches are actually official watches, I am surprised Elizabeth even let you buy that. However, I need to go see what that means, I'll be back soon"

Harry nodded, Lily kissed him on the top of the head and ran to the door, strapped on a back up wand, dragon hide boots, dragon hide jacket and her strange goggles (which had many setting, like bright light, see through many solids, defend against bright lights or see in extreme darkness, heat sensing...)

She smiled grimly, "Gotta be prepared" and disappeared with a 'pop'

XxXxXxX

"Sir, we have a huge source of magic flaring in target area 4" a man called, swiping his wand through a floating screen, amazed at the level of magic whoever it was had created.

"Roger that, call the the Minister, we got some possible hostiles"

Elizabeth popped in a moment later, her face taking in the numbers. "Holy cow!" she hissed. She blinked, praying to all the gods and fates that she was not seeing those numbers.

"a 200 bolts spell fire, followed by a 800 bolts flare, followed a moment later by a 3000 bolts, and than four different quick spikes of 680!" her voice got louder and higher pitch. "Even Dumbledore would struggle to reach a 3000!"

She took a deep breath. "what kind is it?" her voice was low but there was no question she was losing control over her emotions, and anyone that knew The moon Minister understood that it took a massive amount of pain and annoying paper work for her to even scowl.

"80% dark magic, that's the 3000 and 200, 10% neutral, that's probably the Apparations and the spells that were keeping that other person hiding, whoever it was" He paused, and continued, "that last four spikes are pure magic"

Pure magic was a form of magic considered good, but really in the same type of class as the Patronus Spell. A magic that came from deep within, fueled by joy, love, happiness, protective instincts and magic that a Phoenix used in its very foundation.

Elizabeth suspected Harry Potter had survived using this magic, though whether it was intentional or not she was unsure. Lily had refused to tell her, and she had respected her wish to avoid the topic of that night. Elizabeth had been so glad Lily was alive, she felt her face was going to split from the joy that tethered it up.

She felt nervous about her decision to keep Harry Potter in the dark. She knew Harry might get very angry at her for not letting him know who she was, but he knew that if he did get angry, she had done the right thing. When Harry was mature, he would see that she was NOT like Albus Dumbledore, keeping secrets for the sake of keeping secrets. If she felt that letting Harry Potter know her identity would keep him safe or give him strength of any kind that he would need, she would tell him instantly. Even though she felt like maybe it was time, she knew for everyone's sake that Harry Potter did not need this added to his shoulders.

These findings were the reason she had declared International Emergency Level 1. That amount of dark magic, when they converted Bolts (a measurement used by some to measure power levels of magic) to percentage of magic per average human ability, it took sixteen average wizards casting ten above average spells to create 1000 bolts. Whoever it was that had unleashed that magic, they were powerful, and they were bad, evil lit up their signature.

She was also very curious about the pure magic. At the moment, only three people could create those numbers with pure magic, not using a Patronus, and she was one of them, she loved pure magic and had learned, studied and practiced it for years.

The other person was Albus Dumbledore, and if he had been there, the evil would have fled. That left Nicolas Flamel, and last she checked, he was dying, the stone was gone for too long, their potions had run out, and him and his wife had already desired and accepted the peace of death after so many years.

Since that left nobody, she was interested in knowing who could have done so much pure magic, around that evil source which she now feared was Voldemort. Besides the fact the the spells and magic was barely known even to most Purebloods, the magic itself was difficult to use since it required more concentration on feelings, intensity and intention than words and wand movements. Since the wand movements and terminology tended to be difficult as well, the entire use of Pure Magic or Light Magic was far too complex for most, and was only worth it after heavy and consistent practice and determination.

Elizabeth's heart filled with a tiny bit of hope. If this unknown person was simply observing or on the right side, such power and the ability would give them an extra alley, they needed every single one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny Weasley stumbled to the bathroom, her head banging pots and pans against her brain. The Imperius curse had gone, almost completely for about an hour, and she had cried for joy, preparing to tell her family what she had seen on the train.

However, the warm clouds which intoxicated her brain with bliss had come back, stronger than when Tom had first placed it, and something strange powered her to fight. Every time she lost herself in the warm grasps of the spell, a strange tingling itch appeared at the side of her head, like a mild mosquito bite. For a while after, she was able to stay just far enough out of the spells grasp, the new instructions losing its claw like hold on her thoughts.

"Bring Harry Potter To me" it was a thought mixed with tiny images of sending an owl and stunning Harry and delivering him when he gave her a time and date.

It was a silly order, in truth Lord Voldemort probably did not expect it to work, but perhaps her age and position would fool everyone long enough, she could pull it off, it was worth a shot.

Ginny was thankful for the strange bite/itch, for every time she felt like giving in, the itch saved her. It did give her a migraine though, and she clutched her head, moaning as the pots and pans changed to clubs, beating their spikes on her tired brain.

"Ginny?" Her Dad's voice came from the hallway, followed by her Mum's voice, gentle but clearly wanting an answer.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, and followed her parents down stairs, they clearly had something to say. Her Mum was dressed for the day, so was her Dad, and that was odd for three in the morning.

They sat her down, and she began getting nervous, wincing when her head exploded in pain, seeming to intensify and weaken in waves.

"Your Mum and I received a letter from Lily Potter, Harry's Mum. She claimed a friend of hers saw you on the train, and had a lot of things to say about what happened. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

She noticed they were watching her eyes very carefully, and they seemed to see something they were looking for, because when she struggled to form her words, her mind fighting fiercely to let out her burdens and fears, Molly dragged her in a hug, Arthur, who had paled considerably ran to the floo when Molly nodded as she hugged her daughter tight.

Next thing Ginny knew, she was being taken to Saint Mugos Hospital, and being scanned by a sweet doctor healer Miss Jane, her honey blonde hair with tiny gray hairs was pulled in a bun. She had kind brown eyes, a kind natural smile-face. She spoke with Ginny about all things of little manner, Quiditch, sweets, even boys, but Ginny was extremely grateful. Three hours later she fell asleep a small smile on her lips, the healer's jokes and flowing conversation had kept her distracted nearly the entire time, even when a massive bulky doctor waved his wand over her head, muttering incantations, and shaking his head and muttering, "no no, not the Grass root, too young for that"

When they had finally finished, she felt free of the Imperio. There was no deceptive bliss, or intoxicating peace, just her mind, now a very tired one.

They had mentioned tiny traces of Igwayn Lumos in the back of the head, a very tiny amount of the rare potion, but they claimed it may have stopped her from falling for the Imperius, especially since it was Tom Riddle's (they already somehow knew of what happened, though a healer and her parents with her unneeded consent had requested aLegilimency. Miss Jane herself had done it, and it had been quick and painless, somehow not what Ginny or her parents had expected)

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Minister (Fudge) had been informed, and he had made a public speach of his denying Lord Voldemort being alive, and that even if this Tom Riddle was alive and truly Voldemort's past self, a boy was certainly no threat and he was being hunted as he spoke.

The articles printed his words, but not twenty four hours after his extreme denial of such foolish stories, the wizarding world became a bundle of nervous tension and fear, the Dark Mark had appeared over a small village, 8 Wizards and 3 Witches had scrambled and taken all the innocents away and than returned to fight for their homes. They had all been killed, and Fudge was going to lose his office.

The Vote of no coffidence would take place after Christmas, and there was little doubt in anyone's eyes that his time as minister was over.

Of course, it had been the rotten cherry on top, because he was already hangin' by a thread, his extreme attitude towards there being no threats, to suddenly an attack that the terrified children and two adults had described as "Laughing cruel men with white masks and black robes casting spells and fire everywhere"

There had been a couple children who claimed to have seen red eyes behind the hood of one of the tall figures towards the back, but few took those opinions at face value. It was one thing to be suspicious or believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, but hearing of him, that was too much to swallow at the moment.

Amazingly the world did not panic. The streets of Diagon Alley stayed full and bright, quick last minute shopping for christmas, laughter and the busy sounds of the passer bys filling the alley.

If one paid close attention, they may have seen a slight hurry to their pace, a slight nervous glance over the shoulder here and there, but for the Population as a whole, they truly believed that this Tom Riddle who supposedly ended up being Voldemort, was simply a kid. He had gathered some crazy death eaters and attacked, that was hardly a real war or Dark lord, right?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Arrangements had been changed, due to Lily's request meeting for Neville's parents and Gran, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Elizabeth, Sophie and Kyle, and a couple other friends and people.

Due to Luna and her Dad's plans to stay with the Weasleys (her Dad had come back from a failed mission to tag a Gornish Pizal, a strange bee that caused dizziness. His hunt for the Crumpled Horn Snorkack was going to be continued after Christmas)

Due to the urgency of her request, she decided to invite everyone to Potter Estate instead. Harry was so excited, the Christmas charged his weary bones and alert nerves. He was angry that he had not seen and reacted properly to Tom on the train, and furious that Voldemort was back.

However, he knew what was done was over, and now he needed to plan and prepare for the future, one that was guaranteed to hold blood shed and tears, pain and loss with petty victories. He was not going to lose anyone now. He finally had his mother, godfather, Remus who he considered an uncle of sorts, best friends and love from the moon and the earth, the stars of his Dad twinkling down, winking at him and telling him to do what must be done, but to live fully while doing so.

Hermione came early, excited to see the Library's, and Harry went out to buy a couple of extra Christmas gifts, Sirius, Tonks, Moody and Remus came along, as protection for both Harry and Sirius, and also because they needed gifts.

When they finished shopping, Sirius was so excited and lively, he went off with the rest, Tonks told Harry to have some fun, but to yelp if he needed anything.

Harry went to Gringotts, he felt pulled towards the crooked white bank, his feet carrying him to its doors. He was not sure why, but he felt a deep desire to be there, his hair on the back of his neck stood up as he entered the bank proper. He slid his good wand in his right, his Phoenix in his left. While Harry was not good at double shooting spells, he had been good when he was fighting the Dummies in his trunk recently, and Sarah told him it was possible he would be able to do well in actual battle.

He looked around, trying to decide what was making him so tense. He saw a tall man with two identical little girls walk slowly past him, the girls eyes were dead and blank, clearly either fake or the kids were not who they looked like. When the man turned to face him, cold blue eyes glinted at his, a barely visible twist of his lips into a cold grin.

Harry shook it off, something telling him not to look at the man's eyes, his Amulet on his chest buzzing and warming up slightly, it was all Harry needed to make the connection. The man had stepped out of the bank, the girls now gone, and as he made his way down the steps, he dodged Harry's stunner by a fraction of a centimeter. The man rolled, a wand materialized in his pale hands.

Harry had moved down and faced who he knew was Voldemort. However, he did not want anyone getting hurt, and many eyes were turning to look at Harry and this man slowly circling each other.

In what must have been one of the biggest signs of trust Harry could have hoped for, Sirius and Remus had appeared, and instead of pushing him away, they started enchanting spells, Tonks and Moody joined in, sealing a circle, a low flame twisted the line, and Harry face Voldemort, without fear that his spells would hurt the innocents who were foolishly watching instead of running.

"_Harry Potter, come to pick a fight with a lowly shopper"_ His words were in Parseltongue, though Harry understood it, which confused him slightly, but he put that thought away for a moment. While he understood it, he could hear the breathy hissing in the words.

Harry shot off another stunner, followed by a chain of simple curses. Voldemort flicked his wrist, the spells evaporating. However, his skin and body changed, his true face and body came into focus, the cold blue melted away under the red lava that filled his cat eyes, his nose shrunk and turned into slits and his skin seemed to almost harden, tight around his bones.

Harry did not notice the screams and gasps of those around, all he saw was him and Voldemort. He knew instantly he held not chance. He could feel Voldemort's power rolling off in waves, but he knew that if he hurt him just a bit, showed people that he was not untouchable and all powerful, it could be a boost that would help throughout the war.

Harry tapped his watched, setting a timer for one minute, before he would Dissaparate. He knew Voldemort would leave than, he would not strike when everyone was so prepared, when he was not in his time place and method.

Very quickly Harry had a plan. He needed to have a large burst, go all out when Voldemort least expected it.

What caught Harry strange as he stared in those eyes, was Voldemort's lack of attacks, as they slowly circled each other. Either he was savoring this victory, or he was shocked about something, his eyes had widened for a split second, surprise? Confused?

"Axalia Matirguah!" Harry snarled, a foreign spell, Harry hoped it would catch him unawares. He followed up with dozens of cutting curses, as the spell Harry cast sat as a brown cube, rotating above Voldemort's head. It was a time spell, it reacted at extreme speeds and unexpectedly.

It seemed the onlookers were enthralled with the battle, because the entire alley seemed to go silent as they watched Harry bombard Voldemort with wave after wave of spells, and Voldemort simply flicked his wrist or dodged with a speed and grace of a cat.

"Enough games Potter" Voldemort's silky voice cut across the entire alley, his voice chilled even the strongest to the bone.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Many things happened at that moment, and it seemed to slow down both for the onlookers and for Harry.

The green curse sped towards him, just as the cube descended on Voldemort and he grew a pair of pink horns, his bald head sprouted soft green fluff, and his nose expanded to a big red nose.

Pictures flashed, though they may have been flashing all along, and the strangest sight would meet all who saw the image.

Voldemort looked like a clown, his evil face now mocked him, and although it only lasted for a second before Voldemort dissaprated, Harry knew that picture would give a sense of realism, an image for people to look at when fear made them stop cold with terror.

At that same time, Harry dissaparated, the curse whizzed past him and seemed to explode into an invisible wall, the flames grew and burnt all that was left inside.

Nobody had seen Harry go, and when the magic fire disappeared, there was nothing there.

A full minute of silence before the crowd exploded in yells and questions and shock.

People began crying that Harry Potter was dead, but a few minutes later, Lily Potter appeared on the top steps of Gringotts, and everyone turned to look at her, a hush fell over the crowd as they waited to hear what the mother of Harry Potter, who had just dueled Voldemort, who had just died...

"My son is not dead. He set a Portkey to take him at that point, he was not burnt nor is he dead. He is tired, but he will be just fine."

The questions started flowing, but she raised her hand, and her voice turned cold and dangerous.

"If any one of you prints a single lie in your articles or stories, step a single toe out of truth, and I will personally hunt you down and make you spit every little truth you have and sell it for a galleon. For those to stupid to understand, my son just took on Voldemort-" she sighed from the gasps, "did you or did you not see what could be done? I cant wait to see an image. Grow a back bone and say the nick name he made up. Let me make myself very clear before I leave. Do NOT make up any stories of my son. Trust me, my fame, money and influence will be the least of your worries"

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Boy Who Lived Twice or Thrice?**

By: Phil Maghorn

_As this reporter mentioned in a previous article, Harry Potter seems to have crazy thing happen after the other. From dying..twice, to getting his Mother back from the dead, his Godfather freed from jail, his life seems to gets crazier and crazier._

_At Gringotts earlier this morning, Harry Potter was seen sending a stunning curse at a man, soon to be seen as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Moments later, Harry Potter was in a magic seal circle, drawn by friends Godfather to protect those around. When asked why they did it, they shrugged and said, "I could have tried to pull him out, but he has big burdens, and he can decide to fight his battles. Besides, the look on his face and even I know to stand down" his godfather explained to this reporter with a laugh._

_The battle was intense, Harry Potter attacked furiously with waves of blows, after he sent a strange brown cube over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At first the cube distracted him, but he sent a killing curse at Harry Potter. Sources say the killing curse struck the circle, but the circle could not block the spell, and instead absorbed it and created an intensely hot magical fire. "nothing short of dragon scales would have stayed solid under that" said an Auror on the scene with a shrug. "He is lucky he had not stayed a second longer"_

_The image of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named getting hit by the cube and transforming is priceless. While many worry that this will only anger He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, most agree that we need to hold on to this victory. We are clearly at war, lets not fear retaliation any more than what would have already been conceived._

For more on the spell used to make the cube...page 6

For more details and facts on the actual battle...page 4

For more on Harry Potter...Page 7

The paper was burnt with such intense fire the ashes seemed to melt as Lord Voldemort paced furiously, the image of himself looking like a Muggle clown raised his fury to levels he had never reached. If he had not merged with Tom, he would have already gone on a full scale rampage, killing everyone in sight. Instead, he killed four followers, and he knew he had to stop. As much as he loathed to admit it, he still only had twenty five, now twenty one death eaters. He needed his pawns, the tools he would place on the battle field while he killed off the big targets.

Voldemort would make the papers pay, he would make all those who appose him pay, and most of all, he would make Harry Potter pay for this. He was no longer going to just kill him, he would draw it out, torture and punish him until he begged for death. Even than, it would be a long time coming before he got his wish.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm fine" Harry grumbled, as he sat down in the huge living room of the guest manor home, the entire group sitting around a huge Christmas tree, eying the boxes and gifts lying there. Lily had to keep playfully smacking Sirius's wrists when he slowly tried grabbing a gift while nobody was looking.

Harry had walked in, and everyone expressed their concern for him, but he did not blame them. If any one of his friends had dueled Voldemort he would also make sure they were really alright.

Christmas was upon them, and Lily played some traditional music on the Piano when Harry asked, and the atmosphere buzzed with a sweet festive feeling, everyone's problems and fears were pushed to the back of the head, and the meal was served, everyone chatting and laughing happily, Luna had a true bright smile on her face, Hermione beamed with joy her parents faces held wonder at the floating candles Lily had placed above, or the little ferry's flying around near the tree They had accepted to come almost last minute) and had been side-along apparated straight to the gates, missing the Griffin and most of the dragons.

Overall though, the mood was bright and free, voices light and merry, and Harry soaked it all up, the feeling of belonging, of being home filling his chest with bubbling happiness.

Christmas was finally here.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. If you don't understand something, please ask, many times I plan on clarifying and expanding on things later, but its better to ask if your not sure if your missing something.

OC has won, and I have also decided to go with it. Its good, trust me :D

Love those who give feedback, please review, it means a lot to me. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Inner Demons and Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I do not make any money or profit off of this story. I write for my own entertainment. J.K.R and co owns everything you recognize.

A/N: About ships, I like every character I have offered and considered to be with Harry. Now, no matter what I do , there are readers who will stop reading. I hope that my readers can at least give me a chance with who I choose and what I do. I want you to know that every single reviewer makes me think and debate harder on whats gonna happen. So please, if you do see something you don't like, try and give me a chance. Don't jump to what you have enjoyed or not enjoyed in other fics or Canon, I am different ;D

UPDATE: Harry/OC

_**Please go to my profile and read the Characters I explained. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Tonks, it has info you may want to understand.**_

This chapter is huge both in size and with pretty big revelations. Oh and this story will hopefully be very long. I started with Harry early, and I plan to continue this story pretty far far along. In relationships, i don't plan on having kissing scenes and such until Harry reaches 13 years old, but more likely in his 14th year. I am not gonna have little kids relationships, mine are deep, thus require time and friendship, age and maturity, which there is still lacking (lacking enough, Harry does have a lot of growing to do)

Remember to read the whole thing before jumping to conclusions.

* * *

While many in England tried to keep their heads buried in the sand about the rise of Lord Voldemort, the rest of the world did not.

The first emergency meeting had ended up with nothing done, but the second was much more promising and successful.

Following the second emergency meeting that even Fudge attended (his term was over but he was hoping if he did one huge thing, the vote of no confidence after Christmas would fail), Russia, France, United States, India, Canada, Three Branches in Africa, Australia, and a few others that remained firm that they would help but not directly yet, such as China, Germany, Italy, and four smaller Ministry and magical community's.

Germany remained neutral, but it seemed most of the magical population actually wanted to join in the alliance, but something seemed to hold the Ministry back, and it was not because Durmstrang taught Dark Magic, nor was it because they supported Voldemort. The reasons were unknown to the alliance, but they left it alone for the moment.

China was a country that held their secrets tight, and not always for selfish reasons. It is true they no longer held secrets in the Muggle world, such as silk and other such aspects which had mostly been leaked in ancient times.

The magical world in China held secrets to magic that were regulated very carefully, and it would be a possible disaster if it became public knowledge. That was most of their hesitation to fully join the war, since their fighting itself used many of their secret spells and magic.

Italy simply had too few fighters, as did some of the other countries, and they offered indirect help such as magical objects, healers, and shelter.

The alliance sounded amazing to any outsiders, and while they did have a huge force and incredible amounts of resources for war and defense, they lacked more than a few key strengths.

The first and biggest problem was leadership. Nobody wanted to give anyone else a leadership role. Fudge was a joke, and he barely opened his mouth to volunteer when they moved on. The discussion was heated and went on for hours, and while an inexperienced person may say they were wasting time, it was actually very important. If they managed to find one capable and strong leader to rally and fight for, the entire war would take a large step for the better.

Lily Potter was a name mentioned quiet often, because of her high status, wealth, independent of the government, which would all appeal to different stuck up Purebloods and folks who had the ability to give money and votes in their governments to the cause. Even the Purebloods would fall in step, they would eat lemons while they ignored her Muggle Born status.

She would need to get some sort of position in the government, it would not work for her otherwise, but her clear attitude of avoiding government roles, would still give her a sense of independence.

However, what pointed even more thoughts to her was her ability to silence everyone with barely a yell, her strength of character, her words that cut deep into the cowardly, waking their inner beast. She had the ability to change fear to anger and determination against their enemies, and her elegant manner with her smile of encouragement, it made it very difficult to disagree without very logical arguments.

Lily was not very pleased with their pick. While she knew she would be a good leader, she was not afraid to admit her strength, she was also nervous it would take up too much time. She was brought back from the dead, she wanted to be there for Harry, to give him the love and attention, the care and encouragement that he needed, that he deserved.

She was also not happy with those saying she would need to become Minister, that thought was not a pleasant one. She would settle for something under the Minister if she had to, but not Minister.

She did agree though, because she knew that with Harry at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort now in full power, sacrifices had to be made, and if, by doing this she was making Harry's job easier, she was doing the right thing.

The only country that voted Lily off, was Germany, though the minister had seemed frustrated and upset at his own decision, but he also looked determined, like this was something he had to do. She was not offended, he had not agreed with a single option, but she did wonder why he seemed to force himself to say 'no'.

Was he being threatened? Or was there a reason he was disagreeing? She could see there was no curse on him, but there was certainly something strong pushing him to make his choice.

XxXxXxXxX

**Ministry Of Magic, Fudge's Office, 1:30am:**

Fudge was angry. He twirled his green bowler hat in his hands, his jaw clenched so tightly he felt his cheek bone burn. 'How is this happening?' he asked himself for the millionth time.

He sighed, slumping in his soft leather chair made from the finest leather. He cracked his jaw, popped his weary bones.

He looked around his office in sadness and love.

The room held pictures of his election, pictures of himself smiling with other less important people. The room echoed power and wealth, someone who loved his treats and comfort.

He rubbed his temples. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was really back. It was almost painful to admit it, but there was denying it. Everyone had seen the actual man, not a boy Tom, not a weak form, but the actual evil wizard back from the dead.

He was almost amazed that people seemed to actually believe Tom Riddle was back, and that he just tried to look evil, after all, a twelve year old boy had defeated and than mocked him.

He knew that was not quite what happened. From the hundreds of reports, Harry Potter had dueled the real deal.

When the question of his hesitation was asked when he was questioned my Mad-Eye Moody who was with him, he said, "If you felt the waves of power crashing against your core, if you were nervous as to why he would hesitate, if you ever face Voldemort one on one, than you can ask me why I made a simple plan for long term, instead of lash and make him break out of his hesitation and use that immense power"

He had supposedly paused to think, when he had added, "I may have made Voldemort look silly, and I may have shot dozens of curses, but not one hit him, and he had only sent a single curse. Do not think we are in times of peace anymore. He is dangerous, many would simply lose just when they felt such massive intoxicating magic, Dark or not."

The message had been clear, and when the report had arrived in the ministry with the old retired auror, Fudge's image dropped the last couple of steps, his reputation was now so low, he was lucky he had only received three howlers (which had been 'accidentally' missed by his guards)

Auror Moody was now an Auror again, but he had requested along with Tonks who was still in Auror academy to be Harry Potter's body guards. In truth, someone was going to have to do it, and they had volunteered quickly instead of anyone else jumping for the job. The ministry had to pretend to care for his safty, and by the look of it, many did.

It had been perfect for them, Moody could train his prodigy Auror in training, and Harry would get guards he already knew and supposedly liked.

What drove the minister most crazy? This was Christmas. His small family had told him to stay in his office, his wife was so depressed and embarrassed, she had gone to relatives, and he was now stuck with piles of paper work, and he suspected a howler somehow waiting under the stack.

"Sir, you have a visitor" an Auror stuck his head in the office, his face pinched like he was not glad to call him sir. It was the same with all of them. They were the solders of the magical world, the police of justice, and even now, he refused to pass any bills or make a quick meeting to raise the budgets for them. His reasons was he did not want to seem like a coward, giving in just so he could get to stay in office, he was far to stubborn. He certainly had a warped perceptive too.

Fudge got up and followed the Auror to a meeting room. He placed a fake smile and entered. He saw someone that truly brought a smile to his face. Lucius Malfoy.

The man was a good citizen, Fudge had saved Malfoy from horrible people calling him Death Eater and evil. Malfoy had probably saved him back at least five times as often. This man was the epitome of honorably pureblood scion, and certainly not any of the fowl jealous words some used on him.

Lucius was the one man who could and would fix his problems. Most of the money Fudge had came from Lucius, his donations of thanks for passing bills was so generous and gracious.

"Minister Fudge" Lucius smiled a cold smile that Fudge took for polite. "How are you?"

Any other person would have earned an angry response to a seemingly sarcastic comment, but Fudge took it too mean he was worried for him.

"I'm tired my friend, so many coincidental events came down on my shoulders, and everyone can't help but blame me" He sighed deeply, missing the smirk on Lucius's face.

"ah yes, such sad news. I am deeply sorry to inform you that I do not have the ability to save you, but-" He smirked inside at how the Minister had dropped his shoulder's in defeat, but shot up like a puppy with a wagging tongue expecting a treat.

"I may be able to get you reelected at in a few years. Your correct in your observation that this is all a sad coincidence, thrown on the shoulders of the minister who happens to be there. I would like you to make a public speech, endorsing a certain old friend of mine. Everyone will listen to your last words in office, and they respect you so much for what you've done till now, they will jump to help the candidate"

What sealed the deal was a huge bag of galleons dumped on the table, and slid towards the minister. "who is it?" Fudge asked, his eyes focused only on the bright gleam of gold coming from the now slightly opened bag under his fingers.

"Lily Potter"

Unknown to both a bee with pale blue and white stripes, and deep Violet eyes zipped out the door, the conversation was going straight to the person they had just mentioned.

Little did they know, Lily was not planning on being Minister.

Already the candidate who would win was going to give Lily a new position, one that would allow her to make major decisions, while also giving her the ability to mobilize Aurors and make national declarations and diplomatic maneuvers. She would stay in the background mostly, giving the Minister the respect she would need to be a woman leader and Minister. It was not unthinkable to have a female Minister, but the Purebloods would fight it, and Lily already convinced Harry to help her out. Harry Potter agreed to declare the upcoming Minister his number one choice in a great candidate, but only because his mother asked, and he did feel like she would be a great choice from his mother's description.

While Minister fudge would be giving a speech that would make everyone laugh, Amelia Bones would be the real candidate, and her election would be quite impression, the Potter's, Greengrass, Longbottom, Black (Sirius), Weasley (Arthur got a seat on the Wizengamot , Lily made sure).

At the end, Amelia Bones would become the Minister, but at that exact moment that Lily Potter's name was said, she was laughing in Potter Estate, the entire group playing wizarding games and having a blast, too much fun to go to bed.

**Potter Estate, 2:30am:**

"Harry, time to go to bed, your a growing boy, you need your sleep"

Harry grumbled but he actually did not mind very much. When he had been in that strange Magical Coma (which he was still not sure why or how it happened), his Mum had told him to go to bed.

Not having parents to tell him to go to bed most of his life, it was difficult to refuse or argue now that he did have a Mum. It was one of those things that only someone who never had the privilege to take small things for granted could appreciate.

The entire group was tired, Hermione had been shocked when he parents had gone to the guest room they were using (the entire group were staying for Christmas), and had not told her to go to bed. Their eyes had held pride and joy, so glad their daughter had so many wonderful friends, who were they to break up the laughter.

Now an hour later she was yawning and stumbling around, certainly not alone, as Luna was giggling uncontrollably for no reason, Ron was stumbling around asking for food with his eyes half closed, even Tonks was changing hair colors and her nose and face was cycling between every kind of look at extreme speeds, laughing and entertaining Ginny and a couple others in the corner area.

Overall, either from too much fire whiskey, or too much energy spent for hours, added with the lack of sleep, the entire group was falling on their feet, well...except Moody who stood standing still and alert in the corner, two bottles of fire whiskey later.

The adults had someone pulled out the alchohal, though the reasons were not clear, and probably a bit excessive in amounts.

Harry said his good-nights and lay on his soft bed, it seemed to sink in, enveloping him in the desire to sleep forever.

Harry was flying again. This time it was night time, and bright moon reflected off the twisting river below, casting a silver glow on the surface. The quiet sounds of night and the faint sounds of the forest, bugs and small nocturnal creatures filling the air with a strange life.

The soft cool breeze ruffled his hair, brushing against his skin, filling him with slight chills, but good chills.

He flew in small circles, before looking up and lying mid-air on his back.

The sight was unbelievable. The stars were so bright, gems sparkling in the open heavens, if he looked directly up, he felt so tiny, the sky so wide and deep. He lay there for some time, struck by the beauty and peace of the open night sky. He looked towards the moon, thinking only briefly of the Moon Base and what they were doing now. Were they involved in the war? Would Elizabeth help? He believed she would.

He brushed off the thought, the serenity of it all was just to beautiful to think clearly.

He rolled around and flew forward, landing slowly on the ground near the river. The ground felt cool on his feet, and he noticed almost for the first time that he was only wearing shorts and a loose blank T-shirt.

He walked over to the water, and looked at his reflection.

Bright green orbs stared back at him, but he was different. He looked taller, stronger, and his face was strong, his jaw and face slightly muscled. He lifted his shirt and noticed his rippling muscles, not overly huge, but there was no doubt the six pack and strong muscles also on his chest and legs.

It was strange, he was not even thirteen, and of course, like most teenagers he wished for huge muscles, but he felt the same, he did not feel like he suddenly sprouted firm muscles.

He lifted off, flying, as if that was the most natural thing to do. He went to the other side, where a flat stone stretched slightly over the edge of the water.

He sat down and stuck his feet in. The water was cool and fresh, he saw tiny schools of fish swim by. His mind did find anything odd about the fish, they were not fish he had ever seen before, but the here and now, he ignored them, reclining and taking a huge gulp of the fresh night air.

Harry looked around, noticing that the few trees and bushes he could make out clearly were odd in strange unusual ways.

One of the bushes looked like ice, semi-transparent white. Another seemed to have hundreds of little red eyes that watched him closely. Magical. The fish also felt magical, he could sense magic when he had looked at them.

One more he ignore it, clearly none of this was a surprise to him.

"What are you doing here" a voice cut the silence. As he turned he suddenly woke up by someone calling "Harry, wake up, wake up! Presents!"

Harry groaned. Whoever it was that had come in the dream, he only heard the voice. He got up, tossing a pillow at Ron who had decided to wake him up. "yea yea, coming"

He stumbled awake, took a quick shower and got ready for the day, and walked downstairs. He could only see blurry, and he ran back up, wondering how he possibly could have forgotten his glasses.

That's when he realized that in the dream, he had somehow controlled his sight. When he had looked at the moon, it had grown slightly, like a zoom. He had not noticed it than, somehow it was not registered as odd, but he did notice it now, the Harry in the dream had eyes that could zoom in and out slightly, but mostly, he had perfect eye sight.

Harry ran downstairs at the impatient calls from below (the unwrapping of presents were taking place in his Manor not the guest Manor)

"freaking 6:30 in the morning people" he grumbled halfheartedly. Lily laughed and ruffled his hair playfully, not changing its impossibly messy hair anyways.

"alright, presents"

Harry received a blue marble the size of a crystal ball from Luna. She told him to look inside. He looked in the marble, seeing only blue. However, when he was about to look away he saw a book in its debths that said, "1001 Harmless Pranks that will make your week" He looked back a second later and the image was gone.

He looked confused, but thanked her. He gave her a wizarding map of the world, any known location of magic was marked with a blue X, and she could tap her wand and add X's, so she could track places in her and her Dad's hunts for creatures.

Ron got him a Chudley Cannon's T-shirt, and a few chocolate frogs. Harry got him a wizarding wireless so he could listen to the games if he so desired. He also gave him candy in return.

Hermione shocked him when she got him a gun. Of course, not a real gun, but close to it. It was a BB-gun, but she had charmed them to have an extra sting in half the bullets, and an extreme heat to the others when they hit, which could cause minor burns. She said it was an element of surprise, a way to either distract or scare when you did not want or could not be lethal.

She did hand him a book as an after thought, though he could see she wanted to give him that one more than the other. "Using Two Wands At once, A Guide for the dually gifted"

The entire world knew he could use two wands now, he hoped Dumbledore would not say anything. The wizarding photos had very detailed reruns of his two wands in the duel.

Harry got her two books. One for her and her parents, "The Magical World, Beginners to Advanced, World Wide" It was not very thick, but it was only because there was more pages inside, it was pretty hard to have 6,980 pages without it weighting too much.

For Hermione he got "Laws and Rules, What, Why, and How" It listed every single law and rule to magic that was recorded.

He got it for her because when he skimmed through, it actually proved how many rules and laws were false or unjustified, and gave background to laws. He hoped that by giving her a full perspective it would lighten up her desire to follow rules (though she was already much better)

The Twins got him a book they had been hiding. " 1001 Harmless Pranks that will make your week"

Harry looked at Luna when he read the title, but she seemed confused at that, as if she was not aware that he had just seen that book in her blue crystal ball.

He shrugged and thanked the twins, giving them a bag of sweets. They grinned and started eating them, only to be a little too trusting and turned into huge boxes with their hair made into ribbons, their eyes blinking at the sides. It only lasted a few seconds before they popped back to their normal crazy fun selves.

Everyone laughed, and than Remus, Tonks and Sirius stepped up.

They handed him the Marauders Map. "We changed it with the help of the twins. You can now search for anyone in Hogwarts if they are there. You can also tap anybody or any thing and say, "I solemnly swear to track with only naughty intentions"

"The phrase is a taboo activated by your wands, so not everyone can say it and add the tracking"

Sirius took over, his eyes gleaming with excitement, "You can also add timers to people or locations, in case you know something will happen at that time, or you can set schedules for pranks...or other stuff or course" he hastily added at the mock glare from Lily.

"and, you can add small notes to each person's dot, which will show if you click on the name or say the name and say "reveal"

Harry expressed his thanks and gave Sirius a tiny Motorcycle. He looked at Harry confused, and Harry said, "its yours, just enlarge..." Sirius looked closely and jumped in surprise and glee.

He pulled Harry into a man hug and slapped him on the back, "Thanks cub, I was wondering what happened to my bike!"

To Remus he gave him a T-shirt that said, "I'm a wolf and proud of it" it had a moving picture on the back of a werewolf standing on its pause with a rose, handing it to a woman, the woman had a speech box that popped up and said, "I am a beast once a month too"

While Lily and the girls blushed angrily or embarrassed slightly at the meaning, Harry decided he was going to avoid trying to understand the reason. He had actually bought the T-Shirt off a small stall near Knockturn alley, the man had not known English, but Harry had found the shirt amusing, so he got it.

In truth, Remus would never wear it, but his intention was a success because he saw his eyes fill with gratitude and shock that Harry knew and respected him as a person. None of the girls could get angry cause Harry had only innocent thoughts with the shirt.

For Tonks he got a book similar to Yoga and stretching, but mainly just full to the brim with exercises to help her clumsiness, though he did not actually say that out loud.

She got him a dagger with a strap to fit on his leg. She said it materialized in whichever hands he needed it, and he could also direct it with his eyes, so if he was ever tied down, he could hopefully cut himself loose.

Moody offered him something which send chills down his back. "Your glasses are in the way, even with the charms Lily told me you have. These are similar to contacts. They are actually illegal but I got special permission for you. You place these in like contacts, and they give you perfect vision. The best part is their ability to zoom in and out at will, up too more than double perfect eyesight"

Flashes of his dream came back to him, exactly what he was saying. It seemed everyone had seen his eyes get a far away look and he paled slightly, but everyone gave him space, though Lily did put a hand on his shoulder, unsure what he was doing, but making sure he knew she was there just in case.

'its just a coincidence' he thought to himself, snapping out of it and smiling and thanking Moody. The Auror said to put the tiny clear disks up to his eyes, and they would attach instantly, barely noticeable. "oh, and they can change color at will if you ever need a disguise"

Harry got moody a book "Alert and Prepared or Desert and Repaired" By Gregory B. It was a guide on how to stay focused and ready, and also how and when to retreat and when to attack. It was made by a tutor of his on the Moon, who had sent it to him by owl, and he figured Moody would love it. Harry had already read it.

Neville got him a small plant that looked like a cactus without the spikes. It had cute big eyes, that blinked at everyone when Neville placed it in front of everyone. "it has calming magic, it can lift your mood and calm the mind"

Harry got Neville an advanced Remembrall, partially as a joke since Neville was much better at that now. You tapped it and said your message, and when you tapped it again it would replay it. It was also a Portkey, in case he needed to get away fast.

The gifts kept coming, dragon hide gloves from Bill and charlie, a cage for Hedwig that was much larger on the inside and was stronger and more protected against magic and force.

Finally, it was only Harry and Lily's gifts to each other. Harry opened the wrappings to see a mirror. Lily showed him an identical one. It was full sized, but could be shrunk or expanded.

"Its a communication mirror. I am going to be a busy woman, and I wont have as much time to be a mother as I should have. So with these, if you ever need to talk, or need advice, or anything just tap the Mirror twice with your wand and we can chat"

Harry had tears in his eyes, and he was not ashamed of it. It was one thing to know his mother was alive, but it was another thing for her to really show and prove she cared over and over.

It made it very real and made him feel loved.

Harry noticed a smaller package.

"You did not actually think I would just get you a mirror, now did you?"

Harry laughed at her words and he unwrapped the flat package.

"Its a new invention in the united states Ministry. Its a screen, like a muggle Tv screen. You can tap and scroll, its amazing. It holds different amazing features. The first is a test screen. It shows you how much magic is needed against different objects, people.

So if you wanted to see what a spell does, pick it from the huge data base of spells, and it will show you what it does, and you can tap and test the spell in a visual moving image.

You can even combine and create your own spells, and see what works, what does not. It also has a huge list of books that you can read on the screen, most books are from Flourish and Blotts and similar book stores."

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head, and everyone was really impressed and excited.

"Its quite a beauty yea, but its still in beta phase, and it may fizz out or stop working. If it does, call me on the mirror or tell me, I can fix it"

Harry was really impressed, and he promised Hermione in eye contact that he would let her read it, she was jumping up and down at the possibilities of having thousands of books at her finger tips...literally.

"oh and Hermione, if Harry lets you read it, know that you can only use it for about two hours at a time before the magic runs out of power, and its better not to push it to that point to often"

Lily smirked when Hermione's face fell slightly. She knew exactly how she felt, she felt the same.

Lily unwrapped Harry's gift slowly, a box, similar to a ring box but much longer and bigger.

Lily opened it and gasped at what was inside.

Two emerald earnings, a necklace with silver chain and gold heart with a large emerald in the center, all lying on blue black velvet.

What made her the most emotional was the the words "I love you Mum" engraved in the gold on the outside of the large emerald in the necklace.

Lily hugged Harry, and Harry was glad to know he did the right thing.

He had been unsure of what to give her, and he knew that the woman he knew, loved jewelery, but he was also not sure if that was something people gave to their mother.

He had entered a shop before the duel on that day, and when he had explained his worries, the owner, an older woman smiled and told him it was a great idea, and suggested the engraving.

When everyone had settled down, and a huge breakfast was served, a house elf (Blinky) popped in and announced to Lily that Elizabeth was here.

Lily seemed shocked, but she nodded, "bring her in"

A minutes later, everyone watched as three Auror's popped in, wearing gray robes that had a picture of the the full moon with two wands crossed into its center, rainbow sparks showering over the top of the moon from the crossed wands.

A couple seconds two more Auror's arrived, and an annoyed looking Elizabeth came in with another two aurors at her back.

"Go figure, I am the Minister and I have no say, I am too nice sometimes"

Her words cause Lily to laugh, and they two hugged like close friends, before Elizabeth sat down in a chair Lily conjured.

Everyone around the table seemed to be confused by her "I am the minster", all but Remus, Tonks, Luna and her Dad, and Harry, though Moody seemed to know every single one of the Aurors, and they him, and he also seemed to recognize Elizabeth, but not her statement.

Elizabeth was older, the tiniest strands of gray hair in her honey blonde hair, the faintest beginnings of wrinkles on her face, though her posture and body looked healthy and still at its prime.

Hermione was staring at their robes, studying the symbol, their wands, the way they seemed to be protective of this Elizabeth, and the fact that she came with six Auror's with full gear and wands drawn.

"Sorry about the Aurors, since the war started the council and everyone I know seems to be think I need constant guards 24/7. Five out of six of them are elite, either veterans or top notch"

She seemed annoyed, "those are the ones we need preparing for war, not guarding me. But they insist until they need to go fight, and I just don't have the energy to order them away, especially since it seems to reassure and calm the community that their Minister is safe"

She spoke casually, speaking in front of many who had no clue what she was talking about. Harry was actually pleasantly surprised and impressed. She spoke freely, like she trusted those in the room to keep quite.

"excuse me, did you say Minister?" Mrs. Granger cut in. She had only heard of one Minister, and while she had assumed there would be other Minister's in other countries, surely Wizards and Witches were not only born in England.

"I am the Minister of Magic in a different location, yes"

Mr. Granger asked the question that was now on everyone's minds, "where is this location?"

"On the moon" Her comment was met with laughter, but when Harry and a few others nodded, Hermione looked incredulous, "On the moon?"

The next half hour was full of explanations, which most, especially the older members of the magical community were shocked at. Not only because of the actual details, but by her open explanations and truths, not hiding anything.

When a few questions were secrets that she would not give, she clearly explained that. Dumbledore had left an impression on some of them, even the ones like Remus and Tonks who, despite knowing of this place, they were used to half truths and riddles from knowing Dumbledore, Remus from the past and school, Tonks from school recently.

While those like Molly and Arthur, Remus and Sirius, those who believed Dumbledore was the leader of the light, could do very little wrong, even they could admit that her free speech, her attempts to actively give what she could was very refreshing. Although Sirius had lost a lot of respect for Dumbledore recently, especially after Harry had told him about Fluffy and Dumbledore's test.

Harry was thankful for her casual talk with him. She seemed to realize that if he knew her extremely well, it would raise a lot of questions from others, and she only gave him real recognition in tiny smiles and amused eye contact.

Sophie and Kyle (who had been very withdrawn when they were around), seemed to burn with questions and energy, their eyes intent when she explained the Moon.

She turned to them at one point, grinned and said, "they know, sadly, but they know"

It seemed to calm Sophie and Kyle, and Elizabeth's smile grew when they deflated like a balloon with relief. They did NOT want to tell the Time Shadow's leaders, their leaders, what they were hearing.

When Elizabeth turned to leave, she said, "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Hermione could not help but catch the grin that flashed across Harry's face, a grin of someone who was happy to speak with an old friend, not a clueless questioning one. Hermione also felt like she had seen Elizabeth somewhere before. She was trying to remember where, but it was not coming off the tip of her tongue.

"Harry, I want you to know that you have my entire Ministry at your beckon. I know whats coming, and you are the only one who can truly rid us of Voldemort" she said Voldemort with no twitch or stutter, which he was thankful for, it was quiet annoying otherwise.

Harry smiled and nodded, gave her a quick hug when she opened her arms, and left.

Harry wondered what it was about her that seemed so comforting, so familiar yet so far from his conscience. He knew something was tickling his mind, something very faint trying to explain what it was that made him feel so odd about her.

XxXxXxXxX

Megan was a fourteen year old girl, in her fifth year (first years started at 10 years old), with beauty and grace on her side. She was popular with nearly everyone, her sweet personality and bright smile made it very difficult for haters to hate.

The boys liked her for her looks, but also for her charm. She was friendly and polite, she helped all her peers with homework when she could, and she did it just right, so they actually learned while they got her answers.

The Academy Of Magic For The Gifted was a smaller one for a school in the states.

Overall, there were three main magical schools in the United States, and this was one the smallest, holding a little over 800 students, was small compared to the major school Salem Institute of Magic and its twin school for both males and females, Grand Institute Of Magic.

Both holding a huge 2000 students together. It also held some of the more powerful and gifted students, a complicated spell and checkup could test the core and potential, and since the school was advanced, started 1 year early and was extremely difficult to keep up with, you needed either a strong magical potential, or a highly advanced test before school to test the child's ability to learn and focus.

Megan had both, and she was known for her helpful homework tutoring, her powerful castings in class and helping those around her, and also for her "genius mind"

Megan was thankful for her reputation, but not for the reasons many would believe.

While most thought that Megan was a sweet soul, they just saw her outside, the part that she fought to keep dominant. The reputation made it less likely people could see her inner self.

Inside her, a magic longed to be unleashed. She knew it was getting stronger, and the longer and harder she pushed it down, the stronger and more intense the magic tried to come out. When she was a little girl, only seven years old, her magic had erupted in accidental magic.

She shuttered at the day, and she remembered:

**Flashback:**

Megan Wilson ran quickly across the street, her heart beating fast. She looked around, trying to find her way home. It was a magical village, and she did not know where she was, no cars or buses to direct her, no people out this late at night to trust for directions.

She fought back a sob. She had been angry at her Mum for not believing her. She had come home from a fight with a boy in Magical Elementary.

The boy's parents had claimed she had hurt him and given him a black eye. Of course she had! He had scratched her and taunted her, and he expected her to sit there? Yes, when he was stupid enough to believe she was a girl and would not fight back, she punched him in the face. He had cried like a two year old, his nasty comments and violence suddenly turning into victim play.

She had sat on the side of the flat rode, hiding against the wall. She brought her arms around her legs, and curled up, resting her head on her knees.

"Little girl, what are you doing here alone so late?"

At first the man's voice gave her hope, but the tone only made her more afraid.

She looked up and saw a large fat man with three chins and eyes that made her shiver in disgust.

The man was joined by two other men, much larger, one with huge bulging muscles.

She knew instantly, both instinct and fear telling her she needed to move. The sickening eyes these men had, the glints, she needed to leave. She scrambled to her feet and ran.

For a time she thought she lost them, but they apparated in front of her path, and she veered and cut across into dirty alleyways, her heart beating a mile a second, her breath hitched in fear, her eyes wide with desperation.

She was trapped. That was the last coherent thought before she stood with her back to the dead end, the three man walking towards her. She was six, what did these men want?! Her mind was scrambling, trying to find an escape, anything to avoid these men moving forward with twisted smiles.

Everything went red when one of the men touched her shoulder. She felt something wild erupt from within her, and the man was thrown back, landing with a sickening crunch.

The other men pulled their wands, but she batted her hands, barely noticing her finger nails lengthened like claws, her teeth sharping, her brown eyes turning black and cat like.

The wands exploded in shards and specks of wood and the cores burst in flames.

"Go" her face was different, high pitched and strange to the ears, an accent and growl tinting its pitch.

She fought with every inch, allowing these men who deserved to suffer a chance. They laughed, their sick minds not grasping the change. Not only did she look different, a pulsing aura now swirling around her, but she had just destroyed their wands, and their comrade was not getting up.

They advanced, as if hoping their physical strength would be enough. However, it was not. Megan lashed out, her anger and fear added with her sudden spike in magic tossing the huge men across the alley. She had barely noticed the double crack of the men's neck's breaking.

The last man did get up finally, and strode towards her, his face twisted up in anger, his fat body shaking in fury. "Don't say I did not warn you" her form growled. Megan felt like she was only partially in charge, and she fought against the thoughts that her magic was planning.

In an attempt to stop her brutal angry thoughts, and also to stop the man from coming closer, she swung her clawed hand at the man, trying to let out just enough to send him back.

It was not to be, the man was thrown back violently, and he smashed into a side wall, and he was dead.

She had dropped than, her magic and body changing and turning back into a sickened scared little girl.

**End of Flash Back:**

That was the last time she allowed her anger or fear to control her. At first, she had taken deep breaths, counted to ten, and had even built a minor form of mind scape, building a calming place for her mind to relax.

She meditated twice a day since she was ten and in her first year at Academy Of Magic For The Gifted. She also drank a non-addictive cheer inducing potion for the first year, but now she was a natural at controlling her negative emotions and barely ever had to use a cheering charm. Until recently.

She felt it clawing at her, and she was scared. Every day that passed seemed to make it more difficult and even painful to control.

Nobody knew her secret. The many times she had looked up what she could, nothing she found mentioned someone growing claws and using such magic. Just recently she was desperate, and had watched the memory in her Occlumency over and over, trying to find any clues. She did see something that made her heart skip a beat. For the tiniest of seconds a glint off the ground reflected her image back at her. She was shocked at how she had looked.

Her ears had pointed up slightly, her teeth seemed to point lightly, and her eyes, a velvety black color, slit like a cats. Her hands had grown longer finger nails and sharpened. What was interesting was her overall look.

Her hair seemed silky and gold, her skin seemed to radiate beauty, and she seemed to grow a bit. If she had been older, taller, more formed, like now, she could tell she would appeal to any man.

It scared her that she saw it that way. Separately it was a bit creepy, even ugly, but she also noticed something else.

As she waved her hand at the last minute, when she had been trying so hard to avoid causing extreme bodily harm and pain to the large disgusting man when he had stood for more, her finger nails had withdrawn, her teeth had retracted and shined with a perfect glow. Her eyes, while she could not see her eyes clearly, it was not a pensive, she knew they had changed too somewhat.

This gave her hope. Maybe she could release some of her inner demon, but remain in control. She also wondered if the demon had been trying to protect her, her anger and fear was its anger and fear, and it had gone mad trying to do what it felt needed to be done.

She could only hope.

Megan walked to breakfast. The hall had six seater tables all around the room, with a long table crossing the hall almost in half, with breakfast laying for the taking.

Megan went over to the table with the Newspaper's, tossed a gelleon to the Third year (12 yrs old in this school) selling the newspapers. He grinned at her tip, and she smiled before sitting down with it.

She stared into a picture of Harry Potter dueling Voldemort. That was another thing she had realized. She could barely stand the thought of dating, but power, power was enticing. When she looked at the picture, the faintly seen aura coming off of him, the intense eyes, calculating and blazing with strength.

However, his fame was annoying. She almost felt bad for him, he would have to be really careful in dating, most of the girls would probably look at his title and fame first. She felt similar is a much smaller scale.

She was on most guys "the list", and it not only sickened her, but also made her nervous to get close. She was the top student, she had the looks (she knew it and she was comfortable in it). Most guys looked down first before looking into her eyes, and as much as it was nice to get second opinions as a growing teenager, it was also annoying.

Something about him reminded her of her inner demon. This boy had many reasons to go dark, or at least he did. He had power, he even had the ability to truly attack Voldemort. She did not believe his reasons for hesitating. He could have gone all out, and cutting and severing charms, blasting and stunners, that was child's play compared to what he could have unleashed.

Yet he did not, and she was sure it was because he had seen the possible outcome. Something had told him that if he died, things would be really bad, and if he attacked all out, he would likely lose.

This was what she felt, she hoped, would happen when she lost control. She knew she would lose, the pressure and intensity was stronger everyday.

She made her decision as she finished breakfast. It was still break, so she was free and had time to do what she had to do.

She went to her room, locked and warder her curtains, and Apparated away, hoping nobody would believe she was absent.

She came to a large empty field, the snow crackling under her feet. She bent down and knelt on her knees in the snow, ignoring the cold. It took almost no effort, she conjured a mirror, unbreakable and other charms on it, and she let go.

Suddenly, the cold was comfortable, the sky was bright with twinkling stars. The snow at her feet and all around her was soft and fluffy, but she could see detail that she could never have seen before. She could see the tiny crystalline forms in each snow flake she looked at. She could feel smell pine and evergreen from the forest far and around. She could hear the tiniest sounds of an animal moving in its den, the soft flutter of an owl far above, faintly she could see a blue scroll in its claws.

She inspected her reflection in the standing mirror.

She gasped slightly at the person looking back at her. Her hair was now a rich gold instead of the deep brown, it mixed, honey blonde and warm brown seemed to flow together, in smooth waves almost to waist length.

Her eyes were not slit, but they had a different texture than normal. The color was black and a tiny hue of dark green and brown. The actual Iris seemed to be made of slightly crumpled silk, deep and with the tiniest of hills, creating a strange depth and inner mystery.

Her ears were slightly pointed, and her cheekbones were slightly more prominent, her lips grew puffy and pink, and she seemed to grow the last bits of maturity, her breasts and body enlarging to what she would most likely have in a couple years.

She stared at herself, mesmerized by what she was. She still had no idea what she was, for surely this was not a human thing to do, right?

"You are not quite human"

A voice trailed over, faint and far. She tilted her head and turned to watch as a group of people came towards her. Their walk was elegant and fluid, almost gliding over at speeds that most would jog or run at.

There were four of them, two men and two woman.

The men were broad and seemed to hold muscles that rippled perfectly in place, there strong jaws and athletic bodies moving at a confident pace, both had raven black hair and the same textured eyes, blue and black.

The woman were different, also with pointed ears, higher cheekbones, one of them had long black hair, her body was perfect, not too thin, but not at all fat. While she seemed more plain compared to the other, she was still a goddess, the difference was the power charging the air around the woman who had come directly up to her, while the others a bit further back.

"I am Elizabeth" the woman spoke in a voice that sounded almost like music, stirring something deep and foreign in the subconscious of the mind.

Elizabeth had honey blonde hair that seemed to sparkle like honey, sun or not, and bright emerald eyes that captivated the viewers.

"We are elves"Her voice penetrated her mind, and she knew it true.

"How?"

While her question was simple, they all knew what she was asking. How was she an elf? How could you hide being an elf?

"Long ago, before magic was shared, before magical communities formed, far before Witches and Wizards separated from the Non-magical world, elves lived in warded and guarded communities, hidden from the eyes of both magicals and non-magicals." Her voice seemed to create images and feelings, she felt like she could picture her tale.

"We lived in one main grand city. We are not like fairy tales seem to claim. We are not vegetarians, we are not immortal, though we do live longer lives than Wizards and Witches. We lived a happy race, our magic instilled peace, and it is easier for us to remain calm and joyful. Our families and friends flourished and thrived, and there was near nothing that disturbed our lives"

Her voice now grew low, even bitter.

"Our seers had a prophesy, oh how I hate those things!"

"The Prophesy warned that if we stayed in our city, if we stayed together, we would perish. The prophesy was not clear how or why, but we are very trusting in the magic we hold, and we broke apart, left the city with tears and mourning."

Now she sounded angry, and her ears pointed even more, her eyes flashed black, and her could see her finger nails extent, her teeth sharper and lengthen.

"One of those who had seen prophesy claimed that it was not enough to simply leave. He set off to a distant land, and used dark magic to create a ritual. The magic fuzed all elves with a human genes, and every elf lost a huge amount of their magic forever, being stuck as both human and elf"

The others also seemed upset, but Elizabeth calmed, and she looked young and vibrant again.

"You are an elf. You are also human. Like Wizards and Witches, Muggle borns never had magic genes, yet they manage to have the right genes and brain, the right core, and they are magical. There were not many Elves who married humans and had kids, even after we were cursed. There are some, and sometime in your history you had an elf, and now, now you are one of us"

She sighed, before continuing, "I am very very old Megan, and in the far past, I created a place that all elves could be free, could live as elves without fear of anyone discovering. Make no mistake, the magical world will NOT except us at our current state. They barely respect Goblins, and other creatures that have great value, power, intelligence, they ignore that, calling them half-breeds at best."

Megan tried to take it all in, her brain working at top speed. She loved thinking, her intellect was her favorite part about herself, the ability to crack puzzles, create ideas and solutions. Everything this Elizabeth told her sounded like the truth. Her senses were telling her that this woman was being honest, and even her instincts were calm, and those usually gave her clues.

"I have created a community on the moon. At first, only elves were invited, but over time and recently, many Humans, and Goblins and even some House Elves have been there, for business, shelter and just freedom to walk amongst all others as equals. I'd like you to come and see for yourself, learn some history and magic that only elves can learn. You have more than a week before classes, and I know your Headmistress well, she would not mind a couple extra days."

Megan nodded. She was taking it very well, a part of her knew the truth, but the confirmation, they felt right. She was glad that clearly there were two sides to the elf part. When they were angry, they became demon-like, but when they were fine, they were goddesses, and she was glad to finally understand her inner being, to embrace it and not fight it anymore.

"Come, we must first find your name, and than you will be a true elf. Your parents already know, they have agreed to allow you to come"

"My name?" Megan asked, still unsure how she even knew she was an elf, clearly she was aware before now.

"Megan is a beautiful name, don't get me wrong, but an elven name is not given from birth, but created by an ancient magic that every elf uses. You will do a Pure Magic Ritual, and your name, the name of you and your magic will be given."

She grinned when Megan opened her mouth to ask a question, "no, the name cannot control you or your magic, but the name does give a name to all of you, the word is given with a magical signature that will list all your good and bad qualities. Its scary buts its actually nice to see the bad and good that you may deny or ignore otherwise"

So it was once more, Megan went off in search for more answers, and she knew that later that night she would admit that she never could have predicted this when she decided to finally let go.

**A/N**:

Do you Megan? Do you like what I did with the Moon base? Oh and I'm not predictable, you probably will not guess where the plot is going, I hope folks are Okay with that. This chapter was really hard to make, and I probably should have split it, but it is what it is.

NEW UPDATE: Harry/OC Megan. Final, hope you keep reading, Megan gets more time on spot light, also eventually gets with Harry.

The German Minister is Not under the Imperius. A reviewer mentioned that, and I see it can be confused. Lily would have certainly noticed if he was.

_**Questions you may ask, here are some answers:**_

**Q:** How is it that Harry never saw any elves, goblins, when he was on the moon?

**A:** It will be more deeply explained later, but it has to do with timing, and strong wards and enchantments, both done individually and on the actual 'base'

**Q:** Is that little bee the same as the one that stung Ginny, to ease off the curse Tom placed on her?

**A:** The bee is Sophie's Animagus. She has the ability to soak up certain potions, so she was able to give Ginny something on the train, and what she did to Tom will actually be seen at some point. The bee is also the same one as this chapter, she spied on the minister and Lucius. Also, she does not die, the stinger is not the same as an ordinary bee's. Sophie is the girl with Violet eyes, Prophesy ability, and the one that crash landed with Harry and Lily in Hogwarts great hall. Kyle's girl.

**Q:** You missed some Christmas gifts and/or you did not give gifts to certain people.

**A:** I was rambling on the gift area, so I am sorry that I did miss some gifting and also did not clarify one some of the gifts. The 'magical laptop computer' thing, and the blue crystal ball, all of it will hopefully be used and explained in greater detail in future chapters.


	16. Chapter 16: Pillow Fight&FrightChoices

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the elements owned and created by J.K.R. I do not make any money or profit from this story, this is all for my own personal entertainment, and hopefully some for my readers.

A/N: Results have been decided. Harry/OC Please read author's notes at the end for more details. Read, and enjoy :D

* * *

Harry grinned as he lobbed a pillow across the room, hitting Hermione in the face. She looked shocked for a moment, before an evil grin crossed her face. She pulled her wand and waved her wand, levitating three pillows and rocketed straight at Harry. Harry ducked, one hitting his side the other two flying over his head and hitting Tonks.

The pillow fight had been going for some times, the huge main hall in Potter Estate, Potter Manor filled with pillows and laughing teenagers.

Tonks, conjured a couple pillows and banished them back at Hermione. Harry snuck up on Tonks and bonked a pillow on her head.

Tonks spun, giggled and conjured two pillows and slammed them back at him in one motion.

Harry was not looking behind him, and he got hit again by the fluffy white pillow in Luna hands.

She laughed hysterically when he tickled her, and he ran away quickly, when Sirius popped up behind a couch on the side with nine pillows floating in front of him, at the ready.

Sirius had a wicked smirk, and the only person who faced him was Hermione, twelve pillows at the ready, staring him down with a smirk.

"ahhhhhhh" Ginny yelled her war cry, throwing a pillow at Hermione's back, laughing hysterically. Hermione ducked the pillow, and launched one back at Ginny, which hit and caused her to roll on the floor laughing.

"Its not fair, you put tickle charms on them!" she cried in mock anger. She couldn't keep up her straight face and fell back into laughter, Luna and soon everyone catching the laughter themselves.

The twins had been trying to sneak up on Neville, two pillows each, but Neville dodged to the side, and spun on his heel, two pillows whacking into the twins stunned faces.

"Oh no you didn't!" Hermione cried, when Sirius took her distracted look and all nine pillows hit her, she stumbled slightly, before Sirius yelped at her words, and he ran fast and hard to the other end, Hermione conjuring and shooting pillow after pillow at him, her face holding a glare that was ruined by her twitching lips, unable to hold in her smile.

Finally, Sirius was trapped, and he was buried under a pile of pillows, everyone watching and laughing, even Sirius, muffled under his mountain.

Harry threw another pillow he picked up at Hermione, and she pouted, "really, is that all you think I can take, one pillow?" her face turned evil again, and Harry was forced to dodge and duck, running away laughing hysterically as she made it rain pillow.

Lily tossed a pillow at Remus, who was standing next to her on the side watching, and Remus transformed into a teenager, a bright smile creasing his constantly tired cheeks.

The pillow fight intensified, Lily was just as menacing as Hermione, the two made the ground barely exposed, and Harry and the others had to wade or push aside the pillows.

Pillows tossed back and forth, and when a couple pillows burst, soft feathers exploded in a shower of white, which seemed to add to the intensity.

Suddenly, everything went dark, and the twins yelled, "Pillow fight in the dark, you'll thank us later".

Harry could not see his own fingers, and walked super quite, listening for any noise than would give someone away.

He heard someone behind him, and he spun and tossed the pillow at the source.

He heard a groan, but he quickly and quietly moved forward.

"No magic, put all your wands away"

It was Remus's voice, and Harry put them away. He figured it was fair, both because silencing charms, and also Lumos.

Harry ducked instinctively, a pillow flying hard over his head from the side.

"eep!" a startled yelp came from up ahead, he thought it might have been Tonks.

It was extremely quite, and Harry was getting frustrated, he could not hear anyone. He threw a pillow, hoping he would hit someone.

He knew it hit its mark, and he grinned when he heard Hermione's 'humph' like she was not going to let him get away with it.

The minutes ticked by, and he had not been hit. He kept throwing pillows, some of them received startled yelps or giggles, others just made a sound as they hit the target.

Finally, the light seemed to come back on, and Harry looked around in shock.

There was nobody there. He was alone in a huge hall, pillows everywhere. He pulled out his glasses which he stopped wearing now that he used and loved his "zoom contacts" as he called them.

He was relieved when he saw everyone around, their mouths moving, laughing, chatting, but silently. His glasses detected charms and disguises, clearly someone was pranking them.

'uh oh' he thought to himself. His mother was looking around, and it seemed he was as invisible to them as they were to him, just that they did not have his glasses.

Lily was mad, and everyone else looked worried. The twins had run off already, looking guilty and scared.

"Where is Harry?" Lily demanded. Everyone looked around, and when Harry did not pop up from a pile of pillows, Lily's eyes darkened, and she vanished the entire floor, pillows, two couches, a chair and all the feathers.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione called. It was not like Harry to hide, especially now that they were worried.

She could swear she felt something touch her shoulder, but unknown to her, Harry was tapping hard.

The twins really had outdone themselves, a strong notice-me-not charm made it difficult for Hermione to dwell on his tapping, and nobody could hear his words.

The twins looked extremely worried. It was a product from the joke shop, you coated a tiny bit of a a clear jell on the pillows, and as soon as you activated the product, the room would get dark, and anyone hit with a pillow became invisible to those who had not been hit, and vice versa.

They had hoped that by touching a pillow to throw it, the same effect would happen, either that or it would fail since everyone was likely to get hit at least once.

They had no idea what to do, or how long it lasted, but Lily was getting frantic, and being frantic for her son meant getting angry.

"Where the hell could he have gone? The place is impenetrable, nobody could get in without-" she paused when she noticed the twins sulking near the doorway, avoiding eye contact.

"what did you do to Harry?" her voice was low and dangerous, green fire lit her eyes, and the strongest most powerful beings would cow under a mother's glare, specifically Lily's glare.

"uh, well you see"

"we had a prank"

"But we were not aware it would go like this, did we George?"

"No Fred, we were only intending to prank a small"

"-little"

"tiny"

"short"

"SHUT UP!" Lily roared, her sharp voice cutting through the banter. " . !'

"uh, he is invisible, in the room, probably trying to get your attention"

She looked at them incredulously, but summoned her goggles, which came flying into the room, Lily snapping it from mid air and putting it on.

She jumped back slightly, Harry was in front of her, pulling his hair in frustration, his eyes begging for her to see him, his mouth moving furiously.

Lily looked at him and did the thumbs up, and he looked relieved, smiling slightly.

"How long do the effects last?" she asked the Twins, who winced and shrugged, they had no clue.

"There are good pranks and there are bad pranks, you need to learn to choose the harmless ones that cause no damage and only last a short time" Sirius said, standing close by, watching with a very stern face.

The twins looked flushed and sad, their hero Padfoot was telling them off.

"Make no mistake, when we were in school, we caused some nasty pranks, even if they were against Death-eaters in training many times. We learned over time, that if you want people to respect you, to laugh with you, you need to learn your limits, what you can and can't do"

Lily looked impressed at him, this was something that she had not expected him to say. He was a prankster at heart, and while he was an honest man, it was a surprise for him to go out and tell them off.

Suddenly, Harry was visible, and everyone let a collective sigh of relief.

Lily pulled off her goggles, and Harry asked her, "Mum, where did you get those goggles?"

Lily smiled and summoned a few comfortable couches. "let me start from the beginning"

**Flash Back:**

Lily and James were worried. While they knew there was little reason for it, they could not help but feel an uneasy feeling, which they both admitted to themselves over lunch.

Being protected by one of the most powerful wards, the Fidelius Charm, they quickly ignored the feeling; it was so common these days anyways, they were barely surprised in its manifestation, despite its more persistent strength.

Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper now, and he was an unlikely target, seeing as even Dumbledore was clueless of the change from Sirius Black to Peter.

It was only a week since Dumbledore had suggested the spell, and despite its seemingly perfect protection, the feeling of dread continued creep into their subconscious.

There was a knock at the door. Lily pulled her wand, took Harry from his high-chair, grabbing him and running upstairs. They always reacted this way, even though the charm was still standing.

James walked cautiously to the door, and looked through the peep-hole. He sighed in relief.

"Honey, its Elizabeth!" James called, and Lily came in, a smile on her face. Baby Harry giggled, her chubby face bright, his eyes wide as Lily jostled him as she came down.

"James, Lily" Elizabeth smiled, and Lily noticed immediately that something was wrong.

They sat down, Harry waddled over to Elizabeth, cocking her head as if trying to remember her.

"Harry, how's my favorite little boy?" she cooed, smiling down at him. Harry half ran up to her knee, and begin picking at her pants, trying to pick off the patterns in her pants, a concentrated look on his face.

"Let me get right to it. I have heard rumors from a reliable source, that you will be attacked tonight. While I do not know the details, I am pretty confident in the threat"

Lily was shaking her head in denial, and Elizabeth continued, "I don't like nor trust Peter, but this is different. Please listen to me"

Lily nodded at James, and James nodded back, before Lily sighed. "Alright, your the only person besides Dumbledore I would trust on this, but what do we do?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful, and she said, "run"

This time James shook his head, and Lily answered for the both of them, "I believe that a source of yours claimed that we were going to be attacked, but there is no current location as safe as here. We have the Fidelius Charm, and Dumbledore set charms to notify him of an attack. I do believe you Liz, but unless we can get details, we are staying"

Elizabeth seemed saddened, and she mumbled, "I wish I could bring a child along, the distance, along with the Van Allen radiation belt around Earth, a child could die in one go"

She mumbled it to herself, and the Potter's listened, confused but patient.

Finally, Elizabeth sighed. Her eyes seemed to tear up slightly, and she reached into her sweater-like jacket, and pulled out three objects. Strange goggles that had a silvery screen on the inside, with two smaller slotted mirrors on the inside, but the mirrors seemed to lead two a couple more mirrors, each reflecting off of each other. The last mirrors, the mirrors the eyes would see were covered in a blue tinge. "This is a special object, that can see through disguises, bright lights, creatures eyesight's such as Basilisks and Australian Lumos Lizard. If you get attacked, use these to see the attackers, and leave immediately."

She motioned to a slightly pulsing stone the size of a Galleon. "This is for last resorts. Its a sacrificial stone. If you are left with no choice, clutch it in your hands, and will your life to save Harry. Love is a powerful thing, this will make sure that not only does Harry have a fighting chance, but the stone itself will disintegrate and fill Harry with a powerful Pure magic. When he is older, he will find Pure magic to be easier and more controlled."

They looked at her like she was crazy, but she just moved on to the last object. It was a cube. "This is a Magic Cube, or as many Muggles are now calling it, Rubik's cube."

Lily nodded, she could solve those quiet easily, though she had not used it very often, she did enjoy solving them the first few times before she had memorized it.

"Its now unsolved. When the time comes, and you need new clothes and gear, solve the puzzle and some fine Dragon hide clothing, a book that will solve great mysteries, and a watch that would put most others to shame"

James and Lily looked at her, wondering why she was giving them these objects. The Goggles were cool, but they would know pretty fast who was attacking if someone did. The Stone made some sense, since Lily would give her life an infinity amount of times if it saved Harry's. The cube was just odd, and all of this was not like Elizabeth.

"Liz, your really serious about the attack?" Lily asked, hoping that her sources were wrong.

"Yes. I understand what your reasons for staying are, and even the source could be wrong, but please, please be ready to leave"

Lily and James nodded, and Elizabeth stood up, and placed her hands on Harry's head. Elizabeth sang, her voice so pure and magical, the very air around seemed to stop and listen. Harry's eyes drooped, but a deep green mist seemed to envelope Harry, softly drifting, and as it twirled around Harry, it filled with blue and red and purple. Soon more colors joined, the mist thickening, each particle seemed to shine like millions of tiny gems.

Soon it was over, and the mist seemed to sink into Harry's skin. Lily gave a sad knowing look, a look that seemed to finally accept the situation, but James looked shocked, even angry.

Elizabeth kissed Harry on the top of the head, gave Lily a strong hug, and James let go of his anger, gave her a quick hug, and Elizabeth was gone, leaving a sleepy Harry, a resigned and nervous James.

"Do you think.." Lily started, but there was no need to finish the question, the worry and fear filled both their minds, and also a sense of determination. Voldemort would pay if he made it past the wards, and he would certainly never get Harry. They had declined his invitations to become Death Eaters, and they had fought him twice already. They were not going to stop now.

That night, Lily felt the wards drop. She scrambled off the couch, grabbed her wand in one hand, the stone in the other and ran upstairs."Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! James yelled at her when she hesitated, torn between helping her husband fight and being with her baby.

She knew at that moment, as she heard door opening and felt the dark magic permeate, and saw her beloved husband stand tall and proud, no fear or second thoughts, James was going to die. A tear slid down her cheeks as she ran upstairs, heard the cold voice kill James, heard the killer coming up the stairs.

She slammed the door, throwing things to block it, giving her half a second to look down at her son in his cot full of Quidditch toys, a black toy dog, stag, wolf and rat

"Harry, Mommy loves you. I'm so sorry Harry, just remember we love you sweety"

Her words were soft and quick, and Harry's big green eyes looked up at his mother, a small little hand reaching out and wiping the tears, like she did for him when he was sad.

Voldemort opened the door, his red eyes full of sadistic amusement, his snake like face with the slits for a nose, the skin stretched out across his face.

Lily held the stone tight, giving her life for Harry, willing her life to taken for Harry to survive.  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she cried, hoping without hope for him to just take her instead.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." his hissing voice seemed annoyed, but he also seemed to be holding back from killing her, though she did not know nor cared why.  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " she yelled when Voldemort tried to point his wand beyond her.  
"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " she screamed, now hoping he would just kill her, she felt her magic settle, knew that the stone would certainly accept her sacrifice, she just felt it.  
Voldemort seemed to crack, and he hissed, "Avada Kedavra"

Lily felt herself fade, a strange empty sensation, before a surging warmth filled her. She watched as a bright white liquid seemed to flow from the stone, rainbow colors sucking into Harry. Voldemort did not seem to see it, and he smiled at Harry, a terrifying triumphant grin.

"_Avada kedavra_!" Lily watched from above her body, as a burst of green light hit Harry, and with incredible speed, smashed at Voldemort.

Voldemort was vaporized, the explosion seemed to blow upwards, along with a darkened mist.

What seemed like forever and yet only a second, Lily woke up.

She looked around her cell, confused. She did not need to wait long.

Two figures with cloaks and hoods entered the large cell. She was groggy, trying to understand what was going on.

The last she remembered was being with James and her parents, all those were had died, like she had. How was she here?

She remembered Harry, the year she and James had lived with him, and the moment when he had died and come back.

She hoped dearly Harry was not involved. It would not due to have him bringing people back from the dead.

She was taken, rather gently considering she had been stuck in a not-so -nice cell. They brought her to a small room, and she had dropped from shock, falling on her knees next to the bed. The bed where James lay peacefully, hands on his chest.

**~~End Of Flash Back~~**

Harry listened to her recounting, he knew the rest, he had seen it in his odd dream, and Lily had also recounted it.

XxXxXxX

The next couple days passed, and slowly only Sarah, Boa, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Harry and Lily remained, and they spent it training.

The training area was amazing. There were two separate tracks for running, a field of grass, which could be used for a multitude of things, such as Muggle sports, mock battles, and even horseback riding (there were three horses, one had died).

There was also massive cage the size of a football field. Near the edge, one hundred dummies with wands stood still, ready for use. The metal cage held massive amounts of shields and wards, allowing an audience to watch, without being damaged by even the strongest of magic.

The cage could create terrains, from deserts with sand dunes and heat, to thick forests with both bugs and creatures to create a realistic environment.

Harry, Sarah and Boa trained for a good fifteen hours in the few days before Harry had to go back to school. They trained against dummies, trained using the terrain option in the cage to practice stealth, and they reviewed many spells that Harry still struggled on, and others that Harry needed to improve using.

Harry was satisfied as he went on the Express train, back to school. He had spent time both with his Mum, and his friends, and he had not wasted time, both in training and in reading (he had read more than a few books on his computer-like gift, and he was still reading a couple).

XxXxXxX

Megan was currently annoyed, but for valid reasons.

She had been enjoying her stay on the Moon base.

She had learned more about being an elf. The demonic side of the elf, the side that came out during extreme anger, sadness or fear, had different kinds of magic than when an elf was normal. The magic was stronger, but also much more difficult to control, especially since the moods it came out in made it difficult to desire control.

She had been taught so much, one of the biggest revelations being wandless magic. While it was very difficult to do wandless magic in her human body, in her elf form, wandless magic came easy.

She loved wandless magic, and not only because it came useful and was not possible to take away in a fight. Magic with a wand was one single stream, and although wand movements and spells gave the magic room to manipulate and move, wandless magic gave a whole new level of ability.

Each finger added a new level of delicacy and detail, and some spells used three fingers on each hand, or two and four..and so on. This gave spells the ability to flow and change, layer and tune just right. With wandless magic, she could fire five of the same spells at a time, each finger collectively pinpointing the magic.

It also allowed the use of the palm, which could than fire a consistent spell (such as fire), which also firing spells with the fingers.

It was NOT that easy, and she was lucky to fire off two spells at one from one hand, but she knew that over time, she would be able to quiet powerful magic.

While Elizabeth implied that most elves had the ability to do powerful wandless, Megan was not fooled, and she could clearly see that most elves seemed to live mostly as humans, and were not overall concerned with wandless magic and many elven ideas and abilities she was learning.

Gregory, one of her mentors, had finally explained it to her. "The curse itself was not just to hide amongst humans, it also changed elves into human. Those who don't find their true selves in time, usually by nineteen years old, lost most of their powers if they were lucky, and those that went many years without it, could barely become elf form for a minute at a time."

She nodded, but he went on, "To stay strong, to keep your powers alive, you need to continue to use both your form, and your magic. Not to say you can't be human, but you must remember to switch at least a couple times a week for a little while, and practice your magic"

Megan had indeed stayed in her form, and it took barely a thought to switch between elf and human.

Megan was currently sitting down in Elizabeth's office, and she was asking her to do something which did not sit well with Megan.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts, as a fourth year."

Megan was already deep in thought, even before Elizabeth gave her explanations.

Megan was not being stubborn or silly by declining. She was being realistic, in more than a couple ways. The first and most obvious was her academic studies. She was probably as advanced in both theory and practical as a seventh year at Hogwarts.

The Academy Of Magic For The Gifted, her school, almost rejected more students than it accepted, and although its had 800 or so students, which was probably double the amount Hogwarts had, per student, her school was far more advanced. She was in Fifth year, and she would need to drop to fourth year, which was even less advanced.

Megan also wanted to remain near her home in the states. It was difficult to get International portkeys, and also hard to get an International Apparation License. Even if that were not a problem, she was still not in the US, her accent was different, her resources were different (Library, training rooms, Quidditch pitch).

The one thing she could not use as defense were friends. She had always had friends, but they were never very close. When she had joined the Quidditch team first as a Chaser and than as a Seeker, she had been popular, but for those two seasons, she was only seen as the star player, and not as Megan. Than, when she had completed the the yearly Tournament the school held for all students, she was even more popular from winning.

She had quit Quidditch (though she still loved flying), and she had purposely flunked the Tournament.

(The tournament was a set of three simple challenges, "writing, fighting, and sighting". It required solving a list of puzzles, dueling each other, going through a dark tunnel and getting through it without being hit by random spells flying around. The tournament was easy and annual, but it was still difficult to get through with near perfect scores)

Of course, some called her drama queen, even though she was always cheerful and polite in her failures. She knew that anyone who said those things were clueless. In a school that large, with another much larger school not far away by magic, it was easy to get lost in the crowd, and when you were famous, it was hard to get away or shut it out.

It was overwhelming, and she made it worse by being nice and polite, but never getting closer. Some boys took it as a challenge, trying to 'get her', and many girls avoided getting close, mostly because she did not fit in.

So Megan did not mind going to Hogwarts, when it came to friends. Nobody would know her, nobody would judge her right off the bat, and she might even get some friends.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts for one month. If you don't like it, you can leave and never go back. I will also be very honest with my reasons."

Megan sighed. It was so tempting now that she had gone through her thoughts and feelings. She wanted a chance to have friends and be treated normally, but she also was warring with her desires to remain home and stay in her own school. But a month? How bad could it be, she would try it out, maybe meet some people, and when she had enough, she would go back to school in the states.

"Alright, first tell me the reasons, and I'll consider it"

Elizabeth nodded. She was glad that she had chosen Megan. Not only was Megan strong minded, never giving in simply because someone told her. She was also good because she was not afraid to say 'no', and she was certainly not shy in her disagreements. She would tell her exactly what was wrong if she needed to. And Elizabeth had a feeling, she would need someone like Megan in Hogwarts.

"I want you to be a spy. Now before you jump to conclusions, not a spy on Dumbledore, but an eye and ear in Hogwarts. There is talk of students going to the dark, even becoming Death Eaters, most in Slytherin but not all"

(Megan frowned when she mentioned the Hogwarts House Slytherin. It had such a bad reputation, it was a self fulfilling prophesy, a sad joke to the rest of the world)

"So you want me to go to Hogwarts as a Fourth year for a month, and you want me to spy on Slytherins for you?"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Not quite. While it would be nice for you to discover true intentions, I want you to do something far more important. Voldemort" (Elizabeth was glad she did not flinch, even many Witches and Wizards around the world flinched)

"-Voldemort has a driving desire to become immortal. He is not alive because he made a horrid magic, a Horcrux, and he made more than one or two. Harry Potter was a Horcrux, his scar. A certain Diary seems to have been a Horcrux, though it is now back inside the current Voldemort."

She sighed, and continued, "We suspect he may have made 7 Horcruxes, based on the magical number. Just recently I had an auror go to an old teacher of his. I was planning on just getting him to give us clues on who Tom Riddle really was, this man seems to horde famous people like a dragon with gold, hoping he will get a percent." She laughed, remembering the Auror who had been sent to him had been very amused at his attitude, her Dad had created one of the older broom companies, and he had been much more willing after that revelation.

"He ended up knowing much more, apparently Tom actually asked Mr. Slughorn for details on a Horcrux. He was pretty sure seven was the special number he chose, a powerful magical number."

Megan listened carefully, calculating and thinking. She suspected what Elizabeth wanted, and Megan was no fool, this was going to be impossible to finish in a month.

"I suspect there is at least one Horcrux at Hogwarts. I want you to find it. The main reason I want you is because your a powerful elf. Your magic will instantly react strongly to such dark magic, and your mind is brilliant, making you a rare gifted person, someone I need in this quest"

Megan continued thinking, and Elizabeth looked into her eyes searching, she could see the wheels turning in Megan's head.

Elizabeth could see Megan was not going to agree. She did not blame her. Besides the fact that the search could be deadly, and the chances of her discovering any Death Eater's in training was slim, she was also going into an environment that was foreign.

Suddenly, something seemed to click, and Megan nodded. "I'll do it"

Elizabeth was surprised, but she did see something in her eyes, a very strong emotion, but also a thoughtful curious look, and something else, something Elizabeth struggled to place.

"I have a few conditions"

Elizabeth was not surprised, and she smiled and waited for Megan to clarify.

"I need extra work. I'm going to need either extra work from you, or from the teachers"

Elisabeth nodded.

She would talk to Dumbledore in more detail. Dumbledore seemed clueless to the purpose, and he agreed quickly. Either the old man was losing it, or the tiny gleam she had seen for half a second was cunning and the man she knew and used to be close to was still inside him.

"The second thing I need is a way to speak to my parents"

Elizabeth nodded.

"The last thing I need is my own space"

It was true, Hogwarts did not have the same living conditions as her school did. She had her own relatively large room, her own bathroom, her own space. With magic, it was quite easy to fit eight hundred or so students in their own pretty big bedrooms.

Elizabeth pulled out a ring. "Harry has a similar ring. It is a personal living space"

She showed her how it worked, ignoring the puzzled look she had flashed at Harry's name. "So that's the boy you were talking about when I first came!"

Megan had been shown around, and Elizabeth had been comparing some of her reactions and certain little things to "that sweet boy" and "Poor child" and "lovely boy, lovely"

Megan grinned, and her opinion of "The-Boy-who-lived" rose from the low point she had him. As much as she had heard that Harry Potter was a sweet kid, she had heard a lot of other things that claimed her was haughty and a brat. While she could care less what rumors said, it was easy to believe that someone who had their name known by all magical people would have the power get to their heads. Not many could stand that much fame and still be a normal nice person.

Megan was going to Hogwarts at the end of Christmas day.

As she walked down Diagon Alley, getting her needed supplies for school, her parent's message echoed in her mind,  
"Have fun sweety, make some friends, make the best of this. You deserve happiness, and you really might meet some nice kids"

Megan was not offended, not at all. She knew they cared, and they wanted her to make strong social connections. Her Mum was really worried for her, and while her Dad reacted very positively to her being an elf, her Mum got even more worried. "just another thing setting you apart from your peers now"

While it was a bit upsetting that her Mum was like this, both she and her Dad knew that she was just worried for her only daughter. She wanted her to be happy, and they all knew she was not happy with no real friends.

'Hogwarts. Hmmm, should be an interesting month..." she grinned finally, "and I'm gonna make the best of it, hell yea, its only a month, and I'm gone, I'm gonna make my stay ingrained in the history of the castle walls"

With that, she entered the joke shop, a maniacal grin on her face, Elizabeth smiled and waited near the entrance.

While anyone who knew Megan from back home would think it was very out of character to be looking for pranks, to be grinning playfully evil, it was simply because they did not really know her. They did not know the real her, climbing out of the surface, ripping off of mask, and being free, no longer held in place by her elf self, no longer being restricted by her fame or achievements.

"Hogwarts, watch out, here comes a live one" Elizabeth giggled to herself.

* * *

A/N: First off, Megan is Harry Potter's Future Girlfriend.

**For those who are Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Luna...fans, I hope you can give my story a shot anyways. They will all be involved as a friend, but I understand some people just cannot read anything else, so for those who do leave, leave a helpful tip? :)**

Megan WILL be awesome. If your sticking around, she is gonna be quite the character, and a lot of interesting things will be coming along. Thanks for voting, and even with the OC being ahead, I chose Megan after reading, listening and thinking about my choices, and not because I created her.

There is more to Elizabeth than you see so far. She and Harry have more of a mystery, though it is covered slightly in this chapter.

This chapter is pretty short, please Review, and Don't flame my story with complaints on who I chose. You don't like my choice, sorry. You'll like my choice if you give it a shot.


	17. Chapter 17:Welcome,DoubleTrouble,Friends

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit off this story. I write for fun, and in hopes that I entertain both myself and readers.

**A/N:** Please keep in mind that I try to skip and skim parts that don't matter much to the plot. I have a ton of notes, so tons of things to cover, and I'll never get there if I add everything that was in Canon, even the parts that are here, just not covered heavily. Things will slow more after 3rd year.

Enjoy, and please mention in a review if you think my chapters are too long, because right now, I tend to make chapters with over 6k, some over 9k. If you have trouble or don't like so long, mention it and I'll keep it at 6-7k. Also, sorry for my long author's notes, I am working on it :D

(Chapter was edited more, all chapters will be continuously edited as I have time, see bottom for more info)

* * *

Dumbledore felt very alert, almost like he lost fifty years of age. Not simply because he felt great change in the near future, but also because it was possible he had made a big mistake, and he also had a chance to help create the future.

Dumbledore had been feeling more and more nervous for the future, but now, things were changing, and he knew that huge things were coming, either very bad or potentially very good things.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was much stronger than he used to be. He had merged with Tom, and his magic was about as strong if not stronger than Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore felt at fault for this. When he had first been given the Diary, he had considered casting all the spells he needed to understand what it was, and than instantly destroy it. It felt too dark to allow such an object to continue in its current state.

However, when Dumbledore had realized it was a Horcrux, he had decided to use a powerful form of paralysis magic on the Horcrux, which would essentially freeze the magic and soul fragment long enough for him to study Tom and maybe get more clues on any more Horcrux's he had been planning back then.

He had called for Professor Snape, and he had gone with him to the Dungeons. Snape had made a potion that created a steam that would effectively shut off the magic for a short time.

Dumbledore had been called for a meeting in the Ministry, and he had made a huge mistake. He had been so caught up in the excitement of discovering the secrets that could change everything, he had not focused on the change in Snape.

Only later would he discover that someone had impersonated Snape, had done a pretty convincing job, and had stolen the Diary. Whoever it was knew what they were doing, there was no doubt they were professionals. Not only had they acted perfect (for Dumbledore to be fooled, you had to be more than a grouch), they also managed to wipe a block of memory from Snape.

Dumbledore had done an intense investigation, looking into the wards themselves, but nobody new had entered, which meant very little, since most Magical people in UK went to Hogwarts.

Snape had actually been very grateful for Dumbledore's help in recovering the memories. The memories stumped both Snape and Dumbledore. Many memories of Lily Potter, and Harry Potter were gone. However, Dumbledore was sure it was not Lily or anybody working for Lily, since she would not have erased those memories, and she would certainly not have left James and the other marauders.

That brought his thoughts to Snape. He had been more and more quiet lately, his thoughts so far off that he forgot to be his normally unpleasant self. Dumbledore suspected the lack of Harry Potter memories and the sudden return of them may have shocked Snape, for even when he mentioned the boy to Snape, he had barely even scowled, merely shrugging and agreeing to tolerate him. That part was normal, since he always promised empty words, but this time, he seemed to be nervous and confused, like a kid seeing his Dad sneak presents under the Christmas tree, "Dad, your santa?!"

The other big revelations were the international alliance made of many other magical countries, run by Lily Potter. There were very few who would not hold respect for her, even those who hated her. She was certainly going to be a wonderful leader, and it helped that her son was a hero to many, and would need all the help he could get.

When Elizabeth contacted him again, asking him for a spot for a new student in Fourth year, he had known right than that something big was happening. He could feel it in his bones, tingling in his magic. Whether or not it was planned, he knew that this was one big step into a powerful chain of events, perhaps the very first step into the coming storm.

Dumbledore would need to watch carefully, make sure that he was on top of things at the school. He would need to pay more attention to the students and teachers.

Dumbledore also realized that he was being foolish. He had hired DADA teachers, and less and less applicants signed up each year. Lockhart was a joke, and Dumbledore needed to fix the issue.

He had contacted Gringotts, and they had agreed to come to the school, and check the wards and DADA position. Gringotts had some of the finest curse breakers and tools for such areas, and Dumbledore had looked, the curse Tom may have placed on the position was hidden, he could not find a trace of any jinx or curse, and those things left marks, especially ones still in effect. He needed a second opinion.

All in all, Dumbledore knew he needed to get better teachers for DADA, and fix that position or just remove that class and change the name and work just slightly.

He needed to keep a closer eye on everyone, teachers and students alike. Clearly, even the strongest minds could be effected. For someone to not only kidnap but successfully cast a memory charm on Snape, that person had to be a truly powerful master of the mind.

He also wanted to know who these people were, the ones working behind the scenes, because Dumbledore was no fool, he could see the tiny clues hidden behind small actions. His international allies spoke of odd events, Lily Potter was alive, and whoever stole the stone had not been a Death Eater, for Voldemort would be far stronger than he even was now.

No, Dumbledore was convinced, he was not the only one manipulating for the truth. He was glad he had woken up in time, for now, while he was going to continue fighting for the greater good, he had learned that if he wanted the greater good to work, he also needed to work with others, and not sacrifice pawns.

Dumbledore was a manipulative old man, but he was also a genius, and he was learning. Learning that nobody could create a future, but they could certainly help create a common dream, work together with common goals to build a world that resembled a future that came close.

XxXxXxX

Harry was flying once more. The sun was beating down hard, the rays hot and bright. Harry landed on the same bank to the spiral river, the forests giving only a small shade.

Harry once more noticed his appearance, older, more muscular, and although his hair was just as long and messy, it seemed to work better on his face, slightly more tame. He was also a bit more tanned than he was in the last dreams. Harry also guessed he was in his sixth year or so, older than last time he had these dreams.

Harry sat on the same stone on the opposite side, the large flat stone that jutted out into the river. Once again Harry did not seem bothered by the magical plants and fish, and instead checked his watch, the misty watch he always wore.

"Finally" he muttered, as three figures materialized far down the river. They wore cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. Harry's eyes zoomed in, and he watched as the figures walked towards him. Harry was wearing shorts and a loose T-shirt, really the only thing that would work in the scorching heat anyways. Even with magic, it was unrealistic to apply cooling charm over and over.

The figures pulled their hoods off after noticing him up close, and they stared each other down, some code seemed to be in effect. Harry lifted three fingers, and the figures put up one, four and nine fingers.

The one closest to his left was female, and when she pulled off her hood, it almost made the unfamiliar Harry's heart stop. Her golden hair reflected the light perfectly, brown and gold seemed to compliment each other. Her brown eyes captured Harry's, and unlike the dreaming part, Harry smirked playfully.

The person standing next to the mystery girl was clearly Hermione. Her hair was still slightly frizzy, but her teeth were fixed, and she held herself differently, not the closed off or slightly stiff girl that she sometimes acted when in a social setting. She was wagging her eye brows at the two, a look Harry certainly never could have imagined before now. Next to Hermione was Neville. Neville was broad like Harry, the body and walk of an athlete. His confidence in pose, and the firm stance when they had been staring each other down, made it quite obvious that Neville had gone through some training at the very least.

Harry reached over to the unfamiliar girl, and the two embraced. Harry kissed her, and a strange passion grew between the two.

"You two, plenty of time later. You've only been gone a month, you can wait a couple hours" Neville told the two, but only halfheartedly, since Harry was not listening, and nor was his lover.

When Harry split up from their longing and lustful snog, he grinned at the girl and leaned over and whispered, "My Inner Flames" the language was not English, a strange whispering, not quite hissing, not quite guttural, an odd sound.

The Inner Flames was a name, Harry knew by the Harry in the dream's thoughts and feelings. Whoever this person was, she was obviously very close to Harry, and the name he had whispered was clearly private, and also clearly a turn on for the girl.

"alright love birds, lets get down to the issue. The others are all waiting, though we have time" Hermione called, and everyone nodded, their faces darkening at the thought of this issue. It was difficult for Harry to catch the feelings and thoughts that the Harry in the dream had when it was mentioned, but alas, Harry was not to know, for at that moment-

"Harry, we're about to arrive, you need to put on your robes" Ron shook him firmly. Harry yawned, stretched with what little room was left in the pact compartment, thanked Ron and grabbed his robes to change.

His robes were standard, but his Mum had convinced him to add cooling charms, very minor shield charms, and the pockets were much larger with his expansion charms.

The train slowed to a halt, and they went to the great hall.

XxXxXxX

That night, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, Luna, Ginny, were sitting together in a couple sofas near the fire place chatting and laughing about the pillow fight, when a student none of them recognized, entered the common room.

At first, only a couple people paid her much attention, since the common room was nearly full, games of exploding snap and other similar games added with the laughter and banter of preteens and teens made it difficult to hear and see the portrait and care for another person.

However, it only took one immature male teenager to wolf whistle, and pretty soon everyone saw the new girl.

Harry recognized her, and she only looked a little different too. While Harry clearly had a huge difference in physical looks to that of his dream, the girl he had been kissing in his dream only looked a bit more grown, clearly only a couple years older in growth, but for someone who was already nearly grown, she was unmistakably the same person. If his dreams were somehow real or based on reality, this was her.

Hermione got up, and walked over to her. At that moment, a friendship began, the friendship of two genius minds. Neville and a couple other people got up, and when the girl smiled brightly and said, "Call me Megan", the common room very quickly merged into that area, questions of all kinds being fired at her.

While everyone else was curious and welcoming, Harry went to bed. Whether it was immature and childish or not, Harry was nervous to say hello. Nervous that she would somehow remember it, nervous that he had dreamed of kissing her and it felt very real, and also uncomfortable at the way he felt when he had seen her again, the hormones of a teenager kicking in.

What Harry did not see, was the reaction he had caused in Megan when he had walked out of the room with barely a second glance.

Megan was confused. She could tell from Hermione Granger and Neville and the others, that he had friends who would not be friends with an idiot golden boy. She also saw from his demeanor that it was not rude or 'I dont care you are' kind of thing. He had avoided aye contact, which meant something was bothering him about her, bad or good or neither she did not know. She had naturally been curious about the real Harry, and she supposed she would find out over time if he lost whatever it was that was effecting him.

She shrugged, she had potential friends already, and it was quite easy to tell who was really interested in being friends. She already liked a few people.

Harry entered his trunk, and found Sarah and Boa waiting for him sipping coffee at the table.

Harry smiled and sat down, wondering what they were doing here. While it was not odd for them to come in it was clearly one of those times they were waiting on him (the thought of them being inside a ring on his finger at any time was very odd).

"Hey Harry" Sarah grinned. Harry nodded, and Boa just grunted, dark circles under his eyes, his face held signs of exhaustion.

"Why is it that you look as beautiful as always, and I look like crap. You should also look like crap, we're both knackered" Boa grumbled.

Sarah winked, "I know some real good glamors, and I spiked my coffee with Pepper Up Potion.

Boa groaned, dropping his head on the table. Harry took the moment to say, "Who are you trying to impress?" and wriggled his eye brows suggestively.

While minor playful flirting was normal between Sarah and Harry now, it was certainly only fun, though sometimes Harry could not stop his blushes, like now when Sarah gave him a seductive smile, and in a husky low voice she said, "Are you implying something Potter?"

Boa lifted his head off the table. "We need your help. The function you mentioned once in your bedroom. We need to see a real life place, but we dont know exactly where it is, or what its called. Elizabeth told me that your room's wall might be able to find whatever it is we're looking for"

Harry nodded, and they followed him into his room.

It took nearly twenty minutes before the place they were looking for slid into view, and the room resembled a space in this place.

"Oh my god" Harry said to himself, but loud enough for the other two to hear. The place they had been looking for was this river, long and twisting, the forests on each side, he could even see that one spot where he sat, the flat stone that poked slightly into the river.

"This river is hidden from the rest of the world, only magical people can see it. The fish are magical, certain plants and animals are magical. Its hard to get there, and its well protected both from the inside and the outside"

Harry was only half listening, but he did catch what she said.

"We spent hours walking around it, trampling through the thick forest. Sarah decided we could not use magic, since it could trigger the wards. Both Magical and none-magical people were not allowed in the area back in the early 1900's when a group of magical explorer's created the river. The place holds so many rare magical creatures, plants and even gems and objects, that it was locked down in fear of being taken for Potion's ingredients"

Harry nodded, now he was curious.

"The wards have extremely strong Muggle repellent wards, but for if you were to use magic, apparently it could get very unpleasant very fast. Anyways, the Explorers were killed, and nobody has found any way to get there. However, Elizabeth told us that there may have been a ward similar to a Secret Keeper charm. Once you see it, your able to find it."

Harry was not sure why they were so intent, so he asked, "why do you want to find it specifically?"

Boa smiled, and after rubbing his eyes he explained, "The river is not very well known to most people, and many now say it is a myth, simply because only four explorers have ever seen it, and they were the first and last. According to the explorers, the river was already strongly warded and mostly created, they only added a couple wards and charms, and also a couple plants and fish that needed to reproduce or go extinct."

Harry nodded, and he felt like he was beginning to get an idea why Sarah and Boa wanted it.

"The river does exist, and Merlin himself knows about it. The portrait of Merlin is a real portrait, though how it exists we don't know, Liz might know" Sarah was the only person he knew besides for Lily who called Elizabeth Liz sometimes.

"Anyways, Merlin did not give us much, but he said that the river is the safest place on earth. That even while at the river, two people could not fight physically or magically. If someone with harmful or evil intentions enters, they would simply vanish, and who knows where those things go"

That made sense. So they were looking for a place of safety and refuge.

"There are also things that could be very useful to the war. The river bed may have Bezoars, and magical gems. The plants may have Crystal Weeds and Moon Olives. Both ingredients that can create potions that would give innocents a fighting chance. Of course, that is why this place is so well hidden. If the wrong person managed to find it and take them, it would be tempting to take too many."

"Is that the reasons you want to go there than?" Harry asked. He sensed there was something they were not saying.

"No. The main reason is the air. There are creatures in the forest around it, and magic in the river itself and all its lifeforms, that over time, charged the very atmosphere around it. Within the borders of one extremely powerful ward, 'one breath and your double your strength. Two breaths and your Merlin himself. Three breaths and the impossible will be possible" Sarah smiled, and quickly explained.

"There is this book. It has a griffin on the front" Harry's eyes widened, but he showed no signs of interrupting.

"The book is like a journal. Liz said that there were a couple others out there. Anyways, the most recent update claims that a person went to the river, and she drank from its waters, making her rare cancer disappear, and her health to be restored. She writes that her gray hair disappeared, and her body gained strength and youth with every gulp of air. She writes that the very air seemed to restore the broken to its full glory"

Harry smiled and almost together he intoned, " one breath and your double your strength. Two breaths and your as strong as Merlin himself. Three breaths and the impossible will be possible"

Harry's eyes began to droop, and he yawed. The nap on the train had not helped, he had slept too little and it messed him up now, better not to sleep than to sleep and wake up during a sleep cycle.

Normally, Harry would not have asked Sarah and Boa for dating advice, either because he was not thinking much about it yet, or because he would have asked his Mum for advice, but he was tired, and he asked them what he should do about Megan, the new girl.

"Did you actually kiss her?" Boa asked, probably not in his own frame of mind either.

Harry nodded, "in the dream"

Sarah snorted. "The dream is not real. I do wish you would tell me what the place you saw was..."she trailed off, before her eyes narrowed.

"Did you happen to have a flash back just now when you saw the river?"

Her words were alongside a demanding tone. She knew he knew something, and she was not gonna let this one go.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me how I should survive around Megan, and if I like your answer, I'll give you an answer you want"

Sarah grinned. "I knew it. How can you dream of something you never saw, that nobody saw. This image" she pointed to where they were. "should not even exist. This cannot do anywhere, whoever made this must have been there"

She was thinking a million miles a minute, and it was clear she was deep in thought.

"Hello, any advice?" Harry asked, annoyed that she knew him well enough to see right through him.

"Nothing. Don't do or not do anything. Even if your dream is real, its not real now. You never kissed her. When you look at her, your not looking at the same person as in your dream. Maybe she will be one day, maybe not. But right now, your being stupid by thinking anymore of it"

Her words were blunt, but her face was kind and firm, and he appreciated her honesty. It was being really stupid. If he was uncomfortable, that's normal, but he was taking it a step too far in his mind.

"alright Boa, Sarah" Harry gave Boa a one armed hugged, quickly hugged Sarah too, and bade them goodnight. He was tired and he had a feeling he was going to be a busy person in the near future.

XxXxXxX

The next few days passed with little incident. Potions was so odd, Harry nearly missed the few attempts at potions sabotage from Malfoy. Professor Snape was withdrawn mostly, but when he looked at Harry, he stared very intently, even frowning slightly and than looking away and continuing what he was doing.

Harry felt like he was measuring him up, and when Harry handed in a perfectly done potion, Snape inspected it far longer than he ever had in the past, his sniffs, close eye examinations and overall attention gave Harry the impression that either Snape was looking for something in the potion, or he was trying to evaluate it to the tiniest detail.

That was how Potions continued to work, Snape would not say a single negative word, and he would examine his potions very carefully, and he would look at Harry, searching with his eyes at other times. Harry found it a bit creepy, but it was certainly better than the Snape would treated him like bat dung and humiliated and possibly lowered his marks because of some stupid old grudge with his Dad.

In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was very impressed with Harry's magic and work, and she told him so, with very little sternness.

In Charms, professor Flitwick was his normal cheery self, and he assigned Harry, Hermione, and Ron extra credit work. Ron asked for it when the professor had given extra to his two friends, and he had surprised everyone by insisting he get the same.

While he was still a bit lazy, with Harry, Hermione, and Neville all working extra hard, even Ginny and Luna beat him by miles in studies, it was beginning to click that he needed to work too, and he did ask Hermione and sometimes Harry for help, they both agreed, it was a pleasant change from his previous attitude of Hermione writing the entire work for him. Now he sat with them, and was willing to learn the material as they did his work for him.

Quidditch was amazing as always. Oliver wood drilled the team hard again, and the game against Slytherin was now creeping into people's minds.

Harry enjoyed the practice, though the long speeches did get a bit old, as the twins grumbled more than a few times.

Megan seemed to be doing fine, and while Harry did not avoid her, it became an almost unspoken agreement to be polite and that's it.

Hermione and Ron had been slightly confused and even annoyed, and when Neville commented on it, Harry agreed to speak to her, especially when they claimed her was avoiding her on purpose.

"uh, hi..Megan" Harry had walked up to her couch, leaving his confidence in his footsteps. When she turned, his stomach filled with butterflies, and he forgot why he was talking to her. It was scary, and he realized it was a bad idea.

Megan seemed to find it amused, for she smiled sweetly and said, "Hello Harry"

Harry's mouth opened and closed, and he could not figure out why he felt like this. He was reduced to a blubbering mess by a girl? He had faced and dueled Voldemort, she was certainly not that scary.

"Just saying hi..'clearing throat', yea, um, I'll just-" and he turned around and went back quickly to the couch where everyone was sitting pretending they had not seen anything.

"Does Harry have a crush?" a loud voice announced. Harry spun around and saw Dean giving him two thumbs up, Lavander Brown was giggling like mad, and everyone else avoided his gaze.

To her credit, Megan went back to a book, pretending like she was clueless. Her face was twitching in an amused smile, but the pages of the book covered any reaction she had.

XxXxXxX

The game with Slytherin was simply crazy. The whether had turned stormy with rain, and it was frozen temperatures, probably just cold enough that it was raining and not hailing or snowing.

The stands were full, and Harry rocketed along on his Moon Rocket that looked like a Nimbus. The stands were cheering something, but Harry could not quite catch the words as the game begin and he flew off.

The wind howled, and he took off his glasses. He had been wearing them around publicly. It just felt right on his face, and it took time to get used to suddenly not wearing them.

He flew higher, trying to see through the thick storm. He had asked, and he was allowed to use his contacts. He scanned the pitch, trying to catch a glint of gold.

Suddenly, both Bludgers flew at him, and he rolled and dived, flying off. Very quickly, after the sixth time he had to dodge them, he realized that something was wrong. The balls continued at a consistent pace, and although his broom was much faster, it was getting worrisome.

He could not stop long enough to try and call out to wood, with the storm and the howling winds, he needed to get the crowds attention.

He flew forward, right above the crowds, and it finally seemed like most of the Gryffindor crowd saw his odd problem, and many were standing up to either watch with baited breath, or signal to Madam Hooch or a professor.

Whether because nobody knew what to do fast enough, or whether because the process was taking too long in the weather, Harry saw that nobody was doing anything.

Harry realized he was doomed when the balls seemed to glow red, and began to pick up speed. His broom was going at speeds that professionals would appreciate, but the angry balls were now going much faster than normal, and almost at Harry's pace, making him dive sharper, fly harder, and duck and swerve at much more dangerous speeds and places.

Dumbledore was not there, and that seemed to be a problem down below. Dumbledore would have known what to do and how to do it. They were watching as the balls transformed spikes and began to glow red, and they watched on there Omnioculars as Harry got more and more wild.

Something was clearly wrong with the Bludgers', and that red tinge and spikes made it obvious that someone was behind this, and they were trying to kill only him. The other players had literally paused, and suddenly Wood shot into action. He waved his hands wildly, and the twins (who had been trying to get the Bludgers' back for some time) came up in front of Harry.

They both smashed their bats into the speeding balls. Instead of effecting the balls, the bats exploded in their hands, and the twins just barely remained seated on their brooms, looking at two broken stubs in their hands in shock.

It was all over when one of the Bludger's exploded. Harry was thrown off his broom, and went in a free fall.

At his height, nobody knew what to do, there was nothing anyone knew that could help Harry at his height.

The next set of events only took a couple moments, but felt like much more to everyone there.

The second Bludger began speeding at the free falling Harry, and almost in slow motion everyone realized that even if Harry survived, the second ball was going to hit and probably explode at his fallen form.

Suddenly, a streak of gold, a figure darting off the stands, landing in a roll and in one motion crouching right where Harry was about to land. The person's hands were up like she was gonna catch him, but bright white light pulsed and crackled in her hands.

Harry's head hurt, and he felt like he was flying. But, unlike the peaceful controlled flying of his dreams, he was flapping, and his arms were snapping around, and he was falling fast and his stomach was flopping painfully.

The last glimpse he got was that of an angels arms outstretched, ready to greet him at the end. She had an angelic face, her eyes were slightly pointed, her eyes were velvety and warm, her lips were strangely familiar, and he smiled, before he landed.

Harry smashed into Megan Wilson, and a dome of white thick walls enclosed the fallen and the savior, a loud boom marked the second Bludger blowing up against the dome.

Harry found himself hovering, awake and gently rotating around in mid air.

"Are you an angel?" Harry asked, his face silly, his voice slurred and uncontrolled. The reason for his behavior was shock. Shock and aspects of near death experience which gave him the idea that he had died.

"Nope, I'm the girl you won't talk to 'cause your shy" Megan responded. At Harry's confused look, she changed into human form. While she looked a bit like Megan as an elf, there were enough differences that Harry gasped in shock and surprise.

"But...but..how?" was all Harry could say, his mind drifting back to reality.

"This dome is Pure Magic. It stops fast movements, and although its not meant for this, it stopped your fall and continued a fast paced rotation and fall effect, so you could land quickly and not get hurt from a sudden stop."

Clearly she was not going to answer the other unspoken questions now.

Harry looked at the space they were in. Probably about the size of the large beds in the dorms, just enough for pacing, but really not very big. What was interesting were the walls. They were pearly white, even with the sheen on it, like a bubble and its added layers. Harry could not see clearly outside, but whoever it was, they were firing spells at the dome, and there were either many people there, or they were yelling a lot...or both.

"As soon as I drop it, I'm going to need treatment for magical exhaustion, so I wanted to wait for you to be ready."

Harry nodded. He now had a whole new level of respect and appreciation for this girl. He would need to thank her more later.

The bubble dropped, and Harry stopped everyone from getting near by lifting his hands and yelling over the crowd of friends, teachers, and students, "She needs attention first"

When Harry backed up at the nurse trying to get to him to examine him, and they saw Megan drop in a faint, Megan was lifted on a stretcher and rushed to the Hospital wing (after Harry yelled out what was wrong with her, which Madam Pomfrey seemed to know but gave him a quick nod)

The rest of the day was blurry in Harry's brain. He had gone to bed early, the stress and events of the day, added to the fact that he was ordered to sleep in the hospital wing for the night made him agree and obey instantly.

Megan remained unconscious for the next day too, and she finally woke up after dinner time. Harry had missed all his classes, and had only left Megan's bed side for food and bathroom breaks.

Harry wanted to stay with her, and it was not just because he owed her. The sight of her lying there reminded him of how close he had come, and also of what a stranger went through to save his life. Not everyone would have done this even if they could have. Magical drain like hers was very serious, and while Madam Pomfrey had not told him, she had muttered it to herself as she poured potions down Megan's throat.

"She could have died. Not that I'm not grateful for saving Harry, but does everything have to be so intense around the poor boy? And those Bludgers, they better catch who did that, and if they won't do anything, bring 'im to me, I'll show them what happens to those who hurt my patients!"

XxXxXxXxX

Megan opened her eyes, blinked a couple times to adjust to the light, and looked around. The first thing she noticed was she was on a comfortable white bed, white ceiling and odd paintings to the left on the far wall. Everything smelled slightly sterile, not like Muggles who used more, but a faint smell. Wizards rarely ever got sick from germs, though common clean hygiene and sterile space was of course normal.

When she sat up, she turned straight into emerald green eyes. Harry Potter met Megan Wilson's eyes, and they stared at each other, neither willing to say anything.

Harry looked away first, but he grinned and when he looked back he said, "I'm glad your awake"

She smiled, "Glad your alright. I'm going to get whoever did that to you though, its a personal offense, to mess with a Quidditch game. Who won anyways?"

Harry laughed, "Luckily the game is going to be replayed. The end was like 600 to 80 Slytherin's, because when the Bludgers started chasing me, most of our team was not focused, and Slytherin kept playing hard"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The term was over, the year had been fun and interesting. The Bludgers had remained a mystery, though Dumbledore was furious, and whoever did it was going to face a Dumbledore that would turn dragons into quivering pudding. He truly was an epic sight, the air seemed to charge with magic, his face sharpened, a wind sprung up from the wild torrents of magic just begging to be unleashed. His eyes, those eyes could turn the most hardened man towards the nearest bathroom, almost glowing with fierceness and electricity.

Harry missed Megan. She had become a close friend, and Hermione would agree wholeheartedly. She had been fun, and she had loosened up more than a few people. Ron was now convinced that not all Slytherins were bad. Nobody else could have done it, certainly not in a twenty minute conversation. Megan had also given and received pranks. She had dared the twins to a prank war, and she had won, but by a luck's chance.

From turning the entire table into either one of the twins, or Angelina the chaser. (she had just laughed, no harm done). They had both been turned into Monkeys, clowns that were forced to sing their words in the birthday tune, large cupcakes that had the words, "Don't eat me, I'm full of fat" on the back, and even flattened out and full of "I love class" written over every inch of their skin and clothes.

Megan had grown big red fuzzy horns, she had turned blue and given a cat face with whiskers. She had suddenly began speaking in a language that probably did not exist, and it seemed to take her a few minutes to realize that she was not speaking in a known language. She had grown a pair of elephant ears, had turned invisible all but her head, and she had also grown a second head, which was most people's favorite.

Harry also missed her realism. She had the ability to be blunt, but she knew the balance between being helpful and being mean. It was not always an easy job when you shared a common room with many age ranges of preteens and teenagers.

Everyone considered Megan lucky that she had her own room, though she invited everyone over, but the boys were not able to get over the trap on the girls steps, since Megan's room was in the same area.

Megan had just laughed and winked, "another time maybe?"

Harry has also spoken to his mum using the mirror, and she had told him it was normal for him to like Megan, and girls in general. He was not naive, he did know that, but it helped to get official recognition, almost an approval, that she knew he liked girls, and that she was alright with him potentially dating in the next couple of years.

"I don't want you going out with girls in a serious relationship until you feel like your mature enough to only have her. You will need to be strong enough to work with the girl, through the bad and the good. I'm not saying you need to marry, but don't date a hundred girls either. Even without the heartbreak it can brain-break anyone with Drama. Plus the school is small, don't mess up friendships in such few company."

Harry had smiled and nodded. It was much easier and more reliable to get this kind of advice from his Mum. Others his age were either clueless and naive, or purposely exaggerating.

He did not know about other kids his age complaining bitterly about their parents, and how they suck one moment, and are awesome the next.

Although most of his friends were not actually parent complainers and whiners. Hermione was not like that, Ron was not like that (though he did complain about his Mum sometimes). Neville was certainly not like that to his parents, new to him like Harry's Mum was to Harry.

Ginny was also not a parent complainer, nor was Luna, who loved her Dad and only rarely spoke of her beloved deceased mother.

It seemed that their group had a theme of appreciating things that many others took for granted. Parents, money, love, social skills...

Harry had also been training with Sarah and Boa more often. They had not found the river, and they told him they were taking a break, the forest around the river actually had magic to tire out the traveler. They had realized that after they had taken energy potions, and they had still been worn out after an hour. Harry had agreed that it was a good idea, and he told them every detail of his dreams, and promised he would tell them more if and when he had another one.

So far, he did not have any more of the flying dreams.

Harry remembered the goodbye he had with Megan. They were standing near the entrance hall, all their friends nearby also saying goodbye.

Harry had walked over to her, she was standing without her trunk (she had told him about the ring trunk she also now owned, and a little bit about her adventure on the moon, as well as her being an Elf, which only Harry knew)

"Goodbye fair maiden" Harry had bowed, and kissed the back of her hand. He was feeling more brave than usual, the realization that he was saying goodbye had kicked in his daring self.

Megan giggled and said, "Goodbye to you too sir, behave yourself, hmm?"

Harry smiled and nodded. She meant more than just being a good boy. She was telling him to be safe, and of course he mock-grumbled, "Trouble finds me you know"

She laughed and said, "a girl's gotta try. Just do be careful, it looks like you really are a trouble magnet"

She had leaned in and whispered, "If you ever want to talk to me, or need to send me a message, ask Sarah. She knows me, and she's willing to help if need be"

Harry was only partially surprised she knew Sarah and Boa, but he was glad he had a way of communicating in the future. He was not sure he would ever have the guts to randomly strike up a meeting, but it was still nice to know he could call on her if he wanted. She was fun, but she was also powerful, and he got the double meaning. If there was ever an attack or danger, she would try and come help.

The last and more important event for many, was Professor Lockhart's dismissal just days before. Professor Mcgonagall had received complaints from certain parents, as well as a few students and staff about the DADA professor. She had looked at his books, and she had seen enough irregularities.

She had asked him about it, and apparently he had feared for his secret. He had pulled his wand, and tried to erase her memories. The sad part was many of the stories were true, and he had destroyed people's lives by erasing hero's life works and replacing his name in the acts.

She had stunned him, and newly appointed Minister Amelia Bones herself had ordered him to go to Azkaban. Of course Lily was also involved, hearing the stories made her both laugh and grimace at the same time.

Gryffindor won the house cup AND the Quidditch cup, beating Slytherin in the rematch by 180 points, and Slytherin was not the only rough ones in that game.

The class DADA was rumored to be changing, either by removing the class entirely, or changing the name. It was unclear why, but most thought it had to do with the supposed curse on the position.

Harry and his friends were excited for the summer. Harry was once more going home to Potter Estate.

Hermione was going on vacation to Italy, her parents had changed their plants right before the break, due to less time.

Ron and Ginny were excited just excited to be home, though Ron was excited because his parents had hinted that if he got good grades, they would get him a new pet. Of course, Ron probably did do well, being around friends like Hermione and Harry, Luna and Neville, all of whom took their studies seriously.

Luna was going on another expedition with her Dad, though she had agreed to Harry's invitation sometime in the summer. Harry had invited them all, only Luna and Neville agreed right away, knowing their plans.

Neville was also excited because his parents. His parents were trying to be the best parents ever, and they were doing a good job, Neville was not only happy because his parents were hope, but also because they brought him to concerts, showed him cool auror spells, and also loved Herbology, their own greenhouse was like their version of a hang out in the living room/den.

This summer was going to be good. That was what Lord Voldemort thought too, and can a summer be good if Lord Voldemort was involved? Perhaps, but only time would soon tell.

* * *

**A/N**: Here are some notes and clarifications. This chapter was edited on: 3/25/14, _, ...

**1)** The breathing examples and myth about the river and its areas. That will be explained more when its in the story, but it means that the air has 'magic fumes', which in this case means that the magic in the air can create odd effects in a persons mind, magic, and body.

**2)** The person who poisoned Harry in early chapters (and managed to anonymously convince Lucius to give the poison to Draco to kill Harry) , is the same person who stole the diary, is the same person who tried to kill Harry as Filch with the killing curse, is the same person who created the Bludgers that tried to kill Harry just now in this chapter. He'll be revealed very soon.

**3)** The drama and angst displayed by Harry and Megan is normal. I actually think I did not display enough drama, teens and preteens can act very strange, and certainly like Harry did, when hormones and the opposite gender mix, it can get crazy and angsty results at best.

**4)** Dumbledore is going to be more of a powerful, cunning alley, and less of the Dumbles that most don't like. He will always be manipulative, things don't change easily, and certainly not completely. However, he knows his limits, and he wakes up just in time too, as will be shown very soon.

**5)** I am trying very hard to keep to the 90's time line, and since Muggle things do come in, despite my Google and history searches, I may still accidentally add something that was not around then. If I do, I will try to change it if I catch it or get reminded, but otherwise, just let it go.

**6)** Megan has deep brown with an almost gold hue when she is in her human form. She has dark brown almost black eyes when she is in her human form. In her elf form, she has strangely layered eyes, a mixture of black, green and brown, which causes her eyes to look always kind and gentle, but can also look very lethal and terrifying when she is in "fight mode" and/or very angry.

Hope you enjoyed, please review, and if you have any comments or compliments, I will read them with joy. If your going to flame, again, please tell me why you did not like it, and maybe how I could improve. I'm learning so please help me improve my writing and style. If you have any questions or concerns, you can review, but I will answer more often if I get a PM & Review. :)

Please forgive me for my long authors notes, though this is not helping either is it? :)


	18. Chapter 18: Regret, Answers, Unity

_Disclaimer:_ I write for fun, no profit of any kind is being made from this story. The Harry Potter Universe is J.K.R's, and I only play with her leftovers, adding some of my ideas and plots for entertainment.

**A/N:** I have read so many Fanfictions in the past, though not so much recently. While my ideas and elements all come from my mind, it is possible that some ideas and uses may have been done before. So, if I do remember where I got something, I will say so. If not, I only try my best to keep original, and with the hundreds of thousands of HP fics, its possible its been done before, even many times.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reviews, they fuel me and I have listened and considered the advice/constructive criticism of everyone that gives it. I am learning, I would love if you help me get better, in any and all areas of writing. Compliments are awesome too! :)

Due to certain Reviews, and my absence from tonight for a couple days from writing, I have edited this, and will continue fixing slight errors as I get them. Nor major changes, just explanations and clarity.

* * *

The summer. The summer is internationally known as a warm season, a season where the sun is brighter, the temperature warmer, and in many places, the fun is higher.

Relaxation is a common term used in describing the summer months.

However, not the entire world, and certainly not in the wizarding world this particular summer.

The Minister of magic in England found herself speaking with an annoyed and still shocked Prime Minister, explaining that a mad man was on the loose, one that had no trouble killing everyone, and very little could stop him.

The Minister made a suggestion, one that would sit on Minister Bone's mind for a while. He offered a team of solders to help out. "After all, as you seem to be implying, he hates us more than he hates his own kind. Surely there is something we can do"

It was a valid point, and on more than a few fronts. Tanks had heavy armor, and they could do heavy damage, making it difficult to Apparate away in time. Bullets flew so fast and hard, it was nearly impossible for a shield to work. It would also have to be already up and strong to stop a single bullet.

The problem was the statute of secrecy, and the only thing that kept her considering the option was the fact that Voldemort was already risking the discovery of magic to the world with his attacks and no attempts at hiding his magic and his follower's magic. If the world discovered magic from him and his Death Eaters, magic could kiss itself goodbye, because Muggles were not only ahead in weapons, they had much more effective solders, and far more in numbers.

Across the world in many different countries, different Minister's were building and training for war. Canada was a large resource production country, both in the large number of magical creatures, and the large areas of pure land that could raise and build farms for creatures that needed large space to stay put.

China was creating a magical tank, and other magical artifacts that could help in a large scale war.

Of course, because of magic, war was more of a gorilla warfare, and not because they thought it better, but because their were far too few magical people to have a battle field. Not that it was impossible, or that it had not happened and would never happen, but it was unlikely and not practical.

Lily Potter was also busy, though for a different reason currently. She had decided to deal with the Dursleys, and her sister.

Not only did her actions seem horrid, but something was not right. Her sister being a bitch was not that surprising, and her husband being a bully and even abusive was not all that shocking either. Dudleys bullying also fit the picture. But, there was still something off. Even the fear and terror of magic, would not cause such extreme violence and abuse, she was sure of it.

She was not judging them favorably, oh she certainly was not, but there was something nagging at her, a bad feeling telling her there was more to the intensity than just the fear of magic and the jealousy of Petunia alone.

Lily was torn on whether or not to tell Harry. Her mind was screaming at her to leave and not say a word, but she felt like he deserved to know that she was going back. (She had gone in secret, but she had not confronted them, scouting them out. She had felt something was off even than)

Lily finally decided not to tell him. An abused victim had to face their fear, but it was rarely a good idea to involve to talk about the actual abusers. Harry would not mind her getting involved, and he would be thankful she did it without him being involved or knowing about it, it would make him anxious and worried, a natural fear of someone who had the worst experience with the people she was going to see.

Lily was at Privet drive, waiting in her secret animagus form. The only person on the planet who knew her form was James. Not even Sirius, Remus, and the others knew about her form, though Elizabeth seemed to guess, but never mentioned anything.

Lily was a Lioness, but not just a lioness, a Griffin lioness. Her sharp eagle eyes scanned the street, and in the midnight dark, she could just make out the kitchen, where aunt petunia sat with a mug of tea, in her night clothes, dark circles under her eyes.

Lily had created a spell similar to the disillusionment spell, and because she was able to do minor wandless magic, she was able to use it in her form, thus being invisible in her quite powerful large and mythical form.

Lily stared intently into Petunia's distant eyes, and entered her memories. She saw flashes of Vernon beating her, she felt the pain and shock, the denial at what he had become so suddenly. She saw flashes of Dudley on a scale in the doctor's office, feeling a tinge of regret and shame. She found herself looking at a five year old Harry, screaming at him about something Dudley did. She looked into the sad eyes, the face that already knew he was innocent and he could do nothing about it. She saw her sister applying Coco butter roughly on his face, angry at both the boy and her husband for leaving marks.

Lily went with the flow, feeling and sensing her feelings and thoughts, watching the flashing images and memories with growing fury.

Lily delved into the part of the mind that only Witches and Wizards and rare muggles who heavily meditated and had great imaginations, could ever create and mold.

What she saw there gave proof to her suspicions.

Petunia was floating, her arms spread up like she was about to take flight, her legs also parted, her head hung on her shoulders, the eyes dull but dripping tears, probably the tears she was not crying in her physical form.

However, what made Lily pause were the strands of light, coming from beyond sight, connecting each finger to a laser like line. Red, Purple, Black, Silver and green lights, the green and red were thicker, the silver thin and barely visible.

This was a form of 'Pure magic'.

Someone was gathering energy from her. Not just energy, magical energy.

Suddenly, she understood. Her sister did not hold any magic, and while she could not do magic, for lack of proper core, or core at all, she did have a couple genes that could create a flow of magic. She was certain that was not all that was going on, but something was drawing energy from her sister, and although she could not understand why, there was certainly not enough magic in her, there was clearly something that created the flow.

The silver line was the energy leaving her sister, and while it was not a lot in itself, over time, it was much more magic than she could have given at a consistent pace. It could only create a couple of minor charms a month, but the drain on her sister was far more taxing.

She visualized her wand, and while it was not really her wand, it helped her focus the magic and she also needed the wand movements.

Lily spent the next half hour trying to imitate the signature of magic. If she tried to cut the strings, either she would get hurt, her sister would die, and other negative reactions could occur. If she could mimic the magical signature, she would be able to stop the flow gently, and possibly understand where the magic was coming from, and why.

The signature was odd, so familiar to hers, and a feeling of dread filled her heart when she was no longer able to deny it.

Harry. This was Harry's magical signature. Her son, Harry was sucking magic and physical energy from his aunt, and if she were to guess, he was also sucking energy from the other two.

Why? Why would Harry do it? It certainly could not have been recently, and probably not on purpose either, but he must have felt the need to drain them.

That was it! He had probably made a wish for them to slow down, to get tired and not hurt him as much. While the first few times it may have just been a wish, Pure magic was based on desire and intent, strength of will and drive.

If Harry really began wishing for it, even a single time with all his might, it was possible his magic could have reacted, and he would have created a link, draining them of power, slowly over time, only enough to heal Harry's body faster than normal, and fix bones and major injury's that would kill most others.

Sadly, that was also a downside. Draining physical energy would only make them tired. Petunia losing whatever tiny amounts of magic her core created would make her feel exposed, and certainly more paranoid than before.

The combination of Harry gaining magic, and the other three losing over a large period of time, would raise moods, and make everyone irritable.

There was something else. Something she saw on her way out, she wanted to look for some memories.

'They went to the same therapist' she thought, seeing a man speaking to the three, and both parents individually.

'Why can't I remember the face the second after I watch the memory?' Lily thought. It was clear that Petunia could not either, but it was still in her brain, just faded from her current memory as she remembered or thought back.

''He must be a Wizard' she thought. A very nasty feeling rose in the pit of her stomach, and she finally knew exactly what was going on.

Harry had unconsciously drained their magic and energy, and when the Dursley's began feeling grumpy and tired, for whatever reason, they went to a therapist, most likely not on their own choice. This man must have figured out where Harry Potter lived, and he decided, for whatever reason, to feed their anger, to plant more seeds of fear and anger towards Harry.

She needed to find that man. Oh yes, she would show Mr. No Face that he was not going to get away with it.

She cut the green line only, because it was not Harry's, that one resembled Harry's, but she could tell it was an almost perfect imitation. She delved into the remaining echo, and she found the true signature.

Now she knew where to look.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mike Figg was an assassin. His sister was under his spells, and he had perfect access to Harry Potter.

Mike was not just any assassin. Mike was also one of the four leaders of Time Shadows, a power group that only more recently felt the need to step up their game.

Of course, Mike was not an ordinary person either. He was an elf, and a damn good one at that. He felt sorry for the 'good elves'.

Of course, there was no such thing as good or evil, and he was willing to have such powerful magic, his looks was really no issue, and the power he gained, oh, even Voldemort himself would appreciate it, though he was no fool, that Dark Lord was no pushover, and much stronger than him.

Mike created a spell, a spell that took him nine years to perfect. The spell made it impossible to remember his face. It made him an unknown person, and nobody knew how he looked, nobody could remember enough to describe him.

Mike was very angry though. How did Petunia remove her link? It should not have been possible. He was happy he had fueled Harry Potter's pain, and not because he had anything against the boy himself, just what he would become and do.

He had delved into the Department of Mysteries in Russia and later France, and he had left that job with knowledge he desired.

In one year from now, Harry Potter would kill Mike. Now, Mike was no fool. Harry was growing powerful, and unless he killed Harry, he had little chance, he knew it. Harry Potter was a danger to him, and he was going to remove him from the pile. Of course, he was also thankful that this particular kind of prophesy was not set in stone, and he was sure he could rid the boy in a month or two.

Filch and his disguise failed. The poison failed...twice. Even the Bludgers failed. It seemed that no matter what he did, his plans failed, and the boy left. He had even managed to strengthen Voldemort, hoping he would take out the boy once and for all. The boy had to duel back, and Voldemort did not attack enough.

It was so ridiculous. Why did fate take a side? When he was at the Dursleys, Mike had prayed that he would die. Either by starvation, by violence, anything! He had even suggested with magic, for Dudley to push Harry off a roof, and when Dudley had watched a movie in school that gave him the idea, he hesitated!

Nothing was working, and now he felt nervous, both because his plans were failing, and also an unknown fear sprouting, a very bad feeling sending chills down his back.  
*knock* *knock* *knock*

Mike checked the door with magic, relieved it was a patient of his, his current cover. He only took three patients at a time, and this one was a very old lady, sweet and boring, and she could drone for hours, while he nodded his head at the right time, deep in thought or in his mind, building and studying.

The session was long and boring as usual, and although the woman seemed in character, something felt odd about her. She met his eyes a couple times, and there was too much anger and hatred, way too much to be upset at the neighbors dog and his barks...

Wait...she did not have any neighbors with dogs...

He did not move fast enough, the old lady transformed into a terrifying Lily Potter, her eyes burning with fury, and if looks could shoot flames, he would not even have ashes left over.

"You move a muscle, and you won't have any again!"

Mike was scared. Even those who hated Lily Potter respected her. In her international role, nobody would disagree that she was a tough, powerful and brilliant person. Mike knew that he already lost, and he could only hope he would be able to escape later or before trial.

"Oh your not getting a trial, and trust me, if you escape, I'll find you and Harry will kill you...oh, maybe a year from now?"

Her voice was innocent and she smiled shyly at him, before an evil smirk crossed her face, and she bent over and whispered, You'll beg me to bring you to Azkaban Paradise Island when I'm done with you"

He shivered, not because her mock sweet voice in his ear, but because her tone and eyes solidified his realization that he was well and truly screwed.

"_Stupefy!"_

Just before he fell into darkness, his only thought was "Crap, I need to escape" because as sad as it was, Time Shadow's leaders and most of the members disliked him, and distrusted him. Nobody would look for someone they could barely even recognize, and certainly did not have the balls to go after Lily Potter. Well, maybe Amanda would. She hated him and loved him at the same time. She was the only one who knew what he looked like. But, would she betray her sister Elizabeth and her best friend for him?

XxXxXxXxX

Harry knew his Mum was up to something. She had been gone most of the day, and she had come back, avoiding his eyes and claiming she was tired.

Harry respected that though, and he knew that for her to avoid him, she needed space, and that was fine.

Harry currently was reading the Griffin book diary. GG stood for Godric Gryffindor, and while it should have been surprising, he was not surprised that he was a descendent from that founder of Hogwarts.

Harry had already suspected it for some time, the way he had _apparated_on the grounds of and inside, Hogwarts.

The vault had also given him suspicions, the vast among of gold, the rare if not extinct eggs of creatures, and the majority of items that were either old or unusual, and which did not belong in the potter vault.

Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. A yawn escaped and he realized he was fighting a losing battle, so he went to sleep.

Harry was in the same place, but this time, he was not alone, and he was not flying.

Harry's arm was bleeding, a huge gash on his left arm. He pulled his useless arm close with his right. He sat down hard on his favorite stone, and the dreaming Harry gasped. His face had cuts and bruises, his eyes were swollen from crying, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks looked sunken, from lack of sleep and misery.

"I killed him" was all he said, though his thoughts and feelings were strangely closed off from the dreaming Harry.

This Harry was younger, probably not much older than he was now. He looked like he was hit by a train...repeatedly.

"I killed him, defenseless" Harry mumbled again, and tears fell from his eyes. A moment later, a large group popped in behind him. Harry recognized Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, both twins, Bill Weasley, Lily, Elizabeth, Sarah, Boa, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Megan.

Megan walked to his side, and Lily sat on the other side. Music filled the air. Not music that anyone had ever heard before, a music that filled everyone with a sense of hope, happiness.

All of the people walked around, sitting and crouching side by side. The group were still, listening to the music, the sounds so fresh and sweet, the sound so intoxicating and beautiful, it would have been just as amazing if they sat here for a million years, just listening.

Harry's wounds sealed closed, his face gained color, the dirt he had carelessly left on, washed off. Everyone seemed dirty, and he was not the only one that had wounds now healing.

When the music faded, Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulders. "I'm not going to lie or sugar coat it. But I do want you to think about what you did. If you had not killed him, think of the many people he would have hurt. Think of how he hurt you, would you want that on anyone else?"

Harry smiled his thanks, Neville's words echoed in his mind. Megan rested her head on Harry's shoulders, her face also exhausted. Harry wrapped his now fixed arm around her, pulling her close.

It was clearly not the same as another dream he had, because it seemed to surprise not only Megan, but most of those around. A pleasant surprise, but still not expected.

A figure popped in, and everyone stared at her,a mixture of anger, hurt and anxiety when Lily looked up.

The woman looked a looked a lot like Elizabeth, though younger in appearance, longer blonde hair, and a more mischievous playful face, like she was always about to crack a joke at any time.

"Amanda!"

Lily's words were filled with emotions, strong and wild, like a tornado.

Amanda's smile fell, and her eyes grew wet, and she looked down, her mouth quivering like she was holding back from sobbing.

"I had to" Her voice was small, and also held a deep mix of strong emotions.

"Why?" Lily asked, and Harry buried his face in his lap.

Megan hugged him, stroking his hair and whispering things to him. That did not seem to cause any reaction from the others, although whether it was because of what was happening on the side, or whether this was a normal thing for her, was not clear to the dreaming Harry.

Amanda smiled sadly at Lily, and in a broken defeated voice whispered, "Because I love him"

With that, Amanda was gone, and the river's rush of water was the only sound the broke the still air.

Harry woke with a start. He wondered what had just happened, but decided enough was enough, he needed to talk to his Mum about this.

Lily was annoyed at first about being woken up, her sleep was becoming a rare thing nowadays. When she saw it was Harry, and he looked bothered, she told him she would be out in a minute. A few minutes later Lily walked downstairs dressed for the day besides the fact that it was still 3:30am, and Harry did feel guilty for not waiting.

Over mugs of tea, Harry told her everything from dream one to now.

Harry was glad she did not react to anything, that she did not interrupt a single time, she nodded and listened, and only after he finished did she look off into space, thinking.

"well, you know what the place is. You know that Megan exists. You've had a similar dream where you saw Luna, and yet you never saw her before. Hmm"

Harry waited, understanding that she was actually partially thinking out loud, mostly for his benefit.

"If you have never seen something, you cannot dream of it. Your sure you never saw these places before, maybe in a picture?"

Harry knew he could not guarantee that, but he nodded, he was confident enough. There were plenty of moving pictures at Hogwarts and people's homes, but not of these things.

"either your seeing the future, or your being sent these dreams, or your magic is fabricating these dreams based on what it feels you must know...or..."

She paused, and this time he saw the cogs turning, and he waited for her to figure out what she was thinking.

It was ten minutes later that she snapped out of it. "I need to go get some books from the Potter Library, be right back alright?"  
Harry smiled and nodded, this was not the first time he had heard that.

A minute later Lily came back, four large tomes with three smaller books floating next to her, and landed on the kitchen table.

In a speed that would make Hermione jealous, she opened up all the books, and sped through them, flipping back and forth, stacking them open on top of each other, as she read here and there, and back again, and all over. It was very amusing for Harry, and while he now loved to read and learn, this was not hypocritical to find amusing.

It was another 15 minutes or so, when she pulled out her Lava watch, and began scanning it over the books, a concentrated frown.

She shook her head, and looked up at Harry, looking, but not really seeing. "I need your watch"

Harry nodded, and it seemed to detach itself, the mist loosening off, and reforming when Lily grabbed it, excited.

She scanned his watch like she had done for hers, and she yelled, "aha! Gotcha!", and flipped to a page on one of the bigger tomes, scanning with her finger down the page.

"genetic cell...magical cages for signal control...hmmm...nope, that's not it...genetic mutations, oh no, that's certainly not it...aha!" she yelled in triumph for the second time when she got to the bottom of the page.

"...Other causes, although never proven, can be traced back to a powerful and commonly, ancient magical location. Stonehenge is one of the most powerful, although Hogwarts castle now has more magic as of the early 1900's, a bit after this tome was finished. It is unclear whether there are many other places that could create a pull or call such as those two, but in China and Egypt, among other places, there are sources that claim there are other strong magical charged locations, but not proven as of this chapter's creation"

She skipped a little further down, and read out loud again.

"It is possible that if a location had a specific need, the magic would have enough of a conscience to possibly send messages and calls for help. It is also theorized that only those with very powerful magic, and those that the magic feels can help them most, would be able to sense these calls. However, anyone who was in-tune with magic, and had powerful magic themselves, would eventually also pick up the signal, but the actual target of the calls for help or assistance would receive the more vivid and more detailed message"

Lily finished, and Harry waited, still not getting her point.

"Since you do not have any seer blood, it is unlikely it is a prophesy in nature, nor do prophesy's work like you explained. So this river, I believe its calling out to you, and your right, Sarah and Boa would love to come with you when you go"

She laughed at his shocked expression, but continued "You will need to go Harry. I can come with you if you want, I am very busy but I can try and arrange time for you. If you don't go, the visions will get more and more common, and eventually they may get more troublesome, depending on how desperate the cause of the signal is."

Harry nodded. It was not that he was scared of the place, but it did certainly make him nervous, both because it was eerie that he had already been there, and because events happened there became more real if and when he actually went there. He did hope that he would be able to fly though...

She seemed bothered, and when he asked her, she sighed heavily.

"The dream you just mentioned is something that sounds awfully familiar to a situation I am dealing with right now. I won't keep it from you if you ask, but I don't think you want to know this, at least not yet"

She waited, hoping he would let it go, but not willing to keep him in the dark without his consent.

Harry looked at her face, and he saw her anxiety, a flicker of hope that he would not ask her, and the reason behind it all. She cared, and she knew that whatever it was would upset or hurt him. He decided to trust her, and said, "If you think its better not to tell me, I trust you"

She smiled, both by his words of trust, and by his willingness and trust in her reasoning. He knew that if he needed to know, she would tell him.

XxXxXxXxXxX: **Two Days Later**

Megan was frustrated, and it was hard to pinpoint why. When she had returned for a few days to school, she had been unable to concentrate. She found herself day dreaming of Hogwarts, the real friends she had made. She found herself thinking about the general populations, the majority of students had been nice and welcoming, and even many Slytherin's had been genuinely friendly, even if some of them had been quick to cover it up.

She also kept thinking of the boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Sure, she was not shy about having a crush, but it disturbed her to have this one. He was young, too young. Two years older and he would have been fine, but he made it hard for her. His bright green eyes held a passion that made her legs weak. His smile made her heart skip a beat.

His modesty and gentle personality made her mind swoon. When he was playful, her adrenaline went pumping. The teasing jokes he had started making back at her, before she left, made her blush and breath harder.

She shook her head. She was strong, and nothing would make her succumb to a foolish, hopeless and immature crush. (Though Harry felt the same way back at home often, though she was not aware of that, at least not anymore. She had thought he was over her, which now made her slightly put out, in a disappointed kind of way)

She did realize what was bothering and frustrating her most. She was not in Hogwarts.

She had actually discovered more than she thought she would for Elizabeth. She found a strange dark pull from the seventh floor, and Elizabeth told her that it was a good guess, she had also checked Hogwarts, and she suspected something was lurking on that floor, hiding the Object Horcrux they were looking for.

She had also given two names, both from the younger years. While she had been friendly and even had some fun times with some of her year, she had mainly relaxed and stayed with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both being closest to her, and the others they hung with, like Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins (not the same year of course)

"Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy, but Draco is probably not powerful or smart enough to really get far, plus he is full of hot air, and made of twigs and letters to his dad"

Megan was sad that she had refused Elizabeth's offer to go back to Hogwarts. It was her stubborn pride that reared its rare ugly head, telling her she had only made the best of it, but she needed to go back like she had promised.

Of course, when it came to the studies, she was thankful she was back in the US. Her school really was perfect for her in the academic curriculum.

Regardless of her studies, she still wanted to be happy. If being happy meant personal studies on her own, it was worth it. She wanted to at least see her friends, was there no way for this to work?

Fate answered her question right than, as she lay on her bed thinking, it was pretty late at night but she could not fall asleep.

Sarah popped into her room. One glance at her battle robes, the elite robes that had a full moon and two wands crossed in its center, shooting sparks above the mood to look a bit like stars.

This meant there was actual fighting, because she would not have worn these ones if she did'nt have to, she knew Sarah well enough to know that much.

"There's an attack on a muggle village. There's at least two hundred innocents. The problem is there are video camera's, and possibly Muggles with guns. Harry's there, he asked me to ask you to come"

A minute later Megan was in her own light battle robes, soft and loose so she could maneuver comfortably.

Voldemort was on the scene.

It was a very straight forwardly horrific sight. In the center of a large intersection, Voldemort was standing tall, both hands outstretched, his wand loose in his hands. He spun and slashed at the traffic lights, and they came crashing down, sparks emitting from the light bulbs.

The Death Eaters were no longer shooting everywhere and anywhere. Four teams of nine Auror's were fighting in groups, the formation probably saved many lives, covering each other's backs very effectively, two of them transfigured heavy slabs to block the killing curses.

Although there were also now seven Moon Aurors, four of the elite as seen by their extra powerful spells and superior dueling skills, it was still not enough.

Megan saw Harry and was amazed. It seemed most of those around that area were amazed. His eyes were blazing, and about five feet away Lily was in the same state. Their spells seemed to almost rip at people, the speed and strength making it nearly impossible to pull a shield up in time.

Nine bodies lay around Lily, and four around Harry, though Lily's were all dead, Harry's seemed mostly alive, but in very serious and damaged shapes. Not because he was going easy or soft, but because he was using blasting, bone shattering, transforming flesh into blood pie...It was a sickening but necessary satisfaction.

Harry was glowing. That was the difference. His skin was pulsing and weaving with colors, his magic eager to jump in and be used.

Megan shot spells from a rooftop, and she had just blasted her fifth death eater, when she saw Harry charge Voldemort.

At that moment, many things happened at once, but the main focus was on Harry once again circling Voldemort, the two sizing each other up, looking for an opening. Voldemort was a genius, no question about it, and he was also not willing to risk his body. Harry Potter had single-handedly taken out three of his inner circle, and seven others of his servants. It would do good to take out the annoying boy who was the bane of his existence.

Fourteen Auror's in bright green robes popped in, Canadian Aurors, followed by four in purple robes from Australia, followed by seven white from Russia, and twelve blue from France.

The battle was now in full swing, but everyone on both sides were fighting half hardheartedly, trying to watch the battle.

Megan continued sniping, trying to avoid watching the fight for more than a couple seconds to check up on Harry. Voldemort now had a dark aura surrounding him, more powerful than Harry's.

The first spell was sent from Harry, a bone shatter spell. He followed up with three powerful cutting curses, and swung a shield just in time, a sickly yellow spell shattered against it, taking the powerful shield along.

"Give up Harry Potter. I will kill you now, painless. If you don't give up now, I will kill you in a more...excruciating manner"

Megan was a bit confused now, when she saw a tiny hand signal being sent out, very subtle but he was unmistakeably sending someone a sign.

It also seemed like Sarah, Harry, Lily and all the Aurors, from all the country's knew what it meant.

"Now!" Harry yelled, his voice magnified. The entire street went dark. The sky itself was dark, so pitch black that she could not see her wand in front of her face.

"Sorry" a voice spoke in her ear, and suddenly everything cleared, Tonks stood next to her, now sniping stumbling and apparatly blind death eaters.

The Weasley Twins, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter were now on broom sticks, swooping above the death eaters, striking them down.

Voldemort was clearly not effected anymore, but he had a flicker of shock, before a fury seemed to take hold. Strangely, he only hissed "Leave" and directed an evil glare that literally seemed to effect Harry with its glare.

All the Death Eaters, dead and alive disappeared, probably on portkey's set on/in their robes and activated by Voldemort. The darkness was gone, and the others still in the sky flew down, grins of Victory on their faces. Harry had already been on the ground, and he whooped for joy.

It was only than that everyone realized an amazing thing.

Seven countries had come to help in the fight, four Muggles were stunned, but smoking guns in their hands, fighting alongside magical kind when they realized they were fighting the ones who had invaded.

But most of all, three goblins with armor that seemed to shine and with the bright stars above, and massive swords in their hands had joined the fight. Goblins, Muggles, Wizards, and unknown to most, Elves had fought together, alongside each other, probably for the first time ever.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next few days were crazy for the Minister of Magic. While Amelia was glad she had won, and in such incredible numbers, she had not been too pleased anyways, but she knew that she could and would do a good job.

Never could she had estimated how hard this was going to be. Already she had less sleep than she needed, and she only needed about 5 hours in her opinion. Many nights she went without even a quick shut eye, and now, with the battle, it was unbelievable stress, but also very interesting and kept her awake when she had to.

The Goblins had declared that under Lily Potter and Harry Potter, they would fight alongside Humans and elves. While she was not sure why anyone who fight with house elves in a war, she was not sure that even happened, there was little room to think on it now. The international Aurors had actually gone 'unofficially' claiming they had simply 'worn the robes for their coordination of fellow friends, and the defense qualities the robes had"

Amelia was actually glad they did it. She knew about Lily, and obliviously she worked with her in the new position she now help in the government. To make it official would cause outrage among many purebloods, over the Muggles involved, the other countries not minding their own business, and most of all the goblin participation, which was now cleverly under the "Potter Flag".

She had to wonder what the Goblins were up to. To even help a war of humans financially, they had to have a huge stake in the war. Why would they care? What did Harry and Lily have that pushed them to not only take sides, but actually send three warriors to the battle?

The goblin king was a ruthless, powerful, and cold warrior. He was harsh in dealing with failure, and cruel in dealing with enemies. Yet he seemed to be taking a new stance, a stance that was more favorable to humans. For the king to limit his darker nature, he had to have an incredibly good reason to do so. Not to say he was a bad Goblin. There were very few Goblins who disliked him. It was in their nature, to be strict and blunt, but in their own society, it was a sign of a good king, a king who was able to step off the throne, participate in war, deal with individual failure's and issues personally, and also make sure that his fellow goblins were safe and happy.

This was what was also bothering her. He had not punished the three warriors. When she had asked, one of them had told her that generally, they would have been punished or sent back to training for letting any of the Death Eaters go. They also told her that they could have stopped it with their magic (which did not require wands, and was different in nature). They had been to distracted, and it had cost the fight. They were not punished, and many Goblins were impressed at their willingness to fight against Voldemort, and alongside humans (which many goblins hated).

Another odd thing was Dumbledore. Instead of giving his usual speech about how terrible it was that many of them had killed, he instead personally sent out condolences to certain clueless families of death eaters, and had also personally thanked everyone who had fought, offering his services if they needed anything. He had also helped out in wiping out the Muggle's minds of the night, and fixing the town, and managing the police who had come to investigate.

All in all, many people were acting out of character, and it was a pleasant and fresh change, but it did involved triple the work, and triple the exhaustion.

"Go to bed" Lily walked into her office, the Aurors had jumped aside, one of them grinning, the other looking a tad bit peaky at Lily's eyes meeting his. She had laughed when he had nearly fainted at her glare, and she patted his back, reassuring the kid. He was definitely a recruit, and it was late, and he was with a seasoned guy, she forgot his name.

"I can't, I need to write these four reports for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, these two for the Wizingemot, another for two and a half for the Department of Transportation, this one for the Department of Mysteries...it goes on and on"  
She huffed at the stacks, and Lily stepped behind her, helping her off the chair gently and firmly, and said, "I'll do it"

When Amelia gave her a confused look, she added, "First of all, you don't need to write the actual document, you just need to sign it. So I'll write it for you. Also, because I am second after you, I can technically sign it if you were not able to in time"

Amelia looked really grateful for a moment, but she just needed to make sure, "Are you certain, you don't want to be with your son, he fought too, he killed..."

Lily smiled, and understood that lack of sleep and being who she was, she meant no hurt when she said it so bluntly and almost rudely. "Harry has a girlfriend...friend who happens to be a girl, of course" she coughed, the seasoned Auror by the door snickered.

"Anyways, he has his Godfather, his friend who happens to be a girl, and Remus, who is mature enough to keep things from straying into craziness with Sirius there. Anyways, I'll be finished in a few hours, I'll be home by morning"

Amelia did not have enough energy to fight it anymore, and she hugged Lily in thanks, her eyes already drooping at the thought of being asleep, finally a good night sleep. There was still much to do, and she would make sure that this war was more effective, it needed, no HAD to be better.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has some areas that are a bit boring. I hope you didn't mind too much. My fighting scenes are going to lengthen and have more action and detail, especially as battles get larger and more intense. Same with Romance, once more characters reach that stage.

**A reviewer mentioned something that I should clarify. I am not an author that has any mercy on the bad guys. I won't save Death Eaters, I won't have my characters use stunners and Expelliarmus in a battle (Harry only used some minor curses like cutting against Voldemort as an energy savor and a distraction).

**I am not a fan of Dumbledore's attitude of having mercy, because they not only won't show you mercy, but they would go back and kill and do horrific and cruel stuff, and you would just repeat the mercy... In this chapter, despite knowing before hand, the realization and sight of working together with other beings, made the Goblins not react in time to stop the Portkey's. Many D-eaters died, and Harry himself did kill many Death Eaters, and others he practically destroyed at his feet. No mercy, no hesitation, just Portkey's taking away any live ones that may still get up in the future. None of it was by any choice or desire on the light side's part. Thank you for mentioning it in your review! :) (I don't think I am allowed to mention names on here)**


	19. Chapter 19:Rita Strikes, attacked, Party

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its elements that J.K.R created and used. I am writing for fun and experience, no profit is being made.

**A/N**: I wrote some of it a bit tired, just getting back some sleep, but it should still be fine. Updated: 3/28/14 after chapter was made.

_Quick Note:_ I do not leave anyone unpunished. This does not mean I will kill every bad guy right off the bat, the story would fade very quick that way. However, if someone is evil, super annoying...they will get justice. This also does not mean I will make the bad guys easy, but it does mean that they will all get their fair share of justice.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Harry was having a great day. It started with his mother talking about a movie she once went to with James, and she was laughing at the memory of James and him being nearly clueless to the Muggle experience. "that was one of the rare days before we got married, before the war became a constant fight, both mentally and physically for us"

It just so happened that Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Sarah and Sophie walked in, Sophie slightly apart from the others, but still holding a small smile.

"How about we go to the movies than yea? I have not been since little" Tonks said, her pink hair turned blue when she said it, though only she probably knew why.

"I don't know, its not safe-" began Remus, not in a contradictory voice, but the voice of caution.

"Oh lighten up wolfy, we're going" Tonks smiled at him as she said it, and strangely, not only did Remus seem to blush slightly, he just nodded and did not even comment or react negatively to her words, if anything, something seemed to click in his brain at her 'wolfy' words.

They decided to watch the first star wars, but not at a public place.

The movies were fun. They watched Star Wars first at Potter Estate. Lily was not the kind of Muggle Born witch who would just drop Muggle fun, a large section at the back of the property held a large stadium shaped building. It was not that big on the outside, but within, a huge screen towered at the end, the seats were large and comfortable, like warm couches, everyone took pop corn and a soda (Except Sophie who declined both, and Remus who just grabbed a Soda).

The entertainment came both from the movie itself, from the reaction of most present, and from the reactions of the Soda, as Sarah had decided too shake it to hear what was inside, and of course she ended up spraying soda all over herself. She 'lost' her wand (Sirius was attempting to hide his guilty grin), and she was so entranced at the movie that she stayed drenched in soda for a while. Sirius made his move by offering to 'lick it off for you', but he was not going to be licking anything for a while when she was done with him.

Harry enjoyed it, and he wished he could have had the opportunity to watch more when he was younger, he really enjoyed it.

Harry's days were spent reading in the morning, training for a couple hours, playing Quidditch for another couple hours with Sarah, Boa, Sirius, sometimes Lily, and occasionally Neville (who was still shaky, but when Frank and Alice were watching he seemed to perk up and become quite good) Sarah and Boa were very good, and they brought Moon Rockets too, not as good as his Deluxe advanced version, but good enough, and they brought enough for everyone, per Elizabeth's 'orders'.

Training for another hour in the evening, and from around 8:30pm to 12:00am, Harry, Lily and a varying amount of the others would come and hang out, watching more movies, sometimes having an extra Quidditch match that was usually more competitive, and many times just playing both Muggle and Wizarding music, chatting and trying to have a good time despite the ongoing war.

On that front, Voldemort was playing it safe. He would strike at a muggle area, move in and move out fast, and it was not possible for Aurors, to respond in time to the attacks, by the time they got there, the Death Eaters were gone. The attacks were also so sudden, and so random, it was difficult to gauge where exactly he would attack next. He was also never involved in the latest attacks.

The Ministry's and all of the Potter Alliance's allies were working on ways to trigger warnings instantly when an attack happened, but the amount of places needed to track were immense, and there was no real long term solution yet.

Most ministry's were nervous to get together with the British ministry itself; the reputation of the previous one was still heavy on their minds, so they were willing to work with the "Potter Alliance" and luckily, as Lily was actually now Second only the Minister in most areas, and the minister was a friend, it worked out nice.)

Sophie had predicted one attack before it happened with her seer abilities, and nine of the ten Death Eaters were captured, the other had fought his way out quickly, and had escaped. The fighting style of said Death Eater was much more advanced and powerful than the other's, so they were not devastated at the lack of capture, simply because he was very lethal compared to the others, and had also seemed almost aware that they were falling into a trap. Whoever it was either had a good sixth sense, or detected the trap early on. Lily noticed the figure had a slightly odd walk when she laid eyes on him, and she made sure to let others know to be cautious, his style of fighting was quite good.

The Death Eaters that were captured were not sent to the Ministry. Instead they were given to Lily Potter. She of course interrogated them, and she did not have to do much, no actual torture was needed. She slipped them a potion that created a hallucination, it was controlled, and triggered to her. She terrified them, giving them the impression that they were being violently and brutally tortured in ways that the all nine of them could only resist for the first thirty to forty five seconds.

Lily was furious, they had killed two innocent children who had hid from the Canadian Aurors dressed as police trying to evacuate before the battle. The children had hid more as a joke, thinking it was funny and fun to hide from the patrols, not quite getting the danger, but they had ended up in the path of Death Eater curses on arrival, and had been killed. Lily tortured them even after they were spilling every secret, and the last person to crack, she had been resisting for over a minute, received an extra three minutes of illusions of pain and torture.

Of course, what made it all perfect was the realization that they were unharmed, and had spilled all the secrets, while Lily just smirked at them, the smirk itself was sharp, like it was fueled with still fuming fury.

The Death Eaters were sent to the Department of Mysteries, where ideas were thrown around on how to track and possibly catch Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was studied, and it was going to be a large project on everyone's parts, to try and predict raids, and to try and maximize the damage and captures of Death Eaters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had gone to the battle with Voldemort with fear in his heart. He knew he was facing some Death Eaters that had more years of experience than his age, and others that were more skilled than he was in actual combat. He had asked his Mum to go as she was gearing up, more out of boredom and desire to be there, do something, not just sit at home. He was expecting her to say "no". Instead, she told him that he could go on two conditions.

The first condition, was that if she told him to leave or do something, he had to obey instantly.

The second condition, he was to stay close to her. Lily was a quick and brutal fighter, she did not like long fights, and since her individual fights were usually shorter and more explosive, she could keep an eye on Harry and fire a shot at an enemy if Harry did not see one coming at him, or could not win his fights. Lily was a witch sniper if ever there was one, and she had no fear that she would hit her son if she fired at the fight in close range. She would still rather not, but she would if she saw no other choice.

Harry had agreed, and not only had he taken down more enemies than he could have imagined, his Mum's face of lethal fury and power, his friends and allies determination...it had turned on a side of him that he was not sure whether to hate or love. Everything had slowed down, his mind had turned into one single thought, "destroy". Not just kill, not just attack, his mind wanted to make these Death Eaters suffer. It was a sick thing, a part of him that imitated what he was fighting.

However, like anyone who ever entered a real battle, the time for regret and feelings, morals and conditions flew out the window. You killed the enemy, and if you hesitated, they would kill you and move on to your friends and allies. There was no mercy and no holding back, especially with magic where healing was much easier, and where they could do area damage.

Harry had made a mistake with his actions. In battle, you needed to keep your brain, a true killing machine was the ability to know when to shoot, what to shoot, and how to shoot. Harry was shooting curses that caused minor area damage and body damage, but he was not killing them, and some of them had bad damage, but a couple were alive and healed enough that they could have survived. Not many, Harry was sure only one of two could have survived the journey via portkey, but that was one or two extra enemies that should have been taken out.

Harry was also not sad or filled with regret. Lily and Sirius told him stories of what Death Eaters had done, Sarah had mentioned the kind of people they tended to be, and he knew enough by what he had seen to know that they deserved death. If not that, they needed to die so that they did not do anything that made them deserve death. For the truth was, Death Eaters were truly eaters of death, they killed and destroyed for fun, and by killing one, you could be saving a dozen innocent people in the long run.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The summer ran away faster than Harry would have preferred. He had a tan, he was gaining some muscle, at least quite a bit for a twelve year old. He was excited for his birthday, he wondered if he would get a birthday party, it was something he wanted now that he had a taste of it, and he had many who loved him and would do it for him.

The summer was full of friend, the Weasley's had visited a few times, Ginny seemed to have lost the crush, she was more lively and quite normal, Ron was his usual sports-excited self, but he did grumble about his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, and how this season was bad ('all seasons are bad') Ginny whispered and laughed, the twins also gave him the look in agreement to their sister's statement.

They played quidditch too, and that was a real fun game, Ron was keeper, and at first, he was worse than bad, but when his sister purposely taunted him to get him rolling, he transformed into a pretty good keeper, after that only letting two of the thirty in.

Luna had visited once a week before his birthday, with a bunch of others, the day was "Happy Life Lily", and Luna seemed to have dropped a lot of her odd persona. Her Dad seemed to be nervous and a bit sad, and when Harry asked, Luna just gave him a sad look, and looked away. He did notice how Luna and her Dad were very short with each other, and her Dad left early, still looking nervous but also resigned. Harry was confused, but Lily just shook her head and mouthed, "drop it"

Luna was good at Quiditch too, and he was very surprised at her ability to perform moves only Harry could do so far, she even closed her eyes as she rocketed and dived down, lifting just in time to evade the ground...with her eyes closed the whole time.

Whatever it was, that game was really great, the whole Weasley clan including Bill and Charlie were there, Percy also came, but like always, he sat in the corner, reading something about someone he worshiped in the ministry, and trying very hard to kiss up to Lily, as Lily was technically a "Very high respectable member of the Ministry. She is truly a wonderful woman, yes she is such a great leader, the Ministry is glad to have her, so thankful she is alive..." and he ranted on, talking to Boa just loud enough that Lily heard, and she had to cover up her snort with a couch, and of course turn away to hide her rolling of the eyes and a "*Chough'Kissup'Cough*"

A whole bunch of people came that night, watching a couple movies with Neville and his Parents; Lily's close friends Frank and Alice, Luna, Sarah, Boa, Tonks, Mad Eye, Sophie and Kyle, Remus, Sirius, Gregory (Harry's Tutor from the moon), Elizabeth, Hermione, the house elves, the whole massive friends and 'clans'.

They served cake that said, "Happy Life Lily" and balloons that had words moving around it flashing from "Alive", "Welcome back!", "Did you see the light?" that part was Sirius's addition.

Lily Potter received hundreds of letters when someone found out they were celebrating, possibly a drunk Sirius when he went to get alcohol, but got dead drunk in the process. He wanted a certain Firewhiskey from some pub nobody ever heard of, and when he was drunk, his mouth was a word machine gun.

Lily of course wanted to read them, curious, but the house elves took them quick and made sure they were safe, and also 'accidentally' burned the negative ones.

Lily had made sure her house elves were treated like equals, and although it took some time for three of them, she encouraged them to hang out with them, watch movies with them, and spend quality time with her and Harry and even the others. As per house elf magic, they had to work, but what many did not understand was that the work itself was defined by what the actual 'master' ordered. If Lily defined working as having fun and being with the family, their work definition was now split into the 'order' that Lily gave, thus making it that they only needed to clean the home, but otherwise, their magic was fine if they were doing as Lily desired.

They had only recently gained a playful attitude, and Lily was not at all upset by their actions, she was really glad that the elves were having fun, being their own people, and this also proved that elves did not need cleaning and work per say, they could also benefit from other tasks if ordered by their "masters' to try. Lily did not order them to have fun, they would have to force themselves. One elf "Plipy" was still a worker, but if he chose to watch the movies, like he did this time on this day, he would gain the same feelings and magic as if he just worked.

The party was great, some of the adults drank, most of the guests tried different sodas, Mrs. Granger almost had a heart attack when one of the house elves brought out a huge bowl of different sweets, and a massive box of donuts. Hermione had reached for a sweet, and she was almost tackled away by her Dad.

Hermione did it on purpose, very slowly and obviously reaching for the biggest candy, and she burst into laughter at her parents horror filled face. To someone else, they would think Hermione was never allowed sweets. Every child needed a sweet once or twice, but her parents were just very careful to give her small ones, and not very often, and at least discourage it. That massive lolly was a no-no, the thing was like as wide as a large hand, the rainbow colors swirling around kind of hypnotically.

After the party, when Sirius passed out on the grass outside the stadium where they had set up the party, the Twins fired off fire works.

As the first exploded, a giant basic form of Lily was shooting spells in the shape of a tiny stars, which swirled around and formed, "Its a girl!", and than the tiny stars came and reformed into, "Are you sure", and than quickly formed into, "Your alive", and than reformed into, "Are we?"

Lily turned to the trembling twins, and she high fived both of them, their faces washed with relief.

"Too bad Sirius is passed out, he would like that one" Harry laughed. Lily mock scowled, and pulled her wand.

She pointed at Sirius, and made it snow directly over Sirius's head. It was clearly very cold snow, because a steam seemed to form around it.

When Sirius began to stir, he had white snow all over him, and he mumbled, "I thought it was alcohol, guess I should have checked with the bar tender first..."

Everyone laughed, and that seemed to wake him fully, and he laughed when he saw Lily's wand still pointed at him.

"I'm so c-co-lddd" he shivered. Lily blasted him with boiling hot water, and he laughed and yelped as he ran away. That started a water fight.

Everyone was soaking each other with water, and Percy was not happy when he was hit, until he realized it was Lily who had hit him with a blast. He gave her a look that said, "I understand and I accept your apology" He took her smirk as a 'thanks', not the amused reaction to a fun water fight.

"Harry!" Screeched Hermione when he blasted her with water from behind.

"hahaha!" he laughed at her soaked form. She had avoided getting hit with water with spells.

"oh no, your not going to get away with that!" She screeched in fake fury. Her mouth could not hold back her smile, but she did chase him, a powerful stream at his back.

"Harry, can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Bill Weasley.

Harry nodded, "whats up?" and followed Bill to the side after drying himself with a spell.

"Two things. The first, if you ever need help, any kind of spell breaking, an extra fighter, I'm with you. I'm not alone by the way, there are a lot of folks who would fight with you"

Harry suddenly felt a burst of anger, not a Bill, and he was not exactly sure why. He accepted he would be "The-Boy-Who-Lived", even that he would have to eventually be among other super powers to rally around. However, hearing it so bluntly gave him the chills and anger.

"Another thing is a warning. I heard rumor that a Prophesy has been made in a very public place a week ago. According to those who know enough about prophesies say its fake, the person was not only not a seer, but her words were not at all in prophetic form. However, many people believe it, and Rita Skeeter has published something."  
He passed him the article.

Boy Who Lived, Or Boy Who Turned?

By: Rita Skeeter

_With so much to happening in the Wizarding world, rumors of a hero is not very difficult to believe. With the rise of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", many are putting their trust and belief in Harry Potter, and while he has fought one-on-one with "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" more than once, there may be a dark side to our supposed leader and hero._

_In a pub full of listeners, a seer who asked to remain unnamed stood up suddenly and gave a prophesy. When she finished, she explained what she had said in more clear detail than in the prophesy._

"_Harry Potter has a dark side to him, an evil under the surface. If you wish to follow him, can you guarantee he won't turn on you and become the evil you were fighting? Do you wish to wait and see if my prophesy of him destroying our culture, merging every creature into a jumbled mass and destroying our history and customs with muggle and new rules and laws?!"_

_Apparently many are saying the Prophesy is fake, even her knowledge of it happening is not supposed to be possible, but she says that with her strong mind and powerful ability, she can remember it._

_Is there an evil behind Harry Potter? Some believe he may be working for "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", for it is certainly not possible to take on such an evil powerful force by himself, at 12! Perhaps it was all for show?_

_This reporter claims she personally heard Harry Potter say to a friend, "Am I that different than *He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" the rest of that conversation was pointless, but it certainly gave light to a revelation, if Harry Potter is considering going dark, surely we must second guess our reverence to him._

_*Harry Potter is not fearful of saying he real name, giving more suspicions as to why he is not scared?_

An inside look into the history of Harry Potter - Page 6

More Information on the supposed fight between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"and Harry Potter - Page 6 bottom

More information on recent battles reported to be involved with other Ministries - page 7

More Information on Lily Potter, and how this reporter proves she is not real, possibly an inferi of sorts - Page 8-12

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lily had seen first hand Harry's temper tantrum, something she had not yet seen since she had arrived to the world of the living.

Of course his reasons were justified, and it actually made her feel good to know that he was able to have such an anger fit. His fear of the Dursleys could have placed such a fear on him, that he never would have been able to express his fury this way.

She also understood that he was not blocking any attempts to get upset, trying to be a perfect son, he really did not want her to see him angry, and besides, she just came back, he did not want to fight with her.

"Harry"

"Leave me alone!" he growled. The voice sounded oddly familiar, giving him a spike in heart rate.

"um, yea, sorry" Megan stammered, quickly closing the door to his room and walking down stairs. She had just arrived, and Lily had warned her not to go upstairs to Harry, he knew there were those who cared for him downstairs, and he did need some time to himself.

Harry cursed himself for doing that. He had angry tears in his eyes, and he had been up all night, evaluating himself.

Luckily, he was confident enough to know that he was not at all going dark, and that his statement to Sarah in Diagon Alley should not only have been private, but was taken completely out of context.

When he had killed in battle, it had hit him hard deep inside, and Sarah had listened and spoke to him, and when he said, "Am I that different than Voldemort? He kills for his beliefs, I kill for my beliefs. Unlike him though, I kill for others, for those I love, and I am willing to die for others. I don't want to die, nor do I want to kill, but when they leave you will kill or die and risk many others, its a very easy choice"

He had been explaining to Sarah his reasoning, she wanted to know how he felt about it, and what, in his opinion was the different between killing and murdering.

He wondered how anyone could have heard, they had put up pretty powerful anti-spy and silencing charms around them, unless someone was under the ice cream table, he was not sure how anyone could have heard.

The article itself was not even that bad, but unlike the news and the battles, where the Paper wrote everything in less than two pages, Lily's article about her being brought to the dead with necromancy, and clearly demonstrating a damaged and desperate mind that wanted a parent so bad they were willing to delve into the deepest corners of evil.

Of course, Rita Skeeter was not doing this for free, and anyone with half a brain could see she was being paid off, and to go that far? She was being payed a small fortune. Rita was a liar, only cared for her news and success, and could even make cruel articles, but she only went so far, but with a little push from either the Ministry and/or a large sum of gold, anything was in her abilities.

Since the ministry was actually very little corrupt now, it was likely someone rich has payed her off.

With Bones, Potter, Black, Longbottom, Weasley, Elizabeth had one vote, all voting for the same things in the Wizangamot, and realizing that if they worked together, they held a little over 50% of the votes, and adding Greengrass, and two others were mostly neutral, neither on the dark side nor on the light, but Greengrass had been stepping into the light more often, especially when Lily spoke to Mr. Greengrass for an entire hour, supposedly three other neutrals and one leaning in the dark also joined the meeting.

Lily was no fool, mostly likely they had to take a magically binding oath to not only refrain from attacking her and her allies, but also not to speak of word of the conversation, so even if they did not agree, they could not warn Voldemort or anyone else.

Whatever was said, Greengrass unofficially stepped into the 'light voting', making their success in passing laws quite good.

Megan had not read the paper, and when she picked it up and read the quick article, the table began shaking, her eyes turned velvety black with a tinge of poison green, dark claws seemed to extend from her hands, and her ears pointed and, her teeth sharpened enough to make a goblin jealous, and she radiated power and strength.

Lily was very glad she knew about elves, or not only would she have slashed Megan's head off, but she would have called the dragons and every force she knew as a precaution. She knew that it really was Megan, not an imposter with a sick body.

Lily lunged at Megan, and held her tight. She infused her hands with a magic she had a talent for, a healing magic that she could never explain, nor find anywhere else.

Lily sang. Some would have laughed at first, singing a song with a demon elf struggling between your arm, but her voice was like the noise effect for every, as veela effects on males, like a cool drink after hours in the desert, a soothing wind on boiling skin in the scorching heat. It was like honey to the soul, and slowly Megan stopped struggling.

They both knew that Megan was being held more by her will than my Lily. Megan could toss Lily like a she weighed 5 ounces.

That was part of what Lily did. She hoped that Megan would be conscious enough to control herself in fear of hurting Lily. Lily did know what she was doing. Elizabeth mentioned in that very long and explanatory conversation they had, that every second an elf is in dark form, the form gains more control, and the only possible way to talk down or comfort an elf who reaches that stage, is to do it right away, before the power gets to the head, and the form itself beckons those feelings and thoughts.

Megan was angry at the news paper. Besides the fact that someone should have removed this woman from journalism, it was also angering that she said such horrible things. She was at least grateful that despite Rita saying people were speculating, the sear had been booed and cursed out of the pub for her words.

Nobody actually believed it, at least nobody of any worth, but it was an underlying current, a current that built and festered, and if something bad did happen in their opinion of Harry, this would certainly come out in the front of their minds.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry walked downstairs, hoping Megan was gone. He had felt the power surge, so clearly he was not alone in his anger of the paper, he could practically feel her magic's tones of anger and bitterness towards it, though he did not no for sure what it was about, he was pretty confident in it.

Harry was struggling with Megan in his brain. On the one hand, something was calling out to him, her beauty, her personality, it seemed everything was even more enhanced due to his crush, and he hated and loved it at the same time.  
He hated it because she was older, she was probably never going to really notice him, and also because it confused him so much. He had different kinds of love in his life now, each different than the last, but a lover kind of love, a girlfriend? That was territory he was not sure how to breach.

On top of that, he was nervous that if he did manage to date her, assuming she ever did like him, what if he messed up? She was a great friend, and he did not want to ruin it by thinking of her in any other ways.

"Harry?" her voice was low and a tad nervous, clearly Megan was not sure of his reactions, or whether he was not interested in talking.

"Hi" he mumbled, trying very hard to look at her face, his eyes itching to lower. He hated how she was crouched over, his view was now forced directly to her eyes, he glued them there.

"Hey, are you all right?" she noticed his focused look, and when she realized why, she blushed lightly, winked and said, "there's a better view outside, the sun's out, the property is beautiful..."

Harry blushed, not at all fooled by her subtle teasing, and it seemed to both lighten the mood and turn things really awkward at the same time.

"What view are we talking about?" Sirius said from behind them.

Harry groaned, this was the wrong person to be around if you wanted to avoid embarrassing situations.

"Hey, uh, the view from that window, its better to just go outside"

and with that he ran downstairs, Megan grinning, Sirius grinning even more, and Harry blushing and trying to hide his embarrassed smile.

"Hey Mum-" he paused at Lily's pale face, expressing every negative emotion at once, but mainly fury.

"The Minister, Amelia has been attacked. Three spells hit her, both gaurds killed, I don't know what hit her, or had bad it is, I'm going to Elizabeth now, she has Amelia. I'm not sure why, but she requested Megan comes along"  
Harry nodded, and Megan kissed him on the cheek and popped away, leaving Harry alone with Sirius. "OK pup, we need something nice and happy around here, no point worrying while we wait. So lets discuss your girlfriend. Has anyone given you the talk?"

So began a conversation that Harry was not at all happy to have, but it did beat worrying about what was happening in the ministry, what would happen to the Minister, because Amelia was a very firm and great minister, as well as a wonderful person and a political ally. This was not good, and Harry hoped she would be fine.

All thoughts from earlier in the week of his birthday coming up were also gone along with the anger and frustration of the Rita article, and surprisingly, he actually felt better as Sirius purposely teased him about Megan, his annoying and silly personality was actually helpful, but he still felt a sense of dread, from what exactly, he was not sure.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit short, I've been sleeping bad the past week or so, and I'm just now re-working that issue. So my writing is a bit off, hopefully next chapter will be longer and better, and my updates should get faster again. I am also taking more time to make each character fit more in their own person, not do everything based on how the story runs. The story is going to hopefully get better in quality.

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20:Crunch,Fly,Ally,Enemy,Blush?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or any elements that do not belong to me. I do not make any profit, my only reward is feedback and satisfaction, and a great learning experience.

**A/N**: My Titles are not something to rely on. I make the titles for fun, and they do have something to do with the chapter, but are never the actual summary.

Also, my last chapter (chapter 19) was made in a hurry, part of it had been deleted and I had to redo it, and it was not redone well. Please tell me if you like this chapter, I hope you do. Please review, enjoy! :)

* * *

Harry was in his room sitting behind his desk, many objects and piles of parchment and ink spread out around him in very little order.

It was 3:00am, and with the news of Amelia's attempted assassination, he was not altogether sure he was going to have a meaningful birthday today.

His head hurt from the concentration and lack of sleep, his wrists ached from all the scribbling and writing he was doing.

The quill he was currently using snapped in his hand, and he groaned in exasperation, putting his head in his hands and taking deep breaths.

He entered his mind. He had found that detailing what he wanted to do in his mind was more successful when he wrote it down, and then entered his mind and did it.

His mind was not as good as he had hoped it would be by now. He had a very large empty flat space, surrounded by towering walls, medieval in design, but made of materials better found in myths or theory. The physical part stretched into the very depth of his mind, and surrounded the center, rising far above the level he usually stood at.

He had been forced to restart the inside, and now left it completely blank. He was not sure why, but he found that it was much harder to build or create anything outside the walls when the inside was being made.

Now, he was ready. He had a very deep and large moat surrounding the castle walls, with very deadly sharks and fish, a sea monster and other creatures lurking in its depth, waiting for a mind to feast on.

Harry knew that most Muggles had nothing in their mind. A blank slate that a Wizard or Witch could see through with only the slightest ability.

Most Wizards and Witches had very minor shields, and were more easily able to shield and hide memories that they naturally wanted secret. However, their surface thoughts were the same as Muggles, very easily read and for a powerful legilimens, it was difficult to control an almost accidentally pick-up of thoughts.

As such, Harry built his walls first. The way the mind worked was different when it was being seen on the inside. The actual place and all its elements were not completely real, though magic did enforce the image. When someone entered their own mind, or others minds, their conscience followed the general rules of the mind they were in, and that included all images and creations in existence there.

Harry worked for hours, which only ended up being about an hour in real life. He was slowly building his mind. Now, he was able to fight off most mental attacks, and control his attempts at unconsciously probing. His walls would control both his own attempts, and fight off others' attempts on his.

He needed his mind to be fully built, because it would help him sort all his thoughts and ideas, and he had a couple theories he wanted to try when he was done. It would still be a couple years of hard work before he was satisfied enough to experiment further in the art than his mind-city.

Harry had been unable to go to sleep that night. He had lay there for a while, thinking about his life, both the pros and the few cons. He hated how Voldemort was after him, and how he needed to kill him. He hated how the world was at war, and wished like many in all of time wished; for peace.

Many people were nearly clueless to what peace really was, and it took experiencing war and losses, bloodshed and tears before one understood the importance of peace.

Harry hated having to kill someone. One face still haunted him, he was almost positive that he was related to someone in school he knew, and although he was not sure, he did not know the boy in Huffelpuff well, his mind didn't care, and it haunted him.

He knew he had to, and even for a twelve year old, now thirteen, he was willing to kill again. Not out of desire, but because he had the ability, and someone had to do it. Even a massive army would not be enough, and if he could save fellow fighters, if he could kill the evil that threatened all those he loved, all those who were innocent, it was worth it. He would damage his soul, knowing that his soul would heal on the knowledge that he saved many, and only killed when he was under attack, or had to.

Harry pulled out of his mind, more tired than before. It was unfortunate that it worked the way it did, because when he entered his mind, he was able to do a lot more in a space of less time, so an hour ended up being as exhaustive as three or four.

Harry picked up the pile of Chocolate Frog message cards from Dumbledore he had on the table. Dumbledore had given them to him. They were fake, and they had the potential to copy the person who was using it onto the card, and the mini-version could carry messages to anyone else who had it.

He was planning on using them for the coming year, so he enlarged his ring trunk, and placed them in one of the compartments on the second tap. The compartment's were full of his school stuff, he had packed early since it was on him anyway, and it also held other things he needed or wanted, and others that he was not sure what else to do with, like Luna's blue crystal ball.

He pulled the ball out, once again looking through the slightly misty blue of the ball.

He almost dropped the ball when he saw Voldemort. Voldemort was pacing, his snake hands holding his wand lovingly. He seemed to be in a tunnel, and he was pacing in front of a slimy wall, looking up at it, and than going back to pacing.

The moving mute image misted over, and was replaced by another scene of Voldemort. He was in the chamber of secrets, and his face was raised, clearly screaming in fury over the lack of the Basilisk. Massive curtains of dark magic swirled and snapped around Voldemort, the level of power was certainly nothing anyone else, even Dumbledore could claim to.

The ball was long cleared of any images, as Harry stared at the ball, trying to figure out if that was past, present or future, or if it was even real at all. The book the ball had first predicted the twins would give Harry had been real, but this was on a whole different level.

He sighed, placing the ball back in his trunk, and tapping the ring again to open the living space of his trunk.

Inside his trunk was Boa. "Hey man, where's Sarah?" Harry asked Boa when Boa stood and waved hello to Harry.

Boa looked tired, and he said, "She's helping with the Minister Amelia. Amelia will be fine, but she is still in very critical condition. I'm not sure any of the details"

Harry nodded, and sat down, summoning a can of coke from the fridge, and a cold beer for Boa. Boa nodded in thanks, and the two friends, teacher and student, brother and brother sat in silence. That was the truth. Boa was a friend, he was also a teacher, but he was a brother in many ways. He was not always nice and caring, he was sarcastic and annoying sometimes, but it made the friendship more real, both with Boa and Sarah. With their age difference, their had to be some immature and sometimes rude moments, and it actually made it work, neither acting like adults or kids, just being themselves.

"So are you searching for the river?" Harry asked after the two drank their drinks for a few moments.

"Nah, we were going to, but after this, we changed our minds. Once the Minister Amelia is healed and back in action, we might go back. I'm here to ask you for permission on something"

Harry nodded him to continue.

"You know that Rita person, the one that bashed you in the press?" Boa asked, aware that he did know exactly what he meant.

Harry's eyes darkened, but he nodded.

"We want to crack down on her, get her to pay a fine, and lose her job. We also want to make our own news paper. If we make it known that your in on it, and your willing to give a couple of interviews here or there, the paper will rise in popularity very very fast, and we can deliver the truth and only the truth."

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. He was being asked two things. The first thing he was asking was clearly whether he agreed to sign something making it easier to get Rita in trouble. The second, was whether he was willing to make a paper with him.

"Would I get any profit off the paper?" Harry asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Yes, you would get 50% profit, although Lily is willing to give us a huge starting chunk to make the paper in the first place"

Harry took a second to consider his plans and smiled, "Sure. I'll do as many interviews as needed, and I'll most certainly help take down that bitch Rita"

Boa grinned, both because of Harry's language, and also because he saw a 'but' coming.

"But, I want all the money I make to be put into the James Potter Foundation. No, it does not exist yet, I want that foundation to be made, can you do that too?" Harry asked, he was on a roll on.

When Boa nodded, Harry continued, "I want the James Potter Foundation to help all those affected by the war. If they lost someone, the money may at least help them in the troubled time. I also want the foundation to fund all bills and laws that give fair rights to all humanoids, House Elves, Goblins, Centaurs. Werewolves..."

Boa was very impressed, and he knew what he was doing was smart in more than a few ways.

When a bill was submitted to the Wizengamot, many times the bill was easily tossed because of the lack of money and people to deal with it. Not all of them were bigots, and even some of the bigots were not always as stuck up if they knew that by going down that path, it would actually get anywhere. With a massive chunk of the court controlled by them, having the funding would give an even greater chance of success in these areas.

He wondered why more people did not use this tactic, but he was pretty sure Lily and others were using it, or at least were planning to. It was a very simple but not commonly considered tactic. General funding was not a lot, and if you added money, those who were put in charge would get paid more, and the departments involved would be more interested with more gold flowing in.

"Here, take this and get some sleep, I'll make sure to do what you asked, but I do need to speak with Lily, just making sure you know that it is her last say"

Harry smiled, signed the scroll Boa had given, and was about to leave when Boa handed him a small phial of potion. "Take this, its very addictive so I don't recommend taking another one, but it will help you sleep much deeper, you can get a full nights sleep in about 2 hours of actual shut-eye. Have a full day ahead and all"

Harry thanked him, wondering about the look he gave him when he had mentioned the full day ahead, but he was already tired, and when he went to bed in his room a moment later, the potion worked in a couple seconds, and he was out like a light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Mike Figg was relieved and thrilled. He had been locked up for a while now, and the in the days that followed, Lily Potter had found and seen almost every memory he had.

At first she had been gentle, clearly not realizing just how much he had done, but when she had seen more, and he had tried to fight back, she had ripped through his mind, trying to find everything she could on his plans of her son, and any other sick evil plans he was trying.

The only thoughts he had managed to hide were the ones with his savior, Amanda.

Amanda was unstable, a sad thing that happened to many super-powered magical kids. If they had limited control over their magic, one traumatic event, and they became emotionally and magically fragile, explosive magic and wild reactions were common in their lives.

Amanda and Elizabeth held a deep secret, and Mike still had no idea what it was. However, someone had tried to attack Amanda, and when her sister saved her, whatever happened, it shocked the 10 year old, and her 16 year older sister had worked very hard, making sure Amanda would get better, comforting her and making sure that Amanda knew she always had someone to be there for her, and that she did not have to 'face your demons by yourself' as Amanda once told him her 'great big sister always said'

Amanda was sadly only recovered so far. She wanted a boyfriend, and she had met Mike, and the two had fallen hard for each other. However, when Amanda learned he was a killer and a manipulator, she had been heart broken. She had gone mad for some time, telling him that if he would have been honest earlier, she would have been more willing to understand. It had sprung up on her very suddenly, and in less than ten minutes she had learned that her Husband was not a sweet caring person, but a sick twisted one, willing to do anything and everything to kill Harry Potter and anyone else that was a threat to his life in any way.

Amanda was now here, coming to save him, and he almost felt bad in the knowledge that he was using her, and that she could not help but help him because she loved him. He laughed in his brain, finding it amusing that love could be so lethal and helpful.

A whole was cut in the large wall in the cell he was in, and a banana was tossed at him through it. The banana glowed blue, and he was wrenched away from the cell, wherever the cell was, he never figured that out.

When he landed, he was alone, a piece of parchment next to him. He peeled the banana, unable to resist, the pull to eat it was very strong, and in his state, he ignore the warning signs.

"I hate you, and I do not know why I saved you. I waited until I was sure Lily got as much information out of you, and went against my instincts. However, that banana has major impulse and desire spells on it, and by now you would have eaten it. This is my revenge. The banana has spells and magic that bind your magic, and your face will become visible. I don't know how long your magic will stay locked, but it will never be as strong again. You made a poor boy's life extra miserable in the muggle world, now you will suffer the same. The Banana also holds potions which will bother and repulse most beings. I do not love you anymore, and I hope that being a Muggle and being hated by everyone will give you a taste of your own medicine."

He growled, he had never eaten a better banana, even knowing he was eating something bad when he had started the letter, he had not been able to resist eating the last bite. Every bite had made it harder, and he was almost tempted to eat the peel, his hunger intense.

He looked around, noting that it was dark outside in a little town. He walked into a pub, and the twenty or so patrons glared at him, everyone there having a bad feeling about him. He walked over to the bar, order a drink. When he realized he did not have money, and placed a hand on a woman's shoulder next to him to ask for a coin, she turned and slapped him in the face, and that was the end for him, huge men with tattoos and bulging muscles tossed him out of the older style pub.

That was when Mike realized he was in some deep trouble.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Time Shadows prided themselves on doing a great deal and remaining behind the scene, unknown and secret.

They had mostly worked in Canada, China, India, Australia, Germany and a place very similar to the base on the moon.

Time Shadows HQ was on Mars. While it sounded a bit odd, and for most impossible, the gravity was nearly normal, and was easier to camouflage in, using magic to enforce the image and space.

On Mars, four massive buildings held a base thousands of years old. The base used to belong to elves, a place to run and avoid the coming curse. Many had heard that the curse a fellow elf had created, only worked if the elf was on earth. It was true, but when the elves came back down, the curse effected them, and they were unable to shake it off.

The base was made of materials that were unrecognizable. Magic could not destroy nor mold it, the multicolored material made up the four chambers.

Inside the chambers, it looked like a cavern, so tall that it was impossible to see the top, and wide, nearly impossible to see the other ends either.

Time Shadows had placed small buildings that were much bigger on the inside, and the group had formed a base. Apparation was hard and very dangerous, but it was worked out by making a new form of apparation, one that required more concentration, as well as the word "Rosso Orbis".

Tim Shadows had one major goal, and while it sounded evil and typical, it was only the long term that gave some the chills; Conquer the world.

They wanted to have everyone and everything under control, and they felt that they had the ability to run the world in a fair and balanced way.

The reason many joined them, like Sarah and Boa for example, was because they really did have good intentions. They wanted a world where everyone was equal, no matter what race, what abilities you had...

Muggles and Magicals, Humans and creatures, all one big happy family. Even their image of how they would rule sounded fair and light, fair punishments, the ability for the people to have a say.

However, some people knew that this dream was a recipe for disaster. Those like Elizabeth knew that it sounded good, and would even start good it if happened, but the system was too powerful on individual leaders, and it would only take one bad Tim Shadow to become a king and the world would fall apart.

Another issue was getting everyone to agree. They were building weapons, and gathering methods to have the ability to threaten those who resist. They went with the motto, "Once they know how good it is, they will only want more"

It was flawed, but they were very strong, and they worked perfectly into Lily's and Amelia's plans.

Sarah and Boa were spies but also real members, and they reported everything to Elizabeth, but also truly participated in Time Shadow meetings, and were willing to go on missions. They did have one rule, that Time Shadow leaders knew, They were first and foremost Elizabeth's elite security when she needed them. They would always follow her above everyone else.

The Time Shadows were not stupid. They knew that Elizabeth was in on everything, and instead of trying to hide information, they purposely fed information, hoping that she would join them. If Elizabeth joined them, Lily would most likely find out, and would possibly join as well. If Lily Potter joined, others would soon follow, like her son and the Elf of massive potential, Megan.

They also knew it was a risk. If so many powerful people joined them, they would have a lot of control over the future of the Time Shadows, and they could potentially change the goal of conquering and ruling the world. It was a risk that they felt was worth taking, but it was still a long way from being a problem. They were not even close to the time of ruling, but the very first steps were being taken.

Most of all, they hated Voldemort. They hated his limited mind, they hated his pointless and savage killing, they hated his cruel methods and disgusting views. Most of all, they hated that he was killing many of the people they needed.

On that day, which happened to be Harry Potter's birthday, a meeting took place at about 6am in Harry Potter's time. A meeting that held every single person of Time Shadows, reaching almost 2 million members. Of course, many were permanent or at least long term on Mars, but a very large group came from earth.

Because of the belief of equality, recently they had jumped in non-human members. 100 Goblins, many from branches around the world, 20 House Elves, from homes like the Potter's, Elizabeth and a couple others that allowed the elves to have lives. They mostly came and joined for their masters, making sure their masters were safe and knowledgeable against such a force.

There were even some centaurs, Werewolves like Remus Lupin, and a handful of vampires.

Remus had just joined not a couple months ago, and she was here for Lily, who was too busy to come, and who had declined to join, instead working with Remus to make sure he got information, and that he was protected when he went.

The meeting itself was very intense. Many groups had a representative, and individuals were given the chance to call out their opinions.

All present would leave with headaches and with the very strong need to sleep from the loud and tiring session, and it was no surprise being that the extra-enlarged chamber held almost 2 million life forms. It did end very well, signifying the very first stance ever. They were now going to officially declare war on Voldemort. That would give a very large boost in troops, and when it would be officially announced in a couple weeks, it would motivate other countries' Ministry's to send more troops to help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sadly, not all was good in the world.

Bellatrix Lestrange was excited. It tingled and crackled in her thin and newly free form, the pleasure making her giggle as she wormed her way through the hall, on her way to her Master.

When she arrived at the large door, a Death Eater scurried out of the door, his frame shaking, his hands full of tremors.

She smiled nastily at the man, she did not recognize him, and upon her eyes meeting his, he did clearly know her, and he stumbled. Luckily for him she was busy, for she would love to scare him and maybe torture him, she needed to torture as much as she was able, it was too pleasurable to hold back, especially now.

"Come in Bella" Voldemort hissed when he sensed her at the door. She entered bowing, her face twisted in reverence, bowing low and crawling up to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Rise, I sense you have good news"

Bellatrix nodded, and unlike any other Death Eater, she stood in front of him, not bowed as she spoke. "There are beasts who wish to join us"

Her words were clearly expressed in disgust, but there was a hopeful gleam in her eyes, letting Voldemort know that these beasts were more than they sounded. They were clearly disgusting things with power that could help.

"Where are they?" Voldemort asked. He had read her mind lightly, and there were seven of them, and he knew that for them to impress his Bella like this, they had to be very powerful.

Before she could answer, there were seven 'pop', and he was looking into odd and almost familiar figures.

Five males, two females, hands like claws, eyes like snakes, sharpened and pointed teeth, and a radiating dark magic that Voldemort instantly knew matched his pretty close.

One of the females had shoulder length dark brown hair, while the other had very long hair, a little past her waist. She had cold calculating icy blue eyes, and she walked with a feral grace that told Voldemort she was extremely athletic.

"We would like to work with you to kill Harry Potter. We like your beliefs, and we like your methods. However, we will not be your servants, just allies"

Voldemort laughed a cold brittle sound, something that could freeze ordinary people's heart. "You think you have a choice?"

He was angered when his words showed no reaction, and he was unable to even find their minds to read. Their eyes were like stones, not at all open to the mind.

In that instant, having the added Tom Riddle Horcrux saved him from a very critical mistake. Instead of lashing out, he grinned a sick twist of the lips, and nodded.

They thought they were in control, but they were certainly not.

The plan for taking over the world was now very possible. He felt the raw power behind the seven, and they had magic he was not familiar with. He would force them to serve him, and he already had an idea. It would take some work and some time.

For now, he would lay low, build his army, and make plans for a world under Voldemorts rule.

The leader of the seven was also planning. He was not among them, and what Voldemort did not realize, is that he could care less if Voldemort controlled them. He wanted a very similar picture, and if he and Voldemort shared that image, it was a very little sacrifice to make. The seven might fight it for a bit, but Voldemort was the leader, and he had done his job.

Irony and fate worked together at that moment, the Muggle world he hated so much had warnings for when a high speed train was approaching.

Not understanding the distances in relation to its speed, nor focusing much on it, the leader known only as Claw was hit by a train, dead by something he would consider useless and powerless.

XxXxXxX

Harry walked around the property that he now called home. When they had first come, they had gone from a small forest on the outskirts of the property when they met the Centaurs, Arcane was the main leader.

They had traveled through the "Yellow Brick Road" with the password seeking scare crow. Of course that was just one of the hints that the property was not owned by a Pureblooded bigot family.

He remembered the two Dragons, and how he had bonded with one of them. He had only gone back to see the dragon twice, out of curiosity. The first time the Dragon had been out hunting, and the other Dragon had told him in very chopped up telepathy that he could only communicate with the dragon he bonded to, and that the only reason he was able to barely relate the message was because he was related to Lily, and he was future Lord Potter.

The second time the Dragon had been there, and he had spoken to him for some time. He still did not know the Dragon's name, but Lily told him that the Dragon's name is actually magical, like a spell, and the name had the ability to kill the dragon. If you spoke the name to the dragon, and meant it ill, the dragon would die like a Basilisk hearing a rooster's cry.

Harry wanted to explore the property, perhaps even talk to Arcane and the other centaurs. When he reached the massive wall leading out of the gate, he was stopped by dozens of statues, they moved and reacted when presence was nearby.

A nine foot knight made of heavy metal stomped over to him, and waved his sword over Harry's head, a glow filled the blade, and the Knight seemed to examine it (there was no face to confirm it by expressions). The Knight bowed, and the statues of knights on horses, with maces and axes, bows and arrows, a ninja, 12 foot tall cookie monster with fur made of barbed wire (ouch! What you get when you let a trouble maker Wizard named James watch Sesame Street without realizing that Lily said NOT to watch it. "Its for kids" obviously registered as "I dare you")

Harry walked out, and for the first time both dragons were out. He walked down the yellow brick road, when he saw the Griffin named Leo. The Griffin bowed its might gold frame, and its sharp eagle eyes met Harry's.

"Would you like a ride?" Leo asked in his deep voice, his beak did not move, and it was hard to tell how he spoke, until you added the word 'Magic'.

Harry was tempted, he loved to fly, and he agreed.

Flying a Griffin was very different than flying a broom, but he loved it anyways, it was more stable, and he was able to actually look out on the massive property, strangely being lightly held to the lion fur, he did not have to grab the fur very hard even when Leo swooped.

He could see the massive training cage, the two large manors and the few smaller ones spread out. He could also see the stadium, not very big on the outside, but much larger on the inside.

Harry screamed for joy, adrenalin pumping and tears of thrill in his eyes when Leo picked up speed and flew at incredible speeds down to earth.

Harry knew speed, if anyone could judge what was fast it was him. After all, he flew the moon rocket, which was recently rejected by pro Quidditch because it went too fast. This was fast, how exactly Leo managed to push this speed was beyond Harry later, and Harry was thankful for his Zoom contacts keeping the sharp wind out of his eyes.

"You are protected on my back" Leo rumbled, from everywhere around him. It made sense in a couple ways. They had gone so high, the ground had began to resembled a map, and they had almost entered one of the few puffy clouds. At that height he should have been very cold, and even lacking oxygen.

The speed he flew down should have either knocked Harry off, or at least done some serious face flapping. Neither one happened, and Harry was thankful the Griffin had the ability.

"I gotta do that again!" Harry yelled and threw back his head laughing at the adrenaline still pumping, his heart rate ramming in his rib cage, and he felt so good, so fresh.

"This is the best birthday morning!" he exclaimed. He hoped that by noon someone who remember his birthday. It was an hour before noon. His Mum had come home from seeing Amelia. Lily had looked tired, very tired. She said that Amelia needed one more problem to heal, and she would be stable. Whoever had tried to kill her had used poison, three quick killers and two long term poisons that were hard to detect, and would slowly and painfully kill the person. This killer had taken no chances. It was a dart, but instead of hitting her neck it had hit her arm. Her two guards were not so lucky.

It was unknown why the Phoenix on the moon had intervened, but it had flamed Amelia to the Moon, and it had also cried tears on her arm, causing the powerful toxins to slow down and battle the tears.

Her organs had begun shutting down, but magic barely worked because of the poisons. Many many Phoenix tears later, she was on her way to being stable.

Harry did not want to be spoiled and bratty, but he did hope that despite Lily being tired, they would still have a party for him, or at least an acknowledgment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At lunch time Harry gave up the idea of having a party. His mum had gone from busy-bad over Amelia, to super busy good over some group called "Time Shadows" joining their side.

Harry decided he was probably just being selfish, wanting a birthday party when someone was dying of poison and was recovering but very painfully, and new groups were becoming allies. His birthday was only something he wanted, and would not do anything for anybody. He just craved those simple things, he never had birthdays at the Dursley's, and now that he had the chance to experience those things, he wanted it like a thirsty traveler wants water in a desert, except maybe not that strong.

Harry went to the movie theater to watch a movie. Sarah was sick, Boa was busy, Tonks was busy, Mad Eye was freakin' busy, Remus was busy, Sirius somehow or other, was busy.

Why was it that everyone was either busy, sick or away? They all had to be busy the one day he wanted them to do something for his birthday. It was suspicious that was for sure.

"Hey Harry, wanna play a game of chess?" Megan's voice called from the manor he had just left.

He shrugged, he could always go watch a movie later. He was not even aware she was here.

"Yea sure" he called, jogging back up to the manor.

She sat him down at a coffee table, pulled out a muggle chess board. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at a large fire work in her left arm.

She looked startled, and stammered, "I was going to put it in storage, I bought it for a party, you know in case we ever have one"

The only reason Harry was not catching on was because it hit him how beautiful she was, blushing slightly at being caught off guard and trying to work out an excuse for something he could not process.

Megan cleared her throat, and Harry gulped at being caught staring at her. She blushed lightly all over again, but she winked and said, "the fire works are not THAT pretty" and nodded at her side where the rocket sat in its plain form.

He looked down at the board and began playing, hoping she would let it drop. She did.

"hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I never did apologize" Harry said, looking up after moving his queen.

Megan grinned, and whispered, "I forgive you"

Harry blushed, and she said, "aha! Made you blush!"

'Two could play this game' Harry thought. He could tell she liked him, and he was looking more like a fourteen year old in some ways than a just turned thirteen. With all his work out, his tan, it was adding an image that was easier for her to see 'that way'.

He leaned in a bit and in a low voice he purred "I knew you would".

It worked, she went red, and she took revenge by winning the game, and leaning in to his ear and whispering "Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry shivered as her soft warm breath met his ears, and he blushed from head too toe.

"I win!" she declared, and after a moments pause they both burst into laughter.

The two spoke for some time, and Megan told him that she was considering going back to Hogwarts. She told him that at first she had said no, but she was offered a spot again, and she was considering taking it.

"Take it, we need you" Harry said grinning.

She raised her eyebrow, and while it may not have meant anything generally, Sirius had just given the talk, it was too raw in his brain, and she once again won the "make you blush" contest.

"I won again you know" Megan teased.

Harry grumbled in mock indignation "Boys don't blush!"

Megan laughed and answered, "Oh? So your telling me your big secret is your gender?"

Harry waved her dismissively, and said, "prat!"

Megan grinned at him, and said, "are you admitting it by your lack of defending yourself?"

Harry grinned and said, "Are you a lesbian?"

That seemed to be the edge for them both, and they both fell on the floor laughing at their outrageous comments.

"If I were a lesbian, would you like me any less?" Megan winked at him, and he controlled his reaction, and Megan playfully pouted, and than smirked.

While they were having fun, Lily had stepped into the room and had heard most of it. She was glad Harry was like this, she was not the only one who had feared that Harry's childhood would mess up his ability to love and act like a normal person. Love differed in types, there was family love, object love, experience love. It was unlikely that falling in love would be less likely from lack of childhood love. However, it was still a natural fear that parents have for kids, and she was glad that her son was growing up in a positive and healthy way.

Megan saw Lily standing in the doorway and Harry did not. Megan looked a bit nervous, since Harry was actually resting against her lap on the couch, and although it just happened, Megan did not know how Lily would react to an innocent and accidental move.

Lily just smiled and put up a thumbs up, both as a thanks for distracting Harry, and a way of telling her she understood and trusted her.

Harry was nervous. He was literally lying in Megan's lap. On the one hand, he felt an impulse to fly off of her and apologize, both his instinct from the Dursleys, and his desire to be a gentlemen. However, when Megan just sat there, calm and not reacting, he noticed how comforting it was to lean against her, on the couch like that.

When he saw the view of her womanhood's, he did scramble up, mostly because he felt something happening in another area of his body, which would certainly lead to her winning a thousand blush contests, and maybe even upset her.

Megan did notice something, but she kept it to herself, but could not help but wonder if she would get a chance to be in close contact with Harry again. Both had mutual desires, and both began considering the possibility of having a relationship in a couple years.

Harry certainly not for the first time. His dreams alone had planted that desire, but it was one thing to think it, and another to actually feel it.

All thoughts of future relationships were cut off later after dinner, when the only people around the table were Lily and Megan, and both were very quiet.

Suddenly, he heard a boom and cracks. He ran out of the hall and out the manor, to see fire works being set off from the stadium area.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" and "Happy 13th!" Harry grinned when he saw a large crowd of his friends, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, the twins, Sophie and Kyle (who he had spoken to a couple times, and was more friendly now), Sarah and Boa (both obviously not sick), Remus (looking extra tired though), Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Elizabeth, and others, and he got a huge cake, more fire works, everyone sang Happy birthday, 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow', and later in the night as the party slowed, Sirius got really drunk and sang some pub song, clearly Wizarding in origin, about goblin gold and house elf told and magic of old and witches foretold. It made very little sense, and Sirius broke down crying, so Lily said she would need to talk to him about limiting his drinking.

That made him laugh, and he was hiccuping and laughing for a while. He did pull Harry aside, and in a dramatic whisper he said, "Crunchy bar"

Harry frowned, but Sirius did not comment further, just told him to remember it. He remembered faintly Aberforth Dumbledore also giving him that word. He had thought it was the password to Dumbledore's Gargoyle, but now he had a suspicion that Dumbledore was also hinting it by putting it as his password.

Why were people hinting Crunchy Bar? It was so random, and weird, and if they wanted to tell him something, why not just tell him? Or at least say, "here is a really dangerous, dark, evil secret...wait for it...CRUNCHY BAR!"...so anticlimactic.

He asked Lily, but she frowned at him. Harry watched as she tried to say something, and he realized that whatever it is that she wanted to tell him, it was blocked, but it did help to know that she knew about it. "Just promise to help me if it does mean something" Harry told her. She nodded and frown apologetically.

He was sick of being in the dark about things that he needed to know. Luckily it was not a lot, he did know most of what he needed to know, but certainly no thanks to Dumbledore, and he shuttered to think about how much Dumbledore would have withheld from him if it had been up to him alone. He probably would have hidden the Prophesy, hidden the Horcrux in his scar...

Crunch Bar, later that night he had dreams of crunch chocolate bars floating in his mind. Until he fell into a deep sleep, where seven demonic creatures surrounded him, Voldemort raised his wand and hissed the killing curse. He was drenched in sweat, but every so often Voldemort would pull a crunchy bar and start eating, his snake hands rubbing his belly. It was funny, until the bar turned into worms, and Voldemort smiled a smile that sent chills down his spine, his mind desperately trying to wake up.

Harry awoke hours later, strangely feeling very different about Crunch Bars. His nightmare was very disturbing, and while he would find the image of voldemort eating chocolate very amusing later, he did feel that it was a code, and that it meant far more than its simple silly words suggested.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be more explanation on Mars, the spell to go there is a mix of two languages, and mean "Red"+"Planet"

If anyone feels I am not making a realistic description of a relationship, friendship, or social element, please tell me. Megan and Harry are not together, nor will they be for a little while. Once they are together, it will go slow for a couple years. However, there will be romance from other ships, and there will be plenty of fun between Megan and Harry, I will make the most of the limitations.

Please ask questions and give comments and suggestions if you have them, and if you see a mistake, I would be grateful if you mentioned it. Especially plot ones :)


	21. Chapter 21:Change,Time Warping,Animagus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other elements that belong to J.K.R. I do not make any profit, I only wish to entertain myself and others.

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, my grandmother is in Hospice, and I have been busy too. During the chapter itself, some things may seem far fetched, but read to the end before jumping to conclusions :D

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in thought. School was starting soon, and he was nervous. He could not figure out why, whether it was Megan's presence, or the multiple attempts at his life, but he got a twisting feeling in his gut.

Harry remembered the international shock at the Time Shadows coming to light, and the shock that many people found out that their coworkers were involved, or worse, spouses and family, and they never knew. Of course, they were not able to, due to the magic that swore them in, but it still caused ripples of shock, outrage and in some cases fury. It was worsened in some cases by the equality shown to all forms of life, but also the fact that they had a massive force, and never once helped in any of the wars till now.

Harry had used his mind and occlumency to sort through the memories and feelings, suspicions and thoughts.

He remembered how Minister Bones came into the wizarding world with huge changes. She had practically stripped all forms of government and Hogwarts, weeding out many issues in varying degrees of evil and corrupt, or just wrong. She had done many things, many seemingly random, but it certainly had strong effects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Minster had sent a large team of Aurors and entered the forbidden forest. With the help of the reluctant Centaurs, they captured all the giant spiders; Acromantula. Many had died, but the majority survived the controlled flames, and had been sent to a colony in China, where they would have large areas of land, and would be given live animals and territory in exchange for silk.

She also ordered the castle searched, and found illegal potions in Snape's office. One in particular was considered a very dark potion. It had "DL" on it, and in private Snape was horrified when they took it away. His role as a spy was now over. Voldemort had ordered him to make this potion, it enhanced physical traits, enforced his already insanely powerful skin and body. It would essentially make it so tough and powerful, that combined with what he had now, even the Death Curse would not penetrate it. It would take multiple hits in a matter of a minute or two to actually penetrate.

Now, Voldemort was never going to get the potion. It was one of the hardest potions Snape ever made, and it was not easy. Nobody else would make it for Voldemort, and if Voldemort found out that his potions master had not only failed, but did not have the resources to do it again, nor did he have the privacy to try, he would kill him in fury.

Dumbledore strangely did not react the way he would have thought. Instead of telling him to try again, or go back and apologize to the Dark Lord, both impossible, he sighed and told him to never go back. He told him his role as a spy was over.

To say Snape was shocked would be an understatement. He could tell Dumbledore was not happy he had to make the choice, but clearly Dumbledore was trying to change, something was pushing him to consider his actions more carefully.

While the castle was being searched, a large team of thirty goblins entered the school, and met with Dumbledore. There were twelve warrior goblins, they were taking no chances.

Almost three hours later, the goblins removed the Jinx on the DADA position. They told him it was a dark jinx, probably a spell passed down through the generations, and mostly likely from Salazar Slythirin himself.

"You won't have any more problems with your Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers, at least not from jinx's" he said with an odd reproaching look.

Dumbledore had thanked them, and breathed a sigh of relief. Now he had to make sure Professor Lupin was still interested, or perhaps Sirius Black.

Hagrid was allowed to keep the Hipporgriff, and when the board tried to complain, mainly Lucius Malfoy, Lily Potter hinted at all the bribes, and all the negative things he did. It was not beyond her to know, and nobody took her words at bluff, she really did hold up proof. She used the same card to others in the Wizengamot and Ministry, and when they claimed that they were under the Imperius curse for the threat of being a death eater, she smiled and said, "alright, veritaserum should be no problem then?"

Of course that shut them up, but it was not for long. Amelia Bones got a massive shipment of the potion, and with a vote in the Wizengamot, which made it by a tiny fraction, all employers were forced to take veritaserum, asking whether they were Death Eaters, whether they took any bribes, and whether they had any solid connections with Death Eaters or Voldemort.

Seventeen people were arrested, nine of them, including Lucius Malfoy received long term or life sentences. Lucius Malfoy managed to avoid getting the kiss, only because he agreed to give up all his money to help pay for victims of the war. He was not aware of the purpose until he was being thrown in his cell, for life.

The others were sentenced for either having a Dark Mark and being a Death Eater, accepting bribes, owning illegal and potentially dangerous dark objects (blood quills and other dangers from some mainly an old fat toad named Unbridge). Anyone who willingly stepped forward was given less punishments, accept in the case of murders and Death Eaters who were not apologetic and still in the force of Voldemort's.

Harry Potter's foundation to help victims, took the money on top of the already large donations and finding from Harry and others. It would pay for Muggle's who lost their loved ones or homes to Death Eater attacks too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat on his bed reading a book on Martial Arts. He wanted to keep increasing his physical strength and fighting style, because it certainly gave him an advantage against most Wizards.

He heard a knock on the door, and put the book down. He was being trained by Sarah and Boa every day anyways, but they did suggest he read to get an idea of what it was like before they trained him.

"Who is it?" he called, pulling his good wand and pointing it at the door. His mind was practically humming alert, and his senses screamed that something powerful and potentially dangerous was behind the door.

"Doctor Zay" a voice called. It was deep and firm, and he was not sure how, but it gave him the impression of an old wise man.

Harry unlocked the door, on full alert, deadly curses on the tip of his tongue. There was only one way he could have come in without Lily or someone warning Harry. This person must have broken through the wards, and the likelihood of that happening to someone who was never there was near Zero. However, if he had been to the estate, it was more likely he could have succeeded. This person was very powerful.

As soon as the person walked in, Harry forgot the face as he saw it. He kept looking at the man's face, his eyes, but before he could digest it, the man's face was a blur to his brain.

"Who are you?" Harry growled. The fact that he could not remember how this man looked even as he was freakin' looking at him did not improve Harry's now tense mood.

"I am a shifter. It is not a genetic thing, but rather an ancient spell. Those like me use it to hide our true faces, and allows us to work without being remembered clearly. To answer your question, I am here to make sure that you are going to stand a chance"

Harry scowled, but motioned for him to continue.

"There is a place in this world, a place that holds magic in its very foundation. Magic charges the air, giving powers and abilities well beyond norm. This place also holds treasures and desires far greater than found in even the oldest of Vaults. It also holds a cave, hidden underneath a stone slab. It is said that those in the cave are timeless, where a thousand years would barely scratch a minute outside of the cave."

Harry laughed, not liking where this was going. This river was becoming far too popular in many people's searching. Everyone seemed to want this place for something else. Did it even exist?

Before Harry could speak, the Doctor Zay plowed on.

"The cave itself is dangerous, just like all things are there. However, we must go, the amount of training you can get in a massive amount of time cut into a short real time is priceless. You are now much weaker than Voldemort. You were lucky the other times, and he will now be preparing for your methods. Voldemort is a genius, evil, but still brilliant. He has years of intense obsessive learning on you, and at this rate, he will keep growing more powerful, and you will never out strip him"

Harry was curious why he cared, and he asked exactly that.

"Foolish boy! Do you think that Voldemort is merely a personal problem? Do you think he is even just Britain's problem? No, he is everyone's problem, and even with all the allies, he still equals us all. He has a large group of Werewolves, even more vampires, he is gathering many angry or frustrated Purebloods, the ones that are angry over Amelia Bone's new laws and actions. He is also creating a massive army of Inferi. If we are to have a chance, we need more than a couple powerful fighters, but we also need the one and only person who can defeat him to be top notch. That's you."

Harry was angry, and he was not in the mood to care why. He hated how fate and destiny worked. Harry Potter was thirteen now, but that made no difference at all in the absurdity of it all. A thirteen year old should never have to go against such evil at his age.

If he had focused and cleared his brain, he would have remembered that his mother, God father, Megan, Hermione, Neville and all his friends, Elizabeth, and all her Aurors, Tonks, Mad Eye, all the British and many other forces, goblins...the list went on. They are all on his side, and would back him up.

Sadly, guilt set in, and a fury and determination to succeed. He made the the best and worst decision at that moment. He asked Doctor Zay what he could do, and grabbed his hand in a show of stupidity rather than trust. As he was Apparated away, there was nothing he could blame his actions on. Not his teenage mind, nor anything else. The weight of the world had crashed down on him, and he only thought one big repeated thought, "I need to do whatever I can to succeed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days before school started, Harry walked downstairs and Lily greeted her son. She noticed he was different, something was off about him. She walked over and reached up to check his forehead gently. She was shocked when Harry spun and in a blur she was thrown across the room. She was very glad she landed on the bouncy couch and was fine.

Harry's eyes were cold and blank, until he saw her lying there stunned, and he ran over, his eyes holding shock and fear.

"I'm so so sorry" Harry muttered, and she could not help but notice that even his walk and voice were different. He walked like she did, or someone who was highly trained and athletic. It was fluid and catlike, a smoothness that came with intense training. His voice was a little deeper than it had been just yesterday.

Either this was not her son, or something had happened to him. He even looked a bit taller and more solid now that she thought about it. The move he had displayed was also scary, it was so fluid and quick, she had barely seen him twitch before she was flying across the room.

"Harry, what kind of glasses do I wear?" She asked casually. Harry's mouth twitched and he answered, "strange mirror glasses. You used them when you took out the basilisk"

Lily nodded, but before she could go on he motioned to his head, and said, "see for yourself"

Two hours later Lily was finished skimming through his memories, and Harry flinched when she screamed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

In that two hours, she had seen nearly 7 months of Harry Potter training in a massive cave. This Doctor Zay had brought Harry to the river. It had taken them no less than ten minutes to find what took thousands to never find. They had entered the river, upturned a stone, entered a cave, and found a massive chamber similar to the room of requirements. Harry had worked much harder than he should have, working out and training till he could barely stand, and 'till sweat poured off of him. He would sleep a bit and do it all over again for hours and hours. This Doctor Zay had trained him, dueling with him, training him in all sorts of fighting, potions brewing, runes, beginner wandless magic (he could do most basic spells). Whoever this man was, he was also full of secrets.

It was possible to become multiple Animagi. He had created ritual that worked better than other methods. The ritual gave hallucinations of all inner animals he could have. The more powerful the person, the more likely more than one of the options were possible.

Doctor Zay had transformed into a Polar Bear, then a ferret, a sea gull, and finally an ostrich.

By the time they left, Harry knew he could turn into a Roc, a griffin, a Dragon, a Phoenix, a large eagle owl and a magical tiger called a "Poison Shard Tiger". They were similar in looks to the Saber Tooth Tiger, but their large fangs held very powerful poison, their eyes held magic which caused most living things to freeze in terror or mesmerizing, depending on whether it was being hunted or not. It also had extremely sharp claws that could extend a couple feet at will, and also held a different powerful poison.

Harry was only able to transform in the magical tiger like animal. He called that form Shard. The other forms he was able to transform into, but only for a few seconds at a time, and it hurt very bad. He was left shaking and stiff with extreme pain even after he took a powerful pain potion, especially when he tried to transform into the Roc, a massive pure white bird that resembled an eagle, but the size of two buses if not a bit bigger.

Over time, and with practice, he could do more, but it would certainly be a painful process. Only Shard and his owl form were coming easier, and probably because of the size. Phoenix's were pure magic, and would probably take the longest to transform. He was unable to become a Phoenix as of yet.

He found it very interesting that he could turn into those, but he thought it was the bond with his dragon that made that form easier, and his experience with flying on a Griffin and possibly his bloodline of Gordric Gryffindor that enforced that.

His Poison Shard Tiger form was his most comfortable/successful form he had now. It was large, about the size of a Siberian tiger, but he could move with immense stealth, and he could hear, see and smell better too. His teeth were blue and slightly transparent, hard as diamond, sharp enough to slice through the strongest metals, and filled with a fast acting poison when he wanted it to inject at will.

His dragon form was similar to his bonded dragon. He was large, about as big as his Roc form, about as big as two full sized buses. His massive wings and diamond tough scales made him look magnificent in flight.

Lily would later help him out with his Griffin form, as would Leo, as all three had that form now.

Harry had not planned on one big thing. Although he had not grown much, his mind had somewhat, and without much human interaction or fun, he had messed with his mind in a bad way. He had been without human contact far too long, Doctor Zay was not anything more than his fighting partner.

His mother spent the next ten minutes yelling at him, and he took it like a man, he was guilty, and he understood that his Mum was doing it because she was frustrated at him and cared about him. He should have asked her, he should have at least thought about it, or not stay so long.

The upside was that Lily was now going to make a large expedition, Elizabeth, Sarah, Boa, and some others, they would go to the river finally.

How it was that Doctor Zay had found it so fast, even Harry who had been there and walked around with the Doc, he was at a loss as to how he had found it.

Lily asked Harry about Doctor Zay, and in all there time working out, Harry found out very little about the man.

Lily was still furious when she gave Harry a hug of relief that he was fine. She was going to get to the bottom of everything, but for now, she needed to reconnect her son to the world of people.

She called her house elf.

"go tell everyone we know we're having a party, a big one"

Her elf smirked and smiled brightly and nodded.

Lily grinned at the same time as Harry did at her words. Hopefully, a bit of fun and a certain pretty girl he liked, things would improve. She shook her head at how a morning could turn so different. He had a very very long day, that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The biggest and most extreme vote took place two nights before school started. The vote was to remove the departments that dealt with "dark creatures", and replace it with a Department called, "Department of Equality & Safety", which would deal with making sure that Werewolves, Centaurs, House Elves, Giants, Vampires and all beings were treated the same as Wizards and Witches.

If Harry had not given a direct statement in the ministry atrium, the vote would have failed.

"I am the chosen one. Many of you already know that, and a prophesy depicts that I, and only I Harry James Potter can defeat Voldemort"

He spoke with a calm voice that was low, and a bit deep, carrying across the pact and now silent atrium in the ministry.

"If you expect me to fight for you, if you expect all my allies and all their allies to fight for you, I expect you to fight for me and for us, and what we believe in. If you have an ounce of sense and respect, you will see that your fears of the unknown and those that are different than you, is ruling you, making you grow angry and creating the demons you try to avoid. All beings deserve to be treated with respect. You don't love them, fine, don't talk to them."

The crowd watched, his eyes seemed to dance with power, his voice low but carrying and reverberating with magic. His magical tiger form, Shard as he now called it, may have slipped into his human form a tiny bit, captivating everyone further.

"Some would have you believe that Muggles are less than you. That werewolves are monsters. That you are better than those who are not like you. That's where you're wrong. Muggles have Nuclear Weapons, weapons that can destroy cities, kill millions. Even if they can't see you, if they drop a nuke anywhere near Wizard's and Witches, we will die. They are advanced, and have more than made up for the lack of magic. Don't bury your heads in the sand, make changes that will benefit both you and our entire society"

Even those who were skeptical had taken his advice in mind. Many had realized that without Lily Potter and Harry Potter, their entire lives were screwed, the war would be lost most likely, especially if what was being said was true. Harry's words seemed to ring true, even those who would try and deny it felt the truth in his words.

Of course, the Potter's would never leave. There was no where to go, Voldemort would never stop by himself. However, that did not have to be said, the point was still made.

The bill for equal rights passed with a fair number of votes, and many of the members who generally would have votes against it, voted for it because they were given a second chance from minor bribes and such. Amelia had realized that instead of arresting for many minor crimes, she would be nice and give them another chance, while also keeping it over their heads, manipulating them into voting her way. While most would call that wrong and possibly a crime on its own, she never came outright and told them they had to. Plus, what they did was wrong, so she was being lenient, only on those that had done minor crimes though of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne Greengrass was not a fool. She may have seemed a bit cold to some, or at least most who did not know her, but she was certainly more than many realized. Her family had remained neutral until recently, and in a way, it terrified her. She knew what that meant, her family was taking sides, and that meant that she would need to guard her back. She was now a target, and when school started, she would need to be on constant alert.

When Harry Potter had given her the broom, and she knew it was him, she had been very confused. Sure, she knew he had a broom, but you don't just give someone a freekin' expensive broom for nothing in return, and certainly not to a Slythirin, and to someone you don't know at all.

She had done intense tests on it, and had uncovered a glamor that shocked her. It was not a nimbus, but a Moon Rocket. Sure, she never heard of it, but on the plaque itself it had small information on the broom. It was much faster than a Nimbus, heck it was slightly faster than the very new Fire Bolt. Now she was truly gobsmacked, and she could not think of a single reason why he would give it to her.

She was now thinking about the war itself. Something was very fishy about the Time Shadows.

She could not place what exactly, but she was not sure they were all they claimed to be. Sure, they had an army, they seemed to be hiding in place sight, but she had a feeling there was something more to them. There had to be a reason she felt this way, but as a Slythirin and a quickly growing girl, she had great instincts, and her instincts were highly suspicious.

She needed to talk to Harry Potter. He did not seem like the type to wave her off because she was a Slythirin, and the fact that he gave her a clearly rare and expensive broom, while she was on a different team too, she was sure she could at least have a talk with him.

She could see that the war was turning. She was no stranger to the politics of the Wizarding world, and certainly no stranger to reading between the lines. Something big was coming, and not just the war escalating. Lily Potter was now practically controlling the Government, she had the Goblins and many foreign governments under her thumb, and the Aurors were now being retrained, every time a few would come back from a mission, they would take the place of others who were being extra trained. Before long, the Aurors of before would turn from police to solders.

She could see that the war was looking good for the Light side. Voldemort was not far behind, that was for sure, and if rumors were true, Inferi were being created by him. Those things were not easy to kill, even with fire. It may hold them at bay, but only for a little while, and Voldemort was sure to work on modifications. It was impossible, and knowing Voldemort, it was certainly another impossibility he would accomplish.

There were many factors to keep in mind, but she was confident that her family had made the right choice. What did scare her was the equal or almost equal power of both sides. That could not spell anything good, and the losses were sure to rise heavily in the war if both sides had an equal footing.

Would winning a war that killed so many be a victory? Was war ever really a victory? She thought it could be. The war was no longer about killing Voldemort. As the Minister and Lily were showing the last couple days, they were not chopping off the weeds, but pulling from the roots, the very foundation. If this war ended tragically, at least they could say they paved the way for a better future.

Daphne made her choice as she sat in a compartment full of fellow Slythirins. She was considered calculative and usually quiet, and she was also respected among some darker members of her house. Daphne was going to recruit. She was going to get as many of her fellow house members to rally behind her. Then she would approach Potter, and she would propose an alliance. If Slythirin's were willing to join Gryffindor's, the rest of Hogwarts were sure to follow.

It sounded absurd to her, but it could never hurt to have students prepared and ready for war. She was glad that the adults were fighting, that the governments were becoming more powerful and successful than ever before, and still someone becoming more fair and less corrupt. If this war was won, it was certainly going to lead to a time of peace, and if done properly, measures would be taken so that a Tom Riddle would never be able to rise again.

Just a few compartments away, a very similar conversation was going on.

"Harry, are you alright, you seem a bit distant" Ginny commented as Harry looked out the window. The compartment was packed with their friends, and Megan laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, before answering the now curious faces of his friends.

"I made a grave but successful mistake. Someone who called himself Doctor Zay visited me at home, and before I knew it he took me to an ancient river"

Megan quickly took over and explained all about the river. She had been there, but she had worn a Bubble Head Charm like everyone else. Harry had not, and he now suspected that it may have helped him become Animagi.

He told them all about the cave, and demonstrated the Owl and Shard (the magical tiger). They oohed and ahhed, and he just grinned. He promised them he would find a way to make the ritual, because being an animagus was certainly a good edge to have over the enemy.

Hermione was shocked that he had more than one magical animal. She told him it was not possible to have a magical creature, that only Merlin himself and an explorer were ever known to have even one.

It made sense to Harry, the air around him must have effected him. Perhaps it was the fact that he drank from the crystal blue waters of the river everyday. Food was fine, the cave supplied it from somewhere, but water was strangely out, so he had to drink from the water. If the air and water were infused with magic, it certainly explained the animagi.

They spoke about many things, and Megan listened with a content smile, very glad that she came back. In this school, she had friends, and already she was closer to them than she ever was to anyone in her old school.

Sure, some people stared at her in wonder over her quidditch catch of Harry when he fell in the game. Some even stared at her growing beauty and stuttered or acted like they were on hormone drugs, which they were being growing teenage boys (and even a girl or two ;D)

She was just glad that this collection of her real friends were not like that. Sure they appreciated her catching Harry (mainly Harry of course), and they certainly saw her beauty (mainly Harry), but they treated her as an equal, and were also never afraid to speak their minds. It was a trust thing, that was for sure. It was clear that they were becoming a closer and closer group, and she was glad she was part of them.

"well well well, what have we hear, a mudblood-" Draco Malfoy had slid open their compartment, but before he could finish his sentence Harry was a blur as she shot off his seat and smashed his fist into Draco's nose.

"Listen up and listen well" Harry growled, the air crackling with his anger.

"This year is different. The last two years you have been nothing but disrespectful, but when you tried to poison me, you took it too far. If you ever talk to me or any of my friends again, I will make sure your never going to have children, and trust me, its not going to be the only painful thing I do."

His voice was low and held such venom and fury, his eyes seemed to freeze over and a primal terror filled Draco. He whined in fear as he soiled himself.

The mood lightened considerably as they saw the dark wet spot as he lost control, and Harry waved his hand, wandlessly cleaning the mess and waved it again, Draco was tossed out of the compartment and into his goons.

"Never again Malfoy, don't test my self control"

Draco scurried off, and Harry slammed the door with a wave forward.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, before Ron grinned, and Neville laughed and began a slow clap, half teasing half real.

" .Brilliant!" Megan yelled, leaping up and hugging him tight. Harry gulped feeling her breasts pressed against his chest, and Neville winked at him when his face began turning red. Megan pulled back, and understood immediately when she saw a bulge in his lower regions.

Instead of blushing, she winked and said, "want another hug?". She did have a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

Harry blushed, but surprising everyone, he grinned and in a husky voice he said, "would you like to? I'm sure I can accommodate..."

Megan was lost in his green orbits, bright emerald met dark golden brown, and Harry could not help but notice how tiny flecks of lighter brown sprinkled on her deep brown.

Some snickered and they both snapped out of it, only to realize that they were both standing, and they faces were very close, their noses almost touching.

This time they both blushed, Neville teasingly whistled, Hermione grinned, and even Ginny smirked knowingly at them.

Ron seemed a bit clueless, and Luna was staring slightly above them, but Harry could swear he saw the tiniest of twitching in the corner of her mouth before it disappeared. Once more he was sure she was more than she showed the world. True, during the summer she did show a lively colorful side, but there was more, of that he was sure.

When they exited, Harry and his friends waved cheerfully at the softhearted half giant, and he waved back with his massive hands, a huge grin on his face. He did like that bunch, always so respectful and treated him like a normal person, not like some others did.

The sorting was like always, the hat's song was more grim, and warned that all houses had to unite, for dark times were upon us.

Megan found the sorting cute, though she was still not impressed with the system. After the sorting, Harry looked back and was taken aback by two people sitting at the staff table.

The first was Hagrid. Clearly, he was now going to take over as Care Of Magical Creatures. Not that he never say at the table, but now he sat where the former teacher sat.

What shocked him was Sirius Black sitting in the DADA seat. Harry's jaw dropped, and when Sirius's eyes met Harry's, he winked at Harry's deep frown. He mouthed "later" before looking away.

Dumbledore gave a quick speech, and they dug in. The usual talk filled the school, and Harry scanned the tables and faces with his eyes. He could not help but notice that Daphne Greengrass and a couple other Slythirins near her were sneaking glances at him. Their eyes held thoughtful and contemplative expressions, and he wonder what that was about.

A first year girl drew his attention. Something was off about her. She had long raven black hair, pale skin and coal black eyes. Yet strangely when their eyes met, they were dancing with playful humor. He recognized the look, how would he have known this person?

The girl smirked at him and looking down at her food. Harry forgot about the eyes he definitely knew, and tucked into his desert, talking about little things with his friends around him.

Harry kept smelling everything to the extreme, and in the last few days he had recognized many scents. It was probably due to his Shard animagus, but now he could smell many smells, and it was getting him nauseous. He could also hear much better, and the noise of the hall, students laughing, cutlery clanking, and he could hear conversations that most could not hear from so far.

His head began pounding, and he excused himself. The others looked at him with concern, but they quickly realized that it was his animagus acting up, he had mentioned he was glad it was not, but clearly it was just late, or perhaps the loud noise.

As soon as he passed the first year girl, it hit him. The eyes fill of mischief were Tonk's, and her expression and smirk were definitely her's. Besides, she was a Black, and he could just imagine her looking like that in her first form. He reached for food next to her, and hissed, "what are you doing here?" at her. She smiled, and whispered, "protection. Don't worry, nobody will know, unless you blow my cover!" she snarled. The smile on her face was genuine, and she laughed, erasing the meaning and tone behind his words.

He nodded very subtly and walked away, he needed to get a pain potion from his trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was not pleased. He now realized that his one shot at making his body much stronger and ensuring an even more stable immortality was gone. Snape had failed, and now he was in Hogwarts, refusing to meet his Master.

Voldemort had tried to torture him using the dark mark, but something he was not expecting happened. Apparently Snape had his arm removed, because he felt the mark die. That was very bad, because now they had ways to remove his mark. He would need to modify the Dark Mark so that removing it would not rid the person of it, maybe connect it to their blood.

It was sad, Snape was an incredible potions master, and he needed that. He was not dependent on him, he could get a new one, but Snape was a very exceptional potions master, almost a one of a kind.

Voldemort was also not pleased with his recent raids. He lost seven recruits and two inner circle. TWO INNER CIRCLE!

How was this happening? At first when he heard that Foreign Auror's and Goblins had joined the fight, he had laughed. What was a couple extra Auror's compared to his Inner Circle. Apparently quite a lot.

Now he had these seven demons, or whatever they were. He decided to test them.

Harry Potter needed to be hit hard. Now was the time to kill his precious relatives. He would learn that Voldemort would kill those he loved. The Dudlerises were going to die!

The seven did go to the Dursleys, and parole turned into death, their bodies were nearly beyond recognition. Voldemort did want them to be recognized after all.

Voldemort was planing something big. He knew the weakness of love, and he was going to use it to his advantage. The one place that everyone thought he was scared to attack was Hogwarts. With that foolish old man Dumbledore there, his goal was certainly a difficult one.

However, he would plan, and he would wait until Dumbledore was out, he would draw him somewhere else, and Voldemort would take over Hogwarts, a place where he once considered home.

With so many children, he could hold them hostage, and threaten that if the entire Light side did not surrender, he would kill them all. He would make them swear unbreakable vows. Then he would turn all the Pureblooded children to his will. Half Bloods would become their servants, and all others would die or become slaves. Voldemort cackled evilly, this plan was so good.

He needed to plant spies at Hogwarts. He knew they would be careful now, but he could still work it out. All his needed to do was threaten innocents, and parents would follow everything he asked of them. It was all Tom's part of him, the calculating and manipulating side. Voldemort had lost his touch a bit, his fury and power had controlled him, making him kill his own servants and act without thinking. Tom was the earlier side to him, the side that used that brain. Together, they were a force beyond all others.

Hogwarts would be his, and soon. It was by far the hardest place to take, but if he managed it, no, when he managed it, he would be unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry went up to his dorm that night, and entered his trunk. Sitting at the table was Elizabeth, and she looked up at him, her eyes burning with determination. She took a sip from her favorite mug, cradling it in her hands, and she motioned for Harry to sit.

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you. You may want to sit"

Harry nodded, wondering what it was that caused her to be so serious.

"Have you heard anyone tell you Crunchy Bar?" she asked him with a serious voice, taking another long sip from her steaming mug.

Harry nodded, scrunching his eyes brows in confusion.

"Its extremely important-" she suddenly froze, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she dropped the mug she held in her hands. Harry watched in slow motion, time seemed to stop, the mug seemed to fall slowly to the floor, and Harry watched, his body betraying him as he moved to slow in horror. She hit the floor with a thud, Harry watching in very slow motion.

Elizabeth dropped like a stone, and Harry screamed. He did not know what it was that connected him so strongly to her, but he was not about to let go.

Harry cried over her as he pumped her chest, his voice hoarse as he cried out over and over "please don't go, please don't go"

* * *

**A/N**: I know, its a cliff hanger. Forgive me please, I'll try to update soon. There is a method to my madness, and a plot to my badness (badness? hmmm, not sure that fits...)

Elizabeth was Poisoned. She was not under the unbreakable vow, so for anyone wondering that, she is NOT dead...yet. I guess I just gave it slightly away. Someone poisoned her favorite mug, and triggered it to work as she said key words to Harry.

Please review. I do love when people give me tips and advice.


	22. Chapter 22:Whisper,Visions,Pain,Gain?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize that I did not create on my own. I do not make any profit either.

**A/N:** Is my writing a bit better in this chapter? Please review, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The universe worked in many forms and ways. It had laws and illusions, mysteries and darkness, but most of all, the universe was governed by the inhabitants within its majestic realm.

One rule was a constant, and although it had many names, definitions and one common saying, it was always there, and would always be there. As Sir Issac Newton stated, "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

This may not always be seen, and can even come in different forms, or manifest over time, or with different elements and circumstances. Like everything, magic included, the laws of the universe always ruled, and nothing, not even the strongest energies were able to escape its stubborn laws.

When Elizabeth was poisoned, the universe itself felt something change. Time itself was now altered, and if left unchecked, the balance between good and evil would slide very far from balance, and it was not looking good for the light side.

Harry saw red, and once again a strange pull yanked him to an unknown destination, the same pull he had experienced when he had gone to the moon.

The universe was interfering for the first time in its billions of years in existence. Humans and humanoids were no longer the only thing being threatened. The entire universe would be effected by chain reactions if Harry Potter was left to his own fury. He did not see a Phoenix burst in with an explosion of flames, no did he see the Phoenix burst away with the dying Elizabeth.

Harry's mind was clouded with fury, and he could not care to wonder why he felt such a strong connection. Sometime later he would wonder if it was the fact that she was his first mother figure, or perhaps it was that she had given him tools that had made all the difference. Whatever it is, he felt an extreme pain at the loss, and as he was apparating against his will or at least knowledge, a beautiful tune echoed in his subconscious, the voice that most certainly belonged to Elizabeth.

When Harry next woke up, he was unaware he had even gone to sleep. He was in a warm silky bed, a cool breeze coming from an open window, and he heard birds chirping, and could almost feel the golden waves of the sun smiling down at him from his room.

He smiled, so very glad it was all a dream. He noticed he was not wearing his Amulet or his ring, but it was of little consequence. He looked out the window, and grinned at seeing Leo his Griffin soaring in the bright blue sky.

Harry walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen where he heard voices. His heart skipped a beat, and his throat seemed lodged in his neck and he gulped and took in the bizzare picture.

Harry stood tall and muscular, a deep voice telling a tale of sorts to three eager children. Megan stood next to him, smiling down at them as she added into the story with tinkling laughs that sounded so sweet the younger shocked Harry felt like he could hear it forever and not enjoy the sound just as much.

The three children were 5 years old, 8 years old, and 11 years old. Facts seemed to fill the younger Harry's brain.

The eleven year old girl had long golden hair and bright emerald eyes. Her name was Elizabeth. The eight year old boy had light brown hair and a mischievous grin that seemed stuck to his face. His eyes were the golden brown of his mothers. His name was James.

The youngest boy looked exactly like a mini-Harry, raven black hair and the same messy hairdo, and his name was Gregory Boa.

Megan was pregnant with another child, a girl, no name had been chosen yet, she was not quite there yet, early 6th month.

The eleven year old was elven, so strong in fact that she was likely to lose her human form completely if she did not use it enough. Her power reviled even Harry's, and both Harry and Megan were glad that she had a sweet heart, a naturally soft spoken and caring soul.

The Harry watching felt like he was in a dream, and he supposed he must be, for even when he walked up to them, they did not notice him at all. Their voices seemed a bit far, and he seemed separate, like he was on the other end of a glass wall.

"daddy, why did you kill people?" little Elizabeth asked him in an innocent voice.

Instead of looking upset, he smiled sadly but firmly and said, "sometimes life is cruel. Your not old enough to understand completely, but your mother and I will always be honest with you. When bad people threaten and kill those you love, you kill them to stop them from hurting anyone else. You kill them and you ultimately save many lives. Some people lose their humanity, but when you do what you have to to protect those you love, any part of your soul you may have lost is filled with the love and understanding that life is full of tough choices, and the ones with real heart and soul are able to make those choices, no matter how painful or hard it may seem"

Elizabeth nodded, and James asked, "can you tell me the story about how you made a plan to protect any more people from getting hurt like Minister Elizabeth?" he asked, an excited grin at another story. Oh how he loved Sundays, and he was certainly lucky to have such a cool dad and amazing mum!"

Harry could see they were happy, loved, and he could see the true bonds of love in every word, and in the general home.

Suddenly, Harry found himself in a very different environment. The night was cold and the stars seemed dull, and he heard screams and cries, yells and weakened war cries.

He was floating in the air, spinning as many curses flew from his hands, killing everyone in its path. His eyes were red like voldemorts, his skin was pale, and Harry was shocked at the battle field surrounding this Harry.

Thousands of bodies littered around him, he could see Auror robes, Death Eater robes, and many bodies that could have easily been innocents. A couple worn and dirty Auror's would charge, only to be blasted by this evil version of Harry.

The evil face was twisted in a clear sign of pleasure, and Harry felt the overwhelming desire to vomit. Fire flickered everywhere from heavy spell fire, and the dark night was filled with death and suffering.

Just as Harry was losing control at the horrific scene, it changed again.

Harry was sitting in a large comfortable couch, old with gray hair and wrinkled skin. His green eyes held contentment and joy, and he saw Megan, also older looking smiling as she saw next to him, looking across many grandchildren. He saw what he was certain were his four children, his mind seemed to confirm it. Little Sarah who had not been born in his first vision was holding a small child of her own, and he could see James, Al Boa, Elizabeth all with children of their own.

They all looked happy and once more Harry told them a story of his past. All eyes and ears were focused on his tale, and even though he had told all his stories many times before, their attention was absolute, and it brought clear joy to the old couple.

Harry had a warm fuzzy feeling, even though all this business of him being with Megan made him strangely nervous.

Before he had time to think on it, the scene changed.

Harry was standing in a graveyard, old and bent over, years of hardship and pain made him look shriveled up and pathetic.

He was kneeling by a group of graves, and Harry paled as he read everyone he loved on the different headstones. Megan and his whole family, his Mum lily, and all his friends. The list went on and on, and the younger Harry watching could not help but cry, tears of shock and regret that also seemed to be coming from the old Harry. Harry only felt a tiny bit of what he was sure this Harry was feeling.

"Why? Why did I do it?" The man rasped out with a sob. "I lost control, and it cost so many lives, and all the lives of those I love. How could this have happened?"

The desire to comfort him was lessened when he realized that this was the Harry would had gone crazy and obviously went very dark.

The scene once more changed, and Harry found himself on a grassy meadow. The yellow dandelions, and the dark fresh green grass swayed in a gentle breeze, as the high sun seemed to warm both his body and his soul.

"It is not too late" a voice whispered with the soft wind.

"_Do not lose sight of the bigger picture. Do not lose one and kill all because you lost control of your abilities"_

It was only then did Harry really get what happened. Somehow he was given two possible versions of the future. He doubted they were exact, but he did get the picture. Even if Elizabeth died, or any other's he lost were killed, he could not fall apart, because then he would lose everyone he loved.

It was a war, and even though Harry knew instinctively that war had casualties, especially since most of those he loved actually fought the war, it was not something he was prepared to accept. Until now. He was by no means going to just accept defeat, and he was also not going to anticipate losses, but there was always a danger to life, and sadly, that risk rose much more intensely during war.

If Harry lost those he loved, he would never be the same, but now he understood that it was never worth throwing everyone else out when the worst happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing Harry knew, he was in the moon base. He jumped his way gently to the door, wondering how he once again managed to get to the moon without intention to do so.

"_I helped you_" a whisper in his ear told him. He looked around, and he could swear he heard a giggle. "_Fear not mortal, you shall not lose her_"

It was the same voice as the voice that had shown him the visions. He nodded, accepting it for now in his eagerness to find out if her words were true.

When Harry ran across the hall with the walls made of a glass substance so one could see the moon itself slightly, the exact place he had first met Elizabeth, he found the doors to enter were locked. Three guns seemed to melt out of the wall, and Harry almost smiled at the genius of it when it shot a stunner instead of a bullet.

Harry was glad he knew how to dodge, and was extra glad his Amulet, ring, and extra wand were on him. "Let him enter" the whisper demanded.

The guns froze, and the door opened, leaving a thankful Harry.

"_Turn right, go down, now turn left, go all the way down to a door with the letters XFGGH2 on it."_

Harry followed the directions, glad that the place was so busy. However, he did notice in passing that there were goblins walking around with not even a scowl at the humans around, and the humans seemed to be much more respectful too. He also noticed elves, so clearly either they came out, or the spell that made it impossible to speak of the moon without certain conditions also effected that aspect.

When Harry could see the door up ahead, alarms began wailing, and what would make any other ministry proud, dozens of Aurors were suddenly everywhere, and some passing elves and even goblins were strapping on suits and pulling out wands or weapons.

Harry realized the stunt he had done with the guns, or at least what the Whisper had done was not too smart, but he had to know if she was alright. He had a feeling that asking was not going to give him an answer he needed, but when he saw three Aurors Apparate in front of him, and very quickly he was surrounded by as least ten wands, and even a couple daggers at the ready.

They were clearly trained, because even after an elf confirmed he was a kid, they kept their guards up and looked just as ready to attack.

Harry was not a spoiled brat, but he did wonder why they did not realize he was Harry Potter. His scar was still there, and his messy black hair and green eyes were not hard to connect to who he was.

"_They cannot see because I do not want them to see"_ the whisper told him.

Suddenly they froze, like someone hit pause. Harry cautiously walked around them, only to be met by Sarah and Boa.

"Not so fast Harry, what are you doing here?" Sarah's voice was not friendly, sharp and professional, she was on duty, and nothing, not even person aspects made any difference. There was a reason the two of them were considered the elite, and not just because their tactics were different and dirty. They took their job very seriously, and he could see they were good at going through disguises as well.

"I just want to know how Elizabeth is doing" Harry pleaded with them. Sarah's eyes softened, and she looked away from his eyes and in a soft voice she said, "She's dead"

Harry was not fooled even for a second. If it had been anyone else, she might have been able to pull it off, but he could see how hard it was to lie to him, even with her job in mind.

It was all Harry needed to know. She was not dead, like the strange Whisper had told him, and he nodded, and to their shock and relief he smiled and said, "please tell her I said hi and I hope she gets better soon"

Sarah grinned widely, she had done her job, it was not her fault he had caught on. "Smart ass, I'll make sure to keep that in mind if she does happen to be alive"

She winked and waved cheerily, and Boa saluted in mock seriousness, before they both blinked away, no pop, so probably their own travel method.

"_I will bring you home now_" the whisper said, and once again Harry felt a pull, the feeling of being squeezed through a straw, then biting ice cold feeling, and then warmth and finally Harry found himself in his room.

When he arrived at home, not school, and he saw his mother crying softly in a chair. Harry walked over, and Lily looked confused to the reason he was at home.

Harry thought she was crying over Elizabeth, but when he asked she smiled slightly and told him that she was healing, but whatever poison she had ingested was already in her system before it reacted, and even with many Phoenix tears and hundreds of potions and spells, she was only a couple hours into stable but barely.

Harry proceeded to tell her everything that happened, the visions, the strange whisper, everything. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but he could also tell she was struggling with how to tell him, or even if she should, so he told her everything first, so she could have some time to organize her thoughts.

He could tell she was still struggling, until the whisper spoke so they both could hear, and said, "Your relatives have perished from the living"

Harry was shocked that the information actually bothered him. However, from the tone, they were not just hit with Aka's, they were tortured. That was what gave him the tiniest of pains. True, they were abusive, but now his Mum explained everything. How he had unconsciously taken some of their magic, and how a very horrible man had encouraged and manipulated them for the worse.

It certainly did not excuse their actions, they had only been further motivated, but it did give him room to grieve slightly, not for what was, but for what could have been, and also that family could have been so horrible.

Harry hugged his mother, and mother and son held each other, giving strength to the other.

Lily wiped her eyes and grinned at him, the smile almost meeting her eyes. "You got to go back to school Harry"

She gently grabbed his shoulder and they Apparated outside Hogsmead. Harry transformed into shard after he waved goodbye and sped towards the front door. Megan and Hermione both looked shocked and startled as they saw him race across the lawn in his form, they would not tell anyone, but they would discuss that with him later.

It was very early, and Megan had been planning on going for a run across the lake, Hermione had also desired to come along and get some fresh air and exercise. It could wait, so they walked back and met Harry at the portrait hole. Something was different, his shoulders were up, his back straight, his jaw set, and his whole body screamed confidence and massive determination.

Harry had gone through a lot, and his physical change made Megan's chest fill with butterflies. He had definitely changed since his Mum had called for a party at their home. She had gotten the very basics, but she caught on that he had been through quite a lot in a very short space of time. His animagus, deeper voice (at least not high pitched of most pre-teens), and his light muscles that were now shaping his form, they made her breath harder than before.

Harry had a similar 'problem'. He now had images of being in love with her, of having children with her, of growing old with her...it was not something easily removed or redirected. He actually did not mind at all, it helped him see that he really did like her, and his new senses, mainly smell and sight made it even more of a desire.

He unconsciously licked his lips when she looked at him as he sat down. He noticed her soft pink lips, the way she walked, the smell of light fruit and even a tinge of chocolate? Her sparkling eyes, the way she smiled, it lit up the room.

"Harry!" a voice demanded, clearly not the first time Hermione had called him. He snapped out of his crushing on Megan, and smiled nervously before clearing his throat and asking, "whats up?"

Hermione looked between the lightly blushing Megan, and the nervous and jittery Harry, and she grinned a wide smile. "so you asked her out?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Megan shook her head embarrassed, and Harry coughed awkwardly and shook his head fast.

Obviously they were both dancing around that particular aspect, but everyone, including Harry and Megan saw that they both liked each other. Some, like Luna seemed to see it very early on, before even Megan saw it, but something kept drawing each other together, whether it was common personalities and interests, the fact that they both stood out of the crowd and still desired to be more normal than abnormal.

They both saw what many who lacked fame were unable to see. It was not fame itself that was troublesome, nor was it the attention alone. It was the constant lack of privacy, the difficulty in finding real friends, and the constant attention put on the smallest things you did.

Megan was much less so, although her stunt on the pitch and looks and performance in class did make her more than average.

Harry changed the topic, he put silencing charms and privacy charms, before changing his mind an opening his trunk. The next hour before class, Harry told a large group of his friends everything, from the time in the river, to the visions.

He avoided eye contact with Megan, even though he actually left out the name of who he had been with.

Ron was the hardest to get up, but ten minutes later he had started, an extra five minutes was spent trying to avoid exclaiming over the apartment.

When he was done, Neville slapped him on the back, "that was amazing mate, we're all with you through it all, at least I am"

The others nodded and agreed, and Megan said, "We'll be here to smack you out of your mood if we have to. Whether you realize it or not, you have something about you that makes other's follow. Not even just your title, just a way about you that calls others to follow your lead. Everyone here is with you, through the thick and thin."

Ginny nodded and said, "damn right Potter, we're like family, this war is going to be tough, and we need this to survive. I have a feeling we are not as safe as we think we are here"

Ginny's words were echoed with agreement, and Harry felt proud. Proud that he had such good friends, proud that he was able to have the respect of such great people, and very proud that they considered him their leader. He only hoped he would never have to make a decision that cost them their lives or their well beings.

He knew deep down that life did not play fair, and that sooner or later, the testing of his leadership and his courage, and all the bravery they could muster would be put in play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the department of mysteries, deep within the ministry, past the regular testings and doors, and right next to the Veil, a cauldron was bubbling and popping with acidic and revolting liquid.

A cloaked figure stirred the pot with a special rod, his face hidden behind a deep cloak.

Gellert Grindelwald grinned behind his skeletal face, he had yet to restore enough food in his body too look more human.

He was not the same man he once was, nor was he now the man he became. He was wise, at least more so than before. He had years to ponder and rethink everything, and he realized that instead of going out in the open, one had to be a puppet master, never showing his true face. His former Dumbledore was like that, he knew just what strings to pull, exactly which words to use, and who was worthy of manipulation long before anyone else saw it.

Dumbledore was growing weak, his methods of spying detected that he was not longer being aggressive about it, leaving things alone now, and being a lot more open to advice. It was sad really, the man did have such potential.

Grindelwald was on a mission. He was going to slowly add the potion into the veil, and if it worked, he could bring back long dead people.

They would not have much of a soul, and would not truly be on the planet. They would be very aggressive, because they would desire to be brought back from where they came. He would promise them release, and he would grow an army of very evil and powerful criminals. For over a thousand years, the very worst of evil people, even some of his own followers were thrown through the veil. More and more recently Dementor's Kiss was given instead, but he would get hundreds of loyal followers. Many of them even had their wands, it was signified that at least they die with it.

Only now was it going to bite them back in the arse, not all of them would have wands, and not all the wands would work anymore, but he was sure that it would be enough of a start, and getting wands for them would not be very difficult. Since their souls would not be very tied, it would actually work to their benefit, as most wands would be compatible, or at least that was his theory.

He estimated about 500 of them would have workable wands and would desire to join his crusade. He would need to be careful to fool them into staying, but it was not as simple as throwing them back in. They would fight back, in confusion they would probably fight to leave, but also fight anyone trying to force them anywhere.

Grindelwald was very excited when the potion stopped bubbling, and heavy steam began rising from the nasty looking potion.

"It is time, I am going to build an army and join Voldemort's forces. Unlike Voldemort, I see the power of working together. My army will still work for me, but he will never see it!"  
Ha laughed at his genius idea, excitement and elation working together as he began filling a small potions cup, and spilled it through the veil.

He chanted a spell with his wand in one hand, as he put cup after cup into the lightly whispering curtain.

Suddenly, when he spilled the last cup, the first of the criminals came out. Due to his magic, they felt compelled to help him, and when he told them his plans, they would not hesitate to promise allegiance.

He was disappointed that he only got 439 followers, many had come back with too little connection to the living plain, or had been far too insane and crazy to work with him.

He was also filled with hope when nineteen were werewolves, three were vampires, and one was a strange demon thing, he was not sure what he was, but the power rippling off of him was enough to throw the details of the monster away for now.

"We are now gathered together, all with the same goals and desires. However, before we make the attempts to return, we must avenge the ones who died, kill those who out you through the veil in the first place, and purge the world of those we hate so strongly"

The roar of agreement that filled the now much enlarged chamber filled the ministry. Alarms began blaring, but there was little evidence of what just happened, as they Apparted out, Grindelwald shrunk the chamber again, gave it a last look and left with a triumphant grin across his bony skeletal face.

Seconds after he left, the veil flared again, and another body shot out. A man that made many legends, sayings, curses and exclamations, Merlin himself dusted off his robe, a look of fury on his aged face. This evil dark lord would suffer for messing with the balance of life and death so greatly. _"Find Harry Potter"_ a whisper from the universe itself told him. "_They need to be warned. Fine Lily Potter first, then go to the moon base. They will know something is up, your portraits will stop working, especially yours since it was made of real magic, unlike more recent ones. You are not back by accident"_

Merlin stroked his beard, thoughts, memories and feelings returning to him from his portrait.

A minute later Merlin disappeared from the chamber. A lot had changed on this day, things could never be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The goblins were ruled by kings, but their system was far more complex. For example, Ragnok was king of Gringotts, and also the king of Goblins in general, unless the Grand King was involved. The Grand King was a goblin that had proved himself many times in battle, and had shown great leadership skills and also made a fortune in some way or another.

The Grand King was the ruler of all Goblins, but also of many orcs, trolls, and even some vampires. The vampires were strangely friendly to goblins, although the reasons ran long and deep in history.

The Grand King's name was Gorthog Zorgane Gozblah. In gobbledegook, it stood for "Mighty Warrior King". He was massive, easily the size of a man, though the magic in his crown caused that, he naturally had huge muscles, and even in smaller size, he was someone that all who knew him respected him as much as they feared him.

The Grand king rarely involved himself in Goblin business. Goblins were independent, and only needed kings for war and very large decisions, and those could usually be delt with lesser kings. So when a war broke out and the Goblins were involved, he paid a visit to King Ragnok.

Nobody knew what was said, only that the Grand King walked in with a towering rage, and walked out thoughtful and calm. Whatever was said, the entire goblin nation was now preparing for war, trolls by the dozens, hundreds of orcs and nearly fifty vampires were joining the war.

It was going to be a battle that had never been seen before. So many forces were building, and it was only a matter of times before bloodshed started. There was no way to avoid the war either, no hiding or escaping, it was international.

Even the Muggles were suiting up. A massive team of special forces and troops were being trained to fight magical attacks. They were not told the details, just that they used electricity and very advanced weapons, to be avoided being hit or around at all costs.

Minister Bones contacted the Prime Minister, and other muggle governments were also now being informed. This war was growing in intensity for both sides, and just a couple hours ago she and Lily Potter among others had met with Merlin himself next to Elizabeth's bed. She was still to weak to get up. The poison was caught, but it had already done too much damage, she was going to be out for a while.

When Merlin told them about the hundreds of escaped killers, they all realized that they had to step up their game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore paced his office, an intense look of fury and fear on his face. He had monitored Gellert Grindelwald, both for personal and security reasons.

Now he had somehow escaped from Nurmengard, he must have received help, and he could sense that he was not on a broom having fun. He was up to something, and it was not good at all.

With determination that re-energized his aged bones even more than it had recently, Dumbledore formed a plan. This time he would have no mercy. He would not stop until Gellert was dead. There was no longer any room for mercy, nor any room for saving those he did wish had hope. He was forced to toss his morality, his hopes that some of these evil people would turn good.

He had spared his old friend's life, and now it could ultimately cost the war many extra casualties. Dumbledore was an immensely powerful wizard, he was not a Lockhart, he truly did have extraordinary abilities, and for once in his life he decided to go all out. He would try to make up for his mistakes by removing the mold that was growing fast on the world. This was his time to show the world what really made Dumbledore the legend he was. He would drop his feelings, destroy his manipulative desires, and he would go fight the evil he had started his career fighting.

With adrenaline pumping, he made a note to his favorite professor McGonagall that he would be out often this year, and apparated away. The second he left, the portraits cheered and yelled out their relief. They had seen the current headmaster slipping into the abyss, losing sight of his real self. They had all but lost hope, until recently, and he now listened to the advice of many of the former headmasters, but only now did they see him break his shell that had grown and hardened over the years. This was now the man that was given great gifts, a great mind, and the energy and determination to do it all.

The real Albus Dumbledore was now back again, and once more the scale between Light and Dark began evening out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was flying through a storm. Unlike in the past, he seemed fully aware of his body, and he swooped down, skimming over the roiling and powerful ocean water below. Strangely, even with the heavy winds, loud lightning and wet steam and rain, he felt good. The water cooled his skin, cleared his mind, and he zoomed through the rain, dodging lightning, a grin of bliss and acceleration on his face.

He flew up, above the clouds and into the night sky. This high up and in the middle of the ocean, the night sky was bright with dazzling bright stars that winked at him, almost smiling down at him. He could swear he felt his father looking down, also smiling and telling him he was doing good, to stay strong, for himself and those he loved.

Harry looked down, and could not help but gasp. The dark storm clouds below crackled with electricity here and there, and the sight was so beautiful, it took nearly a minute before he realized the air was a bit thin.

Instead of putting up a bubble head charm, which he was now able to do wandless, he dove fast and hard, through the clouds, and into the water. Right before he entered he put a powerful bubble head charm, with a slight Lumos that encompassed it.

He swam into the dark waters, without the light of the sky, the blue was dark even at the upper areas. The light did very little to his vision, but he enjoyed the swimming sensations.

He heard a loud piercing moan, followed by loud whistles. He swam further down, and stared in awe at a blue whale and a baby blue whale.

He felt like a twig coming up close to the huge animal, and out of curiosity he began swimming closer. One huge eye met his, and the mother was clearly telling him to beware, she had a daughter and she would do what most mother's did when a threat came nearby; protect in any form needed.

Harry focused and called out to the mother. "I mean you and your baby no harm" he tried.

The Blue Whale turned its massive head at his direction, and he realized that words were not going to work.

Instead, he though of how it felt to be safe, and tried to send images and feelings of peace and safety, creating the images and feel that he only meant peace.

It worked, the whale almost seemed to nod. Harry moved slowly and carefully, he saw the mother still kept a huge eye on him. Harry swam right up to the large whales head, and swam next to it.

The baby blue whale seemed to find it funny, he could not feel their basic emotions, and he wondered what it was he had even done. The young whale felt playful, except it was huge and he was not sure he was going to be able to play anything with it, one crash and he was in trouble.

The mother seemed to catch on, and he felt her feelings and thoughts, she wanted him to go on her back.

He lay on the massive hide, holding on, and the baby seemed to let it go, but she still kept lightly butting next to him on her mother. It was a her, he could sense it from her language, perhaps his animal instinct's from his animagus were making it easier to understand.

He wondered if a tickling charm would work, and the mother was only upset for a second when she saw him shooting something at her daughter, but he could swear the baby whales loud noises were giggles.

He had to use a large burst of strength to tickle her through the hide and for her size, but he began feeling a warm feeling coming from the both of them. He was sure it was friendship, whales did exhibit those things.

He also knew they were quite intelligent, and suddenly his necklace glowed. The glow encompassed the entire group, and vanished. He was shocked when he began receiving intelligent thoughts and feelings coming from the whales.

"Thank you legged one, we can never repay your kindness"

Harry was confused, but a large eye met his, and it said, "We will spread the word, help will be yours soon"

The deep reverberation that came from the whale was not english, but in his mind, he understood perfectly.

He could sense much more intelligent thoughts and feelings, that of a Human even, and he wondered what his necklace had done.

'is this even real?' Harry asked to himself.

"_Yes it is"_ The whisper he remembered so well told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke with a start in his dorm, and sighed at his strange dream, until he realized he was sopping, and one drop from his face onto his tongue, and he tasted sea water.

"what the hell?" he asked out loud. He quickly dried his clothes, took a long shower, and got ready for the day, in his mind he kept repeating over and over, "what is going on?"

Harry walked to the common room, and sat by the fire. A couple minutes later, all his friends and others came down into the common room. They could tell Harry was very distracted, and it got worse as the day passed.

Every time he passed an animal, he could feel its own feelings and desires, and with some larger one's like Hermione's new cat, quite intelligent and usually disturbing on some level.

When Hedwig flew up to him during lunch, Harry heard her complain about not being loved enough from Harry. He knew birds could grow feelings, and he knew that Hedwig was a very intelligent owl, but he was not prepared for the intense feelings that came from his bird friend. She was a proud owl, and she wanted attention, and because she was Harry's friend, she felt bad that he was no longer as friendly.

Harry sent her a "follow me, have a surprise"

Hedwig cocked her head, clearly wondering how the hell he had spoken to her in her brain, but she dipped her beak in a nod, and flew onto his shoulder.

All his friends, except Ron saw there was something up. Megan could also see a hidden conversation between owl and human.

She motioned for them all to sit when they tried to follow him. As much as she knew he was up to something, she would respect his privacy. The last thing Harry needed was to worry about his friends spying on him.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to the owlry, and transformed into his Eagle Owl. Hedwig flew back with shock, hooting, "bloody hell!"

Harry looked at Hedwig with a funny grin, and she quickly explained, "I have been around your friend Ron, I know a lot worse"

Harry grinned at her, and she grinned back, but in an owl way, it just seemed natural for a grin to look nothing like a grin with a beak.

"So you have become an Animagus?" Hedwig asked, this time Harry really did gawk at her. How did she know these things?

"First of all, I am a beautiful female owl, so most of the owls try to get my attention, and I gather a lot of information that they have gathered around them. I am also very intelligent" she puffed her chest out and held her beak high, an arrogance that Harry knew was both real and also playful.

"Also, your friend Hermione, and your mate Megan both speak out loud as they work, I catch on"

Harry squawked, "my mate?"

Hedwig, laughed, he realized they were speaking both in the mind as well as out loud, in whatever language super intelligent owls speak anyways.

"You don't need to dance around the truth, I won't tell anyone" she hooted, and it was full of humor. He felt like he knew her forever, and in a way he did.

Daphne Greengrass entered the Owlery, and Harry was nervous she had somehow realized who he was, because of all the owls, her eyes met his crystal green ones. Maybe the fact that he was hooting to an owl that was clearly Harry Potter's, or maybe it was the green eyes, or even maybe she was good at sensing magic, and Harry had a massive amount for an owl...

Whatever it was, even though Harry thought maybe she did not catch on, he could swear her lip rose up slightly in amusement. Harry did not help the situation by quickly changing back in a panic, and running down the stairs and out quickly.

He missed Daphne stepping behind a statue and holding in her giggles as Harry's panicked expression. She wouldn't tell anyone, she would not even use it as black mail, unless she had no choice of course.

She already had a large group of slythirin's that were at least giving the other side a shot. They were on the fence, mostly because they feared for their lives if they tried going Light.

What mattered most was that things needed to change, and most of her fellow students in her house saw that, hopefully they would borrow some Gryffindor courage, and be brave enough to stand even when both sides looked at them wrong.

Little did Daphne know, she was about to be tested in the worst kind of way, as she opened the letter she had taken from her mothers owl.

Her shriek of pain and anguish echoed in the halls, and it seemed to cut into everyone's hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pup, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius asked Harry as he ran by with Hedwig on his shoulders.

He recognized that look from his own experiences, but waved it off at the severity of the news.

Harry nodded and walked into his office. Sirius had been teaching well so far, by far better than many teachers before him. Things were looking up in DADA wise for future generations. Even if this war was won, it was always good and important to stay sharp, not get lazy and weak with time.

"There was an attack a little over an hour ago. We have a lot of losses, and we had to retreat for the first time in the war. Its complicated in the details, but some highly dangerous killers were brought back from the dead. They attacked the Greengrasses, and both parents were killed. We lost seventeen on our side, though you don't know any of them"

Harry's face fell, he hated hearing about innocents dying, and he knew he would drive himself harder now that the killings were really happening. If he was to defeat Voldemort, every minute was a minute he could have killed Voldemort. True, he was not strong enough yet, at least not to have a fair chance of winning, so he knew that training was key.

A second later they heard Daphne's scream, and it cut into Harry's soul, the pain and heartbreak of losing both parents in one swoop.

Sirius shared Harry's fury, both eyes met, their desire to kill, to take revenge for so many lost lives, it was burning in Harry's veins, clouding his functions.

The visions he had received calmed him, and he knew that getting angry was only going to make him necklace. Oh those monsters would suffer, they would not go unpunished. For now, that was not going to happen, and he pulled a communication card, glad he had given the gifts from Dumbledore to his friends.

A couple minutes later, Daphne was surrounded by Gryffindors and her friends in Slythirin. Both houses ignored their previous hatred, and comforted the girl. In what would have generally been an annoying event, Daphne did feel better, she felt good that despite house differences, these fellow students cared, and they were there if she needed them.

It nearly broke all their hearts to see Astoria Greengrass run at her sister and cry in her arms, as her sister tried to comfort her even as her own heart seemed to be ripping to shreds.

Both sisters sat holding each other and crying, and all the others walked to a respectable difference, only Daphne's best friend Tracey sat next to them, rubbing her friends back and whispering little nothings. Tracey was forever grateful that Daphne had treated her like a friend from the beginning. She was not a pureblood, and Daphne had completely ignored it unlike others. It tore at her to see her best friend in so much pain.

Harry was no longer the only one who was burning with the desire to act. It was a large stepping stone, almost without any verbal agreement, a group began to form. No name was added yet, but what was very clear in everyone's eyes, nobody was going to be alone, and they were not going to sit still any longer.

From creating helpful potions for the fighters, to creating better battle armors, they would try and start small, and Harry was sure Sirius would help out, his Mum would even help, she knew how restless they were getting. It was not much yet, but this was a very personal war, and even the younger generation would not stand by and do nothing anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like this chapter? Please review :)


	23. Chapter 23:UPDATED-Fears,Tears,Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not make any money off of this. I do not own Harry Potter, or any elements and plots that I did not make myself.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy. My time is freeing up again, so hopefully it will come faster.

***Updated:** This chapter was too choppy, confusing, and hard to follow. I am working on it, and will continue to do so. I would suggest reading it over if you have not seen this skim over if you have read it already, not very big changes, just hopefully better read.

I hope you like this chapter, please review, and tell me if you like what I did with this chapter (both inside and any tips/mistakes) :)

* * *

The calm before the storm. Something that is said before a real storm, when everything is still, the air smells damp, and the horizon is clearly full of storm clouds. The same applies to many areas of life, but sadly they are not always recognized.

It is almost worse when it is, knowing something bad is happening, and much more is coming, but being helpless or not having enough information or power to act.

Is it a good thing to have a warning for something terrible, if you cannot change it, and knowing will only make your time with whoever/whatever could be in danger less enjoyable?

It can also cause people to come together, to form a stronger bond. Knowing there is a danger allows for preparation, even if just a mental one.

Harry was dreaming...

Harry was in a very dark place. No light source was around, although the air seemed to buzz with the very faintest of light, making it both Harry's biggest clue to his location, and also dread.

When he had entered the cave in the river, he had always felt certain emotions, feelings, even thoughts that seemed alien to him. Not in their actual meaning, but in its power. He felt like he was a star in the sky; a tiny twinkle in a place so big, so deep and vast that he felt almost like a leaf blowing in strong wind. It was both scary and thrilling, and he was still not sure what it was.

When he had first began learning Animagus on his trip for 6 months with Doctor Zay, he had received the feeling of pride, the thoughts of "you can do it" and even a flash of him in an unrecognizable form, flying in a blur, joy radiating off the quick flash.

However, the feeling had also turned uneasy and radiated disapproval when he tried to make so many animagus, especially magical creatures. It warned him that magical animagus are very rare, and very hard to control, and that even having one magical and one regular can take much longer than normal. To try and have so many, and such powerful ones, it would not only take much longer to truly work, but he would never be truly in tune with any single one.

The method he had used, Doctor Zay had showed him that each human has one inner beast, their very first, and most powerful animagus. This is the form most Wizards and Witches use. However, most people have different sides to themselves. A sly and cunning person may take a large cat or fox, but they may also be able to pull off a bird, the love of flight, freedom, and possibly even haughtiness. The ritual, and using Occlumency allowed him to pick animals, and find the common links between you and the creature. Sometimes, it was not very successful, at which point you stop right away (basilisk).

Harry had delved into many at one, going all out, but once it was formalized, it was forever a part of you, it truly becomes a new aspect of your magic and very self. It was not possible to change one's mind about a form. Harry decided instead, to work with his magic tiger form, and mastering one at a time.

He was startled out of his memories, his initial thoughts still pulsing in his brain "where am I, and is this as bad as I think it is". The cave had sent a small warning, "_If you should ever return in dark shadows, you must leave. Leave very quickly, the red orbs are not friendly"_

He was sure it was what it meant. Like in the past, and like his animagus, it seemed to know quite a bit, and also warned him more than a couple of times about a sneak attack from the Doctor, and that he would be sick the next day. It seemed that whatever it was, it was something he needed to trust.

'How do I leave?' he wondered to himself, slowly and carefully moving about in the darkness. He changed into his Shard form, and prowled around.

Soon, a deep rooted fear took him, but he was unsure why. Faint scents wafted into his powerful animagus nose, and he smelt fear, sickness, death, and foul smells that were instant warning bells.

He moved closer, and suddenly a dim red light lit up ten feet away, followed by more. Soon, what seemed like red lanterns were surrounding him, and he heard strange hissing noises. He change into his human form, and almost gasped when he heard voices.

"Human, help us"

The hissing was not snake like, and he was sure it seemed to come from the very air, lacking the breathy or volume sound of a human's voice. Almost like it had a bass in its hiss, a strange deep sound that was made eerie by the hissing background.

"Human, help us"

The voices then died out, and one voice alone rose slight in pitch, now it had a tinge of emotion in it.

Harry was nervous. Even with the red light, he could not see anything else, and his skin was crawling now.

"Help us get them back, they must come back"

Harry got the chills even more now, the voice held deep anger, and a mixture of fear, desperation, and something else, something he was not at all sure could fit in this bizarre situation. Love?

"Human, get them back, they do not belong with the world of the living"

Harry was now unsure whether this was a dream or not. True, he had fallen asleep in his dorm bed, but this felt so real, he felt the effects, he smelled the smells...

"Help us or DIE"

Suddenly, a red tinged skeleton face appeared almost touching Harry, the only reason his nose did not bump was because the skeleton had no nose. The bone glowed and pulsed red, explaining the red orbs, not lanterns after all. Its eyes with swirling black, so pitch black, it seemed to suck in light, like a black hole.

Harry darted back, his eyes wide with fright, his heart seemed to skip a few beats, and he broke into a sweat, he could almost smell his own fear. It was so sudden, he had not even noticed the skeleton.

"I-uhh-y-yes, I dunno-I..." Harry took a deep breath, the skeleton had faded back, but this time he sensed it, and a lot more, maybe even hundreds. They had power too, but rotting power, a power that was meant only for pain and evil.

"Who are they?" he asked, in a clear voice, mustering his strength, his mind trying to find a way to leave.

"Human, find them and bring them back to hell, or your world will burn. Find them human, for your sake, hope you do, they will kill someone very close to you soon, find them or grieve"

Harry gasped in shock, as he woke up, an image flashed through his brain, filling him with terror and grief, but when he woke up in his bed sweating, he forgot who he saw, and the details slid away from his mind so fast, he only remembered that he did see someone, and he felt the residue grief feeling. Not even the gender remained, but he now felt like a timer was ticking, and he was at a loss how much time it held, and what the hell he was supposed to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[About 2 days later, Potter Main Property, Potter Estate]**

Lily sighed as she sat down for dinner, the house elves all sitting around the table with her, a sight only increased in strangeness by the fact that they were chatting with each other, laughing, like normal people. They did keep close eyes on Lily, they still worked for her, but they were family, and they saw how much that meant to Lily, so any last reluctance was gone.

Tonight, they were less vocal, and kept much stronger eyes on their mistress, or as they now called her, "Lily Potter", using full name was still part of their nature, but when they had taken language classes to speak a bit better (turns out it was not just their way of speaking, they really did lack language skills as a general race. They still spoke in an almost cute form, but they were more easily understood, and more easily able to hold in depth conversations with Lily.

"Is Lily Potter feeling alright?" one of them asked, concern on her face.

Lily's eyes were slightly bloodshot, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed pale. Upon further inspection, she seemed to be sweating a bit, and she had very small tremors.

"Yes Rosey, I'm alright, just tired I guess"

The elves looked at her incredulously. The fact was, Lily Potter was not someone to overwork herself. She was organized, and she made sure to get at least a safe 6-8 hours of sleep a night. Overworking, especially on her job was not at all a smart move, and she made sure that she went home, got some sleep, but was ready for a message in case she was ever needed, which was rarely, she had a great secretary, and Amelia helped out a lot.

So if it was not sleep, maybe she was sick?

"Maybe you is sick?" the youngest elf, the one that took care of the training areas. He even tried to weight lift for fun, but he gave up fast, since his magic always kicked in to help, and he never got any real workout from it. He still enjoyed doing it though, but he was still a bit behind in learning. (Lily taught them here and there, and she gave them books, a muggle movie that demonstrated, and they also figured it out pretty fast when she asked them if they wanted to.

Lily smiled tiredly, praying she was not. Wizards rarely got sick, it had to be very strong to give them even small cold symptoms, and unlike many Muggle born, she was even more protected by her very strong magic, and her 'rebirth' had also restrengthened her body.

If Lily was sick, it had to be magically induced, she did feel achy. "I'll go get some sleep"

She picked up her dishes, and she laughed weakly when all the houseelves seemed to be restraining themselves from grabbing it from her. Her personal elf did gently take it though, and she popped upstairs, filled a bath, prepared tea...Before Lily even trudged her way into her room, she had a bath ready, tee, some potions...all ready.

She thanks them,and she thought she felt better later on when she went to sleep. Little did she know, it was about to get much worse, and continue to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[Harry's Trunk, 2 Days after Lily first gets sick]**

"yea, and then they said that if I do not find and get them back to them, someone I know will die. I don't remember who it was, but it was enough to make me feel super anguished"

Harry was telling Sarah, Tonks, and Boa his story, and despite it, he was not offended that they seemed to have permanent smiles on their faces. They had gone on a small scouting trip to the River, but apparently someone was sick, so they went hoping the person would get better, but it seemed the person was under some kind of curse, cause it did not do much.

"Who is this someone?" Harry asked, he felt a strange fear rising in his stomach.

He did not get his answer, because Elizabeth herself stepped out of the closet where the entrance to and from the moon lay.

On her shoulders was the Phoenix, and she looked majestic in her long gold dress, sparkling eyes, very obvious curves..She was clearly in better condition then even before. She did look a bit frail, she moved a bit slow, and she seemed to be slightly out of breath even as she sat down.

Harry offered her tea, but look mortified, knowing she had been poisoned in that very seat by Tea. She just smiled it off, and Harry gave her a gentle hug, followed by the others.

"I'm glad your alright!" Harry said with a grin. Elizabeth smiled at him, but something raised alarm bells in his mind. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he got up casually to go to the bathroom.

"Mum, I need to know if you have seen Elizabeth. Is she still gone?" he asked his communication Chocolate card, which promptly sent his message to Lily's. Everyone with a card kept it with them all the time just in case.

"Hey Harry" Tonks said, opening the bathroom without even knocking. He jumped in surprise, but she whispered, "Lily is sick, she cannot answer you. She sent a rebound so all messages go to me. You have suspicions about someone?"

Harry nodded, accepting her words, but now his thoughts were on Lily. If the river did not help his mother, something was very wrong.

Harry went back to the table, where Boa was chatting to Elizabeth, both laughing about some distant memory.

Sarah excused herself, and she came back a minute later, sat down and turned to whisper something in Boa's ears. His ears turned pink, and he cleared his throat.

Harry watched everything, his bad feelings were now very intense.

Tonks had described something about the cards that was not possible. You were not able to "bounce" messages to someone else. Elizabeth was acting almost cold, like she was not really the one he knew. Sarah was also acting very odd, at least now she was, about the time when Elizabeth stepped into the room, very obviously flirting with Boa, and even winking at Harry, but not in the playful way they more often did nowadays, he sensed more in the seduction, less play, more creepy/real. He was far too young, and it was not at all like Sarah.

On the other hand, Boa was acting very normal, and if anyone could catch imposters from anyone in the room currently, it was him. He knew Elizabeth and Sarah really well, and Tonks enough."hey Boa, I need advice on something" Harry asked, and Boa stood and followed Harry to the other room.

He said it in a way that was almost screaming teenage guy problems, maybe help with getting a girl or something. Harry did very heavy privacy charms which he was still working on but could do it enough, especially with his body mind and magic on full alert. He took a deep breath before he turned to boa and said, "I think we might have impostors"

Boa smiled, and Harry could swear he saw a glint of red flash in his eyes. It was so quick, Harry ignored it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Boa's words were normal, if not a bit too professional sounding (Boa would have made it a bit more awkward or teasing)

Harry smiled, he felt relief, there was too much going on for him to be paranoid.

"Come on Human, lets just see if they let themselves show their true selves"

Harry's heart stopped, and time seemed to slow. His body seemed to be moving so slow, his mind was in panic, and he could feel his rapid heartbeat pulsing in his eyes, his chest, his veins..

"Human, you have been warned!" Boa's face transformed into a terrifying skeleton, as did the other's around the table.

"Your precious loved ones are at risk, hurry up human, the sand is emptying fast"

Harry suddenly woke up in the kitchen in his trunk, Boa was gently shaking him, Sarah looked really worried, and Tonks was holding an empty bottle of potion, a very tiny bit of slimy green liquid still on the bottom.

Harry jumped wildly when he saw them, and Tonks quickly explained, "Something is very wrong with your trunk. We found this bottle in the bathroom near the garbage. It does not make sense, since why leave it there? Why not vanish or remove it? Someone must have been here, and were either careless or purposely sloppy"

Tonks sighed, clearly frustrated, and Sarah continued, "you were telling us a story, and suddenly your eyes turned all creepy, milky white, and you glowed red. We sat you down, and you were mumbling about Elizabeth, and us three, and impostors?"

She trailed off, seeing a look in Harry's eyes. She walked over to Harry, and whispered something in his ear. Harry blushed, and it was clearly something that proved she was Sarah.

"I asked to borrow the moon rocket" Tonks told him, and Harry nodded.

Boa grinned, and said, "I beat you up the first hundred times you fought me"

Sarah snorted, "we both beat him up, and more than 100 times, don't be putting all the credit on your saggy shoulders!"

Boa smirked back, "Oh, at least its my shoulders that's saggy..."

Sarah slapped him in the face, but follow up with a grin and a playful kiss on the cheek. Harry was not exactly sure what was up with them. They were the perfect match, but they never seemed to show much more than very close friendship. However, in that kiss, Harry realized there was more to it. Boa like her, and she liked him, obviously something was holding them back.

"I'll get this analyzed when I leave" Tonks told them, and Sarah nodded. The two would go through different labs, the moon's (which was more detailed, but took longer, and the Ministry's, which was basic and fast)

Harry told them about his strange hallucination, and Boa shook his head sadly. "We don't have any idea where the "missing dead" are. There are a lot of dark forces building, and I suspect the first major battles are coming up. Besides, how the hell are you supposed to send hundreds of dangerous and crazy prisoners back through the veil? Even killing them, why you?"

Harry nodded, the same thoughts on his mind. They had connected that if those red zombie-skeletons were real, then they were probably talking about the evil dead that came back though the veil. Apparently Merlin himself was back, and he was doing something big, something that would turn the tide of the war.

"What of the Time Shadows?" Harry asked Sarah and Boa. They both looked at each other, shrugged at the same time, before Sarah turned back to Harry.

"I think it was easier said than done. We claim to have joined a side, but many of the members are not willing to join the Light side, and others refuse to fight. Then there is also the fact that many are already in the Light sides forces, so the numbers are even smaller. The Time Shadows were not supposed to be prepared for war yet. They want to conquer the world, but they are only a few, the leaders. The members like us, we are not interested in that plan. So they are not prepared to force anyone to fight, so right now, they are barely a force to count in a fight."

They sat there, considering her words. Boa's eyes widened, "Harry, the goblin Grand King would like to speak with you"

Harry knew who the grand king was, and was very surprised. "details?" Harry asked, pressing for more.

"I'm not sure, Elizabeth is still really frail, she is not getting out of bed for a few more days. She wanted to speak to you about it before you go, so for now, just giving you a heads up"

Harry smiled his thanks.

"Alright, goodnight, I need my sleep" Harry mumbled, yawning wide. He said his goodbye's, and went up to his dorm bed, and was soon fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas McAngur was a shy Gryffindor second year, who stayed in the corners of observation, barely more than a passing face and a shy smile or word. In reality, he was on a mission. He was in the house of the lions, and he certainly did belong there, although maybe second to slytherin.

His dad was a pureblood, who had married a muggle, his mum. When his dad had joined the Death Eaters, hiding his pregnant Mum, it had been the first stage in Thomas's mission in life. Voldemort had found out, but before he killed the Mum, he realized she had a very powerful child. Instead of killing both, Thomas was kept alive, and Voldemort took a very large chunk of his magic, promising his dad that if Thomas behaved and did what he was told, he would get it back.

Thomas's mission in life was to get his magic back. He was constantly reminded of his mission drilled in from his Dad, and the reality that he was perhaps normal at magic, when in reality, he would have been a very strong Wizard.

Voldemort wanted him to spy on his fellow gryffindors, and also to find out everything he could about the security, from teacher's schedules, to prefects, and any passages in and out of Hogwarts. Voldemort had been to Hogwarts, but he wished to know if was more to learn. He had someone free to do it, why not.

Thomas was also supposed to try and befriend Harry Potter. For some odd reason, that crazy girl Luna Lovegood always seemed to step in his way, or ask him something to keep him from going up to Harry. More recently he saw her eyes almost glow with anger, and it was such a shocking sight on the normally lost and odd girl, that he pretty much gave up. He was not sure how, but he was certain she knew something.

When he had tried when she was not around, Ginny Weasley had begun to do the same, and the last attempt, Neville Longbottom had practically growled at him when he tried approaching. It seemed they were all in on whatever it was they knew, all but Harry.

Harry did see something, he had frowned when he saw Ron cracking his knuckles, but Megan had whispered something, and Harry had gone from confused, to shocked, to clearly embarrassed, and the horrified looks Harry gave him did not match what the others were looking like, so he assumed they had clearly exaggerated.

He wondered if there was a leak.

Thomas bit his tongue, tears of pain streaming from his eyes when his very core of magic shattered pain all over, exploding from the inside out. He put up a quick silencing charm, and screamed his lungs out. Voldemort had a way of sending him information and messages, but it involved torture, probably just cause Voldemort wanted it that way.

"Kill Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Megan"

He felt his magic fill, his core expanding, a large portion of his magic returned. He would need it to succeed.

He already had a plan. He did not need to cast spells, it would start with tearing the friendships apart. First, Harry and Megan needed to be separated now, before it was too late.

It would take a few days, but once they were against each other, or at least avoiding each other, he could move on to the next stage. He would make it seem like Hermione Killed Ginny, because she wanted to be pureblood. Obviously Granger was stupid, all Muggles are stupid. He felt sick that he was born to such filth, but it was what it was. It was not too unrealistic for the Mudblood to kill out of spite and jealousy.

Oh yes, he was going to get his power's back after this. He wondered why he did not mention Potter. The Dark Lord probably wanted to deal with the pest himself.

With someone on the inside, and an event that would be so shocking, they would put their guards down, Hoghwarts was soon going to be under Lord Voldemort's control, both Thomas and Voldemort were certain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Harry sat down for breakfast two days later, he realized something was off. For one, people were staring at him odd, and whispers broke out as he sat down and grabbed some toast.

Hermione handed him her special addition prophet, and he was not amused to say the least. Rita was in for a very painful future. She had been warned, but this could not continue. It was easy to say to ignore it, but it was not right, not for him or the others mentioned.

**Boy Who Lived or Boy Who Cheats?**

**By**: Rita Skeeter

_We all know that Harry Potter has saved us multiple times, and that he is strong, handsome, and clearly jumps from woman to woman, but is he taking his love life too far? Has our Hero gone crazy or traumatized from his horrible fighting at such a tender age? Will he turn evil now? _

_We heard from fellow students at Hogwarts, mainly Draco Malfoy, son and heir to the powerful and respectable Malfoy. He says, "Harry has been using almost every girl in Hogwarts. He is pig, first he does that Mudblood Hermione, then that weasle girl, but on top of this, he is cheating on his girl-friend Megan"_

_Other students such as Crabbe and Goyle; big people in society agree completley with Draco Malfoy, and its shameful that such a hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived is leading such a horrible example. We received these pictures plus more proof from a student who wishes to remain anonymous. Don't believe these claims, look at the pictures and see for yourself!_

For Possibly More Horrible Things Harry Potter has done - Page 4,5,6

For More information on his new and horrible Harem - Page 7,8,9

For a background on Harry Potter- Page 10 (Bottom left small box)

The pictures were strange magical pictures, only showing about 2 seconds at a time, but done at the exact moment so that Megan whispering something in Harry's ears looks much more flirtatious from the angle of the picture.

It has Harry turning Ginny around when she could not spot someone in the crowded common room, and it had many pictures of Harry in the Library with Hermione.

It seemed like people forgot the fact that Harry was only about 12 years old, and now he was only thirteen, and it was scary how from the right angles, and caught in the right moments, an arm on the shoulder could look like more, a kiss on the cheek can look like more is going on down as well.

Harry's face was inflamed, both from intense fury, and embarrassment.

He was not the only one, Ginny's face was red as a tomato, Hermione's was clenched and a faint aura of magic could be seen around her, she was angry, very angry.

Megan looked stunned, and she quickly wiped a small tear of anger, shock and determination. She was going to hunt this Rita lady. This was much worse then anything she had seen in the US, a freakin' short article purely bashing an innocent boy and three innocent girls.

She, like Harry blamed herself for the other three being included and getting embarrassed.

Harry stormed out of the hall, not realizing he was actually moving at nearly a blur, his added strength from his animagus, added to his magic and anger.

He walked out onto the grounds, it was dreary whether, a light misty rain, dark clouds, but the cool fresh wind cooled his face and soothed his anger.

Harry put his hands out, feeling the droplets brush softly against his previously clenched fist.

A mist began growing around his hands, and Harry got a taste of real pure magic. The truest of forms, as the mist turned into water, then to ice, back to water. He thought of a fish, wondering if there were any fish in the water, and suddenly the water he was strangely morphing turned into a dazzling fish.

It was clearly alive, but it seemed to look at him, almost like it was waiting for him to decide its fate. Harry liked the fish, he had never created anything like that before, especially without a wand. Plus, he was pretty sure you were not able to make food, and he could sense this was not the kind of thing you could make with a wand. Like all creatures, if he concentrated, he seemed to be able to feel their needs, desires, and in the case of the more intelligent, thoughts, feelings, emotions...

He tossed the fish into the black lake, but a tentacle snapped up and gobbled it, making Harry wince involuntarily.

Harry sighed deeply, and sat down on the damp grass, the wet wind softly whipped his black messy hair, and he was thankful his contacts prevented the mist from getting in his eyes as he stared out across the lake.

It seemed so unfair, like no matter what happened, something bad was there to make it all rot. His Mum was sick, and she was not answering his mirror calls, Amelia was hurt, followed by Elizabeth. So many secrets were whispering at him, teasing him for his lack of knowledge. What was so important about "Crunchy Bar" that someone would trigger poison her to die when she tried to tell hi,? How did someone keep getting into his trunk? Who the hell were those skeletons, and what did they really want?

Questions sped through his mind, and his gut twisted at the thought of losing his Mum, or any of his friends. Sarah and Boa were like family now, so was Tonks and many of his friends. Harry wanted family, he missed that chance in his first 10 or so years, and he liked the idea a lot. In truth, they were his family, by everything but blood.

Harry cried, like he cried when he first entered the world of magic with Elizabeth. Everyone he loved seemed to appear before him, and it seemed like his mind was playing a sick joke on him, for each face looked at him, accusing glares shooting through his very soul. Then he saw their graves, and he wept harder, knowing it was not true, but feeling like it was.

It was his duty to kill Voldemort, and everyday that passed people died. Wasn't it his duty to kill Voldemort before the real terror began?

Lily's voice echoed in his head, "_This is not your battle Harry. A cruel fate awaits you, one that I will try everything to prevent, but right now, let me and the adults fight. We will do everything to make sure that when you do face him, you will have an army by your side. You have already killed, but Voldemort is strong, very strong. Please don't do anything stupid"_

She had sat hi down and made it clear that this was a war, and that even though children would sadly have to fight, either for their own homes, or if an attack happened and they were there, but the fighting itself was for the Aurors and the Light forces. Lily saw the flames of determination in his eyes, and it scared her. In a moment of anger or loss, he could very easily make the mistake of going straight to Voldemort. Everyone had their weaknesses, and Harry's was certainly geared into killing that monster, and protecting the innocents that had yet to be slaughtered, and the fighters who had yet to be killed.

Harry's sobs grew more pronounced, and he was not aware that he had faded, so invisible that nobody could have found him. If he had looked, he would have seen many of his friends looking for him, but his mind was torn with grief. In his minds eye, he already lost his loved ones, his worse fears seemed to solidify as he watched.

"_They are not dead Harry. They are not dead but you are killing them by giving up. Stand tall, put your chin up, and show the world that you are a hero. Show the public that they have hope, show your friends and loved ones that you love them unconditionally. Smile and laugh, but most of all, live your life. Life is too short, especially in times of war. Please Harry, you are a brave lad, and the best son I could ever hope for. Your mother needs you now, and so does the world at large. Show them son. Lily has been cursed, check on her if you can...Send Lily my love, I love you both very much_"

Harry heard his father's voice, and while it echoed as if from far away, and some would believe it was imagined, to Harry it was enough for him to clear his mind, once again reminded that even his Dad was looking after him, even if just in his heart or from above.

The next thing Harry knew he was trudging up the stair cases to his dorm. He was too tired to think much about the arguing coming from near the great hall, a few students and teachers were arguing about missing students, but he went unnoticed and by the time he reached his dorm, he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up the next morning determined to see his mother. He was also determined to distance himself from a one particular girl. He hated himself for doing it, but it was confirmed when he went down, and everyone turned to look at him as one, and he noticed that he was unable to meet Megan's eyes.

She had been slandered in public, and he knew how she was like him, not the biggest fan of fans and attention. Now, because of him she had been embarrassed, and it seemed that Megan had a something as well, for she also avoided his eyes.

The next few hours passed fast, but when he was refused permission to see his Mum, he went into his trunk, and using his wand, he focused all his magic and into the feeling of Apparating, praying it would work from this distance and through very two powerful wards.

With a loud crack he disappeared, and appeared at him in the massive kitchen.

"Where is my Mum" Harry asked the elf, a very bad feeling developing from the very silent mansion. If she was sick, she would be here, and he did not sense anyone, even with his heightened hearing. Was she really cursed? Did the skeleton's do this?

The little elf turned sad at what she had to do, but she shook her head. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" he half yelled and growled, panic rising in his chest.

The elf shook her head again, and in a soft voice she said, "Lily Potter told me not to tell you. She says to tell you that she is fine, and not to worry"

It did actually relieve Harry a bit, the elf was telling the truth. She was a new elf, and he had never seen her before, but he felt the connection that identified her as a Potter elf, and the elf would never lie to a Potter, even under Lily's command, since Harry was the last and only Heir. Especially when Harry was like this, magic flaring, he would have detected deceit from the little one.

Harry went back to Hogwarts in a huff, both angry and relieved. He hoped that if she was cursed and not home, someone was taking care of her and she would be in good care.

This did not help his friendships though, the stress and nerves, and worsened his distance to Megan. He really did like Megan, and it was clear she liked him, but could she do that to him and him to her? He admitted it even to himself, the paper had hurt him greatly, and if it hurt that much for Megan, Hermione, Ginny...he just could not let it happen.

Strangely he was not as effected by Hermione and Ginny, probably because that was a full out lie. For Megan though, it was almost the truth, and it bothered him that it was thrown in like that with such cruelty and lies. The pictures made it even worse, and he also feared that deep inside, the other girls almost believed it. Maybe not the facts, but a part of the brain might now always hold this article, a tiny bit of distrust always in the background.

Of course, Megan was upset for Harry. She was older than him, and she should not have begun to get so close. Now Harry was hurting, and so were two of her younger friends, all because of her. She knew it was probably not smart, because she really wanted something to happen between them, but right now, some distance was healthy, she was sure of it.

The next week passed fast, Harry and Megan no longer even talking, not in a negative way, but their only words were very simple and to the point. It seemed that Megan suddenly had many admirers, many realizing that now that Potter was gone, they would have more of a chance. This caused even more of a rift, because Harry told himself some other guy was going to ask her now, and that hurt more than he could say. He really did like her, but he figured that she would be happier without him, his stubborn mind and everything going on would not budge.

For both of them, it was increased ten fold to what it was because of the war, the stress, and Harry's Mum. Elisabeth was due to talk to him any day now, and it all came smashing together, worsening everyone's moods, and blowing both Megan's and Harry's reactions to greater levels.

Hermione was upset, and she was not alone. The entire new group had been growing and flourishing, members from every single house were warming up to each other. It was not exactly good yet, Draco Malfoy was even more rude, more arrogant and he actually had a following for the first time. Even older Slytherins seemed to be following the brat, and it was made clear that it was not out of plain loyalty. Draco began trying to cause terror, and he was sneaky about it, making it difficult to pinpoint who the attackers were, and how the sabotage of personal stuff was happening, especially in places like Gryffindor dorms and common room. Probably not his own ideas or plans, but still obviously under his "orders".

Most of it had a green floating snake, very small like a tiny dark mark but just the snake. The snake floated above the destroyed stuff, or over the cursed student.

Even some Revenclaws were showing outright hostility towards Harry and some others in Gryffindor, and apparently Cho Chang was cursed by fellow members of her house for considering joining the unnamed group led by Harry and his friends.

It seemed like some students were developing these traits, and many, especially the teachers were suspicious that they were not isolated random attacks and anger. One student was caught setting flame to a Muggleborn first year's bag, and when the third year was asked the reason for the attack, for a brief moment a flash of fear and helplessness crossed her face, and it was clear to Professor McGonagall that at least some of them were being threatened somehow.

The girl refused to comment, and anything short of Veritesirum would fail, so they were forced to give her a warning and detentions, as well as repaying for the burnt bag and lost possessions.

All this enforced the idea that it was time to unite, and Hermione was left desperate for Harry and Megan to make up, because Harry was seen as a leader, and Megan was very liked, even among some of those who hated Harry and the others.

There was no question that as long as there was a gap in their friendship, the entire group was nothing more than a few kids trying to do something that most were laughing at.

It also made her sad that she was used in something that caused this split, at least her picture was, even if it was definitely innocent.. There was no question that it was not any of their faults, none of them had done anything wrong, but it still bothered her.

She decided she needed to do two things.

The first was get Megan and Harry to make up and put their silliness behind them.

The second was too find out how those pictures were taken. One picture in particular in the common room only had Megan, Hermione, Harry and a few younger students around, and she was puzzled how it was taken. Could one of the younger years have taken a picture? It sounded far fetched, but the fact that some sabotage was happening in Gryffindor Boys dorms, meant that it was likely there was someone in their house who was up to something. She studied the angles of where the picture was taken, and using her fairly strong Occlumency, reviewed her memories, looking for any possible clues, or facial expressions. The lack of a flash meant that the camera must have been spelled to hide it.

It would take some time and planning for both goals, but she was determined. She asked Ginny for help, and soon she had Tonks, Sarah and Boa, and even Sirius on board. This was important, and they were all going to plan. Sirius was eager for the Megan and Harry part, perhaps a bit too eager...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Meet me in the Room of Requirements, I have news"_

That was what the letter held tight in Harry's hand said. He kept walking, hoping it was good news. The handwriting was sirius's, and he hoped that the lack of urgency in the script meant it was good news.

He wondered how his mother was doing. Everyday he went home, and the elf kept repeating that she was still alive and his Mum told him not to worry.

Harry entered the room of requirements, and zeroed in on his Mum, with Elizabeth on one side, Hermione, Megan, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Tonks, Sarah and Boa standing around. Elizabeth was sitting, and so was Lily, but everyone else seemed to energized to do so.

Harry ran up to his Mum, and when he realized she was still weak, he quickly let go. His Mum smiled brightly, and tears left Harry's eyes. He did not even try to wipe it away, although Lily reached out and did so for him. She did not look weak, she did not have any weird red color in her eye (which he guessed would happen, even if he was not certain)

Next he hugged Elizabeth too, and she seemed much stronger, her grip was firm, and her eyes sparkled. She looked younger and very similar to the looks he had hallucinated when when in his trunk, except that she was wearing very casual clothes, and her smile was warm and full of life, exactly like Lily's now too.

"Harry, can you go over to he pool in the other room and get me my towl, I left it there"

Tonks asked, her lips twitching ever so slightly.

Harry nodded, but was suddenly unsure when Tonks asked Megan to help, there were lots of towels.

Megan's eyes narrowed, and narrowed further when she heard a snort coming from Lupin standing next to Sirius. Sirius growled at Lupin, but Harry and Megan both moved off to the pool to get Tonk's towel.

Harry was convinced they wanted Megan and himself to be together, to make up. The thing was, it was not about making up. Each one was convinced that the other would be better off without them, and at the moment, Harry was too happy to care that the others were trying to set them up to speak.

Deep inside, Harry was angry at his choice. The more he thought about it, the more his body and mind reacted negatively to the looks Megan received. He could also not avoid the effect she had on his body, nor that fact that he day dreamed about her, and many times it was pretty naughty.

Megan could say the same, and was thinking the same. However, unlike Harry, she was convinced that they had to get together. She was sick them of tiptoeing around each other, or avoiding each other. They both liked each other too much for this to happen. They had many mutual interests, they had similar experiences that shaped both of them, and while neither knew much about the negative one's of their past, they knew enough and sensed enough to know that other could understand, that nothing they said to the other would fly over their heads.

"Does the pool seem far away or it is just me?" Harry asked, the first real sentence he had said to her in a while.

Megan laughed, and then frowned. They had been walking, a foot apart, but both had been so deep in thought that they were unaware of the time. Now they both realized (or at least Harry's still mostly undiscovered watch told him), they had been walking for five minutes!

Harry looked back, and was surprised when mist was all he could see, and before he knew it he had walked right into the swimming pool, splashing into the freezing water.

Megan was the same, and they both spluttered, angry and confused. Everything was so misty, that he could not see past a few feet, just enough for them to see under the water, and to each other.

Harry gasped when Megan was wearing a bakini, and Megan blushed when she saw his pants grow a mountain.

"Uh.." Harry stuttered, not understanding what she was blushing about, but unable to tear his eyes away from the sudden view of a very gorgeous girl in a light and revealing bakini, who was clearly at her peek in growth. Her elven blood probably just enhanced it, and Harry ripped his eyes to her own, and they both kept eye contact, and turning a bit for privacy.

The water was somehow not so cold anymore, and he was glad it relieved some of his desires a bit. This was not what he had been expecting today.

He waved his hand, some wandless magic, but the mist was replaced before he could even see the surroundings.

"well, this is awkward" Harry laughed out nervously when he found that the sides of the pool were gone, and there was just water everywhere. The farther they moved, it seemed to get colder and colder, and magic was not working very well.

The room itself was clearing in on this, nothing else would have done this.

Megan smiled, and when their eyes met, Harry sighed, and decided they really did need to talk.

"We need to talk"

As soon as he said the words, the mist retreated some, a few more feet of water visible around the pair.

Harry crossed his arms, noting that he was not wearing a shirt, and that he was already gaining some muscle, although whether that was because his training, animagus, or both he did know, nor did he care right now. He knew before, but at this moment he felt a bit subconscious, and Megan did too, both admiring the other, but scared of the others view of them.

"I'm sorry, its all my fault you were embarrassed like" Megan said, her voice low and soft, sadness lacing her tone.

Harry shook his head, "no, its my fault, they were targeting me" Harry was glad all the parents involved had not believed any of it, but it did not do much for his guilt. Hermione had asked him to talk to Megan dozens of times, so had Neville, even Ron! Ginny had usually been with Hermione in trying to convince him, backing her up.

Now was his time, and he thought hard, when his dad's words, and his Mum, and Elizabeth... they reminded him that life was short. Even for Wizards, it was still too short to lose someone like Megan.

Harry hugged Megan, ignoring her breasts pressed to his chest for the moment, or at least trying to. The two hugged, Megan hugging fiercely back.

Harry opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, and they both stared into each others eyes.

Megan was studying his emerald eyes, looking for honesty and marveling in the startling bright green which melted her insides, forming butterflies.

Harry stared into her eyes, seeking the truth that she was really alright with him. He couldn't help but notice her big dark brown eyes, and how they were so deep and warm, he could stare at them forever.

Without realizing they were both leaning in, their lips almost connected when Sirius's very loud voice yelled, "aha! We did it, they're kissing!"

Harry and Megan jumped apart, when a voice said, "oh now you ruined it, stupid dog, now I'm gonna set wolfy on you!"  
It was Lily's voice, and suddenly the mist disappeared, and they were both by the side of the pool, all the others standing near the doorway to the indoor pool, most grinning, some like Sarah were giggling, and a few looked like they were accepting, like Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Especially Ginny, who had gotten over Harry, but she still did harbor a small hope that one day it would work.

Now that was gone, because despite them both looking very ambarrased, Harry's eyes held a life and light that none of them had seen before, a light that made him almost glow with joy.

"Hey, we were about to kiss and mmgrmm" Megan finished, as Harry cupped her cheeks and kissed her eagerly. It was short lived, and just lips, but it held a promise of more.

"Mum, do you approve?" everyone laughed at Harry's half joking question to Lily, and she held up two thumbs up and a bright smile.

It was an understanding between Megan and Harry. He had not really asked Megan out, and that was because they both wanted to start talking and being friends for a little while, but already they both knew that things would never be the same, for some it was sex, for them it was already enough to be able to say that.

"Take it slow kiddos" Tonks said with a grin and a wink. Sirius was quick to correct her, "nah, fast doggy style"

Surprisingly everyone laughed, and Tonks faked hurt that he could think she was saying something like that to a underage teens.

That just caused more laughing, and Harry was glad, all was good in his world, at least in his family.

If Harry had paid more attention to Lily, he would have seen that her skin pulsed a sick red glow, and she paled and looked sick for a moment. She left after that, and Harry was too excited to notice that she once again looked ill.

Clearly, whatever it was that was helping Lily was failing again, the Skeleton's curse was not to be defeated so easily.

Elizabeth quickly told him he would talk to him another time soon, she was in a rush to go somewhere, do something. She left with Lily, and soon everyone filtered out, generally happy.

Hermione then told Harry she had an idea for the group, stepping up their game. It was clear to everyone that this was now needed, even the school was becoming dangerous from random attacks by fellow students.

Harry had a very interesting idea to capture these thugs with proof. He would need to figure out how to pull it off, but if there were variations to camera's, perhaps he could take a normal muggle security camera and magically recreate it, or make it work despite its electric workings.

He had other ideas as well, using the map. For now, one step at a time would be taken, starting with organizing those willing to work hard to protect their future, even if mostly in an indirect way.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review :) (Please read bellow, this chapter was a bit confusing)

**FYI:** Greengrass(s) were sad and grieving, but I decided not to mention it much. The same person who pointed out the lack of their scene/description also pointed out that I have a lot going on in this chapter, and its confusing. Thanks to that person, i am going to try and add that part, and some other things that will fill in. I will also try and add less in each chapter, and go over everything I do add more carefully and fully.

**FYI:** Rita will get her "payment", no worries

**FYI:** Lily is not a zombie. She is sick because of the Skeleton figures, which will tie in soon.

**FYI:** Harry found a liking to the fish he created by the lake because he understood its needs, like many animals he can sense. He is also not very good at pure magic (yet?), and what he did, both with the fish and liquid, and turning invisible, is a form of Accidental magic. Unlike normal accidental magic, it is not random or instinct, but he lacks full control.

**FYI**: My story sometimes lacks clarity. If somethings seems off, or does not make sense to you, please tell me, so either I can explain what it means, or correct it. If you do not sign in, I cannot explain, and many times people assume and I cannot correct them or get them to explain their question if they don't sign in.

Remember: This is fiction, magic is not scientific, so there is little room for making sense scientifically, even those things which generally do use it. I love suggestions and tips on that front, but just keep in mind that this is fiction.


End file.
